


He's My Son

by DeathByShyKid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 116,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByShyKid/pseuds/DeathByShyKid
Summary: REVISION HAS TAKEN PLACE IN A NEW BOOK; PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT!On October 10th, things don't end the way we all think. The masked man has come to claim the Kyuubi no Kitsune for unknown purposes. Kushina - who had just given birth - and Minato try to fight the man off. Their efforts work as the masked man doesn't succeed in extracting the nine tailed beast. Minato and Kushina live to see tomorrow's sunrise, but at a horrific cost. During the attack, Naruto was targeted by the masked man who threatened to kill the newly born baby if Kushina did not give herself up so that he may have the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Once the boy was back in the couple's possession, Minato and Kushina hastily decided upon something that will alter who Naruto is. To protect him, the couple chose to set him in a boat and leave him to the sea. No one could have known what would happen in the end.Follow Naruto as he thrives away from the protection of Konohagakure and his parents. Learn about all of the many buried secrets and memories from the past. All in one book, 'He's My Son'.





	1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down Kushina's face as her eyes widened, "N-No! Let him go!"

"Don't do this!" Minato yelled, supporting his wife who wasn't suited for standing after giving birth. She was still weak and could barely keep her eyes open. Chakra was the only thing that was helping her stay awake and on her feet. The Fourth Hokage growled, glaring at the man before them.

"If you don't hand over the woman so I can extract the Kyuubi no Kitsune, then your son will die!" The masked man stated coldly, pulling out a kunai.

The blond-haired man narrowed his eyes and clutched onto his wife. "Kushina..." He whispered quietly so that the man before them couldn't hear him, "I'm going to get Naruto back and when I do, I want you to take him and run away."

"Minato, even if I manage to get away, he's already proven that he can catch up to me." She stated, clutching her husband's hand, "He'll catch me, take the Kyuubi, and k-kill Naruto. What do we do then?"

His throat clenched as a sudden thought crossed his mind, "We leave him to sea."

"What?" Her voice cracked, fear running through her eyes. "No! He'll die out there!"

Minato's eyes darkened in sadness, "It's the only way we can protect him. ANBU won't be here for another fifteen minutes and we can't trust any of the safehouses around the village."

Kushina shook her head, "There has to be another way..."

"There is a boat somewhere near the pier on the lake a few minutes from here. It leads to the ocean. If you put him in there, he'll be safe and no one will know." He stated, "And when we've taken care of this man, we'll get him back."

Her heart told her to disagree, but her mind knew that it was the most reasonable way to protect her son in this situation. She nodded slowly, "Alright, I will do my best."

He smiled brightly, squeezing her hand, "I love you." With that, he let go of his wife and rushed forward. The masked man took a step back, putting the kunai closer to Naruto's throat. Minato had seen enough of this man's powers to know how to handle this situation. Minato threw a kunai to his lower abdomen. The man dropped Naruto as the kunai flew right threw him. The Fourth Hokage threw another kunai to keep the guy busy while he caught his son. Rushing over to his swaying wife, he handed her the baby. "Go!" Minato yelled at his wife. She stood on wobbly legs, running for her life with the new addition to their small family. Her husband started clashing with a masked man as she made her escape.

"You're not getting away that quickly!" The unidentified man shouted out, following the woman. The blond haired man growled, throwing one of his special kunai ahead of the masked man. He teleported once the kunai embedded itself into the trunk of the tree.

Minato pounced forward, punching the slightly startled man in the face. He stood proudly, "Don't even think about it."

The masked man growled before laughing, "My accomplice is already in pursuit." His blue eyes widened, already turning to warn his wife. The masked man appeared before him, kicking Minato back. " _Don't even think about it._ " He chuckled, mocking the Hokage of Konohagakure.

Kushina felt weak and vulnerable out in these woods, hopping over stumps and tree roots sprouting from the ground. She was slowly running out of breath as darkness dotted across her eyes. She pushed back her pain, nearly falling on her face after tripping. Kushina's heart was still torn between being selfish and selfless. She was selfish to think that she could protect her son with the condition she was in. She felt the selfless need to protect her son at all costs, even if it meant sending him away. However, the only option out there still torn Kushina's heart to shreds. The redhead felt tears come to her eyes again as she raced towards a well-known lake that leads towards a very calm ocean.

Naruto woke up, opening his brilliant blue eyes and grinning up at her. He shuffled for a second in the blanket before pulling his arms out and reaching out for her cutely. She gave a weak smile as she reached a pier. Tears started to flood out of Kushina's eyes as she placed her only child in a small boat. Hurt filled Naruto's eyes as he stared at her as if he were being neglected by her disappearing warmth. She pulled up a compartment in the small boat, grabbing a piece of paper and ink. Quickly, she wrote a short message on the note and placed it beside the blue-eyed baby. She rubbed the scar-like marks on Naruto's face before standing. Kushina pushed the boat with all of her strength. She stood straighter and turned to leave, no matter how much her heart tugged at her to stay. This was the only way to protect her son. Naruto reached out again, bottom lip quivering. He started crying quietly, hoping that it would get her attention. She only stiffened and walked faster. That's when the sobbing and wails started, breaking his mother's heart as she ran off to help her husband. Kushina knew there was no other way to help her son in this dire situation.

She took a deep breath in,  _"Kyuubi, I need your help. I don't know if Minato and I can stop that masked man by ourselves."_ There was no answer. Kushina stopped for a second, thinking that the old fox was playing stubborn. She poked at her mindscape but found nothing. No evil chakra sprouting out to cause destruction. No dark whispering. No sarcastic comments. Realization hit her hard; the Kyuubi no Kitsune was  _gone_. She frantically checked her stomach, seeing the seal had also disappeared. Panic rose within her as she rushed towards her husband. Where could the Kyuubi have gone?

" **Where do** _ **you**_ **think you're going?** " A dark voice prodded from the surrounding area.

"Who are you?!" She shouted out, reaching down for a kunai only to remember that she didn't have any of her ninja gear.

"You didn't answer our question." A calmer voice responded quietly. The figure stepped out. One-half of the creature was pure black while the other was white. The short creature had dark green hair. It also had the creepiest yellow eyes she'd ever seen, with an eerie grin that set her on edge.

Kushina took a step backward, "W-What are you?" She knew she wouldn't be able to use any chakra in this fight because it was the only thing keeping her standing up.

"We are Zetsu!" The white half responded cheekily.

There was a deep laugh, " **And we have been ordered to stop you from leaving**."

She raised her shaky hands, "What do you want?!"

A black hand pointed at her, " **We want the Kyuubi no Kitsune**."

"You can't have him!" Kushina shouted, lying. They didn't need to know that the fox was gone.

"Well, I don't think you have a say in the matter." A voice stated from behind her. She turned quickly, coming face-to-face with the masked man. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even realized that he was behind her. Kushina tried running away, but with her weakened abilities, she was easy to catch. Kushina thrashed and screamed for someone to help, not being able to stop them from dragging her away. A kunai whizzed past their heads quickly as Minato appeared before them, seething angrily. He threw another kunai at the masked man. The weapon passed through as the unidentified man's hand released Kushina. Her husband picked her up in his arms as he ran away. At that time, dozens of ANBU's covered their tracks as they fled to somewhere safer.

" **It seems that we've been surrounded**." The dark voice stated emotionless.

The masked man nodded, "It seems we have."

"I am sorry to inform you, but I do not sense the Kyuubi from that woman anymore," Zetsu informed.

The unidentified man stared at the plant-like being, "What do you mean that you don't sense the Kyuubi?"

The green-haired creature looked at the approaching ANBU, "When I was chasing our target, I could easily sense the fox. However, now there is absolutely no trace of the nine-tailed beast. What do we do now?"

He sighed, "We depart for the time being and form a different plan." A swirling vortex started to accumulate over his body as he vanished into thin air.

" **As you wish** ," Zetsu stated, disappearing into the earth below. The ANBU agents scanned the area, trying to search for the enemies.

 

 **Several days later...**  

 

Konoha was in an uproar with the recent terrorist attack. Security was tripled since that night, October 10th. However, the people most affected were Minato and Kushina. The two were in a time of depression. To save their son's life, they'd go as far as leaving him in a boat to protect him. They had all of the other ninjas who weren't fixing the village or doing security checks around the village to find their son. Though, as days passed, their hope was starting to fade. There is no way a child who was born the day of his departure would have survived on the ocean without someone taking care of him.

They'll never find the boat on the calm ocean.

They'll never find a boy whose most likely frightened.

They'll never find a body of a decaying corpse.

They'll never find Naruto, the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Zabuza gave a small sneer towards Yagura, collecting his well-earned money before leaving the Mizukage's office. His mission was a success and he was paid, that's all he cared about right now. There was nothing else he had to care about. He couldn't care about his friends because he had practically murdered them all during his Academy years. He could care less about the people around the Village Hidden in the Mist because they were already extremely frightened by his very existence, due to being one of the Seven Swordsmen. He couldn't care about his family for the mere fact that he didn't have any family. He merely chuckled, scaring those around him. He couldn't care about love either; a significant other would merely pull him down. There was nothing more to care about than the missions he'd be made to do by the Mizukage who everyone hated and the cash he'd receive from said mission.

He headed towards a little bar he'd go to after a rather long mission. He was about ready to drown himself in alcohol but above nearing it, he decided against it. He didn't want to deal with a hangover after a mission, it became too much of a bother so he settled on drinking himself into a slight buzz. The bar owner - some random man whose name Zabuza had never found out - nodded at him. The owner set down a tray of shots, knowing that Zabuza would most likely want to drink all of them before leaving without a trace. Well, not without paying first. The Kubikiribōchō wielder sighed contently before pulling down the bandages over his mouth, giving the customer beside him a feral grin, sharp teeth showing. The civilian nearly wet his pants, dropping the glass in his hand. The frightened man shot a hand in his pocket, hastily pulling out some money and slamming it down on the table. The bar owner hadn't even given him back his change before the man was gone. Zabuza laughed before he started downing the shots quickly, already starting to feel the familiar numbness in his mouth. The swordsman ran a hand through his tousled hair as he finished the last few shots. He pulled up his bandages, hiding his dangerously sharp teeth. Zabuza fished through his pocket and pulled out the necessary money for the tray of shots. The man stood up and left the bar almost as quickly as he came. However, he didn't go home just yet. Zabuza wandered along the beach as the small amount of alcohol he'd have started to wear off much quicker than he'd expected. The stars couldn't be seen due to the accumulating fog reaping the area around.

Zabuza sat down on the cold sand, sighing sadly. He was not one to be depressed or sad, but there were times like this that made his heart ached. It usually came to be when he was out in the dark all alone. It was then that he'd most likely feel this awful pang in his chest, throbbing painfully like some sort of broken record. He'd blame himself every time it had appeared. Sometimes his mind would whisper his broken regrets, trying to make him guilty. He'd always push back, but truth is, he  _is_  guilty. Maybe if he hadn't killed his friends back in the academy, he'd still have friends and this damn heartache would be gone. Maybe if he had saved his parents as a kid, he'd grow up to be a better person. Maybe then, he wouldn't be alone. Maybe then, he wouldn't feel so guilty. He gave another sigh, staring into the fog, hoping to get a glimpse of the bright stars that he hadn't seen in a while. The waves rocked calmly on the shore, soothing his pounding heart. The wind blew timidly across the beach, its fresh sea breeze washing across his face. Zabuza leveled his head and stared out into the waters where he had to blink several times. There was a boat heading towards this very shore. It looked deserted, but as a ninja, he didn't assume anything and take chances. Zabuza rushed quietly off of the beach to hide behind a tree in the bordering forest. Using chakra, he willed the water to pull the small boat onto the beach. From his perch in the tree, he could see a small bundle at the bottom. It was squirming. An animal maybe? Being extremely cautious, Zabuza left his perch and advanced towards the boat. He lifted the blanket up and flinched, staring with wide eyes at what lay at the bottom of the boat.

A baby?!

The boy's skin was sickly pale and he seemed extremely malnourished. He had the brightest blue eyes Zabuza had ever seen and a spot of blond hair on his head. The most prominent feature of the baby boy was the whisker marks on his cheeks. He gave an audible gulp. What does he do with a child? Does he tell someone?  _Should_ he tell someone or does he let him die? Is that the humane thing to do? The heartache was back again, but this time, it was feistier and more annoying. It ached to hold the child and tried to sway Zabuza's logical mind to take care of the boy, but he knew better. The swordsman was a killer, a psychotic killer that would be a terrible father to a child. However, his mind halted as he saw a note beside the boy. Zabuza picked up the note and read it with guarded eyes.

_'I'm sorry for what I am about to request of you. As a mother's plea, I beg of you, please take good care of my son. Please, he's extremely precious to my husband and I. Just so you know, his name is Naruto and he deserves a good life, better than what we can provide for him. Currently, my village is being attacked and I am in no condition to protect my son, so I leave him to you. I love him too much to let him be murdered by some terrorists. Please, take good care of my little Naruto for me. Thank you.'_

He clutched his chest in pain as his heart thumped quickly. His throat clenched tightly, preventing proper breathing. He'd never felt like this for anyone; not his parents or his friends, not his teammates and not his village. So why? Why does he have this caring emotion for this baby that he knows nothing about except that his parents sent him away for protection purposes and his name is Naruto? "What the hell am I doing?" Zabuza sighed, dragging his hand down his face. The blue-eyed child decided that it would be a great time to wake up. The older man stared down at the baby who gave a small, weak smile. Must be from malnutrition he'd probably sustained. Naruto held his hands out weakly, waiting for the swordsman to hold him. The black haired man's hand twitched as if he would pick the boy up, but he stayed in place. He was feeling conflicted with what he should do. Nearly every single person he walked past either moved away or pointed and mocked him. They  _feared_  him and so did the people he killed. That's also why he's in the bingo book with a very high reward over his head. How can this child, who came from who-knows-where,  _not_  fear him? It was obvious that this boy –  _Naruto_ – wasn't afraid of him and wanted him – out of all people – to pick him up and hold him. It was strange, to say nonetheless. Zabuza took a deep breath in before reaching his hands out towards the baby. Naruto's smile becomes a little wider as the swordsman secured the boy in his arms. The blond haired child cuddled up to him, which startled Zabuza, before falling asleep again. He felt so awkward doing this, taking care of a child. However, the ache in his heart went away, so he could probably guess that it's a good sign. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Zabuza's eyes were fixated on the baby in his arms who just gave him a small smile. He felt extremely awkward and didn't really know what to do. His thoughts fell back onto the note that Naruto's mother wrote. She wanted someone - him since he had found the baby - to take care of her kid since someone was after her family. There are a few reasons why he shouldn't be here holding this baby: He sighed and groaned, "What am I thinking, I don't even

_1\. He isn't good with kids. They either cry when they see him or run away in fear._

_2\. He has no idea what to do with a sighed and groaned, "What am I thinking, I don't even_

_3\. He doesn't know the first thing about taking care of another being._

_4\. He would be a bad father anyway._

Zabuza sighed, "What am I even thinking..."

The baby in his arms pouted, glaring slightly at him half-heartedly.

"Look, kid, don't even give me that look." He rolled his eyes, "You would be better off with someone else taking care of you."

Naruto gave a gurgling noise, eyes narrowing.

"I don't even  _know_  how to take care of you!" Zabuza added until realizing something, "What am I  _doing_?! He doesn't understand a word I say."

Not liking his tone of voice, Naruto frowned.

The swordsman looked confused and concerned, "What?"

The baby started to give off small sniffles.

"Don't you dare." He commanded.

Naruto started to cry quietly.

Just by hearing that noise, Zabuza's eyes widened. The baby's cries started to get louder, which shocked the swordsmen a little too much. Zabuza tried cradling the crying child, but it wasn't working. "Why are you crying?" He questioned frantically. The blond haired baby's face turned pinkish with his fit. "C'mon, stop crying. Please?" The crying was starting to get worse. Naruto was hiccupping, snot trailing down his face. His blue eyes seemed darker, sadder. Something died a little inside of the man as he stared at the utter sadness of this baby. Zabuza didn't know what to do and panic was rising in his chest. "Okay, okay, what do I do?" He mumbled to himself. Naruto curled his tiny hands into fists, his crying amplifying. Zabuza was amazed that no one had heard yet. "What do I do...?" A sudden thought struck him. "Kami, please let this work." Zabuza gave a small hug to the wailing baby, closing his eyes, "It's okay...uh... Naruto." The baby started to quiet down, his crying fit zapping his energy away. Naruto gave one last sniffle before declining into a slumber. "I... I did it?" Zabuza stated before chuckling quietly, "I did it!"

"What's up, shortie?" A deep voice asked. The swordsman turned his head to see who was talking to him, only to find a blue skinned man. He sighed, mentally cursing himself, as he turned away from the taller man. He flashed a grin, showing his sharp teeth, "What's with the hostility?"

"Go away, Kisame, I don't feel like having shark fin soup tonight," Zabuza growled lowly, trying to hide Naruto from sight.

Kisame raised his hands in the air in surrender, "So, what are you doing out here?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

The taller man walked in front of his teammate, only to find Zabuza turning away from him. He stared curiously at him before grinning mischievously, "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"I have nothing to hide." He stated, growling lowly.

Kisame poked his shoulder annoyingly, "Then what's in your hands?"

"There is nothing." Zabuza hissed, taking a step away from the shark-like man.

He sighed, "You're going to make this harder than it needs to be, aren't you?" With one hand, Kisame held his friend in place as his other hand grabbed the bundle.

"K-Kisame!" Zabuza stuttered with wide eyes, the horrible ache coming back, stabbing needles in his heart, "Give him back!"

"Him?" The man questioned, looking down to see a very awake baby staring at him curiously. Kisame's eyes widened as he looked from the baby to Zabuza. His eyebrows furrowed together before he started laughing loudly, "No way...!"

"Kisame!"

Said man started to laugh, "I didn't think you'd be one to bang a girl and get her pregnant."

"That's not what happened!" The black haired man was becoming furious.

His laughter rose a level, "So you've got a girl of your own! My man!"

The shorter swordsman noticed Naruto's anxious shuffling inside the blanket, "Kisame, I think you should really-" The blue haired man couldn't keep his laughter detained, the loudness of it blocking off the rest of Zabuza's sentence. He was in pain from the laughter. This whole situation was a joke to him, Zabuza had realized. Kisame started to double over the hilarity of the situation. His hand slipped from under Naruto's back as the world started to move slower. The two swordsmen's eyes widened as Zabuza sprang into action. He used his chakra to become faster and catch the baby before he touched the sand. Naruto started crying fearfully, thrashing around. Zabuza cradled him and spoke calming words, something he'd never really done. The black haired man hissed, fury burning in his eyes as he stared angrily at Kisame, "I should kill you for this."

He held his hands up and backed away, no longer finding the situation funny anymore, "Man, I'm  _really_  sorry. I didn't mean to."

"If I hadn't caught him, he could have died!" Zabuza's glare seemed to be burning his teammate alive.

Kisame took another step back, "Why do you care so much?"

"I care because... because I..." He had to stop for a second. Why did he care so much for a child he knows barely anything about? Was it only to stop the heartache? An ashamed look crossed his face, "This is Naruto. His parents sent him away in a boat and he made it to Kirigakure by himself. This is the note that was beside him." He handed the small note to Kisame.

The shark-like man read the note twice before giving his friend a concerning look, "Why don't you just drop him off at the orphanage?"

Hearing that word brought horrible memories up. "You know just as well as I do that an orphanage is an awful place or have you already forgotten what goes on in the building?" Zabuza stated, "Look, I don't know why, but I feel obligated to take care of him."

"What if he is the child of one of Kiri's enemies?" Kisame was having a hard time understanding this situation, "Do you really want to take that risk?"

"I'm not sure. This is happening too quickly." He sighed, "The more I have him around, the more I don't want to let go. I don't know what I should do, but I know that the orphanage is not the answer."

The taller male sighed, "Well, whatever you do with the kid, I promise I won't tell."

Zabuza smiled, "Thanks. I owe you."

"I may hold you up to that someday." Kisame grinned before walking off the beach.

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry, Minato." Jiraiya stated, placing a reassuring hand on his student's shoulder.

His eyes were red, "I-I just don't know what to do. We've searched everywhere, but it's been five days since we'd seen him. I... I only got to hold him once. Do you think he's... he's dead?"

The older man frowned, "We'll just have to hope for the best. I'll check out my spy network and see if they have anything on your son's whereabouts."

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sensei." Minato took a shaky breath, not feeling up to finishing the paperwork surrounding him.

"Maybe someone found the little guy and decided to take care of him." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

The blond haired man smiled, "I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

A woman walked into a pharmacy, flicking her dark hair out of her face. She started down the aisle, not knowing where to start first. There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to come face-to-face with an older woman who smiled kindly at her. "It seems like you're having trouble finding something." The lady's eyes shone brightly, "Need any help?"

She chuckled, "Yes, please. Thank you, um... Ms..."

"Sherry. I'm the owner of this pharmacy." The older woman stated.

"I would greatly appreciate your help." She held her hand out, "My name is Zen."

Sherry shook her hand before looking at the store, "So, what might you be looking for?"

"Well, my older sister is pregnant with her first child. She meant to come here to find some supplies, but she's gotten sick and is bed ridden." Zen stated.

"That's terrible!" The older lady placed a hand on her chest, "Please tell her that I hope she feels better."

"Yes, ma'am." She stated, "Well since this is her first child, she doesn't really know what to get. I am looking for some supplies for a baby, but I'm not sure what to look for."

"Don't worry, my dear. I will make sure you get the finest products out there." She smiled brightly, grabbing a basket before leading the younger woman towards an aisle, "I've had four children of my own who grew up and gave me nine grandchildren..." The older woman started to ramble on about her life as she picked out some necessary items from the aisle.

"Um... Ms. Sherry, do you mind telling me what some of this does?" The black haired woman asked politely.

"Oh, my apologies!" She exclaimed, "Well, every child needs diapers, does your sister know how to change one?"

Zen nodded, giving a sheepish look, "Yes she does, she had to change a few of mine when I was a toddler."

"You'll need those, some baby wipes, and baby powder. When a baby is born, the umbilical cord is snipped off and has to be cleaned every day so it doesn't get infected. If it does get infected, that would risk the baby's health. You will also have to regularly clean the baby. Newborn babies cannot be cleaned in a bathtub, so clean them in a sink to make it an easier task." Sherry started pulling some more things off of the shelf, "A mother will have to breastfeed the baby every few hours and then burp them. If the mother is not present or cannot physically produce the milk, then there are special powders that you mix with water to replicate this substance. You'll need a few of these."

She cocked her head to the side, "Burp them? How do you do that?"

The older woman pointed to her shoulder, "You lay them over your shoulder and lightly pat their back."

"Alright." Zen looked at all the items, suddenly becoming very sweaty, "What about some clothes?"

Sherry grinned, squealing slightly, "That's my favorite part! I love dressing kids up; they're just too cute! Do you know the gender of the baby?"

"My sister found out last week that it's going to be a boy." She smiled at the enthusiastic woman.

"That's fantastic!" She smiled, dragging the younger woman over to another aisle, "Well, I've already gotten you all necessities you'll need so I'll leave you to pick out a few outfits. Just come to the register when you are done!" The pharmacy owner nodded to her before leaving Zen. The black haired woman picked out about thirteen outfits and a few fuzzy blankets. She left the aisle and headed over to the eccentric woman who was gossiping with a coworker. They laughed and giggled behind magazines. When Sherry finally noticed her, she chuckled and started blushing embarrassingly. After paying for all of the baby products, Zen waved goodbye and headed outside.

She walked for a mile, carrying several grocery bags before stopping. Zen looked around cautiously before running behind a tree, successfully hiding. She did a quick hand sign as her body started to change. She began to grow taller and her hair lightened as it started to become short and spiky. Her pale skin grew tanner as her clothes changed from a simple dress to ninja attire. Her small bust disappeared to reveal chiseled abs. "I swear, if I have to be that polite again, I think I'm going to puke." Zabuza sighed, sealing the items in a scroll for easier travel. He hopped through the trees and out of the city.

The swordsman had to go to a different town to buy the supplies because the town he lived in, with more ninjas than civilians, was more prone to recognizing his chakra signature. This was safer, buying baby supplies from a different town. He raced back home in record time. Zabuza opened the door and dispelled the mizu-bunshin he had placed to protect Naruto while he was away. The boy was sleeping soundly in the large crate filled with pillows and blankets. He smiled slightly before heading towards the kitchen and unsealing the items he'd just bought. Zabuza hide them away so that anyone peeking in the windows wouldn't be able to see that he has baby stuff.

It was almost nine in the morning, which would probably be a great time to feed Naruto. He started to prepare the artificial milk that the baby would have to drink. Suddenly, there were loud wails, which startled Zabuza for a second. He sighed, a headache starting to form. He picked up the bottle and walked into the room Naruto's crate was in. He sat down on the floor beside the crate, giving the crying child a curious look. There was snot all over his face; talk about gross. He sighed again and walked back into the kitchen only to return with baby wipes. The swordsman didn't have napkins at the time, so this would do. He pulled one out – albeit, it took a few unnecessary seconds – and whipped away to dribbling snot. Naruto still cried loudly. Zabuza reached into the crate and pulled the small baby out, cradling him with one arm. With his other arm, he waved the bottle in front of Naruto's face. The black haired man pushed the bottle to the baby's lips, waiting for him to suckle.

"C'mon, I know you're hungry. It's not poisonous." He stated, "I promise, okay?" Naruto sniffled quietly, starting to suck on the bottle greedily. It was gone within minutes. Zabuza sighed in relief, "There that wasn't so bad, now was it?" The boy giggled as the older man realized something. He held the baby to his shoulder and started to pat Naruto's back. There was a gurgle and then a small burp. He smiled slightly, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." However, he felt something wet and warm run down his back. Naruto burped again before giggling. Zabuza pulled the baby away to see a white and yellow substance surrounding his mouth. He groaned, "Did... Did you just-" The older man didn't even want to finish the sentence. Grabbing a baby wipe, he cleaned Naruto's face. He got up and went into the kitchen to grab a diaper. He quickly put the large diaper on the small baby before placing Naruto in the crate. Zabuza summoned a mizu-bunshin to watch over him as he went to clean all of the throw up on him.

Okay, so  _maybe_  he wasn't getting the hang of this.

* * *

 

It was dark outside, the stars twinkling over Konohagakure. Minato and Kushina laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Too many tears were shed and regret was tugging at their souls every day. Their son was gone, whether that meant he was dead or not was completely up to Kami. They never got to tell him they loved him. Minato reached out and held his wife's hand, "You had Naruto the longest. Can... Can you tell me about him?"

She nodded weakly, "He was very giggling. He has your eyes and your hair color."

He turned, his eyes showing surprise, "Really?"

"I think he's going to grow up being a carbon-copy of you." Kushina chuckled.

Minato smiled, "A carbon-copy, huh? Do you know anything else?"

She tapped her chin slowly, "Did you see the scars on his cheeks?"

"Scars?" He questioned.

She nodded, "He has six scars, three on both of his cheeks. Though, I guess they could be considered a birthmark."

"Birthmark... scars?" His eyes widened, "Kushina, I know how we can find Naruto!"

Kushina sat up in bed, her husband following her, "How?!"

"The marks on his cheeks!" He laughed, glee filling him.

She laughed with him, hugging him tightly, "You're right! We're going to find our son!" Minato hugged her back, tears filling his eyes. Hope filled their hearts as they slept peacefully for the night.

* * *

 

Zabuza groaned loudly, "C'mon, Naruto! Can't I get some sleep?!" Naruto cried louder, waking the older man up. He checked the clock seeing that it was nearly four in the morning. He groaned and got out of bed, walking over to Naruto's crate. He picked the wailing baby up and started cradling him tiredly. Zabuza sighed, "What's gotten into you?" He made a bottle and tried feeding him again, but the boy just pushed it away. The swordsman didn't smell anything foul and Naruto's diaper wasn't sagging, so that meant that it wasn't a bodily function that was making him cry. He dragged a tried hand down his face and went back to his room with the baby in his arms. Zabuza laid down, letting child cuddle to him. The cries turned into whimpering before he fell asleep. The black haired man thanked whatever god was out there before he too drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Zabuza rocked the sleeping baby back and forth. His mind was in a disagreement. Yagura, the Forth Mizukage, gave him a scroll this morning. Inside the scroll was a mission that would most likely be extremely dangerous and would probably last for about a week. While he was fine with what the mission entitled, he was not fine with leaving Naruto alone. He needs a babysitter because he couldn't leave Naruto with a mizu-bunshin due to the fact that if an enemy were to pop in, the mizu-bunshin would be utterly defenseless against them. He needs someone who he trusts to watch Naruto. Zabuza had considered asking Kisame to watch over him, but then he found out that the shark-like man would be going on a different mission around the same time. Zabuza didn't want to reveal to the majority of Kirigakure that he had taken in a child, but he was also running out of options. He gave a frustrated sigh.

There are only six people he trusts in this whole village. They are the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Of these six people, four of them are also going on a mission. Chōjūrō and Kushimaru are going to be staying in the village. However, Zabuza didn't even consider Chōjūrō to watch over Naruto. While the teenager was capable of taking care of kids, he was also a snitch. It Yagura found out that he had a kid who magically appeared in a boat late one night, he'd have to watch as Naruto was executed in front of him only before his head was chopped off. That left Kushimaru. He's trustworthy, loyal, and... psychotic. That was the only downside the swordsman could think of. He shook his head and placed Naruto in his crate. The baby shuffled, obviously missing the warmth, but he didn't wake. Zabuza summoned a mizu-bunshin to find his teammate and bring him here.

It took eight minutes for the lanky man to approached Zabuza's house. He didn't bother knocking and stepped right in. Kushimaru wore a white porcelain mask with a green triangle on the bottom that covered his face well. He had long, spiky blond hair. He was in his ninja gear with a needle – that was probably more than half his size – secured to his back. The younger man glanced around the place before sensing Zabuza's chakra and following it into a bedroom. Looking through the mask, his eyes trailed over to a crate with a sleeping baby. He looked back over to the man who requested him here, "Why do you have a child with you?"

The older man looked up from his sitting position, already knowing that the question would be asked, "I'm taking the kid in, alright?"

Kushimaru scoffed, crossing his arms, "That's generous of you."

"Oh shut up!" Zabuza growled but quieted down when Naruto shifted again, "Look, I saved your life on our last mission and you said you owed me. I just need to you watch over the kid until I get back. Hell, I'll even pay you."

He froze, staring at the child then back to his teammate, "Are you crazy or something?"

He sighed again, "No, I'm not. I am going on a mission that will take a week out of my time. I need someone that I trust to watch over him and you're someone I trust."

"And I got suspended from missions for a month," Kushimaru added.

"That too." Zabuza stated, "Just... please?"

He giggled manically, "Did the great Zabuza say  _please_?"

He gave the blond haired man a serious glare, "I did and I will say it again, please take care of him until I get back."

Kushimaru blinked, his giggles quieting down, "You're actually serious about this?"

"As serious as I'll ever be," Zabuza smiled.

The younger swordsman tapped his foot, giving a frustrated sigh, "Alright, alright."

"Thanks." He nodded his approval, "But one more thing.

Kushimaru groaned, "What  _now_?"

Zabuza laughed at his impatience, "Don't tell anyone about the kid. If anyone knew, Yagura would most likely execute him and have my head."

"Fine!" With that, the blond haired man left the house. Zabuza felt at ease, sighing contently. He didn't actually think he'd be able to convince Kushimaru, but he wasn't complaining.

 

**Day 1**

Kushimaru walked silently towards his teammate's house with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was not in a happy mood this morning. He ruffled his hair as he mumbled his frustrations out, "Of course Zabuza would use an 'I-owe-you' to get me to babysit. That asshole." He groaned again, his mood dropping again. Kushimaru should have explained to the older man that he has no idea what to do with a kid, let alone a baby. He stomped over to the house, his thoughts running angrily, " _Stupid suspension. Stupid Zabuza. Stupid Yagura. Stupid baby. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ " He quickly opened the door and walked in, the atmosphere dropping a few degrees due to his spiking KI. There was a sudden crying sound that made Kushimaru's head ring. "What  _now_?" He groaned again, walking into the bedroom he had seen the crate in.

When he stepped into the room, staring directly into watery blue eyes. However, when he stepped closer to the baby, the boy started to wail louder. Suddenly, he realized how thick the atmosphere had started to get and tried to control his KI. This made the child quiet down significantly as he looked up expectantly at Kushimaru. The blond haired man noticed at note beside the baby and leisurely walked over to the crate. Giggles came from the infant. Kushimaru reached out to grab the note, only to have the blue-eyed baby grabbed his thumb, smiling at him cutely. He sighed from behind his mask and tried pulling the hand back, only to find that he couldn't. A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on the baby's face. Kushimaru laughed as his bad mood started to slowly leave him. He  _loved_ laughing, it was his favorite thing to do.  **(A/N- This is an actual fact. Kushimaru's – sort of – signature trait is that he laughs often, whether it is out of happiness or insanity. That's all)** He used his other hand to grab the note. It said:

_I am not currently in the house, but I left a mizu-bunshin here to watch the kid until you got here. I'm sure it has probably already dispelled by now. The kid's name is Naruto. Do not address him by anything else because it makes him cry and I'm sure you wouldn't like the sound of it. I don't even like the sound. There are instructions in the kitchen for some regular food procedures, in the bathroom are the instruction to help explain how to properly change Naruto, you're going to need it, and there is also another note in the guest bedroom where I am assuming you will be sleeping in until I get back. Clothes are in a small box somewhere near the crate. If he starts crying out of the blue, he probably wants something. I know that you most likely don't know anything about kids, so I'm hoping that my instructions make sense. Good luck, you are definitely going to need it._

_-Zabuza_

_P.S- Naruto loves attention, so don't leave him alone too much._

Kushimaru read the note three times to make sure he didn't miss anything. " _Damn_ , kids are a handful." He mumbled as he felt a tug on his finger. He looked up from the note and stared into sad blue eyes. There was a frown on Naruto's face that almost looked like a pout. Kushimaru was confused as to what to do. Did he leave him there? Usually, when his teammates decided to suddenly get depressed out of nowhere, everyone would leave them alone and make sure not to ask. He shrugged and decided to follow his instincts, stepping back. Sure, he had difficulty getting his finger out of the death-grip, but he managed. Kushimaru started walking out of the room, but soft crying stopped him. He turned around, seeing Naruto reaching out for him. He tried and tried to get closer to the older man, but couldn't move.

The blond haired man was confused, "What do you want, kid?" The baby started to cry hard, nearly screaming. It startled Kushimaru as he backed away. Naruto was becoming frustrated and his crying was hurting his throat. "What the hell, kid!" The lanky man shouted out, bewildered. Tears ran down the blue-eyed baby's face, over his scars and dampening his shirt. Kushimaru couldn't properly think with the wails and screaming. A headache was starting to thump annoyingly in his head. A mixture between a groan and a growl left his throat in frustration. He walked back over to the crate, squatting down in front of Naruto. The tears started to slow as the baby boy looked at him with another expectant look. He held his arms out, flexing his small fingers as he stopped screaming. Kushimaru sighed and picked up the baby, holding Naruto out in front of him. The blond haired baby giggled happily. He sighed in relief, thankful that the screaming had stopped and his headache was a dull ache.

The day went on peacefully except for the fact that Kushimaru was extremely awkward towards Naruto. The kid was clingy as hell and wanted to cuddle all the time. He suddenly wondered how Zabuza was able to put up with it. Out of all the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the Kubikiribōchō wielder was the one that hated close contact the most. Since Naruto was still an infant, his head hand to be supported at all times so he was either being held or laying in the crate. However, mid-day came around and Naruto started to cry again. Kushimaru checked the time to find that it was almost one in the afternoon. He placed the baby in the crate and walked into the kitchen. There was another note on a cabinet door. It said:

_There are a bunch of bottles and a powder that you just a water to in this cabinet. You will use these to feed him. However, one thing to put into account is that Naruto is a very picky eater and won't trust you so easily when you feed him. He will try and bite your fingers if you get too close, even if he doesn't have teeth yet. He is very mischievous, even for an infant, so he will probably try something. If he doesn't want to drink what he's offered, put him in a crate and leave the room for a few seconds. He'll start crying and will want you to feed him by then. There is a small blanket in the laundry room that you will need after you feed him. You have to burp Naruto. You lay him over your shoulder and LIGHTLY pat his back. If you pat too hard, he will throw up. I'm telling you now that it is not a pleasant feeling. That's what the blanket is for. If you put that on your shoulder, then if Naruto pukes, it won't be all over you. Just make sure to put it in the wash. There are baby wipes in the bathroom if you have to clean his face._

_-Zabuza_

"That little asshole tried to bite me earlier," Kushimaru mumbled. He reached into the cabinet, pulling out a bottle and the powder. He followed the directions on the powder and started fixing it in the bottle. In two minutes, he was done. Kushimaru walked into the laundry room and quickly grabbed the blanket Zabuza had spoken about earlier in his note. He walked out of the laundry room and headed towards the 'crate room', a name he had given the bedroom only an hour earlier. He walked over to the crate, alerting Naruto of his presence. The baby grinned up at Kushimaru. The blond haired man sat down before hoisting the boy out of the crate and laying him in his lap. He pushed the bottle to Naruto's lips. The baby boy shook his head and made a disapproving noise. "Aren't you hungry?" Kushimaru questioned, looking between the bottle and the boy. Naruto turned his head away, pouting slightly. He laughed loudly, catching the boy's attention. Naruto was wide eyes, a small smile breaking on his face. Kushimaru noticed this and laughed some more. The blond haired baby giggled with him. He smiled behind his mask, laughing again,  _"It seems that this little kid likes my laughter. Not many people do."_  After a minute of continuous laughter, Kushimaru held the bottle to his lips again. Naruto smiled and began sucking on the bottle. "This isn't so bad." He laughed again.

 

**A few hours later...**

"I take it back!" Kushimaru groaned. The diaper he was changing was stinking up the whole room, making him gag. However, his torment didn't stop there. When the swordsman had opened the diaper, the first thing Naruto did was to start peeing. More specifically, pee of Kushimaru. Babysitting sucks!

 

**Day 3**

Kushimaru woke up groggily, checking the clock beside the bed. 5:38 a.m. and the brat was already crying. "Go to sleep, kid..." He mumbled even though Naruto wasn't in the room. He turned over and covered his ears with the pillow. It blocked it for a while until the kid was screaming his head off. Luckily, Zabuza didn't live near anyone. He sighed, remembering the note he'd read last night before he went to bed.

_Naruto has a habit of waking you up really early in the morning. Somewhere from around four to six in the morning. From what I've learned, he's most likely lonely and wants you to be there for a little bit or he had a nightmare. He's had a few too many for my liking. Just calm him down and maybe hold him for a little bit. He'll be out in no time._

_-Zabuza._

Kushimaru groaned again, getting up. His picked up his mask from the bedside table and put it on. He groggily walked out the guest bedroom and into the 'crate room'. Naruto was shivering, having managed to kick off his blankets in a supposed nightmare. He was shaking as fat tears rolled down his face. Not even bothering to flinch when he got closer to the screaming child, he picked Naruto up and started rocking him slowly. His mind was still in sleep-mode and Kushimaru was having a tough time not falling asleep. Naruto calmed down after about thirty minutes and managed to go back to sleep. After nearly ten minutes, Kushimaru placed him in the crate and pulled back, only to realize that his finger was in yet another death-grip. "Give me a break, kid." He whispered. The blond haired man wanted to jerk his hand away – that being the only way to get out of Naruto's strong grip – but he didn't want to wake the kid up in fear of him crying again. He settled down beside the baby and laid down on the floor.

 

**Day 5**

Naruto laughed loudly, wallowing inside of his makeshift crib. Kushimaru had decided yesterday to take off his mask. It had practically a show-and-tell to the kid who watched eagerly when he had taken off his mask. Unlike many suspected, Kushimaru had softer features than the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. He had squinted green eyes that were surprisingly bright. There were laugh lines around his mouth despite his age of only being nineteen. He had thin eyebrows that could express emotions very enthusiastically. He currently had decided to have fun with Naruto, making funny faces that made the two laugh loudly. It could be the tone of voice or the expressions Kushimaru used, but all in all, it was making the baby laugh up a storm.

It was around one thirty when Kushimaru got up to prepare lunch for Naruto. The giggling baby was fine being left in the room by himself, having been thoroughly pleased with the show presented in front of him. His was wiggling in the crate, still laughing quietly. His arms were flailing happily as he grinned from ear-to-ear.

Kushimaru smiled, something he normally wouldn't do. The kid had grown on him over the past few days. He knew that if Zabuza asked him to babysit Naruto again, he wouldn't say no. There was just this aura around the baby the made him feel warm and happy. It made him want to be adventurous and laugh continuously. He chuckled as a thought crossed his mind. A psychotic man who was given a spot in the bingo book and is extremely dangerous was having a good time taking care of a kid. Kushimaru looked out the window as he added the water to the bottle, swirling it around. He now knows  _exactly_ what Zabuza felt for Naruto, this gleeful and joyous feeling in his heart. Suddenly, there was a crash from the 'crate room'. His eyes widened as he shunshin into the room, seeing a sight the made him turn pale. Zabuza was going to absolutely  _murder_ him.

Naruto had somehow managed to get out of the crate but at a cost. It had rocked too hard to one side and flung the baby out. His head connected with the wall. There was a small gash on his forehead as blood poured out. Kushimaru was at his side in an instant, picking up the screaming child. The swordsman knew exactly what to do, this being a specialty of some sorts. He walked into the guest bedroom, trying to block out the wails and screams so he can focus on what to do. Kushimaru laid the bleeding child on the bed and pulled out his bag. Medical equipment poured out. He picked what he needed and sat down on the bed with the balling baby. The blond haired man took a needle and injected a small dose into Naruto. The boy took the morphine well and was out within ten minutes. Kushimaru set to work, cleaning the wound thoroughly before starting to stitch it close. It would suck if the wound got infected.

When the swordsman had set the sleeping child in his makeshift crib after the stitching was done, Kushimaru gave a shaky breath. "That... was a close one." He laughed quietly, "I thought he'd have my head."

"Who would?" A voice sounded from the entrance.

He whipped his head towards the doorway, his face becoming pale, "Z-Zabuza! Why are you back early?"

"The man committed suicide, so the mission was canceled. We managed to get back earlier than we thought." The calculating eyes of the older swordsman caught Kushimaru's eyes, "Question is, why are you freaking out and who would have your head?"

Kushimaru started to laugh nervously, waving his arms in front of him, "Well, you see..." His eyes darted to Naruto, but Zabuza caught this. He looked over to the boy he was raising and his eyes widened.

"What the hell happened?!" He questioned frantically.

"Uh... Naruto tried to get out of the crate while I went and made him something to eat. I think he rocked too hard and the momentum threw him into the wall." He stated quickly, "I gave him some morphine and stitched him up. I think it might leave a scar, not quite sure."

Zabuza gave a sigh of relief and beckoned for his teammate to follow him. The younger man did so as the two made their way to the table. Each sat down opposite of each of. The black haired man grinned, "So, I see that you've gotten close with Naruto too, haven't you? You're not wearing your mask, so that means that you like the kid. You were also worried about him, wouldn't you say?"

Kushimaru knew he would never be able to live this down. He sighed and nodded, "Yeah, the kid got to me, but he's got an  _incredible_  grip."

"He got you in the finger-death-trap too?" Zabuza questioned, "Did he bite you?"

He laughed, "Yeah he got me, but he didn't bite me."

The older swordsman smiled slightly, "Any problems?"

"Hm... On my first day here, he completely freaked out when I tried leaving the room. I think he a nightmare too, a pretty bad one too from the way he was screaming." Kushimaru suddenly groaned, "He also peed on me. Zabuza, stop laughing, he fucking  _peed_ on  _me_."

Zabuza was about to fall out of his chair, clutching his side as his loud laughter rang around the kitchen. When he looked at his teammate, he about died again. There was an almost embarrassed blush running rampant on Kushimaru's face. He'd have to ask Kushimaru to babysit again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kushina sat on the Hokage Monument, her stern gaze leveling over Konoha and into the distance. Her heart was gone, there was nothing. It had gone when she left Naruto to the ocean. She regretted is, she really did. Tears started to pool in her eyes as thoughts ran rampant across her mind. She could see them all together as a big family; just Minato, Naruto, and herself in one house living together. They would definitely be happy and there were sure to be many laughs. Some of their nights would be filled with arguments, but they'd never stayed angry at each other. Kushina could imagine herself watching from the sidelines as her son grew up into a mighty warrior. Maybe he'd be kind and compassionate soul who always defended the undefended. He'd look like his father and no matter where he went, people would ask if he were Minato. Then maybe Naruto would laugh it off and say no or he would play them all. Maybe her son would end up being a mischievous little boy whose favorite topic would most likely be pranks. Maybe he'd be a quiet one which isn't likely. Her throat clenched together, stomping the thoughts away. She absentmindedly caressed her stomach, hoping to get a rouse out of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

There was nothing, just a cold emptiness.

When Kushina had told her husband about it, he requested for some tests. No matter how much she wanted to disagree with the test results, there was no mistaking it. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was gone, no longer sealed inside Kushina. She's alive, so that means that the beast is still around, but where? He wasn't running rampant because then the whole world would know. The nine tailed beast is  _the_ strongest Bijuu in the entire world, so his chakra would be felt in tremors. There was always the chance that the masked man had succeeded in taking the demon from her, but she'd be dead if that had happened. Then what could have possibly happened? There was no explanation, none at all.

"You are too young to be stressing like this." A kind voice called out from behind her. She turned around, seeing the former Hokage smiling down at her. Hiruzen took a few steps until he was beside her. Sitting down, he took out his pipe. The tobacco in the pipe was lit quickly as he sucked in a calming breath.

"You're going to die sooner if you keep smoking," Kushina said, grinning slightly.

He laughed, "Thanks for the warning, but I don't mind. I've lived far too long."

"You still have to live long enough to meet Naruto." Her eyes suddenly became distant, "I-I'm so sorry about your wife..."

He sighed. When the masked man attacked, he'd slaughtered everyone in the birthing room – his wife included – except for Minato, Kushina, and their newborn son. Hiruzen placed a hand on her back and gently rubbed, "It's quite alright. She knew the risks and so did I."

Tears came to her eyes as she sucked in a frantic breath, "But she didn't have to  _die_ because of it!"

Hiruzen smiled, "I know, Kushina. I know very well."

She looked away as a lump appeared in her throat, "I miss him... I miss my baby."

"You were going to name him Naruto, correct?" He asked as she nodded, "Hm... Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Do you have any leads?"

Kushina shook her head, "None. It's been two and a half months since October 10th. There is absolutely no trace of him. He could be sick or dead and we would have never known."

"You just have to hope for the best." He stated, sucking in the tobacco smoke greedily.

"You don't understand!" She was balling, her anger rising, "This is all my fault. If he dies, that is on my hands. My son is  _gone_  because of  _my_  mistake! I left him to the sea, Hiruzen,  _I_  pushed him away. He's gone because I let him!" Kushina punched the earth, quivering. "Minato only got to see him once. I bet he blames me. I bet he hates me now." She stated bitterly.

There was a firm hand on her shoulder that startled her, "Don't you ever think like that again! Minato loves you and he cares for you more than himself. He could never hate you. You did the right thing. You protected your son and that's all that matters. You did your best, Kushina, so... let it go."

"Let it go? LET IT GO?!" Tears streamed down her face as she shot off the ground, "How can I just let my son go? How can I just let the pain of my mistake go? I can't let it go! I just can't! I... I-" Arms wrapped around her as she cried into Hiruzen's shoulder.

The former Third Hokage looked into the distance, "Please, don't cry. We'll find your son one day and you will be a big happy family, just like you wanted."

* * *

 

Zabuza drug a tired hand down his face as he glanced up at the darkening sky. He just recently finished his mission and was now heading home. Kushimaru had gladly said he'd babysit whenever he was free, having grown attach to Naruto. The younger swordsman had already babysat almost four times now and was starting to get the hang of it pretty quickly. A few of the civilians that were still in the streets gave a wide berth between them and Zabuza. He'd sometimes flash his pointy teeth to frighten the quivering civilians, laughing when they would cower in fear. He made it to his house in ten minutes, opening the door as laughter reached his ears. There were too many voices to distinguish who was who in the house. He suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut as he walked into the living room. Zabuza stared with wide eyes at the scene displayed before him.

Five men, a woman, and Naruto sat in the living room, laughing about nonsense. These six people were none other than the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The babysitter noticed Zabuza standing in the door as he started sweating bullets. Kushimaru laughed sheepishly, "Hey, Zabuza, I didn't think you'd be back till morning."

"I wanted to see Naruto." His eyes became stern, "However, I didn't expect to see you six idiots congregating in my living room." Zabuza glanced around before his eyes locked onto Kisame who was holding Naruto wrongly. With the way the shark-like man was holding the baby, Kisame could have easily dropped him. He stomped over to the taller man and snatched the child from him. Naruto became thrilled to see the swordsman and cuddled his chest.

"Woah man, no need to get feisty." Kisame gave a sheepish grin.

"Kushimaru, I want to know why these idiots are in my house without my acknowledgment..." He snarled at them before staring down at Naruto, "and why they were holding my kid without my permission." The six swordsmen looked in between each other. They'd never seen Zabuza this hostile and it startled them. Seeing no mouths moving, he growled, "Dammit! Give me a god damn answer right now or I will slaughter you all!" That seemed to get some gears to turn.

Kushimaru looked at everyone in the room, gulping slightly. "Well, Kisame came over this morning to see if you were here. You weren't so he kind of just let himself in. Naruto wasn't happy to see him and was screaming so loudly that-" Kushimaru was stopped by Zabuza.

"Served him right for dropping my kid." He growled.

"Okay then... Apparently, Kisame and Jinin had gotten into an argument last night. Jinin wanted to challenge Kisame to a fight and followed him here. Jinpachi went to look for me so we could spar for a few hours and Ameyuri tagged along. Chōjūrō had felt all of our chakras in the same area at the same time and came to investigate." Kushimaru explained, "We've kind of just sat in here and talked."

"That explains the tripled amount of people in my house, but that doesn't explain why they were given Naruto." Zabuza was growing impatient, cradling the snoozing child in his arms protectively. No one said a word, for there was nothing to say. He sighed slightly as Naruto grabbed his thumb while he slept. Zabuza gave a small smile from behind the bandages over his mouth. The atmosphere became ten times brighter by the exchange. Zabuza glanced at his teammates. "Look, I just... I don't want anything bad to happen to him. If you are to know about the Naruto, please don't reveal it to anyone. I've already told Kisame and Kushimaru that if this secret were to be given away..." His throat seemed to clench up, "Naruto and I would be executed. He came from who-know-where which is exactly what Yagura doesn't want, more outsiders. If you promise not to say anything, I may let you come visit him... if you want."

Ameyuri blinked back, staring at the men around her, "I have never in my entire time of working with you heard you saying something so... generous."

Kisame poked her shoulder, "That's because the brat has a magical power that changes people. I've seen it happen."

Chōjūrō's face gave way to a confused frown, "A magical power?"

The shark-like man nodded enthusiastically, "He's already gotten Zabuza and Kushimaru!"

"You let yourself become soft because of a kid?" Jinpachi gawked, not believing that his best friend would change his ways so easily.

"I am  _not_  letting myself become soft!" The blond haired man shouted back. The two friends stood up, glaring at each other. Even if they were the best of friends, they always had rival moments. The two men started wrestling around Zabuza's living room. The other swordsmen didn't bother to say anything because it had already happened too many times before.

Jinin laid his hammer and ax on the floor the stood up from the floor, "Who do you think he belongs to?"

Zabuza became quiet for a few seconds, "I don't know. When I found him, there was a note that just said for me to take care of him. There wasn't a name."

"So, I'm guessing that you're adopting him?" The only female in the room grinned evilly.

He smiled, chuckling lowly, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So... Naruto Momochi. It has a nice ring to it." Chōjūrō stated, tapping his chin.

Kisame draped his large arm over Zabuza's shoulders, "Does that mean I'm an uncle?"

The black haired man shook his head, "If anything, you'd be the great-grandfather."

"Who would the others be?" Jinpachi questioned, pouting in thought.

"Ameyuri would be the crazy aunt who's always looking for a fight. Chōjūrō is the silent brother who is insecure as hell. Jinin would be the harsh uncle." Zabuza smirked, "Jinpachi would be the grandfather while Kushimaru would be the grandmother."

The group started laughing when the  _grandfather's_ and  _grandmother's_ face started to turn pale. They started sputtering nonsense along the lines of 'No way in hell am I married to him!' or 'I would never marry a stuck up man like him!' The two men pouted and looked away from each other angrily. Kisame groaned, "Why do I have to be the great-grandfather, can't I be the cool uncle?"

"No, you're too old and you're not cool at all," Ameyuri smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why you little-" The shark-like man was about to yell very profound curse words, but was interrupted by a cute laugh. All eyes immediately turned to Naruto who was giggling and smiling brightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Once satisfied, Zabuza backed up and held his hands out, just like Ms. Sherry told his henge. Naruto stood on wobbly legs while waving his arms around to regain balance. He took a shaky step forward, almost falling on his face. He made a noise that resembled a growl and started to take a few more steps before falling on his butt. Zabuza made a move to pick him up, but his son pushed his hand away. The swordsman smirked, holding out his hands again. Naruto grinned and stood up again, his legs not as shaky. He took a step towards the man. Excitement rose in the boy's chest as he waddled over to Zabuza.

"He's getting the hang of it surprisingly fast," Chōjūrō stated, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of mushy food in his hand. He sat down beside Zabuza who was holding his son's hands as the boy tried to stand again.

"He's also determined as hell to start walking." The older swordsman stated, looking over at Chōjūrō, "Hey, do you want to feed Naruto?"

"M-Me?" The blue haired teenager stuttered, "I... I don't know if that's such a good idea. I've never done something like this."

Zabuza laughed, "And you think that I know what I'm doing? I just started this whole parenting thing. I'm new to this just as much as you are."

"Oh..." Chōjūrō stated as the black haired man handed Naruto over to him. The teenager started scooping out a spoonful of mushy yellow food. Naruto ate it happily. Chōjūrō smiled down at the baby who keep gobbling up the food presented before him.

* * *

 

Kushina waved tiredly at her husband as she headed for bed. Minato sunk deeper into the couch, staring out the window. It was around one in the morning, the cloudy sky blocking the bright stars. It had been a few years since that night and he couldn't help but dwell on the past. He knew nothing of his son except his name, how he might look like when he gets older, and the scars on his cheeks. Minato had been making scenarios and presumptions about who Naruto would probably grow up into. He'd hope his son grew into a leader and was serious, but this was also Kushina's son so there would probably be some mischievousness about Naruto. He'd think that his son would have a tough time getting the hang of the ninja life and would be almost a pacifist. All these ideas were giving Minato hope, but if he met his son after his delusions had gone on for too long, maybe he wouldn't like who he saw? That thought scared him to the bone.

He shook away his musings as he stood up. Minato's feet dragged lazily on the floor as he passed his bedroom. He walked farther down the hallway before reaching a pale blue door. His hand froze on the doorknob as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Minato took in a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. He turned on the lights and felt the tears pool in his eyes. This was going to be Naruto's room. The walls were a burnt orange which contrasted with the white carpet. There was a treasure chest filled with toys that Naruto could have played with when he got older. There was a small dresser in the corner with many outfits for him. The curtains and the crib were both sky blue. Minato walked around the small room, gazing at all the things Naruto could have had if he were still in the village.

His knees suddenly became weak. He let himself fall to the ground, the tears falling down harshly. He banged on the floor, mumbling words of self-hate and regret. Minato gripped the carpet for security as he kept telling himself that this was some mistake. That  _he_ was a mistake. For a split second, he thought that this was some dream or an elaborate genjutsu that he was being submitted to. He'd be released from it soon and he'd be able to see his son, but he knew that could have never had happened. After a few minutes, he calmed down. He lifted his head from the floor to stare out the window. Minato gulped down the lump in his throat, "Happy Birthday... Naruto."

* * *

 

"Get back here, you little shit!" A loud roar rang throughout the house.

There was a loud laugh, "No way, Jiji! You'll never catch me!" Zabuza sighed, downing his fourth cup of coffee. It wasn't even eight and Naruto was already hyper as hell. It also didn't help that his son decided to take  _all_ of Kisame's pants while the man was sleeping. Ameyuri grins evilly, having given Naruto the idea yesterday. The kid was running around the house with a large bag trailing behind his during the chase. The other swordsmen were sitting at the table talking amongst themselves when Kisame ran rampant around the house, trailing the kid. Naruto suddenly squealed when the shark-like man managed to get closer to him. "Granny! Granny! Save me!" He shouted, running behind Kushimaru.

The blond haired man chuckled lowly, looking down at the boy. Kisame stomped his feet over to Kushimaru, the other swordsmen snickering with laughter at the man wearing only his boxers. He pointed a finger at the child, "Give me back my damn pants!"

" _Kisame_!" Zabuza stated in a stern voice, "What have I said about cussing in front of my kid?"

"Not to, but-" He tried speaking, but the shorter man held up a hand.

"Rules are rules." He stated, staring at his son seriously, "Naruto."

"Daddy." Naruto tried pulling the same serious face that his dad was using at this moment, but it didn't last long. He snickered, peeping a head out from behind Kushimaru's legs.

"Give him his pants back or he'll explode." Zabuza gave his son a look that basically said 'don't disobey me' before taking another sip of his coffee.

His face turned pale as he looked up at the growling swordsman, "E-Explode?" He raced out from behind his  _granny_  and rushed up to Kisame. Naruto quickly handed him the bag of pants and hugged the blue-skinned man's leg. His bottom lip quivered, "Jiji can't explode, he's too cool for that!"

"Uh..." Kisame started, placing a hand on Naruto's head, "I'm not going to explode, gaki." Naruto looked up and grinned. He released his death grip and ran off to play in a different room. The shark-like man pulled out a pair of pants and slipped them on over his boxers before sitting down on the ground, his back on the wall. He sighed out, "That kid has  _way_ too much energy."

"You're telling me." Zabuza rubbed his temples, "I had to fight him last night because he wouldn't go to sleep."

"Fight him?" Chōjūrō blinked in surprise.

The black haired man sighed, "No, I didn't pull my sword out on him. I just chased him around the house, tackled him, and then proceed to hold him still until he decided to calm down. He's such a handful. Whoever his parents are must have been some very energetic assholes."

"Whose parents?" A curious voice asked from the doorway. The adults froze in place, not daring to speak. Naruto walked up to Zabuza and tugged his pants, "Daddy?"

He picked the five-year-old up and placed him in his lap, "I was talking about... Jinin's parents."

Said man gave Zabuza a dirty look, itching to grab his mallet and ax, but he played cool, "Yeah, my parents were cool."

"Really? Wow!" His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at his dad, "Can I meet Uncle Jin-Jin's parents?  _Please_?"

"Maybe someday." He responded, giving an apologetic look to Jinin. His parents had been murdered some time ago and it was still a touchy subject to him. Naruto whined, poking his bottom lip out in a pout.

Ameyuri tried looking away from the sad glint in the boy's eyes, but it was already too late for her to escape. No wonder Kisame said he had magical powers. "Hey, Naruto?" She spoke after a few seconds. He looked over at her expectantly. She smiled, grinning mischievously, "Want to play outside?" He smiled brightly before hopping off of his dad's lap and running to the back door. He was already outside, laughing loudly. Ameyuri gave the guys a look, "I'm going to keep him busy for a little bit." She left the room.

"That was close," Jinpachi stated, looking over at the proud father of the energetic kid. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"When do you plan on giving him training?" Kushimaru asked, taking off his mask.

Zabuza thought for a second, "Maybe in about a month or two."

"Are you going to teach him kenjutsu?" Chōjūrō asked, looking out the window, "He's already proven that he's agile enough and can even outrun Kisame."

"HEY!"

He nodded, crossing his arms, "I am. It'll probably be one of the first things I'll teach him."

"He'll probably do extremely well with a sword." Jinin agreed.

Jinpachi sighed, "What about elemental training? What if he doesn't have a water element? How can we be sure that we'll be able to teach him ninjutsu?"

"Oh stop worrying!" Kushimaru hit him on the head, "Let the kid grow up some more before we start teaching him some ninjutsu. Kenjutsu is fine for a kid, so suck it up and stop questioning everything." The brunette growled, but didn't continue on with the conversation.

Ameyuri ruffled her  _nephew's_  blond hair, the boy grinning up at her. She looked to the window to make sure that no one was watching her. She smiled, "Hey Naruto, how would you like to hold one of my swords?"

"Really?" His eyes widened in shock before he was nodding his head enthusiastically. Ameyuri pulled one of the twin Kiba blades from behind her back. She handed the long sword over to Naruto who held it tightly. However, just as the Kiba was handed over, the blade fell forward. Contrary to most beliefs, the Kiba was extremely heavy and needed months or even years of muscle training before you could lift it up. Naruto huffed, hand still on the handle of the Kiba. Using both hands, he used all of his might to raise the sword in the air. His cheeks and nose started to turn red with strain as Ameyuri watched in fascination. Within thirty seconds, Naruto managed to get the sword in the air. He laughed, his arms becoming shaky. His small frame couldn't keep the strain of holding the heavy sword, making the boy start to tip backward. Before his  _aunt_ could even register what was happening, Naruto had already banged his head harshly on the ground while her sword was stuck in a tree.

Ameyuri knelt beside the fallen boy who sat up, quivering slightly. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily, a hand clutched tightly to his head. She checked his head to make sure nothing was broken and was relieved to find that there was nothing. She looked at him, "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked up, his eyes wide with fear. "Y-Yeah..." He gave a small smile. However, this didn't last long as his façade started breaking down. His bottom lip started to quiver as tears started to fall down his face. He sobbed loudly, hand still pressed to his head.

Ameyuri's eyes flew open so fast as Naruto's wails started to get louder. Zabuza would  _kill_  her if she let his son get hurt under her watch. She reached out and wrapped the child in her arms, rocking back and forth.  _"You little liar."_  She thought as she tried to shush the five-year-old boy. He only wailed loudly. Ameyuri didn't know what to do and if Zabuza heard... she was already preparing her grave. She tried calming him down, but it didn't do anything to help him. A sudden idea popped into her head. The red haired woman reached into her pocket, pulling out three pieces of hard candy. "Naruto, would you like some candy?" She asked.

He became silent, snot and tears running down his face. His bottom lip quivered as he took a piece, "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome." She grinned, "But you have to promise not to tell your dad or you won't be able to have any more, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto smiled before popping the piece of candy into his mouth.

"But that shit was funny, wasn't it Zabuza?" Kisame howled with laughter as Jinpachi blushed with embarrassment.

"I'd have to agree." Zabuza chuckled.

Jinpachi growled lowly, looking away from the group. Kushimaru sighed and poked him with his needle-like-sword. The brunette yelped loudly before taking four steps away from his best friend. "What the hell?" He yelled, already reaching for his sword.

Kushimaru laughed, "Can't you take a joke?"

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" Ameyuri's loud voice startled everyone. Zabuza was the first to get out of his seat to check up on the woman and child. Kisame followed him outside while everyone else peered out the window. What shocked them was Naruto out-running Ameyuri. He was rushing around the trees in the backyard, laughing loudly and sometimes tripping on roots. The woman was frantically trying to grab him but was failing miserably. The other swordsmen laughed at her misfortune.

Zabuza decided to end her torment, "Naruto, come here!" The blond haired boy rushed over to his dad, tripping over his own feet. He picked up his son who wouldn't stop giggling. He furrowed his eyebrows at Naruto before looking at the panting woman. "Why is he acting like this?" He questioned.

Ameyuri's face started to turn pale, "What do you mean, he's always like that?"

"No, he's not. I know my own kid." Zabuza gave her a stern eye before a tug on his shirt made him look down.

"Can I have another piece of candy?" The sparkles in Naruto's eyes made everything clear.

The black haired man groaned loudly, "You gave the most energetic kid in the  _entire_ world  _candy_? I'm going to be up  _all_  night."

"He was crying and I didn't know how to make him feel better." Ameyuri's words were being said frantically.

"Why was he crying?" Zabuza asked.

She was internally cursing herself to hell for digging herself a deeper hole. She gave a sheepish giggle, "Well you see..."


	8. Chapter 8

Zabuza growled, a foot being pushed into his face. He desperately tried to put a shirt on the thrashing five-year-old boy, but Naruto wouldn't have any of it. The child was trying to get out of his dad's grip, but Zabuza was too strong and the shirt of despair was finally put on Naruto. "Now, I don't want to see you without a shirt." He sat back as his son pouted, " _Okay?_ "

"Yes, sir," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms defiantly.

There was a sudden knock at the door.  _"No one knocks."_  Zabuza thought standing up, hand reaching behind him for the handle of his sword. "Stay behind me." He ordered as the two made their way to the front door. Naruto obeyed his dad, peering from behind the man's legs. The black haired man opened the door and visually relaxed.

"Grandpa!" The five-year-old boy grinned, hugging Jinpachi's legs. The was a long thin object wrapped in a red cloth, covering it from sight. Naruto gasped, seeing another person behind his  _grandfather_. He rushed and hugged the taller man's legs, "Jiji!" Kisame gave the boy a solemn smile. Naruto lets go of his legs, stepping back to stare up at the three men standing in the hallway. The blond haired boy furrowed his eyebrows, staring at Jinpachi with much confusion.  _"If Grandpa's here, then so is Granny!"_ An excited thought ran rampant around Naruto's head as he stepped outside. His eyes looked into the mist, hoping to see that large mop of blond hair and that white mask with a green triangle that had become so familiar to him.

Zabuza saw the sad looks on his teammates' faces and ushered them inside, leading them to the kitchen. He gave a signal to Ameyuri – who had been trying to down some sake – to watch Naruto while they were conversing. She nodded, placing down the bottle of sake before walking out the front door to watch her  _nephew_ stare into the circling mist. There was a frown of confusion on his face, his brows furrowed tightly on his face. The red haired woman poked his shoulder, "Naruto, you okay?"

"Granny?" He whispered into the opened area. None of this made sense to Naruto. You could always find Kushimaru and Jinpachi together; two pieces of the same puzzle, but where did the masked puzzle piece go? Naruto glanced at Ameyuri, "Granny..." He turned to look back into the mist. The five-year-old boy was confused, so very confused. "Granny!" He shouted out. No one answered his shouts. Ameyuri watched sadly as her nephew called for Kushimaru. Naruto cupped his hands to his mouth, "GRANNY!" Not even the loudest shout he could muster brought anyone home. He wouldn't give up, "GRANNY!"

"Naruto..." Ameyuri tried placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, but he just shook it off.

"GRANNY!"

"Naruto, please-" She was cut off.

"GRANNY!"

"Stop shouting-"

"GRANNY!"

A mission gone wrong.

One causality.

Kushimaru Kuriarare.

Jinpachi covered his ears, the tears falling down quickly. Kisame had taken over the sake bottle that his female teammate had occupied earlier, drowning himself in the clear liquid. Zabuza was quiet, his teeth clenched together while his hands were curled into fists. Naruto's screams for his  _granny_  continued as Ameyuri frantically tried to silence him. The three men could've made it through the week without a single depression incident, but with the boy calling out for the dead man, it took the cake. "M-Make him... stop." Jinpachi sobbed, wishing that Naruto's wails would stop ringing around his head.

Zabuza nodded, placing a reassuring hand on his fellow swordsman's shoulder before walking outside. Ameyuri had given up on making the boy be quiet and sat up against the house. "Naruto..." He whispered.

"GRANNY!" Naruto's voice was cracking with strain, his hands balled into fists. Zabuza walked over to Naruto before kneeling beside him, catching the boy's attention. The blond haired child pointed into the mist, "Where's Granny? Why didn't Granny come home?" The swordsman didn't want – no, he didn't know how – to answer that question. Silently, Zabuza pulled the boy into a hug. Naruto looked into the mist one more time before the dam came crashing down. He didn't know why Kushimaru wasn't coming home, but he could feel in his gut that something bad had happened.  _"Come home, Granny_." He thought, hugging his dad back, crying into his shoulder.

* * *

 

Zabuza stared at his son who was passed out in his bed. There were tears still streaming down his face, the blanket wrapped tightly around his body. He sighed wearily, the depressing atmosphere still haunting his house as he left for the kitchen. Naruto had been told about what happened to his  _granny_ , but the boy didn't understand. They were all expecting this, the child not being introduced into the concept of death. Zabuza, with the help of the other swordsmen, tried to explain the prospect of what happens when someone dies. Naruto still didn't get it. Jinpachi was the one that finally made him realize what death meant.

" _Your granny is never coming home."_

The harsh statement was accidental, but it really made Naruto understand. However, the reaction everyone got made their thick heart strings snap and reverberate against their chests. Naruto had screamed at them, telling everyone that Kushimaru would come home. He also made the attempt of running out of the house to go and search for his granny. Zabuza stopped the boy before he even touched the door. His son cried and screamed even loudly, not being able to handle Kushimaru never coming home. He didn't want to believe what they were saying.

Naruto didn't stop until he lost his voice from screaming and crying so long. He had no other way of expressing his sorrow, so the boy left to his...  _crate room,_ as his  _granny_ would put it. When he laid down in his bed, he cried silent dry tears before passing out. Sorrow filled the house to the brim and no one could stop themselves from drowning.

"Zabuza..." Jinpachi had finally stopped sobbing over his best friend's death, but the pain and guilt still lingered. The black-haired man nodded for him to continue. He sighed before grabbing an object from behind him. It had a red cloth wrapped around it as if it was a present.

Zabuza pointed to the long item, "What's that?"

"Before Kushimaru died, he managed to give his last words." Jinpachi gave a solemn smile.

" _J-Jinpachi..." There was a coughing sound coming from behind the brunette._

_He whipped his head around, all of the enemies destroyed, "Kushimaru!" The older man rushed over to his fallen friend, frantically looking over his bleeding body. Jinpachi ripped off the mask covering his best friend's face, staring into his calm green eyes._

_The blond haired man grabbed his hand, giving a weak grin, "I-I think this... is the e-end for me, J-Jinpachi."_

" _No, it's not!" Jinpachi nearly shouted the words, tears already crawling down his face. Kisame walked towards them with wide eyes, shocked at the inevitable._

" _Y-Yes it is, s-stop... being s-so stubborn." Kushimaru laughed before hacking up blood, pain flashing in his eyes. The swordsman shook his head but didn't say anything, knowing that his friend wasn't done talking. "I'm g-going to... miss y-you guys. I-It was fun... while it l-lasted, you know?" He chuckled slightly, "Jinpachi, y-you're the greatest b-best friend that anyone c-could ever... have."_

_He shook his head, smiling sadly, "No, you are. I'm just a stubborn asshole."_

" _Y-Yes you are." He agreed, smiling brightly, "I-I want you... to give N-Naruto something before... I-I go."_

" _What is it?" Jinpachi asked._

_Kushimaru raised a shaky hand and pointed to his needle-like-sword a few feet away, "I want h-him to have the Nuibari. H-He's... agile enough and q-quick on his feet. He is a-an excellent c-candidate for it."_

_His best friend nodded, "I promise that I'll give it to him."_

_Kushimaru smiled, squeezing his hand, "There's o-one more... thing."_

" _What?" He asked. The blond-haired man ushered for him to lean down. Jinpachi did so but was shocked by what the dying man did. The other's lips were on his, cold with a dying chill but soft. The kiss was over too quickly._

" _I-I'm sorry I never... got to... t-tell you before..." Tears came to his eyes again as Kushimaru smiled at him one last time, "I-I love you, Jinpachi." His beautiful, soft green eyes shut, never to be opened again._

" _Kushimaru?" Jinpachi's breath caught in his throat, "No, come back..." He hugged the man's dead corpse, not wanting to let go. His best friend was gone and there was nothing that he could do to bring him back. Jinpachi sobbed into Kushimaru's chest, "You idiot... I loved you too..."_


	9. Chapter 9

"You're leaving!" Naruto looked up at his  _grandpa_  with sad eyes.

Jinpachi nodded slowly, looking away from him, "I'm  _really_  sorry, kid, but I can't stay."

A blaze burned in the boy's eyes, "And why not?"

"Everything in this village reminds me of... of  _him_..." The brunette stated quietly, but the child's abnormal hearing caught it.

"Him?" He questioned.

Jinpachi smiled, "Your Granny." Tears pooled in Naruto's eyes as he fell silent. It took two  _long_  and  _painful_  months, but he finally accepted that Kushimaru was never coming home. He had sat on the porch or near the door just waiting for the blond haired man to come home. His father and friends hated seeing the boy like that, but nothing they said ever reached Naruto's ears. Nothing. The older man squatted in front of him, his smile growing bigger, "I want to tell you something."

The five-year-old boy wiped his eyes before looking at his  _grandpa_ , "What is it?"

"Your Granny wanted you to have something before he left." He stated, pulling a long object wrapped in red cloth from his back. Naruto looked down at it curiously but didn't say anything. Jinpachi chuckled, "This was your Granny's most prized possession. He carried this everywhere and he wanted you to have it." He handed over the object to the boy.

However, once Jinpachi's hand were off of the object, it fell out of Naruto's hands and landed on the floor. The boy had  _definitely_ not been expecting it to be  _that_ heavy. The red cloth unfolded slightly, revealing something silver and shiny. Naruto stopped in realization. He glanced at his  _grandpa_ before unwrapping his gift that laid on the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes for the second time that day. The Nuibari sat shining in all of its glory on the cloth. "G-Granny wants m-me to have this..." It was more of a reassuring statement than a question.

Jinpachi nodded slowly. Tears came to his own eyes as he looked at his  _grandson_ , "Your Granny was a peculiar thing. He never cared about what people talked about behind his back; he'd always just shrug it off and be on his way through life. I really loved him and I hate that he's gone. Naruto... I'm so sorry that I have to leave so soon after your Granny's death, I just... I really can't stay. All of the memories we shared and the bond that we had made together is all here. As much as I love him, I hate the reminder that he's gone. I hope with time that you'll understand." Naruto rushed forward and hugged his  _grandpa_  with all of his might, crying into his shoulder. However, Jinpachi could clearly see the smile on his face and that alone made him give a feral grin of his own. He chuckled, "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" His  _grandson_  questioned through his sobs.

"I want you to continue your Granny's legacy." Jinpachi chuckled.

Naruto blinked in surprise, "Legacy?"

The brunette grinned, "Yes. Your Granny was known for three things and you already have one." Their eyes traveled to the Nuibari as Jinpachi continued. "One of them was his laughter. Your Granny was always laughing. It was his stress reliever, his way of coping, his lifeline." The man's eyes glazed over in memory as he reached into his bag and pulled out the white mask with a green triangle at the bottom of it. Naruto's eyes widened. "The other part of his legacy is his mask. This mask was given to him by his grandmother." Jinpachi chuckled in realization, "I guess there has to be some tradition to this. I'd like to think that your Granny would have also wanted you to have this, but since he's not here, we'll never know. He was such a great man. Naruto, I just want you to continue his legacy. I don't know if what I'm asking is due to my own selfish reasons or something unearthly, but-"

"I promise, Grandpa!" Naruto grinned, his small arms tightening. Jinpachi sucked in a breath of air as the tears drained out of his eyes.

Zabuza stepped into the room, looking at the scene between his son and teammate. Jinpachi had come to him a month ago to say his goodbyes to the older man. Zabuza had given a harsh statement to the departing ninja that if Jinpachi left, then Naruto's heart would be broken and it would force the boy back into a depression-like state for who-knows-how-long. The kid needed more time and Zabuza made sure that his teammate would give that to him. One thing that Zabuza was still shocked about was that Naruto was gifted the Nuibari from Kushimaru. Since the Nuibari was gifted to the blond haired boy from a former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, that meant that Naruto was given a spot to become a member of said swordsmen of the mist. Kushimaru must have  _really_  trusted Naruto.

Jinpachi stood from his position on the floor and walked towards Zabuza. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, his voice lowering, "If anything ever happens or you're in need of anything, you know how to contact me."

"I will." He stated.

"One more thing." The brunette grinned, "Take care of my grandson."

Zabuza chuckled, "That's what I plan on doing." With that, Jinpachi left his home.

"He'll come back soon, right Daddy?" Naruto questioned, his bright blue eyes staring up at him.

He sighed, "Soon."

* * *

 

Minato stood by the window while a team of shadow clones did the damning paperwork for him. The team of eight were all mumbling and grumbling about how unfair their boss was. The man was gazing into the village with dull eyes. Word had managed to go around through gossiping civilians about his son disappearing. By then, nearly all of the villagers in this village had been trying to pity him and his wife, but the two would have none of it. It was their decision to send their son away to protect him and they would stand by it forever.

Naruto had been gone for nearly five and a half years, whether that meant he'd survived this long by himself or he'd died this long ago meant nearly the same thing at this point. Kushina had stopped asking Minato or Jiraiya if they had anything on the whereabouts of their son two and a half years ago. It may seem to the other mothers that she'd given up on Naruto, but to those closest to her, they could see the hurt in her eyes when his name was mentioned. Kushina missed the son she never got the chance to raise. She was troubled and her heart would always be cracked until she got to see her baby, dead or alive. Minato was having a harder time going on without his son at home. Any chance he got, he'd ask Jiraiya if someone in his extensive spy network had seen his son. He could tell that his former teacher was getting annoyed, but Minato just had to know. As the civilian council would put it, he needed to  _let go_. His near obsession with being able to have his son back was slowly starting to get in the way of his Hokage duties.

The blond haired man sighed, rubbing his temples. He looked into the darkening sky. There were too many nights where he spent hours thinking about his son and there were too many days that he couldn't function properly at times. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in thought. In his head, Minato imagined himself and Naruto walking down the streets of Konoha laughing and talking amongst themselves about who-knows-what. He imagined Naruto and Kushina obsessing over ramen. The two would bicker about which ramen was better and when it was time for lunch, they'd race each other to Ichiraku's ramen. He could see his wife allowing their son to win their little race and then pretending to be sad about it, poking her lip out in a small pout. Minato could see the boy always popping into his office to surprise him and then challenge the man to a duel for the Hokage hat. He'd imagine that his son would have wild dreams for the future, whether they made sense or not was completely up to Naruto. Minato could see those cerulean blue eyes – that would match his own – sparkle and burn with the will of fire. He'd imagine the boy's hair, as blond as Minato's own hair, flowing in the wind when he ran across rooftops. Though, there are some things that you can't imagine and Minato needed to get that through his thick skull.

Naruto was gone... and there was nothing he could do. Until there was word from Jiraiya, his son was as good as dead right now.

 

**Time Skip...**

"Alright, today we will begin your training," Zabuza stated as the two stood in the backyard. Kisame and Chōjūrō stood near the house, watching to two from there.

Naruto grinned, bouncing up and down, "Does that mean I'm going to use Granny's sword?"

"Calm down." He chuckled as his son froze in place, watching his dad intently, "If I let you hold the Nuibari as of right now, you'd end up hurting yourself because you aren't used to it's weight."

"Aw..." He pouted, crossing his arms cutely, "Then what  _are_ we going to do?"

Zabuza rolled his eyes at his son, "Well, in order to hold the sword, you must be strong enough to lift it up. Right now, I will be training you in taijutsu."

"Tai food?" Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. In the distance, the two could hear Kisame's laughter booming across the backyard.

"Not Tai food, tai _jutsu_. There are three main types of jutsu. Taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Taijutsu consists of hand-to-hand combat. Genjutsu consists of casting an illusion on your enemies. Ninjutsu is the most well-known of the three and is very flashy."

Naruto's face brightened at the mention of ninjutsu, "When will I be able to do those cool jutsu things?!"

He shook his head in exasperation, chuckling quietly, "When you get older. Right now, you will be taught taijutsu and kenjutsu."

The boy's face scrunched together, "I thought you said there were only three types of jutsu?"

Zabuza sighed, "Yes, three  _main_  types of jutsu. However, inside of these three jutsu, there are sub-jutsu."

"Sub-jutsu?"

"Precisely. Kenjutsu is a combination of taijutsu and ninjutsu. In kenjutsu, you use a sword to fight... like me!" He stated.

"Oh!" Naruto nodded, "So I'm going to learn how to do hand-to-hand combat and using a sword... what about genjutsu or ninjutsu. Will I be able to use those two?"

Zabuza shook his head, "As of right now, no. When you get older, ask me again."

"Okay."

"For today, I am just going to show you some basic taijutsu before we move onto a more advanced level." He said. For the next three hours, Zabuza showed his son some basic moves. Naruto had gotten the hang of it really quickly. The verbal explanation that his father had told him didn't do much to help him, but actually letting him practice it made him understand it more. "Okay, I think that will bump up your training." His father stated, making Naruto freeze in his position, "Chōjūrō, come here. You and Naruto are going to spar."

The blue haired teenager nodded, leaving his sword by the house. He walked towards his  _brother_  and got in a taijutsu stance only familiar to him. Chōjūrō gave a shy smile down at Naruto. The blond haired boy beamed up at the older boy. "Good luck." He said.

"Thanks! You too!" He smiled brightly.

"When I say so, you will begin. Alright?" The two nodded as Zabuza smirked, "BEGIN!"

Naruto rushed at Chōjūrō quickly, dodging a jab towards him. He leaped to the side, using his leg to try and knock his  _brother_ off of his feet. The blue haired teenager was too quick and swiftly hopped off of the ground, doing several back flips to get some distance between the two. Getting on his feet, Naruto placed one foot in front of the other as Chōjūrō started to advance towards him. Getting on the defensive, he tried blocking the jabs and kicks Chōjūrō sent him. A few got in, leaving a small bruise that was gone almost instantaneously. Just as the blue haired boy raised both of his arms in the air, Naruto got his chance. He lowered himself to the ground before bouncing up, letting his head connect to Chōjūrō's abdomen. The teenager recovered quickly, "That was a cheap shot."

"Oops." Naruto giggled, hopping backward as to not get hit by the other boy's leg. The two got at it again. Kisame smirked at the two. His little gaki was growing up faster than he thought. Zabuza observed the fight, seeing not only large openings in Naruto's taijutsu but small openings in Chōjūrō fighting style. He'd have to mention that to the teenager at a later date.

"DINNER!" Ameyuri's voice rang through the backyard.

"What?" Naruto had got distracted by the noise, looking to see his  _aunt_  poking her head out of the back door. He didn't even notice the fast jab to his face. He flew backward, tumbling a few times before rolling on the ground. Chōjūrō's eyes widened as he rushed over to his  _brother_.

"I'm  _so_  sorry, Naruto!" He apologized as he helped the blond haired boy into a sitting position.

Blood rolled out of Naruto's face, his nose crooked. The boy grimaced as Zabuza squatted down beside him. The younger of the three touched his nose, "Daddy, my nose hurts."

The black haired man looked it over, "I think it's broken. We're going to have to put it back in place."

"Back in place?" Naruto looked unsure staring up at his father.

"Yes. Your nose is crooked. It needs to go back to place." He stated, leaning in.

The five-year-old boy backed away, "Is it going to hurt?"

"Unfortunately, it will, but only for a second." Sensing his son's discomfort, he smiled, "I promise that you'll be fine, okay?"

Still slightly unsure, Naruto closed his eyes and nodded slowly, "Okay."

"I'm going to do it on the count of three. Is that fine." He only got a quick nod. Zabuza placed his hands on the boy's nose. "One." Underneath his fingertips, he could feel his son shaking slightly. "Two." Naruto's breath quickened. "Three!" There was a crack and a startled yelp as his son backed away from the two. His eyes flew open as more blood started to flood out of his nose. Scared tears pricked his eyes as he shook. His hand flew up to hold his nose in pain. Zabuza moved closer to the boy, picking him up in his arms before walking towards the house. "We'll pick up your training tomorrow. Is that okay?" He asked softly.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto cried, still clutching his nose. Chōjūrō couldn't get the guilty feeling out of his chest as he followed the two back into the house.

Ameyuri tapped her foot worriedly, "Give him here." Obeying the woman, Zabuza handed the bleeding boy over to her. She gave Naruto a soft smile, "It's okay. I'll have you patched up in time for you to eat dinner and if you're good, I'll even let you have a piece of candy. Would that be nice?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." The watery blue eyes made her heart string thump sadly. The two walked off as Chōjūrō sat down.

He looked up at Zabuza, "I apologize for breaking Naruto's nose. I didn't mean to, I swear."

"It's alright. He would have had one eventually. Naruto doesn't know physical pain, so an easy way of dealing with it would be through a broken nose." He sighed, leaning against the railing, "This'll make his training all the easier. He may have freaked out today because of a little blood and a broken nose, but tomorrow, he'll be fine."

"I hope so because I don't like feeling this guilty." Chōjūrō whispered.

"Wait!" Kisame startled the two as he stood up in shock, "Did Ameyuri just say that she's going to give Naruto a piece of candy?"

Chōjūrō and Zabuza gave each other a look of fear as the three swordsmen rushed inside. It was too late as they gave Jinin an apologetic look as Naruto harassed the poor man with a new found energy. Ameyuri gave the men a sheepish and evil look. They were in for a  _long_ night... again.


	10. Chapter 10

Kisame was amazed by the determination of his gaki. Last week, Zabuza had introduced Naruto to training weights and he'd been wearing them ever since. The shark-like man had to admit that it was  _hilarious_ watching him fall down before trying to stand again. Well, ever since then, the kid was slowly matching up to Chōjūrō's normal sparing level. Whenever he'd get knocked down, Naruto would just laugh it off before standing right back up. When Zabuza had told him that Jinpachi wanted his son to continue Kushimaru's legacy, Kisame hadn't believed him. However, watching the little gaki laugh and miss a water bullet from Chōjūrō before launching a quick jab at his opponent, he was slowly believing it. Hell, the gaki even  _looked_  like Kushimaru... well, except the eye color, skin color, and those strange scars on Naruto's cheeks. If anyone else besides the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist had seen this, they'd most likely believe that Naruto had been training for years to keep up with someone like Chōjūrō. However, Zabuza had only been training his son for about two weeks in taijutsu. Sure, the gaki was a little rough around the edges, but that determined little bastard was always going overboard.

The shark-like man sighed, leaning against the side of the house like he'd done since Naruto had started his training. Ameyuri was to the left of him, resting her elbows on the porch, looking out into the backyard. Zabuza turned his head around, waving at her before giving a wide grin. A small smile appeared on her face before being replaced with a deep frown once the man had turned away. Kisame glanced at her, hearing Naruto's laughter again, "What's got you in a bad mood?"

She closed her eyes, exhaling quietly, "We're going to have to start the rebellion soon." The blue haired man narrowed his eyes before looking back to the gaki, blood dripping from his mouth as he laughed and grinned once more. Kisame stayed silent, knowing that she wanted to say more. Ameyuri looked to him with worry in her eyes, startling him. "What if the rebellion fails and Naruto gets killed in the process?" She closed her eyes, "I don't think I could live with myself if our rebellion ends up killing him."

Kisame nodded, "Naruto won't get killed."

"Huh?" Her eyes flew open before narrowing dangerously at him, her voice rising slightly, "How could you possibly know that?!"

He snorted, showing off his sharp teeth that all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist had, "That gaki has too much stamina and determination. He can get through anything. While it may not look like much right now, that little runt is going to be a strong man one day."

"But-"

Kisame held up a finger, his eyes going serious. "Have you seen how much Naruto has progressed since he's started training?" He asked as Ameyuri looked at those in the backyard, "He's almost as fast as Chōjūrō right now."

Her eyes widened, "A-Are you serious?"

He let out a short laugh, "Well, Chōjūrō is holding back most of his speed so that he can give Naruto a fair fight, but that gaki is making him have to speed up to a more...  _advanced_  level."

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have assumed that he's helpless. I didn't know that he'd progressed this far." She sighed, "However, you know as well as I do that if anyone found out about him, Naruto would be dead. There is no way he could survive against the ninja in our village."

"You're right," Kisame stated as the two glanced at each other for a few seconds before going back to watching the spar in the backyard.

Naruto balanced on his hands, his legs hanging in the air. Chōjūrō ran at him, fist raised in the air. The two boys both had cuts and bruises littering their skin from their extended spar. Yelping, the blond haired boy did a cartwheel to the right, barely avoiding a punch to the stomach. He squatted on the ground, about to pounce.

"Alright, that's enough sparing for today!" Zabuza called from the sidelines. Chōjūrō and Naruto whined a little bit, but one look at the older man made them quiet down. He walked over to the younger boys, smiling slightly, his sharp teeth visible, "You two did excellent today, however, there were some things that were... what's the word? Ah! Missing. You're missing something while you two were sparing."

"Missing?" The two questioned, looking at each other with confusion written clearly on their faces.

"Yes. Chōjūrō, I have told you  _countless_  times over to not hold your speed back. This training not only benefits Naruto, but it also benefits you. You need to keep raising your speed and strength or you will stay the same forever." Zabuza turned his head to stare at his son, sighing slightly, "Naruto, I could tell that you were holding back. I'm am highly confused as to why you are doing such a thing. Do you mind sharing?"

Kisame, Ameyuri, and Chōjūrō's eyes were wide while staring down at the boy. A sheepish blush ran rabid on Naruto's face as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "I didn't want to hurt Chōjūrō."

"I would have been fine, Naruto." The light blue haired teenager spoke almost instantly after his friend's words left his mouth.

His eyes were on the ground, his head lowered, "I don't like hurting my family or friends."

Zabuza got down on one knee, placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "We are all trying to help you so you can protect yourself in the future. If we get hurt in the process, that's okay."

"Protect myself?" Naruto looked up,his eyebrows furrowed, "What am I protecting myself from?" No one answered his distressed question. Not Ameyuri, not Chōjūrō, not Kisame, not even his father! "Is there someone after you guys? Is there someone after me?" He asked, but no one voiced their answer, "Are you in trouble? Am  _I_ in trouble?!" Still, no one could find the words to his questions. His cheeks burned with anger, teeth clenched together with frustrated tears pooling in his eyes. Naruto started to shout out questions to those around him but no one seemed to want to answer them. Most were about danger and enemies that his family and friends might have accumulated over the years. Afterward, he started to drift back to questions of why he has to protect himself from who-knows-what. One question, however, made everyone's heart stop, "Why can't I go to the academy like you or Chōjūrō did? Why do I have to learn like this?!"

At the mention of the academy, Zabuza's eyes narrowed, "We will  _never_  send you to the academy."

Naruto scrunched up his nose, having heard about almost everyone in his family go to the academy, "Why not?! Why can't I have friends my own age?! You all did! Why can't I?!"

"Because they will all die in the end!" Zabuza shouted.

"Die?" The blond haired child froze as he whispered that single word, the tears starting to dribble from his eyes. All that appeared in Naruto's head what his  _granny_ who had passed away. Just thinking about all of the potential friends he could have just...  _die_ startled him. Zabuza realized what he said. He tried to say something, but Naruto was already gone, running back into the house. Chōjūrō was about to follow the blond haired boy, but the black haired man stopped him, "He'll probably want space for now."

Chōjūrō nodded, "If I was in that position, I think I would have said the same thing. You are not in the wrong."

"I still wished that I could have said that a  _little_ better." He sighed, standing up from the ground as the two walked over to Kisame and Ameyuri, who had shocked looks on both of theirs faces.

Jinin was reading the newspaper from yesterday. However, he stopped reading when Naruto burst through the back door, crying his little eyes out. He ran all the way to his room, slamming it behind him. The older man watched the scene before sighing, already getting up from the table. He knocked on the boy's door before entering. Naruto had his head under his pillow, his sobs muffled by the cloth. Jinin sat down on the bed, making his blue eyes peek from under the pillow. "What's wrong?" He asked the sobbing boy.

"D-Dad won't let me g-go to the academy and make f-friends." Naruto's bottom lip quivered, "H-He said that t-they'll all die!"

"Good," Jinin stated. The boy widened his eyes as he realized that they all probably didn't want him to have friends and become a strong warrior. "You would have died in there." He finished.

"What?" Naruto asked quietly, removing the pillow from his face, fear crawling around his face.

The man sighed once more before moving to rest his back on the bed's headboard. Jinin closed his eyes in memory, "The Hidden Mist Village, the village we are currently in, has received an awful nickname. It came to when the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, made a horrific test for academy students once they were ready to graduate."

"A test?" Naruto's voice was a hushed whisper, his eyes wide.

Jinin nodded. "This test has scarred nearly everyone who survived from it. Once a student becomes ready to graduate, they are made to take this test. About forty to fifty kids are put into a single room." He gave a bitter chuckle, "I can remember it like it was yesterday. The rooms were black with silver drains at the bottom and several seals covered the walls. A table was set up with ninja gear. Every student was handed standard ninja gear, but not a single headband was given until  _after_ the test."

"What happened?" He asked.

"An instructor made us look around and see all of the friends, enemies, rivals we had made during the past few years that we were in the academy. Then, he made us fight to the death." Jinin's eyes became dark, his hands balled into fists, "It was kill or be killed in that room. Only nine would be allowed to leave that room. Those nine would make three gennin teams. This academy  _tradition_ gave us the awful nickname. We are now referred to across all nations as the Village of the Bloody Mist. Until Yagura is retired or dead, our village will always remain as this."

Naruto felt his breathing become shallow, "W-Why did you tell me this?"

"Because you are too kind-hearted and selfless. Under no circumstances would you ever be capable of killing or maiming your teammates, friends, and/or family. We have all argued about what to do when you were old enough to go to the academy. Kushimaru was actually the one who helped us make the ultimate decision to not send you to the academy." Jinin gave a soft smile, "Naruto, everyone here cares about you and we don't want you to throw your life away from something that could have been prevented by us adults. We love you very much and that is why we will  _never_  send you to the academy."

Quiet tears streamed down Naruto's face as he dove into a hug. The sobbing mess startled him, but he chuckled before returning the hug.

* * *

 

"Naruto?" Zabuza poked his head in, seeing not only his son but a trusted teammate in the boy's room.

Jinin looked up, running his hand through his  _nephew's_ hair, the boy snoozing on his lap. "He's going to be fine." He stated.

The older man nodded slowly, "Does he know...?"

"Yes." He said honestly, "I decided not to lie to the kid. He was obviously distressed by the whole situation. He should be up and running again tomorrow."

Zabuza smiled, "Thank you so much, Jinin." With that, he closed the door behind him and left.

The other sighed, looking down at Naruto, "Whatever."

* * *

 

Naruto's eyes blinked open, his ears suddenly becoming assaulted by the loud sound of snoring. He glanced up, seeing Jinin's mouth hanging open as a small line of drool fell from it. The man was obviously asleep as he sat against the bed's headboard. The blond haired boy slowly got off of the bed, making sure not to wake his  _uncle_  before walking out of his 'crate-room'. Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly, waddling towards his dad's room. There were several loud creaks so the boy assumed that his dad was still up. He rubbed his eyes once more before knocking on the door. "Daddy?" He called out.

Two mumbled curses could be heard through the cheap wood. "Uh... What is it kiddo?" He sounded breathless.

"I'm thirsty," Naruto said about ready to open the door.

"Okay. Meet us in the kitchen." There was a feminine voice this time. The five-year-old boy furrowed his eyebrows as more curses and hushed shouts could be heard.

He yawned, trying not to overthink the situation, "Okay..."

Zabuza turned to Ameyuri as he heard Naruto leave the door, "Why did you speak? He wouldn't have known if you hadn't spoken!"

"Well  _excuse me_!" She huffed, climbing off of him.

" _Babe_!" He whined, hurrying to put on some pants.

She gave the man a nasty look, "Don't  _babe_  me! I am not in the wrong here! Maybe you should have just told your son about our relationship." A tank top and pajama shorts were already on her body as she walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" He called after her, waddling into his pants before falling down.

"To get your son some  _damn_ water." She called back.

Naruto yawned again as red hair came into view. He blinked before grinning sleepily, "I didn't know you were spending the night!"

Ameyuri gave the boy a loving smile, "Your daddy actually asked me to."

He pouted, "Aw! You had a sleepover and you didn't even invite me!"

"Well, that's because it was for grown-ups only." She chuckled.

" _Man_!" He huffed, "I wish I were a grown-up!"

Ameyuri laughed again, "No you do not! Stay a kid for a few more years."

Naruto grinned, "Alright, but can Chōjūrō spend the night next weekend?"

"Sure," Zabuza stated, walking into the room.

Ameyuri gave him a look before directing her eyes somewhere else. She handed the boy a glass of water, giving him a small smile, "Drink up and then head off the bed, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He nodded before slowly taking a sip out of the glass. After a few seconds a silence, Naruto looked in between the two. They kept glancing at each other before quickly looking away. He cocked his head to the side, "Do you guys like-like each other?"

"WHAT?!" The two gave a startled shout, their faces red.

"Jiji said that you two like-liked each other and he said that you two liked to sneak off together sometimes when I'm not looking." Naruto's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"That's a conversation for later," Zabuza stated quickly, getting an angry look from Ameyuri.

A wide smile spread across his son's face. "You totally do like-like each other!" He started bouncing around Ameyuri, "Does that mean that you're my momma?"

Her eyes were wide, tears pooling in them as she froze, "Momma?" Those cerulean blue eyes stared expectantly up at her. Zabuza's heart started being faster. He wasn't sure how his girlfriend was going to react and that startled him. Hell, this whole situation was shocking. Surprisingly, there was a chuckle as Ameyuri wiped her eyes before giving the small child a large hug, "Alright kiddo, I'll be your momma!" Naruto cheered loudly, dancing around his parents. Zabuza let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't expected something like this, but when it comes to Naruto, nothing is ever expected.

**Time Skip...**

"Well, I think it's time to bump up your training." Zabuza stated once they'd entered the backyard that morning. Ever since Naruto had been informed from Jinin about what has happened in the past, he made sure that he'd push himself through his father's training as much as possible.

"Alright, what will we be doing?" Chōjūrō stated politely, rocking back and forth on his heels.

The proud father looked at Naruto, "I think it's time that we start your kenjutsu training." The blond haired boy gasped, bouncing around excitedly. He was in mid-flip when his father called out, "Calm down!" Naruto finished his flip before going over to Chōjūrō, trying to contain himself. Zabuza shook his head, "However, this does not mean that you will be using the Nuibari yet. We will be training with wooden swords before moving onto more...  _lethal_  ones." From the side of the house, Kisame chuckled at the boy's reaction.

Naruto sighed, hanging his head in disappointment but he quickly squashed those feelings as he nodded in enthusiasm, "Okay!"

"Here." A gruff voice stated, throwing two wooden swords into the area. Naruto looked up to see Jinin sitting in a tree, giving the backyard and those in it a bored look. The blond haired boy grinned up at him, giggling quietly. He walked over and grabbed the two, giving one to Chōjūrō. The light blue haired teenager gave the wooden sword a solemn look, before staring up at Zabuza.

The older man sighed, "Can't you just use it for a week?"

Chōjūrō gave the wooden sword a glare, "I don't think this is necessary, Zabuza. I think Naruto would learn properly if we used a tanto."

"He needs to learn the basics before we can move onto a real sword." He stated, crossing his arms, "If we don't, he could seriously injure himself." Naruto looked between the two, the atmosphere starting to get colder. He shivered quietly.

Kisame furrowed his eyes at this.  _"It's almost eighty degrees out here, how the hell is the gaki freezing?"_  He thought.

Chōjūrō's eyes narrowed as he glared at his friend's father before dropping the wooden sword on the ground, "I won't use it."

"We have talked about this before." Zabuza growled lowly, "If I remember correctly you agreed to the terms I had set."

"Your terms said  _nothing_  about using a  _training sword_!" The oxygen was slowly depleting as the two swordsmen's killing intent rose. Naruto felt like he was suffocating underneath it all, worry clouding his eyes. His knees shook as his stomach churned. He tried telling his father that something was wrong, but he couldn't speak. Frightened tears rose in his eyes, his heart rate picking up. The shark-like man eyes' widened as he stepped away from the house.

"You've used it once before, what's the problem with using it again?!" Zabuza couldn't keep the frown off of his face.

Chōjūrō took a step forward as the pressure of their killing intent doubled quickly, "Because it's disdainful and idiotic!"

Naruto fell to his knees, quivering on the ground as black dots clouded his eyes as they started to close. Kisame was already beside the kid, startling Chōjūrō and Zabuza from their verbal fight. They realized what they'd been doing as the desperately tried to lower their killing intent. Naruto's eyes flew open as he sucked in a large gulp of oxygen, coughing it out as Kisame helped his sit up. Tears ran down his face as he shook quietly. The blue haired man picked up the gaki, carrying him inside but not before giving the two other swordsmen a dangerous look.

Chōjūrō and Zabuza glanced at each other, their heads hanging slightly. Both were highly ashamed of their actions towards each other. The taller one gave a ragged sigh, raking a hand through his hair, "I'm such a terrible father."

"We shouldn't have done that here." The younger one stated.

"Chōjūrō." Zabuza started, making the other look up at him, "Why do you not want to use the wooden sword?"

"I trained with a wooden sword under the previous Hiramekarei. He used to say that when he passes, I would no longer have to use such a damned sword ever again. He said that when I finally have the sword in my possession, there would be no use of a wooden sword again. That once I become a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, that I'd have no obligation to an artificial sword." He said honestly, "I live by my sensei's words even those about a wooden sword."

Zabuza placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smirk, "I think I understand where you are coming from. However, I am a little sadden that you won't use it to help Naruto."

"Let him use a tanto." Chōjūrō stated, looking down at the grass, "To use one, you must be quick and agile. It will get Naruto into a mindset that will help him wield the Nuibari."

The black haired man sighed, "I hate to say this, but... I think you're right. What if I'm not training him properly and that's why this keeps happening?"

"You're trying your best. That's all that matters." He gives the older man a smile.

He smirked before chuckling lowly, "Suck up."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Chōjūrō grinned.

* * *

 

Kisame could feel his blood boiling as he looked down at the kid in his arms. The small child was shaking furiously, his heart rate extremely fast, and it seemed like he couldn't get enough oxygen. Leaning more into the couch, the older man cursed his teammates for using such thick killing intent around the gaki who knew  _nothing_ of it or how to deal with it. Those imbeciles were starting to get on his nerves.

"Jiji..." The weak voice threw him out of his thoughts.

Kisame looked down, the kid still hugging his abdomen who wouldn't look at him, "You okay?"

"No..." Naruto's voice was wavering, his body stiff.

" _Damn, those magical powers that the gaki has are starting to get to me."_  Kisame inwardly groaned as he tried to think of something to make the gaki feel better. No one in the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist liked seeing the kid cry, it made them all feel worthless.

He looked up at his  _great-grandpa_  who had a blank look on his face, but Naruto could clearly feel his heart hammering in his chest from the closeness between the two, "What was that?"

"It's called killing intent or KI for short." Kisame stated honestly, trying not to look into Naruto's watery blue eyes, "The stronger a ninja, the stronger their KI is."

"I didn't like it." He whispered.

"I know." He suddenly chuckled, "You know, when I was about your age, I reacted the same way."

Naruto looked up, wiping his tears away, "Really?"

Kisame gave the boy a toothy grin, laughing loudly, "Yeah! I was chosen by the previous Samehada user to be his student. The first week there, I almost passed out because the man has an unconscious flow of killing intent! The blond haired boy giggled, the room instantly lighting up by the sound. He gave the gaki a smile, "After a while, I got used to it and now, no amount of killing intent can make me waver."

"Wow!" There was awe in his eyes as Naruto stared up at his  _great-grandpa_ , "That's so cool!"

" _And they said that Naruto wouldn't think I'm cool!"_  Kisame mentally cheered, giving the internal images of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the mist the finger. He grinned, "You okay now?

Naruto hugged the older man tighter, "Yep!"

Kisame ruffled his hair, "That's good. Do you think you're ready to go back outside and train some more?"

The six-year-old boy gave reserved look, contemplating on what to do before the look dissolved, being replaced by a grin, "Yes!"

The shark-like man grinned before letting the kid down, watching him run out the back door to continue his training. Kisame's grin faded quickly once he'd disappeared as he left Zabuza's house completely. He had a plan that he needed to revise.

**Time Skip...**

After a lot of debating between two swordsmen, Zabuza and Chōjūrō finally came to an agreement. When Naruto had come back from outside, he was given the wooden sword to train with along with bumping up his training weights about a dozen pounds. The three worked on getting the basics down with the artificial sword for nearly a week and a half. He seemed to have gotten it down packed after the first four days, but those basics needed to be sharpened through experience. Every day after the initial addition to his training weights, Zabuza would add five more pounds to it. During this first part of his training, Chōjūrō was to use a tanto to show his friend many patterns for a sword meant for agility and speed, like the Nuibari. Also, Zabuza made sure to teach Naruto how to use a sword while fighting with taijutsu, which Naruto surprisingly seemed to excel , the blond haired boy was handed the tanto after his father stated that they'd finished the basics of his sword training. For nearly a month thereupon, Zabuza made Naruto spar with Chōjūrō, who used a sword quite similar to the tanto that the six-year-old boy held. About four months ago was around the time that Naruto was given permission to wield the first the boy was nervous when he had been told that the Nuibari would finally be in his hands, but that quickly dissipated when he clutched the handle. His father and friend were surprised to find that Naruto could hold it so well, swiping the air with the longsword and exclaiming that it had become lighter since that last time he held it. Getting over their shock, Zabuza and Chōjūrō put on a proud smile before explaining that it was all of his taijutsu and kenjutsu training that helped to bring his strength up.

* * *

 

"Minato!" Kushina rushed into his office, a bright smile on her face but worry in her eyes. She blinked, an embarrassed blush rushing to her cheeks. Standing in front of her was her agitated husband and nearly eight Jonnin. Kushina chuckled, "Ah... did I interrupt something...  _important_?"

The blond haired man shook his head, rubbing his temples, "No. Meeting adjourned." The Jonnin left the office, not glancing at each other. Minato took a deep breath in before standing up from his chair and walking over to his wife. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiling slightly, "What's gotten you in a good mood?" She started rocking back and forth on her heels, the worry more prominent in her eyes. The Fourth Hokage easily saw this, "Are you okay?"

Tears filled her eyes as she smiled brightly, "I'm fine!"

Minato furrowed his eyebrows, wiping her tears away, "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy!" Kushina grinned, hugging him.

"And why's that?" He asked, chuckling quietly at her antics.

"Because..." She took a deep breath in, "I'm pregnant." The world seemed to freeze. Minato felt his heart swell and deflate at the same time. Kushina kissed his lips, looking into his blue eyes, "Even though I'm pregnant again does not mean that I will stop looking for Naruto. The two of them are our children and I'll never stop loving either of them."

The blond haired man grinned, his eyes crinkling together as tears came to his eyes, "I couldn't have said it better myself. Kushina, I promise that I will find our son so we can be a happy family again." The two shared a hug in the office for a few minutes.

Yes, they'll get their son back, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto sat up in his bed, smiling down at the longsword in his hands. The moon shone through the eerie mist, casting a white glow through his window. He couldn't help but look at it with tears in his eyes. "Granny... a l-lot of things have happened since we last talked... before you went on that mission." He tried to wipe his tears away, but they just kept falling, "Jinpachi asked me to continue your legacy and told me that you wanted me to have the Nuibari. I'm really honored, Granny. Everyone says that this was your most prized possession." Naruto hiccupped, covering his mouth so that the noise wouldn't travel to his parent's room. "I-I also started training! I want to be strong like you, Grandpa, Dad, Mom, Jiji, Uncle Jinin, and Chōjūrō. I found out what killing intent is too. I don't like it, but Jiji says that I should learn how to deal with it." He sniffled, his grip on the Nuibari tightening, "Dad says I need to protect myself, but I don't know what to protect myself from. No one will tell me. I-If you were still here, would you tell me? Please, Granny... I'm scared, I don't know what to do. Everyone is acting strangely. They're disappearing for hours at a time and when they come back, they are jittery. W-What do I do? Please, Granny, I need help..."

There was no answer, just like the times before. His calls were always unanswered.

Kushimaru had been gone for a couple of years, but every memory was still registered in Naruto's brain. However, some were becoming fuzzy. Sometimes, he couldn't remember how his  _granny_ looked like or how his voice sounded. He couldn't quite remember all the times Kushimaru and Jinpachi would bicker between each other because both were gone. However, there were some things that were so clear inside of Naruto's mind. The Nuibari was beside him, shining in all of its glory. It was a gift from the previous Nuibari holder, Kushimaru. The white porcelain mask with the green triangle at the bottom was laying on his dresser, a relic from his late  _grandmother_. His laugh and those bright green eyes that were so pure. Naruto could never forget these things.

All of these fuzzy memories and tears were finally getting to the tired boy. He placed the Nuibari lightly against his bed before laying his head on his pillow. The blond haired boy gave a small smile, snuggling into the covers. His eyes closed as Naruto snoozed in his 'crate-room'.

* * *

"Today, I'll be teaching you how to use wire while using the Nuibari." Zabuza stated, his son standing in front of him patiently, "Kushimaru was considered a deadly force. The previous Nuibari user didn't use wire with the sword, just using the Nuibari to skewer the opponent. Kushimaru was the one to start piecing together advantages he could potentially have while fighting with the Nuibari. He excelled in using wires with his sword, sewing peoples' limbs together and what not."

"Wow, Granny's so cool!" Naruto grinned in awe, glancing down to the Nuibari in his palms.

"And it was a bitch to fight against!" Kisame called from the side of the house.

" _Kisame_! What have I said about using that type of language?!" Zabuza scolded. His son giggled at the exchange but turned his attention back to the wires. "Kushimaru's most famous attack is 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider' where he'd bury the wires into the ground. When someone pulls on the string, the wires burst from the ground and capture the legs before cutting them off."

"Like an ankle-bitter?" Naruto asked, blinking his eyes in curiosity.

"Ankle-bitter?" He furrowed his brows, "What's that?"

"It's a small dog!" Kisame shouted again.

Zabuza sighed, before nodding slowly, "Yes, Naruto, like an ankle-bitter. For today, you will be learning how to use wires with the Nuibari. When I think you're ready, we will move onto the 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider'." Naruto grinned, nodding enthusiastically as his dad started to teach him in the art of using wires with blades.

* * *

 

Zabuza sat at the table, eating a muffin that Kisame had made earlier. His son bounced in, grabbing a muffin himself from the plate on the table. Naruto was about to take a bite when Jinin walked up, grinned before taking the muffin out of the boy's hands. He laughed as Naruto called after him, telling the older man that that muffin was his. Zabuza's son pouted before grabbing another muffin and taking a bite. Ameyuri walked in with her Jonnin outfit on. She walked over to the black haired man, kissing him on the cheek, "Alright, babe, I'm off."

"Be careful." He smirked at her.

She scoffed, "When am I not?"

"Never," Kisame stated, pulling out another tray of muffin from the ovens.

"Oh shut up, you stupid sushi!" She growled, marching out the door.

"That woman, I swear! She can't take a joke to save her life!" Kisame mumbled.

Naruto giggled quietly, turning to look at his dad who looked about ready to pass out, "Hey Dad! Can I go on a mission two?"

That seemed to snap Zabuza out of his daze, the muffin falling out of his hand, "Absolutely not!"

He pouted again, "Why not?"

"Because you are not ready." He quickly said, but regretted it.

Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle in excitement, "When will that be?"

Zabuza wanted to tell the boy never, but he knew that it would hurt his feelings as fragile as they were. "When you get strong enough." He stated instead.

Naruto hopped off of his chair, muffin gone, "Then I promise the I, Naruto Momochi, will train every day until I am strong enough to go on a mission!" From there, he ran outside, grabbing the Nuibari and Chōjūrō along the way.

"Dude, you are an idiot," Kisame stated, leaning against the counter.

He shot the shark-like man a dirty look, "Shut up."

"I'm being serious. Now that the gaki has this whole fantasy of him going on a mission with us, he's not going to stop asking and begging us until he goes." He shrugged, grabbing a muffin.

"I agree with Kisame," Jinin stated, walking in all of the sudden.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Zabuza mumbled, leaving his two teammates in the kitchen as he walked outside. Naruto was laughing and smiling brightly as he spared with Chōjūrō. The kid was bouncing all over the place making the blue haired teenager have to figure out where these unpredictable moves would land his friend. Zabuza smirked. Naruto has really progressed. However, his eyes widened as he saw what appeared to be a new move.

Naruto dashed forward, doing a summersault over Chōjūrō, the Nuibari connecting to his hand. While finishing his flip, the other boy's arm moved backward finally being directly behind his back. In three swift moments, Chōjūrō's hand was stitched to his back, making the teenager drop his sword. Naruto chuckled, doing the same to his other hand before kicking him down. The blond haired boy whooped, dancing around the backyard from his first victory over Chōjūrō. The blue haired teenager was shocked as he tried to break free but only found pain as he tried to move his arms.

Zabuza hadn't noticed Jinin and Kisame behind him, staring in awe at the boy's performance. The brunette of the three gulped, backing inside, "I-I'll go get the pliers."

"Yeah, we're going to need them." The tallest stated as he and Zabuza headed towards the boys.

"Naruto." Said boy looked up to his dad, grinning, "What the hell was that?"

"'Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Static'."

"What?"

"It's a move I made." His grin faltered slightly as he stared at the adults.

Jinin rushed out with pliers in his hands, "I'm back!"

"Naruto, do you realize that you could've really hurt Chōjūrō?" Zabuza asked as Jinin moved to release the teenager from his immobility.

"No..." The boy said quietly, looking down at the ground.

The black haired man gave his son a stern look, "You should have waited until an adult was out here with you before doing such a move."

"...sorry..."

"Chin up, gaki!" Kisame grinned, Zabuza sending him another dirty look, "I don't think Kushimaru was creative and fast enough to make such a move!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he smiled brightly, "Really?!"

"Really!" He gave the boy a toothy grin.

"Awesome!" He laughs loudly as Chōjūrō is finally set free from his confinement... only to spring a wired-trap, his leg getting trapped before the wire sprung upwards while letting him hang from a tree. Naruto gave a sheepish chuckle, "...oops!"

* * *

 

"Please!" Naruto begged, following his dad around wherever he went.

"No."

"Pretty please!" He whined, poking his head through the door, staring at Zabuza.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!" He was becoming desperate as he followed his dad to the bathroom.

"No." The door shut in his face while the man did his business.

Naruto knocked on the door, "Pretty please with a cherry on top of your favorite cake!"

"No, Naruto!" Zabuza shouted, "And I don't even like cake!"

"Yes, you do! Jiji said that mud cakes were your favorite!" The boy argued back.

"I  _hate_ mud cakes, Naruto..." He mumbled.

Naruto sighed, " _PLEASE_!"

"For the last time," Zabuza felt his blood boiling, "NO!"

The blond haired boy hung his head as he heard the toilet flush and in a quiet voice, he spoke, "But I'm strong now..." With that, he walked off to his room to go to bed for the night.

The older man stepped outside, thinking his son to be by the door so that he may hound Zabuza about going on a mission. He was thoroughly surprised to see the boy gone but with a quick chakra scan, he found Naruto in his room. He gave a sigh of relief as he made his way to the living room where the rest of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist lounged.

He didn't even take a step into the room, when Jinin and Kisame's voice rang out together, "Told you."

"Oh shut up!" Zabuza growled.

* * *

 

Zabuza felt himself straining not to scream at his son as the boy kept asking him about a mission. He's told Naruto no over a thousand times, but he just kept asking. It's been three months and Zabuza didn't know how long he'd be able to handle this torture for. It was getting to the point that he didn't want to be around his son for long because that dreaded question and the many 'no's would pop up. However, the only good that's come out of this is that Naruto keeps pushing himself every day to become strong enough to go on a mission. Ameyuri kept saying that Naruto's is equaled to or surpassed Chōjūrō in speed. Zabuza didn't see it. His son's finally gotten the hang of using 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spiders' and the boy's new creation, 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Static'. Kisame believed that Naruto was ready to learn one of Kushimaru's finishing moves, the 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Crucifixion'. Zabuza is completely against the idea of teaching a seven-year-old boy something so... inhumane.

However, as the months pass on and he watches his son work for a mission that he so wants, Zabuza can't help but think that his son  _is_  truly strong.

He steps into the backyard seeing Chōjūrō sitting on the ground, pouting quietly. Zabuza walks to the back porch and grabbed the pliers, already knowing what's happened. "You okay?" He asked, trying not to laugh at the teenager's predicament.

Chōjūrō sighed, but smiled nonetheless, "Yeah, he got me good this time. Look at my legs." Zabuza looked down, his eyes wide. The blue haired teenager's knees and ankles were sewed together. He laughed, "I thought he was about to do a summersault before doing the 'Stitching Static', but I was  _so_ wrong. He went underneath my legs and stitched my knees and ankles together. Only after I'd fallen to the ground did he sew my hands to my back. He's a mischievous one."

"You can say that again." Zabuza shook his head in exasperation before clipping the wires apart and freeing his fellow teammate.

"That is one hell of an attack," Chōjūrō stated, rolling his shoulders and bending his knees. He looked up to the older man, "Have you thought about taking him on a mission?"

Zabuza sighed, "I really don't want to but the more I watch him train, the more I believe that he  _is_ strong. However, I don't want him to be killed because of a mission."

"I understand." He stated, "However, I think taking Naruto on a mission would be a good training experience for him."

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Does that mean I'm going on a mission?!" A bubbly voice alerted them to the extra presence in the backyard. The two looked up, seeing Naruto hanging from a branch.

"Get down from there this instant!" Zabuza shouted. His son hopped down quickly, laughing loudly.

" _So_?!" Naruto rocked on his heels, hands behind his back, "Can I go on a mission?"

He gave a small groan, becoming irritated. He looked to Chōjūrō, but the teenager who only smiled and nodded his head, sending the older man a mental message.  _"Give him a shot."_  It was a simple look in the teenager's eyes that made Zabuza finally give in. "Fine." Naruto squealed loudly, grinning brightly as he ran around the yard. He hopped up and down, did a summersault and a cartwheel in his excitement. He felt so ecstatic to finally go on a mission that he couldn't possibly stay still. His father groaned again, knowing that with such excitement as his son was displaying, he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

* * *

 

"This is an A-ranked mission. You four are to bring back a scroll stolen from the Hidden Mist's forbidden library from missing nins Tortuga and Manny Key. They were last spotted by the Ukase river. You four will leave immediately. I will give you an hour to pack before your departure. Dismissed." Yagura stated, narrowing his eyes at those in front of him. The four Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist members shunshinned away to Zabuza's house.

"Well," Kisame started as Naruto stood in front of the four, "looks like we're good to go. You packed, gaki?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright, we're going to be leaving the village in an hour, you are going to be escorted by our mizu-bunshin to a meet-up point. Us four will be heading out of the gates towards your location. If you are followed by anyone or are put into a fighting position, flee on sight and seek one of us." Zabuza stated strictly, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, I want you five to be careful." Ameyuri gave the group a small smile, a hand on her hip, "Make sure not to get into too much trouble while you're out. Jinin, I'm putting you in charge."

"Got it!" He smirked, repositioning his mallet on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to head out." She chuckled, leaning down to hug Naruto who grinned brightly, "You be careful, kiddo, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

A mizu-bunshin of Zabuza, Kisame, Chōjūrō, and Jinin sprang into life. "Come on." One of the bunshin stated, ushering Naruto out of the door to get a head start.

"See you in a little bit!" The blond haired boy waved, laughing while following the mizu-bunshins.

"I want you guys to promise me that you'll protect him if anything should happen on this mission," Ameyuri said worriedly.

The four guys glanced at each other before simultaneously nodding. "I promise." They stated in sync as they left towards the gates of the Hidden Mist Village.

* * *

 

Four figures drop in front of Naruto as the mizu-bunshins disappear into the water. He grinned, rushing up to them. "Ready?" Zabuza questioned.

"Yep!"

"Then, come on." He stated as they ran across the ground towards Tortuga and Manny's position. The members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist had to slow down their speed so that Naruto could stay with the group. He didn't seem tired by the run; he didn't even seem a little bit winded. A swell of pride rose up in their chest as they picked up the pace. After about twenty minutes of running, they finally make it to the Ukase river that the Fourth Mizukage had mentioned. A camp was set up around the river, mist crawling around the ground. The group of Mist ninjas stared at the fairly large camp with curiosity. Why would two people need a camp  _this_ big?

Realization hit the four hard as Jinin grabbed Naruto, bouncing back from an explosion going off. All Naruto could hear was ringing as his  _uncle_  set him down on the ground, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist grabbing their own respective sword, getting ready for the fight. Tortuga and Manny, who had a giant scroll behind him on his back, stepped out from the smoke, revealing a legion behind them. They all stared viciously at the swordsmen.

"Is the Village of the Bloody Mist so low on ninjas that they're starting to send out babies?" Manny laughed, his hands starting to spark with lightning.

"You know, brother," Tortuga started, his arms pooling with water, "It's quite sad that this child's life will end today by our hands."

"Indeed."

It was then that all hell broke loose. Tortuga and Manny hopped backward, Kisame following only to be stopped by four men in the legion. He used a wave of water to wash them away along with about a dozen other men. He followed after the two to try and take back the scroll of forbidden jutsu. Zabuza used the water from the river to create a thick blanket of mist, making those around blind. He and Jinin sprang forward into battle, severing and smashing heads in their wake. Chōjūrō followed last, gathering chakra in his sword, letting it grow before cutting down three men in one swipe. It was a battle between four swordsmen and two hundred men.

Naruto can't move. He's frozen to his spot. When he said he wanted to go on a mission, he didn't think of it to be such a...  _bloodbath_! There were body parts littering the ground. Hearts, lungs, legs, arms, heads, torsos, you name it. His hands were shaky, the stench of blood flowing through his nose. His heart pounded harshly in his chest. He couldn't breathe properly in these conditions. The amount of killing intent that flowed through the battlefield was overwhelming. Fear coursed through his veins as the Nuibari shook in his hands.

Jinin looked around, seeing the destruction of his powers. It was a glorious sight as he smirked at the carnage. However, as his eyes trailed over the battlefield, he noticed his  _nephew_. At the same time, an enemy seemed to have glanced over to the frozen boy. A sickening grin came across the man's face as he started to form a jutsu in his palms. Jinin's eyes widened, glancing between the man and Naruto. It was a much farther distance to try and stop the man from where he was standing while Naruto was closer, but that jutsu was almost finished. He wouldn't be able to get Naruto out of there without the boy getting hurt. Jinin narrowed his eyes, his mind made up.

The world seemed to slow down as Jinin raced towards his  _nephew_. The jutsu was released as Naruto's eyes widened in fear, his feet stuck to the ground. The red, blue, and white spirals are spinning towards him quickly and in the back of his head, Naruto knew that this was the end.  _"You were right, Dad, I'm not strong enough..."_  A single tear fell from his eyes.

A figure appeared in front of him, startling Naruto. Jinin faced him, taking the jutsu for himself. All of his oxygen left his mouth as Naruto cried out for his  _uncle_. The jutsu dissipated as Jinin fell forward. The man grins mockingly, waiting for the cooldown on his jutsu so he can finish off the kid. Naruto hugged his  _uncle's_  chest, sobbing into the bloody clothes. "N-Naruto..." He weak voice scared Naruto, "Look a-at me..."

The blond haired boy stared up with watery eyes, "U-Uncle Jinin, you can't d-die..."

The older man gave him a small smile, holding Naruto's hand, "Are... A-Are you... okay?"

"I..." Naruto choked on his tears, "I'm f-fine, but-"

"I'm not g-going to... make it, N-Naruto..." Jinin started coughing, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Don't say that!" He sobbed, his fingers gripping the man's shirt.

"I-It's... okay, Naruto. I-If I... die right n-now, then I-I know that... I've died a-an... honorable... death..." The man's eyes were trying to close, "I-I... love you... Naruto..."

"Uncle Jinin..." Naruto's voice was quiet as he poked the man's shoulder. A waterfall of tears fell from his eyes, "No! Don't go... please? Uncle Jinin? Please? Come back!" The boy screamed out in anguish, a warmth filling him. Red chakra started to surround his body as Naruto's body was wracked with tears. His teary blue eyes bleed into red, the iris starts to become slits. His canines grew along with his nails. The three marks on both of his cheeks darkened as the red chakra overcame him, all sadness gone, being replaced with anger and the need to hurt. The first one on his list is the man who killed Jinin.

A scream rang through the battlefield, startling everyone. Everyone froze as heated chakra rushed through the mist, clearing it away quickly. In the middle stood Naruto, cloaked in red chakra, viciously tearing apart a man. The Nuibari sat beside the corpse of Jinin as the boy savagely murdered the men in the legion. Tortuga and Manny froze long enough in fear to allow Kisame to kill them, taking the forbidden scroll back. He looked over to the gaki with wide eyes. Zabuza and Chōjūrō felt stuck to the ground. This wasn't the Naruto they all knew. This was a demon who'd overtaken his body to do all of these horrendous things. Red eyes peered at the remaining men in the legion, roaring loudly before rushing over to them to finish what he'd started.

* * *

 

Naruto stood in front of a humongous cage, the cylindrical bars looming over him. Water circled around his ankles and liquid dripped from the practically none-existing ceiling. He felt dizzy, his eyes half-lidded as he started to walk towards the cage against his will. Two pairs of red eyes as big as boulders stared down at him before sharp, white teeth appeared with a creepy smile.  **"So, my container has finally decided to see me."** A booming laugh echoed from him, letting it bounce around the empty room as he stepped forward in all of his glory, revealing himself to be a fox with nine tails swiping the area behind him,  **"Let's skip the pleasantries, brat. Release this seal or I'll** _ **kill**_ **you!"**

Naruto couldn't find any the necessary will or strength to ignore the request shouted at him. With wobbly legs, he approached the rectangular seal. Water swirled around his body, lifting him up as the fox grinned expectantly. In the back of the boy's mind, there were people shouting at him to stop but he couldn't. He had no control. A sudden blue light appeared from beside Naruto, dragging him out of the water. The nine tailed fox howled in anger as Naruto was ripped away from the cage. The blond haired boy finally regained his control, widening his eyes as the person who'd reused him from releasing this torturous beast came into view.

Kushimaru Kuriarare.

The seven-year-old child felt tears run down his face as he stared at his  _granny_. The man took off his mask, letting Naruto hold it in his hands. Kushimaru gave the boy a warm smile, laughing quietly, "If I were still alive, I don't think I'd expected this from you."

"H-How... How are you here?!" Naruto felt himself choking, seeing his  _granny_ was too much.

"You needed me, therefore, I am here." The blond haired man grinned, kneeling down in front of his  _grandson_.

He sobbed into his hands, "Y-You came! You actually came!"

Kushimaru grabbed a hold of the boy, pulling him in close for a hug, "Of course I came, who do you think I am?"

Naruto lifted his head up and grinned, the tears still draining from his eyes, "My Granny!"

He laughed loudly, letting him bury his head in his shirt, "Exactly."

" **You insolent** _ **fools**_ **!"** Howled the fox, his roar echoing off of the walls,  **"How dare you stop my escape from this desolate prison."**

"Who's he?" Naruto asked, clutching onto his  _granny_  fearfully.

Kushimaru narrowed his eyes, "A very bad creature."

" _ **Creature**_ **! How** _ **dare**_ **you!"** The beast narrowed his eyes at the two, his pride feeling attacked,  **"I am the strongest tailed beast in all of the universe! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! I am no creature and I will not have some pesky brats call me otherwise or I will destroy you!"**

The blond haired man laughed, standing up with his hand in his  _grandson's_ , "How are you going to  _destroy_ us if you're stuck in a cage?"

He growled, raising his large head high,  **"You are nothing more than ants, something for me to step on if I so choose to."**

Kushimaru laughed once again, "Whatever. Come on, Naruto, we've got some things we need to discuss."

" **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **turn your back on me, vermin!"** The Kyuubi howled in rage. The two blonds didn't say anything as they left the dank room, turning around corners and walked down hallways.

Naruto looked up at his savior, holding the man's mask close to his chest, "Granny?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we here?" He asked quietly as they stopped.

Kushimaru sighed, "There are some things that aren't my place to tell you, but there is  _one_ thing that I know for sure." Naruto waited expectantly for the answer his heart so desperately wanted. "I am here for the single purpose. You needed me, it's as simple as that.  _You_ , however, are here because something very bad happened." He stated, frowning slightly, "As of right now, we are in a place called a mindscape.  _Your_ mindscape. That creature in there-"

" _ **BEAST**_ **!"**

"-is a Bijuu that was sealed into you."

"Sealed?" Naruto furrowed his brows, confused slightly.

"Yes. Sealing is the art of makes words and pictures fit together to make a seal. Some seals are  _so_ strong that even a creature-"

" _ **BEAST**_ **!"**

"OH SHUT UP!" Kushimaru shouted, annoyed that he'd been interrupted, "A creature like the Kyuubi can be sealed inside of a person. This person is you."

The blond haired boy didn't know how to feel with this new information, "What happens now?"

"Right now, you are unconscious."

"UNCONCIOUS?!" Naruto was baffled.

Kushimaru gave his  _grandson_  a sad look, "Yes. It's for the best right now. It's chaos outside of your mindscape."

"What happened?"

"You honestly don't remember, do you?" Naruto shook his head no, "When you and your family went up against that legion, you froze up. You were almost killed, Naruto. However, Jinin was there just in time to save your life." His body froze, the memories flashing as clear as day in his mind. The boy covered his mouth, the tears running down his face. Guilt covered his face as Naruto fell to his knees. Kushimaru dropped down and hugged the boy, letting him sob into his shoulder. He tightened the hug, "This isn't your fault, Naruto. None of this is your fault. You need to remember that. No one blames you for what happened there. No one is to blame for except those that killed him. You must understand that this isn't your fault, okay?" Naruto didn't answer him, his mind straining around this information that just kept flooding into his thoughts. The older man didn't know what to do except hold his  _grandson_  tight and hope that the boy will be fine.

* * *

 

Fire.

Destruction.

_Death._

No matter where he laid his eyes, that's all Zabuza saw. It looked as if a war had gone on in this area, well... it practically  _had_. He took an unconscious step backward as he stared into the middle of this carnage. Naruto was crouched down low to the ground, growling angrily at those around him. This howling boy was covered in blood from head to toe as a dark and lustful red chakra surrounded him. It swarmed around Naruto, lashing out at those that came too close. To be more precise, it was the Kyuubi's chakra that came forward due to his anger. Zabuza's heart panged and thumped achingly making him weak in the knees. He didn't understand how his son could have called upon Konohagakure's demon... unless that's the place that he came from. He felt the need to panic arise in his chest, but he swiftly pushed it away as he stared at his teammates. Kisame and Chōjūrō were already there, fighting him off.

 _"None of this should have happened."_  He kept thinking, over and over as he stared at the limp body of Jinin in front of. His teammate's blood still lingered on Zabuza's body when he'd tried to help him after Naruto had started to go on a rampage. It was all in vain... and Naruto watched the whole thing. With teeth clenched together, Zabuza stood up and started walking away from the bloodied corpse. He watched as Kisame's sword tried to absorb the Kyuubi's chakra, but it was only hurting itself by the noxious chakra. Chōjūrō couldn't get close enough to attack due to the chakra that was super-heated. They two even tried to spray water at Naruto, but it only made him angrier. Kisame and Chōjūrō finally noticed the black-haired man walking up to them. The two swordsmen backed off when Zabuza approached the unstable boy, seeing as he was the father and it was his responsibility to take care of something like this. However, they stuck around in case the black haired man needed backup.

He took a deep breath, staring down at his hissing son. "Naruto?" Zabuza cursed his wavering voice. His son snarled, a fourth tail trying to emerge from his lower back. "Naruto, I need you to calm down." He stated firmly, growing confidence as he stood in front of the unstable child, "You need to stop this, please. None of us want to hurt you; you're our family. Do you understand that? Kisame is your Jiji. Ameyuri is your mom. Do you remember them?" Tears were pooling in his eyes as he saw the boy advancing towards him with a sickening grin displayed on his face. Zabuza sucked in a breath, as he crouched down on the ground, "Do you remember me?" Naruto shrieked, hurrying forward. The swordsman could faintly hear his teammates shouting out his name in fear that he might get hurt by his son. They screamed for him to get out of the way, to flee. He just... couldn't. This was his son. Those silted, red-eyes were burned into Zabuza's memories as a single tear slid down his face. The blond haired boy reached him, clawed arm raised high in the air. The older male held his arms out, smiling brightly, "I'm your dad."

Naruto faltered. His limbs froze as he stared at the man before him. Tears pooled in the young boy's eyes as they started to go back to their normal blue color. The Kyuubi's chakra dissipated quickly, letting the boy have his body back. He took two steps forward before falling into his father's arms as tears ran down his face before going unconscious. Zabuza sucked in a shaky breath as he cradled his son, worried tears leaving his eyes. He would have never done something like this under normal situations, but this was his son.

"Are you okay?" Chōjūrō stated worriedly, rushing over to him.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded, but he didn't really believe himself. He wiped his tears away.

Kisame walked over to the three, Jinin slung over his shoulder, "I guess we should head back to the village."

Zabuza stood up, Naruto in his arms, as he followed his two teammates back home. No one spoke as the silence slowly suffocated them all. The world seemed stiffer and awkward as they walked at a civilian's pace towards their village that was about twenty miles to the north. There was no rush to get back to the village, not right now anyway. The sorrow of losing yet another teammate drenched them all and none of them were ready to hear what Naruto would say or do when he awoke afterward. When the boy had lost Kushimaru, he wasn't the happy-go-lucky kid they all knew him by for nearly three months. What would happen to him when he wakes up this time? No one wanted to see that. "I am never taking him on a mission with us again," Zabuza stated sternly.

"This was supposed to be a simple walk in the park, a B-ranked mission. A light weight mission. None of this should have happened." The second youngest swordsman stated, snarling quietly.

Zabuza looked down at the child in his arms, his anger rising, "I thought he was ready. I shouldn't have been so... so... _biased_!"

Kisame placed his free hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's fine, we all make mistakes."

"Well, my mistake caused the death of Jinin." The black haired man stated bitterly, shaking Kisame's hand off of him.

The shark-like man stopped, his head hung low. The others followed suit, staring at the frozen man as he set the corpse on the ground gently. His black eyes slowly showed from the shadows on his face as Kisame growled out, "Don't you dare say that..." That man straightened his back up and marched up to Zabuza. He leaned in towards him, his eyes burning. "Jinin died honorably. You should be grateful that he's risked his own life just so that your son could live!" Kisame hissed out, grabbing the front of the younger man's shirt.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he handed Naruto's unconscious body to Chōjūrō. He took him quickly as he worried about where this conversation was going. He flicked away Kisame's hand as he snarled, "I  _am_ grateful for what Jinin did... but it's my fault for bringing Naruto along for the mission. It was a stupid mistake that cost us our friend."

"Oh don't even try and pity yourself. Naruto had been begging for a mission for nearly a  _year_. You didn't just out-of-the-blue tell the gaki that he was going to go on a mission with us!" The blue haired man's voice was rising.

"But I still brought him. I could have told him no forever, but I didn't!" Zabuza shouted, pointing a finger at his son.

Kisame growled out, "No you couldn't have. You brought him because of your opinion on his training. You didn't want to bring him before because you didn't think he'd be strong enough."

"Well, he still wasn't strong enough to handle himself out here." He pointed out.

He narrowed his eyes, "The only reason he couldn't handle himself in the battlefield is because you don't train him as if he's  _on_  the battlefield."

"He's a child!" Zabuza stated frantically, "He doesn't need to be trained as if he's going to die the next day."

"Jinin  _died_  because Naruto froze up. That wouldn't have happened if he was under my tutelage." Kisame narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his earlier finally taking the tumble.

Zabuza blinked, suddenly confused, "What?"

He sighed, "I want Naruto to train under me."

" _Hell_  no!" He shouted out.

Kisame sighed, "And why the hell not?"

"Because I've  _seen_  you train. You are harsh and unforgiving. You don't care about fatigue or pain. You just  _keep_  going." Zabuza growled out.

"That is exactly what Naruto needs to become stronger." He stated.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is." Kisame snarled, startling him, "Naruto's stamina is out of this world. He has more stamina than any Kage in the world, do you know what that means? That means that he doesn't tire easily. You haven't been training him to his full potential. The gaki is also determined as hell to make you proud. You think that he needs frequent breaks and since you're his dad, he will follow what you say. He doesn't need breaks; he needs to just keep going."

Zabuza blinked, before stating more firmly, "He's only a  _child_."

"He is a seven-year-old boy who is on the path to becoming a ninja. There is no such thing as a  _child_  when on the road of strength or have you forgotten. Naruto needs a harsh trainer. He  _needs_ to be pushed to his limit so he can get stronger." He stated as he looked at his fellow teammates, "If you haven't noticed, our numbers are dropping. Jinin and Kushimaru are dead. Jinpachi left the village and is a missing-nin now. There are only four members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Kisame-" Chōjūrō tried, but one look at the shark-like man made him stop.

"Zabuza, you are being  _selfish_. You are not the only one who cares for the gaki. Kushimaru gave Naruto the Nuibari. The fucking  _Nuibari_. Do you know what that means? He will be allowed to become a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. That also means that he'll get Kushimaru's bounty because his body hadn't ever gotten claimed. The guy's bounty is extremely high and if Naruto can't get stronger, he  _will_  be killed. There is no doubt about it." Kisame stated harshly, "All I'm asking is that you let me train him for a while. When I'm done with him, you can train him all you want. I just want six months to train him in privacy. He'll be strong in no time."

The black haired man looked to the ground. His fists were tight and his mind was in shambles. Zabuza looked up at the older man before nodding slowly, "Fine, but I want weekly reports on his training and if you miss even  _one_ single report, I'm taking him back."

Kisame smirked, "Deal."

As the two shook on this, no one noticed a figure leaving the scene.

* * *

 

"Reporting in, sir." A green haired man stated, bowing before the older male.

"Please proceed, Roanoke-kun." Jiraiya waved a hand for his spy to continue, barely paying attention.

He furrowed his brows by the suffix that the man used but instead of bothering to argue with the older man, he just nodded, "I believe that I have found the missing nine tailed Jinchuriki, Jiraiya-sama."

That startled the old man, sending him on full alert, "Are you positive?"

The man nodded, "Absolutely, I witnessed the container use the Kyuubi's chakra to slaughter a legion of missing-nin."

"A legion?! Do you know who the holder of the Kyuubi is?" Jiraiya asked, "That would make them easier to locate in case they changed positions recently."

Roanoke nodded slowly before looking down at the ground, "Three scar-like marks on each cheek. Identical blue eyes and blond hair to Hokage-sama."

"Naruto?" His eyes widened, "This better not be a joke."

"I would never joke about something as serious as this, Jiraiya-sama." The green haired male commented coldly, "However, it is the law for each representative Jinchuriki to be in their own village. The nine tailed Jinchuriki cannot be away from his village or it will disrupt the peace in the world. He has already been gone from the village for nearly seven years. Enemy villages do not know of this but if they did, they will come after us because they'd believe that we are weakened due to the lack of Jinchuriki that we possess. What do you suppose we do now?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before nodding, "If there is nothing else to report, Roanoke-kun, then I will go and tell Minato about this."

"Sir, there is another thing." He stated.

Jiraiya internally groaned, "And that would be?"

"The nine tailed Jinchuriki seems to have strong connections to members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, even calling Zabuza his father." The spy said with an expressionless face.

"WHAT?!" Jiraiya's eyes went wide with shock, rubbing his temples, "This changes  _everything_. However, I thank you for telling me this information." The spy nodded before vanishing. The white haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried not to imagine what Minato's and Kushina's reactions would be, but they deserved to know this soJiriaya would deliver.

* * *

 

"Why did you call us?" Kushina questioned, staring up at her husband's former teacher who had a solemn look on his face.

"I have some news," Jiraiya stated.

Minato's eyebrows furrowed, noticing the look on the man's face, "What kind of news?"

"The whereabouts for the nine tailed Jinchuriki has been found." He said, leaning against the wall of Minato's office.

The red-haired woman's eyes widened, "So, the Kyuubi's still around? Where is he? Who holds him?" She had so many questions about where the tailed beast had gone too.

Jiraiya sighed, "The Kyuubi no Kitsune is currently being held by a child, making him the new holder of the nine tailed beast."

Her heart fell, as she remembered her hardships when she was a kid "A child?"

"Do we know who this child is?" Minato asked, rubbing his wife's back reassuringly.

Jiraiya sucked in a breath. "Blue eyes. Blond hair." He stated. "...Three scar-like marks on each cheek."

"N-Naruto?" Kushina quivered as the tears came to her eyes, "My baby has the Kyuubi?" Memories of the past came up. She would have never imagined that her son would have to endure those kinds of hardships. She wrapped her arms around herself as she internally begged for this to be a dream.

"Where is he?!" Minato questioned quickly, eyes wide as he stared with hope at his former teacher.

"He is in the Village Hidden in the Mist." Jiraiya said as the couple's eyes widened to another degree, "From what my spy has told me, he has grown close to several people."

Kushina hugged her husband, "Who?"

"The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Naruto is so close to them, that he considers one of them to be his father." Those words hit Minato so hard that he nearly lost all of the oxygen that he possessed in his lungs, "This man is Zabuza Momochi."

The red haired woman clamped her mouth shut as more tears fell from her eyes. Minato hugged his wife tightly, his own tears coming to pool in his eyes, "I don't understand any of this."

"Minato." Jiraiya interrupted.

The blond haired man looked to his former teacher, "Yes?"

"All Jinchuriki's must be in a village or the balance in the world will waver. We have kept the disappearance of the Kyuubi a secret. Everyone still thinks that Kushina is still the Kyuubi no Kitsune's Jinchuriki, but if someone ever found out that it wasn't there, it would be catastrophic. It could even cause a fourth war if we aren't careful. We must bring back the nine tailed Jinchuriki before something bad happens." He crossed his arms, the depressing atmosphere in the room making him feel saddened for the two, "What should we do?"

He sighed, "Since Naruto is close to Zabuza Momochi and the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, it'll be hard to get him back to Konoha."

"What about just taking him when no one is around?" Jiraiya suggested.

"That's a stupid plan." Kushina mumbled, "Kidnapping Naruto would result in the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist following after his kidnappers. It's a death wish to whoever takes on the job to get Naruto back. If we try and talk things out, Naruto will stay with Zabuza and won't go with us. If we fight it out, Zabuza will send Naruto away with one of the other members and if we eliminated one or all of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, then the Hidden Mist Village would surely go after us and cause a ruckus. There's no way we can get him back." Her eyes watered again as her fingers curled into a tighter embrace of Minato's shirt. The tears fell from her eyes, "W-we're never going to g-get our baby b-back!"

And it was true.

As of right now, their fingers were tied.

There was no way they would be able to get Naruto back... well, for now anyways.

* * *

 

**In loving memory of Jinin Akebino.**


	12. Chapter 12

The house was quiet, the light finally breaking through the foggy morning. Ameyuri tapped her fingernails impatiently on the table as her eyes drooped tiredly. She'd been up all night with the nightmares and premonitions that something bad is going to happen or has already happened; it terrified her either way. These bad thoughts tripled by the fact that her pseudo-son, boyfriend, and remaining teammates left on a mission a few days ago. Ameyuri tried not to think of the possibility that something terrible  _did_  happen on their mission but with the ache in her chest amplifying, she couldn't make it stop. So... she waited and waited. She waited. She waited some more until she felt like she'd pull out her hair. Exhaustion wanted to kick in but Ameyuri willed herself to stay awake. She just  _had_  to know if they were okay. All of them.

It wasn't until nearly ten at night that same day when she felt the familiar chakra signatures of her precious people. Chōjūrō's was the easiest to pick out, flowing around like water overflowing a stream slightly. There was the large lake of chakra that could be easily defined at Zabuza's. Kisame's chakra was ginormous, like a waterfall rushing over a cliff down a canyon. However, Ameyuri concluded, there was something wrong. She let her chakra sensory skills do their work as she searched. Her eyebrows furrowed together. It was like one of the chakra signatures was broken or torn apart while the other was missing. The pain she felt deep within her chest throbbed angrily as Ameyuri waited at the table, her eyes staring holes into the door.  _"This is bad..."_  She thought to herself. The first to enter was Chōjūrō, his face blank but his eyes red and rolling with tears. Ameyuri felt her knees start to shake, the premonitions flashing through her mind. Kisame followed soon after the teenager, heading straight for the sake in a cabinet. Her throat clenched together fearfully, hoping that her fears were wrong. However, Ameyuri couldn't stop herself from losing the oxygen deep within her lungs as the tears rolled down at the sight before her very eyes. Zabuza entered the house, shutting the door behind him. In his arms, was her pseudo baby soaked in blood from head to toe. Jinin was nowhere to be found. Her boyfriend looked up from the ground, his eyes dark and sad. She rushed over to him, her hands shaking over Naruto's body. Zabuza nodded at her, handing the boy over to her. The red haired woman took off running with Naruto towards the bathroom, praying to any god out there that the boy was okay.

The sound of rushing water and Ameyuri's sobs filled the quiet house. She kept mumbling something over and over,  _"Please be okay!"_  Zabuza now realized what Jinpachi must have felt like when Naruto kept calling out for Kushimaru the day of his death. He raked his ears to get her frantic calling out of his head, but it wouldn't go away. The memories of those red eyes flared angrily at him. Seeing the evil eyes attached to his son's face completed the image in his head, the demon overtaking the boy with anger and hatred. Zabuza never wants to see his son like that ever again. He balled his fist as a thought crossed his mind,  _"Jinin caused things to become worse... That bastard."_

* * *

 

The remaining Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist sat at the table. Chōjūrō stared down at his hands worriedly, "He still hasn't woken up. It's been five days..."

"I'm sure that the gaki is just exhausted after using a Bijuu's powers for the first time." Kisame stated, "Why don't we just try and hope for the better?"

"I don't think I can." He said honestly. Chōjūrō gave a weak sigh, looking up at the group, his eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so... depressing. I guess I'm just really worried."

"H... H-He was so pale..." Ameyuri stated after a while, lifting her hands to look at them, "I could barely feel his heartbeat. I-It was like we had already lost Naruto..."

"But we didn't." Kisame objected.

"But we could of..." She responded somberly.

"Why did this have to happen?" Chōjūrō wiped his eyes, making sure not to shed any more tears, "Why did this have to happen to them?"

"It's all my fault." The room seemed to chill by this statement. The remaining Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist glanced over at him. Zabuza sat, his head buried in his hands in remorse. When he had glanced up, everyone could see that his eyes were dark, a void of any emotion. Dark bags were under his eyes and he seemed skinnier than before.

Ameyuri fixed her eyes on Zabuza before they narrowed to a degree. She flared her nostrils angrily, "How dare you?" Zabuza quickly glanced up before sighing and looking down. The red-haired woman stood up and walked over to his side of the table, grabbing the front of his shirt, "What the  _hell_  is wrong with you?!"

He stared blankly at her, "I have no idea what you are implying. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me..."

"Like hell there is!" She shouted as tears started pooling in her eyes, "You're such an asshole!" Zabuza blinked slowly, deciding not to say anything. Ameyuri felt her blood boiling as the tears fell from her eyes, "How dare you think that this is all  _your_ fault?! This is all of our faults! We all agreed to take him on a mission. We all agreed that he was ready, but he wasn't! He wasn't strong enough to handle himself out there and because of  _our_  decision, Jinin  _died_ for Naruto. Oh, and guess what, you're just  _sitting_  here pouting about how  _'this is all your fault'_ and how  _'your life is so unfair'_! Well, guess what  _buddy_ , life's unfair! You need to get that through you thick ass skull you fucking asshole!"

"...be quiet..."

"That's it. That's all you have to say for yourself. You're just waiting and wanting me to shut up, aren't you?! It's because I speak the truth, isn't that right? It's a truth that you don't want to hear. You know I'm right, Zabuza, but you're too hung up in your own pity party that you can't see it!" She snorted. He didn't say anything, there was nothing he could say anyways. "You know what, fuck it. You don't care. You've  _never_  cared! You don't care about us, do you? You don't care about Chōjūrō, Kisame, Jinin, Kushimaru, Jinpachi...  _me!_ Oh, and you know what, I bet you didn't even care about  _him_ , your own  _son_! I bet you were waiting for him to die because you didn't want to be responsible for a child! I bet-"

Zabuza flicked her hand away from his shirt, promptly startling her. His eyes narrowed down at her, standing to his full height. As he towered over Ameyuri, he spoke with a low and dangerous tone, "Don't you  _dare_." With that, he promptly walked off towards Naruto's room.

Ameyuri stood frozen in her place as she placed a shaky hand over her mouth, balancing her other hand on the table for support, "I-I can't believe I... I just said that. Oh god... what have I done?" Chōjūrō and Kisame sat as still as stone, fearing that moving would cost them their lives. The killing intent flooding through the air was enough to make them uncomfortable and look for hiding places. That whole conversation was just a ball of tension and anger. The three Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mistwallowed in the silence that had overtaken the kitchen where they sat at the table.

* * *

 

Zabuza opened the door to his son's room, unconsciously stomping in. However, all of his previous anger resided the minute he saw his son. Tears pooled in his eyes. He hissed at himself for such a weakness.

The Demon of the Mist doesn't cry.

Naruto's features were softer, calmer with a smile on his face.

The Demon of the Mist can't cry.

Naruto looked so happy, everything surrounding him bright and lively.

The Demon of the Mist  _never_  cries.

He looked peaceful.

The Demon of the Mist may not cry, but Zabuza Momochi does.

Tears started to fall from the man's eyes as he walked towards the side of the bed. Zabuza sucked in a breath, reaching down to hold his hand. "Naruto," He began, "I'm so sorry." His throat clenched together, preventing words from flowing out correctly. Choked sobs emitted from the man as he tried to pull his shambling world back together. "I'm  _so_  sorry. I shouldn't have let you go on a mission..." Zabuza cried, "Dammit! This shouldn't have happened. This is all my fault..."

"This needs to stop, Zabuza..." Said man whipped his head up to see two hazy figures. His eyes widened in shock. Jinin stood proudly beside Kushimaru, the two spirits giving Zabuza a disapproving look.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked quickly, looking between the two.

"Zabuza, we cannot rest peacefully while you and Naruto are in this state." Kushimaru stated, "Naruto is in a traumatic coma for who-knows-how-long. My soul cannot go until I know he'll be fine and the only way to do that is to help you rise up."

"Zabuza, I gave my life away to the kid. When doing that, I unconsciously signed my soul to forever protect him until he can protect himself. As of right now, he cannot do that. He needs to wake up." Jinin said, "Until the day that Naruto becomes worthy of protecting himself and proves himself to be fine mentally and physically, we cannot leave."

"I... I don't understand." He stated quietly.

The blond haired spirit chuckled sadly, "He needs to be trained. You need to teach him that his wings are meant to be used for flying and when the day comes, you'll let him soar. Give Naruto to Kisame for about nine months. In due time, you'll see how much your son has flourished under a harsh tutor."

"What, so this is a lecture now?" Zabuza huffed angrily, his blood boiling from remembering the  _deal_  he made with the shark-like man.

"Get that stick out of your ass and pay attention!" Jinin growled at the living man, "We are trying to  _help_ you, not make you feel worse than you already are. Ameyuri was right, you're being such a fucking asshole."

"Shut up!"

"Alright, everyone. Calm down." Kushimaru stated, looking down at Zabuza, "We don't have much time before we disappear."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Disappear? Didn't you say you two couldn't leave until Naruto was strong enough to protect himself and is fine?"

"Yes, disappear. We only have enough spiritual energy to show ourselves in small bouts. This is one bout that we've decided to use to help you, so it would be considerate of you to listen carefully." Jinin snarled quietly, "Zabuza, we are trying our best right now to calm Naruto's mind enough so that he may wake. Once he awakens, please give him time which is why we advise you to give Kisame nine months to train Naruto instead of six so the boy will have three months to heal from his trauma. You are the only one that can make this decision for the boy speaking on how you are his father."

"We are trusting you, Zabuza, and you  _must_ trust us to help your son." Kushimaru chuckled, not really feeling the seriousness of the situation, "Do you accept these terms?"

He lowered his head, "This is a lot to take in... but, I accept."

The two smiled, "That's all we needed to hear." Their bodies faded into the mist outside, never to be seen again.

Zabuza looked at his son, smiling slightly, "Wake up, son."

* * *

 

Kushina stared down at the small little baby in her arms. Her husband sat beside her, smiling brightly, letting the slumbering pre-mature child clutch his finger. They decided on Aleck for their son, a fitting name for him. Tears of happiness were prominent in both of their eyes but their hearts cracked, seeing the empty space on the other side of the bed. The empty space where Naruto should have stood. They could see the Minato-look-like balancing on his toes to get a good look at his new brother. He'd babbled quietly about why he was so tiny and when he'd be able to play. The couple could almost see themselves laughing at his curiosity, but all they saw behind their eyelids was darkness.

"Um... I'm sorry to burden you, but Aleck needs to go to an incubator." A short nurse said from the door before walking in when given their nods of approval. The boy was wrapped in a blue blanket before the nurse took off towards another part of the hospital.

"M-Minato..." Kushina slowly lifted her head up to stare at the proud father. He rubbed her back soothingly while she cried harshly. "I... I miss him. Oh god, I miss him so much!" She was sobbing at this point, "I want him back! Please, M-Minato, bring my baby back!" Anyone who could hear her from outside of the room knew that she was talking about her first son by the desperation in her words.

Minato saw the rocking of her blood pressure as it raised, "I'll bring him back."  _"I promise..."_  He didn't want to say the second part out loud because not all promises can be kept in a word full of unpredictability. He kissed her sweaty forehead, "You need rest."

She tugged stubbornly on his Hokage wear, "Wait for me."

He smiled, "I'll be outside if you need me." Kushina nodded wearily. Minato gave her another kiss before letting her fall asleep for the first time after their son's birth.

* * *

 

Naruto looked at Jinin and Kushimaru. He shook his head, covering his eyes with his hands, "T-This is too much..."

"Look at us," Jinin stated.

"I c-can't..." He spoke quietly.

"Naruto-"

"NO!" He shouted out. The two spirits looked at each other, frowns on their faces.

"Why won't you look at us?" Kushimaru asked.

Naruto sniffled, "You both died..."

"Everyone dies at one point, kid. It's the circle of life." Jinin stated before having an elbow jabbed into his ribcage. He looked over, receiving a glare from Kushimaru.

"I know that I just don't understand why you're here... with me." He said honestly, dropping his arms but not brave enough to look the dead men in their eyes.

Kushimaru sighed, "We're trying to get you to wake up. Everyone is worried about you. Your mom. Your  _Jiji_. Chōjūrō. I bet even Jinpachi would be worried about you if he knew what was happening. We're worried about you. Don't forget your dad either."

"Dad..." He hugged himself, "I bet he's disappointed in me."

 **"If I have to hear you say something like that again, I swear I'm going to kill you!"** The Kyuubi growled from afar.

"Didn't I already say this, you big ball of fluff, SHUT UP!" Kushimaru shouted at him. The fox snarled but didn't say anything.

Jinin looked at his former teammate before stating in a clear voice, "Your dad isn't disappointed in you. He's disappointed in himself."

"What? Why?" Naruto's eyes were wide as he finally made eye contact with the two in front of him.

"He thinks that it's his fault that the two of us were in the situation we were in. You taking on some of the Kyuubi's chakra before going unconscious and my death." He stated, "You need to wake up."

Naruto gave a reserved look, "What if something bad happens when I wake up?"

"Then you have to keep on living." Kushimaru chuckled, "It's the only thing you  _can_ do."

"Are you ready to wake up?" Jinin asked.

"I... I guess."

"We love you, Naruto, don't you ever forget it." The previous Nuibari owner waved, laughing out loud.

"Get stronger, kid." Jinin folded his arms but grinned nonetheless.

" **AND GOOD RIDDANCE!"** The Kyuubi shouted from somewhere in the mindscape. Kushimaru and Jinin sent a dirty look towards the direction the voice had come from. Naruto wanted to say something back to his  _grandma_ and  _uncle_ but nothing would form in his throat. Panic swelled up in his chest as darkness started to swarm over his eyes as his deceased family disappeared before him. He felt like screaming as everything became quiet except the booming laughter from the Kyuubi.

* * *

 

It's been a full day since the last time the remaining Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist had seen Zabuza. All of them could feel his dangerous chakra in Naruto's room. When he got like this, everyone left him alone because he could lash out and potentially hurt someone out of anger. So, they left him alone to stew in his lake of chakra.

The three had taken the time to do something around the house. Ameyuri had been furiously cleaning, something her foster mother used to do when the older woman was anxious that Ameyuri had picked up in the time of her care. It was her way of coping with her mistake of saying that Zabuza didn't care about Naruto which was an utter lie, said out of anger. She held back her tears of guilt. There is nothing she could do to make him forgive her. He may never forgive her for that. When he desperately needed support to keep him up, Ameyuri let him fall and he'd most likely never forget the betrayal. Kisame had taken the opportunity to train to clear his thoughts. He was planning for the worse at this point. Zabuza was so unstable right now that he could very well defect from Mizugakure and take Naruto with him, ruining Kisame's plans of training the gaki and the whole rebellion that was to ensure soon within the next two years. He attacked his clone with a new determination, going on the offensive while his mind became slowly distracted. The gaki shouldn't have been asleep that long and it worried him; granted, Naruto was probably going through a lot of inner-turmoil and trauma. He sighed, there is going to be a lot of explaining happening when the gaki wakes up, that's for sure. Out of the three, Chōjūrō was having the worst time wrapping his mind around the situation. His heart rate hadn't settled in the past few days, the anxiety he felt was overbearing. He worried for his best friend for he'd already been out of commission for nearly a week. Chōjūrō was also fearing that all of the Mizugakure could feel the demonic chakra seeping out of Naruto when he'd taken on that form. He begged Kami that they'd all think that it was the Mizukage training with the tailed beast's chakra, maybe taking on the cloaked form to attack someone. He feared for his friend's life at this point and tried his hardest to calm down, but there was no telling what could happen at this point.

The three were very much afraid.

Kisame walked in an hour later, a line of sweat running down his face slowly. It was almost three in the afternoon. Ameyuri was washing the dishes, her mind finally slowing down enough to recognize his entrance. Chōjūrō was sitting at the table, his fingers still shaking while biting his bottom lip anxiously. The shark-like man chose to lean against the wall, taking in deep breaths from his extensive taijutsu training. He looked between his two teammates, "Anything?"

"He hasn't come out of the room yet," Ameyuri stated solemnly before accidently breaking a plate. It crumbled in her hands, watching as it fell into the sink. She sucked in a breath, "This is... It's all my fault."

"I've told Zabuza this once and I'm now going to repeat myself." Kisame crossed his sweaty arms over his broad chest, "It's fine, we all make mistakes." She opened her mouth to retort something vicious, something out of anger. He held his hand up, his eyes narrowing, "What is wrong with you people? Mistakes is a human's way of learning. We all have bumps in the road that we sometimes trip over. You hit the pavement and screw up your needs. You can't just sit there and pity yourself with 'It's all my fault'! You have to get up and either start over or keep walking. You heal. You scar. You continue. It is a process that you guys seem to forget. I seem to be the only person remembering this and I'm barely human. Do you  _see_  me!? I'm basically a  _fucking_ hybrid, but I act more like a human than the rest of you. Keyword:  _act_!" Kisame let out a sigh at the end of his rant, looking away.

Chōjūrō nodded silently, "You're right." Ameyuri couldn't say anything. She just picked out the broken pieces of glass in the sink before throwing it away.

Why did things have to end up like this?

* * *

 

The first thing Naruto could see what darkness. He faintly recognized that his eyes were closed. He tried prying them open, but he couldn't muster the strength to do something like that. Instead, Naruto decided to access his senses one at a time. By doing this, the first sense that came back was his taste. His mouth was unnaturally dry and Naruto felt like begging for a glass of water from anyone around. He proceeded through his senses, feeling the covers of his bed on top of him. It was warm, but there was also a pressure somewhere on it. With this realization, Naruto could slightly hear a soft snore of some sort. He smelled clean, salty air next. The scent was refreshing to him which led him to open his eyes. There were spots clouding some areas of vision, but after a few good blinks, he could clearly see his room more clearly. Naruto slid up slightly in his bed, groaning slightly at the uncomfortable feeling in his head. A sudden movement startled him and as he looked beside him, tears rose in his eyes. His dad stared at him with the same pools of water rushing down his face.

Zabuza pulled the boy into a hug, not caring about the miniature waterfalls flooding down his face. He smiled and chuckled in relief. He tried to muster something to say, but he was so choked up with sobs that nothing came out. Naruto was in a similar state, grabbing and hugging his father with a new vigor. It felt like ages since he had seen the older man and he missed him very much. "D-Dad..." He managed to say, "I miss you... so much."

The black haired man gave a brilliant grin, holding his son tighter, "I miss you too. You gave us a big scare."

"I'm sorry..." Naruto stated sadly.

Zabuza pulled away to look at him, ruffling his hair, "No, I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. It was very irresponsible of me. I hope you can forgive me."

He smiled, "I was never mad at you."

The two laughed a little before Zabuza hugged him again, "Please don't scare me like that again."

Naruto grinned, "I promise." The two stayed like that for a few minutes... until his stomach grumbled unhappily. Naruto gave a sheepish blush, "Um... what's for breakfast?"

His father looked outside before glancing at the clock, laughing quietly, "Son, it's almost dinner time."

He blinked confusedly, "How long have I been asleep?"

Zabuza had to think a little bit before realization hit. He sighed sadly, "Almost a week."

"What?"

"Yeah. We thought you were never going to wake up." He said sadly, but stuffed his depression away for another time, replacing his earlier frown with a smile, "Now, c'mon, let's get something to eat."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah!" The two walked out of his room and into the kitchen. Shocked faces greeted the two. Naruto's smile grew as he ran up to Kisame, hugging his legs, "Jiji!" The shark-like man gave a feral grin, squatting down and hugging the gaki. Naruto giggled and ran over to his best friend, "Chōjūrō!" He too gave the boy a hug, relief flooding his system. He left the blue haired teenager and rushed over to Ameyuri. Her arms were open wide as he shouted out, "Mom!" The hug was over way too quickly for Ameyuri as she reluctantly pulled away. He was giggling profusely as Zabuza gave his girlfriend an angry glare, his previous fury coming back in bursts. She hid slightly as he walked passed her to the fridge. His son appeared beside him as he dug out something for the boy to eat. "What'cha making?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Mac' n' Cheese. You want some?" He chuckled at the furious nod the boy gave him, "Alright, mac' n' cheese, coming up!" The house felt ten times brighter with the boy awake and bouncing around. The four Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist couldn't help but smile. Their previous hatred, anger, depression, and guilt just flooded away by that single smile that they'd all been missing. Their ball of sunshine was back in working condition, but all great things must come to the end.

There was still the impending conversation waiting at the end of the tunnel and no one was prepared for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything had cooled down from the initial excitement from seeing Naruto awake and things were taking an expected turn of events. It wasn't until the boy was sitting down at the table eating some mac' n' cheese that the conversation inside of his mindscape finally dawned on him. Tears welled up in his eyes, being quick to drop his spoon on the floor and cover his eyes as he sobbed. Zabuza was by his side in and instant, hugging him. Naruto kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Shards fell from their hearts, piece by piece. Ameyuri wanted to hold her pseudo-son but her boyfriend was still mad at her. There was no doubt that Zabuza would prevent her from being a proper mother for Naruto, so she bit her tongue and stood on the sidelines. Everyone had expected this; they just weren't ready for it.

None of them were.

Zabuza pulled away, making his son look up at him, "I know you have a lot of questions, but you need to know first that  _none_ of this is your fault, okay?"

Naruto shook his head, rubbing the tears away. His heart argued silently that this wasn't true but his mind drifted back to Kushimaru's words.  _"This isn't your fault, Naruto. None of this is your fault. You need to remember that. No one blames you for what happened there. No one is to blame for except those that killed him. You must understand that this isn't your fault, okay?"_  No one blames him? Then why does his heart ache this much? That must mean that he's guilty of killing his uncle, right? "It is my fault..." He looked down at his hands.

His father shook his head furiously, " _No_! It's not. No one here – dead or alive – blames you for what happened."

"But I blame myself for... for..." Naruto couldn't continue the sentence due to the fierce sob that left his mouth, "Uncle Jinin is d-dead because of me! If I had... If I would have moved, U-Uncle Jinin wouldn't... He didn't have to die, but he did and it's all my fault!"

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me very closely." Zabuza stated, pulling the crying child close, "All of this is my...  _our_  fault." His eyes connected with each of the other Seven Ninja of the Mist members. They nodded to him, accepting the silent apologies for his behavior earlier. "Naruto, you weren't ready to go out into battle." That cut the boy deep, "You may have become strong enough to take on two of those guys and I'm proud to say that. However, you haven't had to train on a battlefield, all odds against you while you fight for your life. We were all blinded by your progress that we didn't see the consequences of what would come in the future." The blond haired boy's fingers dug deep into Zabuza's shirt, his tears soaking it slightly. Zabuza brushed his fingers through his son's hair, "Jinin gave his life for you. He wanted you to bounce back from this, to become stronger, to live. Naruto, that's what we all want you to do and I bet that old shithead is rolling in his grave every time you say that it's all your fault because it's not. It really isn't."

He sniffled, looking up at his father, "R-Really?"

Zabuza smiled slightly, bending down and kissing the boy's forehead, "Yeah. Please don't ever say that this is your fault again, alright?"

"I guess..." Naruto stated quietly, shrugging his small pushed away his bowl of mac' n' cheese, no longer feeling hungry. Zabuza nodded in understanding as he led his son to the living room for the Q&A that was to ensure. Naruto followed quietly, seating himself on the couch. Kisame and Chōjūrō sat on either side of him, Ameyuri and Zabuza taking the two remaining arm chairs diagonally from the couch. "Dad?" Naruto spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him, replaying events that had happened in his mindscape. All of it was surreal. Maybe his family wasn't going to believe him? Maybe they'd think he's lying to them? Maybe they'd hate him. His family looked expectantly at him. He looked down at his hands to escape their eyes of worry, "When I was asleep... I... I saw Granny a-and Uncle Jinin..." Zabuza merely nodded, having remembered the spirits talking to him earlier. However, the rest just gawked. His father made of motion, quietly asking him to continue. "There was something else too." Naruto stated, his eyes sad, "He called himself the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest tailed beast in all of the universe. Granny said that he was sealed into me, but how? I don't understand any of this. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Absolutely not." Kisame's gruff voice broke through the boy's panic.

"Then what am I?!" He nearly shouted.

"A Jinchuriki," Chōjūrō stated quietly. Naruto looked extremely confused at this point. He sighed, readying himself for a well-needed explanation. "A Jinchuriki is a person who has a tailed beast sealed inside of them. There is a total of nine tailed beasts of them."

Zabuza scooted forward, elbows on his knees, "In order from one to nine, there is Shukaku – the one-tailed beast, Matatabi – the two-tailed beast, Isobu – the three-tailed beast, Son Gokū – the four-tailed beast, Kokuō – the five-tailed beast, Saiken – the six-tailed beast, Chōmei – the seven-tailed beast, Gyūki – the eight-tailed beast, and, of course, Kyuubi – the nine-tailed beast."

"In much simpler terms," Kisame almost chuckled as Zabuza's glare but kept it lodged in his throat as to not disrupt the seriousness of this conversation, "That means that someone sealed a giant ball of chakra into your stomach. This makes you the jailer of a tailed beast, a container."

"A container..." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "How did I get the... Kyuubi sealed in me?"

"We're not sure." Zabuza shrugged.

"Did you guys do it?" He asked. Zabuza shook his head. Naruto looked up slightly, "Then who did?"

"We don't know, kiddo," Ameyuri stated quietly, glancing up at her boyfriend. She got an angry glare that hurt her heart. It was one that told her to shut up, so she did. It was all she could do until the two finally got time to themselves... after all of this was sorted out.

Zabuza knows who did it. They all know. Everyone except Naruto. It was probably Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, or Hiruzen Sarutobi. Those three were probably the only ones in Konohagakure who knew anything about sealing. If not those three, then he had no idea. He sure as hell didn't know how to seal a tailed beast into a baby, that's for sure. His mind halts as another thought breaks their boundaries.  _"Should I tell him that he's adopted?"_  That thought alone shredded him apart. He suddenly felt guilty for keeping such a big part of his heritage a secret. Telling Naruto that he's adopted would also help to explain the whole 'Kyuubi is sealed inside of you' fiasco because then Zabuza could tell him that the Kyuubi came from Konohagakure, Naruto's birthplace... supposedly.

"Do you g-guys think I'm... Am I a disappointment?" Naruto asked suddenly, catching everyone off guard.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The four adults in the room shouted at the same time. They blinked, looking at each other for a second. Naruto also peered at them behind sad, narrowed eyes.

"Why would you ever think that?" Chōjūrō asked, wrapping a reassuring arm around the boy's shoulders.

Naruto leaned into the side-hug, "B-Because it seems that I... I always mess up, don't I? That's why I'm a disappointment."

Kisame laughed, forgetting about keeping the seriousness, "That is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard." Zabuza sent him a deadly glare. He held up his arms in surrender, "What I mean is that everyone makes a mistake in their life, some more than others. However, the best thing to do when you make a mistake is to learn from them. That's all you can do now, learn from your previous mistakes and continue on with your life."

Zabuza gave a sigh of relief at the man's quick save, "Naruto, how many mistakes do you think I've made in a lifetime?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Four? Five?"

It was now his turn to laugh, "Hundreds, maybe even  _thousands_. Naruto, you can't live a life of perfects. There are too many bumps in the road for that. Your mistakes make you grow as a person and warrior I can promise you that you're not a disappointment." Naruto nodded, smiling slightly.

Chōjūrō grinned, "Just think of all the things you've done so far. You've almost mastered the Nuibari and you've only been using it for like what? A year and a half? Kushimaru wasn't even able to hold the Nuibari until nearly twice that amount of time. Sure, you made a  _lot_ of mistakes in that short amount of time, but you learned from them and became stronger. Did you know that Kushimaru almost quit the first time he tried holding the Nuibari?" Naruto shook his head. "Well, he got really angry and tried kicking it, but his mentor stopped him. The two started yelling at each other with a colorful vocabulary. I haven't once heard you say 'I give up' in the time of your training." He smiled, "You are a determined kid, you know that?" The boy blushed at the comment.

"That's just one thing. There are hundreds of other times where you've exceeded our standards and surprised us all." Kisame smirked, ruffling the gaki's hair.

"Thanks, guys," Naruto said, the mood already starting to lighten up.

"Look, Naruto, no matter what you think, we are all here for you." Zabuza smiled.

"We love you a lot, kiddo," Ameyuri spoke out quickly before curling back in on herself. She peeked at her boyfriend. He had a sad look on his face, meeting her eyes for a second. Hurt was evident in his eyes, a swirling pool of pain. She bit her lip, before mouthing out words along the lines of 'we need to talk'. He nodded slowly, before turning his attention back to his son.

"There's one more thing we'd like to discuss," Zabuza stated a solemn look on his face.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What is it?"

"Kisame has come to me and requested that I allow you to be trained under him." The boy's eyes started to shine with a brightness unlike no other. He saw his son's almost explosive reaction, holding his hand up in a halt, "Slow down, kiddo. This training will last about nine months-"

"Nine months? I thought you were only allowing me six months to train the gaki?" Kisame stated, baffled.

He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes, "I've changed my mind. As I was saying, this training will be placed away from home. You will not have contact with Chōjūrō, your mom, or I during this time frame. Your mind and body must be devoted to training." Zabuza sighed, his hands falling to his lap. Naruto blinked curiously. He gave a small smile, "You don't have to agree to this training. We are not going to force you to do anything you don't want. So, Naruto, what do you want to do?"

"I..." He thought it over for about a minute. Almost a year without seeing his best friend, his mom,  _and_ his dad. The only contact he'll have for nine months is his  _Jiji_  which he doesn't really mind because Kisame is  _really_ cool. This training will make him a better person and warrior. Maybe then, he'll finally learn and get over his past mistakes. Naruto gave a bright smile, "I want to do it!"

Hurt flashed in Zabuza's eyes for a millisecond before it was gone and replaced with happiness, "That's great."

"So," He grinned, "when do we start?"

The group laughed before Kisame ruffled his hair again, "Not until your dad says so. When he gives the okay, then we'll head out." Naruto cheered, getting out from under Chōjūrō's arm and hugging his  _Jiji_. He got up off of the couch and ran before hugging his dad. The older male hugged back, the familiar ache in his heart evident again. He's going to need that checked out at some point. Ameyuri smiled from the sidelines before her eyes drifted towards Zabuza. She mentally apologized to him, her previous actions still haunting.

* * *

 

Kushina had been released from the hospital a few days ago and was currently resting at home. Minato was in his office doing one of his many duties as Hokage of Konohagakure. They two were doing anything to distract themselves from the pain in their heart. Aleck was still in an incubator at the hospital, having been premature. This would be his home for the next few weeks until the hospital finally gave their okay. Every morning and every night, the Namikaze family would visit their son. They'd hold him cautiously, cradling him with such uncertainty. As sad as it sounds, this would be the first time they've had to take care of a child... since Naruto wasn't here. A pang of guilt would strike their hearts furiously every time they thought about their missing son.

However, one thing the couple was glad about was the fact that Aleck had no characteristics like Naruto. The premature baby was already showing signs of having red hair, a common trait found on Kushina's side of the family. His eyes were a navy blue which contrasted well with what the couple remembered of Naruto's sky blue eyes. He had also seemed to get Kushina's paleness which was more evident under the lights of the incubator. While their minds lay on the present, their hearts could not function enough to let go of the past.

Kushina laid on the couch, groaning slightly. Every light in the entire house was turned off, the shutters closed, and not a sound could be heard throughout the entire house. Ever since she'd left the hospital, she's been getting horrible migraines nearly every day. Some were so bad that it made the room spin, sending vertigo out in its wake. She's been hung up in the living room where it was the quietest, her body too hindered to move any more than an arm at a time. It had gotten so bad the past few days that her doctor had to prescribe her some type of migraine medicine/painkiller; Kushina couldn't remember which because of the throbbing in her temples. She was only allowed to take two at a time every twelve hours. Right now, she was waiting for her next dosage of painkillers to take effect. Maybe it was all of the stress, heartache, and overthinking she'd been having/doing in the past few weeks during and after her pregnancy?

Kushina's mind started to drift back to her sons. Her heart stuttered to a stop before continuing its regular schedule. She felt guilty, not only for sending Naruto away but for stressing so much that Aleck had to come out prematurely. This was all her fault. Kushina's mind had been so held up in images of her first son and how much he'd probably hate her for 'replacing' him with Aleck. She had bouts of insomnia that lasted almost a week because she was afraid to go to sleep. Kushina didn't want to go to the realm of dreams since Naruto was waiting for her there with a hateful glare, betrayal evident in her eyes. She would become distracted easily and often forgot things. She got depressed way to quickly and over-dramatic/emotional. Since she couldn't keep her emotions and pain under control, Aleck reacted badly and wanted out. Now, her son's lying in an incubator with chances of being autistic. Well, that's what the doctors said the other day...

Tears welled up in her eyes. All of this is her fault. All those years ago, Kushina panicked way too easily. She feared for his life when there were so many other opportunities that would result in Naruto still being in Konohagakure and not being raised by a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She could have possibly hidden him in the brush and ran away. When the coast cleared, she'd be able to go back to him and they'd go home together as a family. Kushina could have even left him in the boat. She didn't have to push him towards the sea, she could have very well just laid him in it. Since she was a complete and utter  _moron_ , she pushed the boat away, letting her son drift away. No matter what anyone says, this is her fault... all her fault. There's no amount of denial that will stop the guilt from leaving. Well, not until her baby from across the world finally returns to her. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. She blinked tiredly, vaguely noting that the medicine was taking effect. Kushina yawned, deciding not to fight it this time. Her eyes closed as she fell into the realm of dreams.

_Mom." A voice called out from behind her, making Kushina turn around. Her eldest son stared back up at her. Naruto's blond hair was tousled, much like her husband who was currently at the office. His bright blue eyes shined with happiness, his trademark smile plastered on his face. His scar-like marks on his cheeks weren't as prominent as they were almost a decade ago. Beside him was Aleck. The younger boy tried remaking his older brother's smile, but it looked crooked and cute. His dark eyes held some type of determination, his pale fingers clutching Naruto's hair._

_Kushina whipped her wet hands on her dress, having just finished the dishes. She looked down at the two who only stared up at her with an expectant look. She chuckled slightly, "Yes?" They didn't say anything. All they did was stare. Kushina was suddenly worried about her children. "Is there something you need?" She tried again. Naruto's face suddenly contorted into a frown, backing away from her. Kushina's eyes widened as Aleck raced off to go after his older brother. She called out to the both of them before chasing them down._

_The hallway extended farther and farther the more she ran. Kushina felt herself panicking when Aleck suddenly disappeared. Windows were on the walls, showing past memories. The first time she met Minato. Him saving her life. The promises they made over the years. Her asking Minato out, the poor boy blushes brightly before saying yes to being her boyfriend. They went on many missions, their love blossoming. It wasn't until a few years after that that Minato asked her to marry him which she had said yes to. They became one of the most famous power couples in all of Konoha as Minato became Hokage. She remembered that day like the back of her hand. A year later, the two found out that she was pregnant, a happy day for the two. They spent weeks and months looking for the things they'd need for a baby. The day Minato had asked Jiraiya if he could use the name – Naruto – for his son's name when he's born which the man happily agreed to. Jiraiya and Tsunade became Naruto's – now Aleck's – godparents a few days afterward. October 10_ _th_ _, Naruto's birth and departure. That window was cracked beyond believe, oozing tears. Kushina ran faster, passing all of the windows that were falling off of the walls. Memories made of glass were shattered everywhere, heartache and pain littered around. She barely saw Aleck's head before appearing before a red door._

_Kushina's heart raced, a shaky hand reaching out for the golden doorknob. She noted that it felt hot under her touch, almost making her flinch. In a swift motion, the door opened up to reveal utter darkness. "ALECK!" She shouted out, cupping her hands around her mouth for more volume, "NARUTO!" Kushina vaguely heard a scream. Her eyes widened as she ran forward. There was no telling whether she was staying in place or moving at all. Fresh and salty tears ran down her face as she saw caught sight of Aleck. She gave a sigh of relief, walking up to him. Kushina turned him around enough to see his face. The boy was paler than usual, a single shaky hand raised, pointing into the darkness. Fear overtook her as she raised her head. Staring back at her were the red eyes of pure evil._

_The Kyuubi no Kitsune._

_Her heart caught in her throat as the devilish fox smirk, his many white teeth being the only other thing showing. Kushina tried pulling Aleck and herself away but found that she could no longer move. She quivered under the Kyuubi no Kitsune's stare. He opened his jaws. At this point, the mother and son were as white as sheets, sweating. "This is it..." Aleck's voice was that of a ghostly whisper in the night. As the large teeth opened, Kushina could see eight figures inside of the mighty beast's jaws. Her heart stopped._

_"N-Naruto?" She questioned as light shined around her eldest son. The boy gave her a heated glare, clutching onto Zabuza Momochi, wielder of the_   _Kubikiribōchō, who only narrowed his eyes dangerously at them. Behind the father and son were the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, each sharing their own respective hatred for Kushina and Aleck. Jinpachi Munashi, wielder of the_   _Shibuki, sneered at them. Kushimaru Kuriarare, wielder of the Nuibari, looked about ready to kill the two. Chōjūrō, wielder of the Hiramekarei, had balled his fists threateningly. Jinin Akebino, wielder of the Kabutowari, fumed at the sight of the two. Ameyuri Ringo, wielder of the Kiba, smirked at the thought of murdering the mother and child duo. Kisame Hoshigaki, wielder of the Samehada, was crouched down low before giving one of his more famous growls. All in all, they were scary._

_The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist spoke out at the same time, their individual voices mixing together, booming over the area, "STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO!"_

_Somewhere in there, Kushina could hear her eldest son say something along the lines of 'I HATE YOU' which broke her hearts. Tears well up in her eyes again. She wanted to say something, anything but found that she couldn't. All she could do was stare on with wide eyes as the Kyuubi no Kitsune's jaw snapped shut, the existence of her son and his family disappearing forever. Kushina gave a silent scream as the darkness before her left._

Kushina sat up with a start, a sob suddenly wracking her body. She wailed loudly, covering her face with her hands. She could hear someone turn on the lights, the tapping of footsteps before arms were wrapped around her. She kept her eyes shut so the light wouldn't upset her already prominent headache. Minato shushed her soothingly, trying to control the woman's sobbing. She held onto him, babbling through tears that threatened to drown her about her nightmare and how bad of a mother she was. Her husband kept quiet through this, knowing full well that venting her emotions was a way of coping for someone like Kushina. So, he sucked it up and held her tight. Minato let her sob into his shirt throughout the night. It's the least he can do to comfort her.

It's all he  _can_ do.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto opened his eyes, excitement already rushing through his veins. He hopped out of his, quickly stripping his pajamas, a smile lighting his features. He bounded around his room while trying to get his clothes together, tumbling and tripping every now and then. Through his enthusiasm, his pants tangled underneath him. He flailed his arms around, yelping slightly as his back hit the ground. As if on some cue, Zabuza walked in, seeing his son on the ground. The older man chuckled, helping Naruto up, "You okay?"

Naruto grinned, nodding his head so fast that Zabuza thought it'd fall right off, "Yeah! I'm so excited!"

His father's eyes darkened slightly, the ghost of a frown matting his features before disappearing. The boy in front of him didn't seem to recognize this. The frown was quickly replaced with a small smile, albeit it was a little forced but Naruto didn't need to know that. Zabuza ruffled his son's hair, "Well, I'll let you get ready. Kisame is about done making breakfast so I'll see you in the kitchen." That got the boy up and moving. His  _Jiji_ was a master in the kitchen. Zabuza watched his son for a second before exiting the boy's 'crate room'. That name really  _has_ stuck as have all of their nicknames and roles in this household. As the older male walked around the house, ending up on the front porch, he couldn't help but remember the past.

Zabuza knew from the time Kushimaru became a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, taking his mentor's spot, that he had a thing for Jinpachi. The young love that blossomed in that insecure seventeen-year-old was almost laughable but Kushimaru was in his own little world at that point. It became even more evident when Jinpachi had announced that Kushimaru was his best friend and no one else could have him. That possessive bastard. It was just a matter of time before those two got together. Therefore, the nicknames of  _Grandpa_ and  _Granny_ just stuck. Zabuza laughed quietly, suddenly remembering the look on Kushimaru's face when he was dubbed as  _Granny._  The poor man was flushed red for the next few hours and babbled on about how that was completely idiotic. However, over the next few years, he fit into that role completely. Like a mother hen looking after her – or should he say  _his_ – chicks who kept getting in trouble. Jinpachi was a different story altogether. That man was so stubborn about the whole thing and it became really annoying fairly quickly. He didn't want to get attached to Naruto for some apparent fear that no one knew about and kept his distant, even more so when he was given the role of  _Grandpa_. Then when Kushimaru let himself care for Zabuza's son, Jinpachi started to put in effort of being a proper  _grandfather_ to Naruto. Then there was Jinin's role of  _Uncle_. If Zabuza had to admit, Jinin acted more like a closed off cousin than an uncle of sorts. However, Naruto was all for Jinin being his  _uncle_. The boy wanted story after story from the man and Jinin couldn't refuse him. Well, he had  _tried_ , but Naruto has proven himself to be very  _persuasive_... especially when he starts crying.  _Everyone_ hated when the kid cried, hurt them more than a wound on the battlefield. It wasn't until Naruto was able to walk that Jinin finally slid rather smoothly into his role of the cool  _Uncle_. Everyone was really surprised when he announced to the group that he was now a proud  _Uncle._

It was a sight to see.

Zabuza sighed, he really missed those three. It was strange without their constant bicker in the house. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, with the addition of Naruto, was a tight nit family. Each came from different backgrounds that they felt the need to hide. Each had different lives that they needed to live. Each had different personalities that they needed to show. Each had different stories that needed to be shared. Each had a different passion that needed to be given out. So, they came together to form bonds of eternal friendship and love. Zabuza knew that with their line of work, there would be some causalities. He didn't believe then that it would hurt as much to lose one of his swordsmen friends because it didn't hurt when he ruthlessly killed his past friends in the Academy all those years ago. However, over the years, he found out how wrong he was. So  _very_  wrong. It hurt ten times as much than before. When Kushimaru had died, Zabuza felt his heart stutter to a stop for a few seconds. His world froze and everything seemed broken, fraying around the edges of reality. He kept believing that this wasn't happening but with Naruto's call to his  _Granny_ , Zabuza knew it had to be. Then Jinpachi's departure struck almost as hard, like a broken piano string still thumping around wildly in the heart of the piano. Jinpachi was one of his closest friends in this world. That man has been there for Zabuza too many times to count and Zabuza couldn't forget those times. However, Jinin's death took the cake. It was like a shock directly to his heart, stopping it for a good week or so. His heroic death wasn't in vain for Zabuza's son was still thriving as proof. Those three... when their names are mentioned, it's like individual knives cutting into Zabuza until he was numb, inside and out. He missed them so much. Their family was torn because of it. No one on this entire earth could possibly take their spots in their family of misfits and orphans. No one.

Not even that Hōzuki kid – Mangetsu if he recalled correctly – who was currently being trained by the Mizukage so he may be able to use Jinin's sword. Those bastards. Zabuza had heard that Yagura was trying to find Kushimaru's sword so he could give it to Mangetsu's little brother, Suigetsu. Mangetsu was progressing extremely fast from the rumors he'd heard around the village the last time he stopped at the Mizukage's office for his mission reward. Mangetsu was around Chōjūrō's age as of right now and was flexible in what he could do. It was astounding, really. However, Zabuza knew that when the day came for Mangetsu to become a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, things wouldn't be the same in the house. If Mangetsu is at all one with the Village Hidden in the Mist, that could mess up their plans. Plus, if Mangetsu became a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, that means that he'll most definitely will find out about Naruto. If that happens... well, Zabuza didn't want to think about that. It's too much.

"Zabuza?" A deep voice said behind him, snapping the man out of his thoughts. The black haired man turned around, coming face-to-face with Kisame. He looked down at Zabuza's hands before stating solemnly, "You broke the porch." Following Kisame's line of sight, Zabuza could clearly see pieces of wood clutched into his hands which had come from the porch. He hastily dropped the blocks of wood, rubbing his hands of the impending splinters. Kisame sighed quietly, "Zabuza, we need to talk."

"Huh?"

"As your teammate and best friend, I know when you're upset or angry and as of right now, that's all I'm seeing." He said.

Zabuza directed his eyes elsewhere, flopping down on the steps of the front porch, "Yeah, you could say that."

Kisame sat beside him, "You want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not..." His eyes looked so lost, so empty.

The shark-like man poked his arm, "It'd make you feel better and you know that."

He sighed, "Yeah, you're right." It was silent for a few seconds, the only audible noise being their breathing. "I... When Ameyuri said those things – you know, the ones about me wanting Naruto to d-die – I really broke. I hate that she thinks so lowly of me... of my fatherhood. Naruto is my sunshine, my only sunshine. I love that kid with all of the heart I have left." Zabuza ran a hand through his hair, eyes narrowing in thought, "So... I went to him. I felt like I had to prove to Ameyuri that I do care about my son... that I don't want him to die. Kisame, I..." He let out a growl, clawing the place above his heart. Zabuza could feel the ache again, the pain that always plagued him when it came to his son. Kisame did nothing to stop the man's self-harm, knowing that his interference would do worse things to Zabuza. Said man looked at him, eyes desperate and worried, "I don't cry, Kisame. Demons don't cry. Demons don't cry when their parents die in a horrible fire. Demons don't cry when they are abandoned and given to the orphanage. Demons don't cry when the orphanage abuses them nearly every day. Demons don't cry when they are made to murder everyone in their Academy class. Demon don't cry when some of their closest friends die. I... I used to be a demon, Kisame, but then I met Naruto. He's the light to the dark hell of my soul and I guess that mean that I... that I'm not a demon. However, when I... I – Fuck... When I saw him just  _lying_ there, so peaceful as if he'd actual p-passed away, I-"

"You're right, demons and monsters don't cry, however," Kisame looked at his best friend, placing a hand on his back before rubbing it soothingly, "Zabuza, you can cry if you want. You know I won't mind." Zabuza's eyes were wide, holding them back with every fiber in his being. His fists clenched together, whitening by the force. He shook ferociously, the unshed tears taking a toll on him. Kisame nodded slowly, "Just let it out."

He stared at the shark-like man slowly, lip quavering. Kisame gave a small, reassuring smile. It was then that everything just broke. The dam of sorrow came down, tears leaving his eyes. The sobbing came afterwards making his heart snap back and forth with every pang. It hurt. Everything hurt. Why did this have to happen? "Oh god, Kisame, everything just... It just got out of control, I-" Zabuza covered his mouth, eyes wide while the tears just left his eyes, "I can't help but h-hate myself. I keep blaming myself for what happened to N-Naruto." Kisame frowned, reaching over and giving his best friend a side-hug, rubbing his arm reassuringly. "Kisame, I shouldn't h-have... he shouldn't have g-gone on that mission! It wasn't s-safe for him and it's all m-my fault he's this way." Zabuza felt the anger bubbling up in his chest again, the pang in his heart more prominent the more he talked, "N-Naruto... He could have... Oh god, he could have  _d-died_ and I-I would have... It'd be all my fault. I'm a terrible father, n-no wonder Ameyuri said that I wanted my son to d-die. I practically s-sent him on a suicide mission. I... I-I just..." He fell silent, eyes wide as the tears just kept falling.

Kisame nodded in understanding while he let Zabuza get everything out. It hurt the shark-like man to hear his best friend babbling on about how much he blamed and hated himself, about how he was a terrible father. Kisame knew that this would be one of the only times Zabuza would let down his barriers and cry before stuffing all of his emotions back up. Kisame hasn't had to force Zabuza to do this for a few years. I guess everything just caught up to them. It really was just too much. After a while, Zabuza finally quieted down. Kisame patted his back, "Better?"

The shorter man gave his best friend a weak frown, eyes still red, "I hate crying."

He sighed, "Yes, I know but sometimes you just have to let everything out."

Zabuza looked into the circling mist, giving a small smile, "Thanks... I guess."

"You're welcome." Kisame grinned.

He chuckled before his eyes turned serious, "That's not the reason you came out here though, is it?"

"Correct. I just have a few questions that I wanted to ask you." Kisame stated.

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "Of course you did. Ask away."

"Are you okay about leaving Naruto with me?" That first question wasn't one Zabuza had expected and it tore directly through him.

He sighed, "As a matter of fact, no. Absolutely not."

Kisame blinked, cocking his head to the side in confusion, "Then why the hell are you letting me take him?"

"Because... you're right." Zabuza stated slowly, the words becoming lumps in his throat, "I don't have what it takes to train Naruto as if he's on the battlefield. I worry that I'll hurt him so much that he'll hate me, that I could accidently...  _kill_  him." He sighed. Kisame was going to say something, but his best friend turned to him, eyes dark and scared. "I don't want to lose him." He whispered, "Though, when he almost died, I realized too late that I wasn't training him properly. There needs to be another to train him. Ameyuri and I have too much parental worry to train him enough to draw blood. Chōjūrō is young and is inexperienced in training someone far younger than him. You are the most logical person to train Naruto. He respects and looks up to you so he'll follow any directive you give him. You are a ruthless trainer and... you'll train him like he's on the battlefield, something that I've failed to do." Kisame nodded. Zabuza looked at his hands, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, why nine months? You said six earlier." He questioned.

He chuckled, "I doubt you'll believe me if I told you."

Kisame scoffed, crossing his arms, "Try me."

"I still don't know if it's a dream or not, but Kushimaru and Jinin appeared before me when I had gone to see Naruto. They said that they couldn't rest peacefully while Naruto and I are in a state of mourning and depression." Zabuza sighed, "They said that the reason Naruto hadn't woken up earlier was because he was in a... a traumatic coma. They'd advised that I give Naruto nine months of training so he could heal from his trauma. They told me that I was the only person who could do that for him."

The two stared into the mist for a while. Kisame smiled slightly, "Thank you, Zabuza, for allowing me the opportunity to train Naruto."

Zabuza chuckled and grinned, looking over to his best friend. However, that grin started to look sinister, his eyes starting to form a dark glint. "Kisame, we are going to go over some...  _rules_  before your departure, alright?" He smirked. Kisame sat frozen, nodding quickly. He should have known that this was going to happen.

"Are you ready?" Zabuza asked, fixing that straps on his son's traveler's backpack.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, "Yes sir!"

"I want you to behave for Kisame, alright?" He ruffled the boy's hair.

His son leaned into the touch, "I will!"

Chōjūrō bent down, hugging his friend, "Be safe."

Naruto blushed by all the attention he was getting. Kisame chuckled at this, "Alright, guys, I think that's enough." His  _great-grandson_  gave him a thankful look before trotting over to him. Ameyuri was in the kitchen, wallowing in her guilt. Naruto had given her a short lived hug before running towards the front door earlier, but she didn't give him a proper good-bye. Zabuza was still furious at her, the two barely making eye-contact. Maybe the two can sort this out when Naruto goes off the train?

Kisame grabbed the boy, getting an excited squeal out of Naruto before plopping him on his shoulders. He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. He waved to his fellow teammates, "Well, we're off."

"I love you!" Naruto called as Kisame ducked under the doorframe, walking through the mist. Though Zabuza couldn't see directly through the mist, he followed them out through their chakra until it was gone. Probably a shunshin. He let a worried sigh out, a hollow feeling in his son. Naruto will be fine, Kisame is there in case anything goes wrong.

Yeah, nothing to worry about.

* * *

 

Zabuza's Rules for Taking Care of His Ball of Sunshine:

1\. Give his ball of sunshine as much attention as you can.

2\. His ball of sunshine loves hugs so be sure to give him lots.

3\. His ball of sunshine is very energetic, so make sure that you have had some coffee earlier that day to keep up with him.

4\. You may have to fight his ball of sunshine to bed, so be prepared for some constant bickering and whining that will get annoying really quick.

5\. Be sure to tell me about how my little ball of sunshine is doing or you'll be skinned alive.

6\. Make sure not to train his ball of sunshine directly after he eats, always wait at least thirty minutes or else he'll get sick.

7\. If anything bad happens to my little ball of sunshine, you'll will know the true meaning of pain.

8\. If his ball of sunshine has a nightmare, be there for him and tell him everything is going to be okay.

9\. If number eight doesn't work, you'll have to stay all night in his ball of sunshine's bed.

10\. Make sure to give his ball of sunshine a lot of love.

With these simple rules, Zabuza's ball of sunshine will be perfectly fine. If you don't follow these rules, you will die. It's plain and simple. Would you rather keep living or die by the hands of a worried father?


	15. Chapter 15

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"For the last time, no, we are not there yet." Kisame sighed, the gaki still on his shoulders. However, on the inside, he was groaning about how whiny the gaki was right now. His mind taunted him,  _"You sure you want to go through with this? I'm sure the gaki wouldn't mind you leaving him back at home."_ Kisame shook the thoughts away. There was no way in hell that he was taking Naruto back home. That earlier shunshin allowed the two about thirty miles away from the gaki's home. They'd been walking – more like Kisame had been walking while Naruto kept asking if they were there yet – for about six hours, the sun starting to set by now. They'd already hopped on about three boats to get to different islands.

"How about now?" Naruto asked, his hands tugging lightly at the man's blue hair.

"No." He simply stated, already starting to get lost in his thoughts again. The day when Ameyuri said those awful things about Zabuza's fatherhood, Kisame knew what was to come. He could practically  _feel_ it in the air. The couple's killing intent had started to unconsciously raise every time they were around each other. It rose to certain levels that old Naruto would have passed out from. The only reason the gaki hadn't was because Kisame had indirectly trained him to become used to killing intent by letting out small and sporicidal bursts of KI. Naruto had gotten used to it after a while. However, the KI Ameyuri and Zabuza were displaying, Kisame knew that Naruto needed out as quick as possible. It was growing quicker the longer they stayed in the same room for more than ten seconds. Their killing intent would most likely be strong enough to hurt or potentially kill Naruto because of it being so potent. Yeah, Kisame was definitely  _not_ taking the gaki back home.

Not until that couple gets their shit together.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked cutely, leaning forward so Kisame could see his eyes, "Where are we going? There's no more mist."

The shark-like man grinned, "How observant you are, kid."

"Does that mean that we left the Hidden Mist Village?" He questioned curiously.

"You're getting good at this." Kisame chuckled as Naruto just beamed with pride, "You're correct."

Naruto lifted himself backward, making himself sit properly on Kisame's shoulders, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, we're still in the land of waves, so that's something. We're heading to a secret island that my teacher – you know, the one who previously had Samehada – took me to so he could train me without killing almost every civilian in the Hidden Mist Village." Kisame laughed bellowed out, "Thought it would be fair to train  _my_  student here."

His blue eyes shimmered brightly, "Wow! That's so cool! Who was your teacher?"

"His name was Fuguki Suikazan.  **(A/N- Yes, this is an actually character in Naruto.)** " He stated.

Naruto chuckled, "That's a funny name!"

"Yeah." His features softened so he could support a slight smile, "You know, I had a lot of great memories here."

"Can you tell me some of them?" Naruto asked, peeking over the top of his  _great-grandfather's_ head.

Kisame grinned, "Why not, kid?" He tapped his chin for a few seconds. "I know!" He finally shouted out before going on about his time on this island.

Naruto had fallen asleep on top of Kisame's head after the eighteenth story. The older man sighed in relief. He'd almost forgotten that Naruto was still just a kid. He furrowed his eyebrows. The shark-like man took this glorious silence to reflect back on some of his times here. He still chuckles to this day when he thinks back to the first day he met the previous owner of Samehada, Fuguki. Samehada had picked Kisame to be its next owner, meaning that someone would need to teach him about the living sword – that someone being Fuguki. That first embarrassing day where Kisame passed out after being two miles away from the man's killing intent has stuck with him for all of the eternity. However, after he had gotten over the whole killing intent fiasco with his mentor, Kisame actually warmed up to Fuguki. The large beast of a man was a ruthless man on the outside and a kind child on the inside. He certainly was unique and Kisame adored that about him. On one of his soft-spoken days, Fuguki would allow Kisame a day of rest once in a while. Though, this didn't last long because, after a while, Fuguki's harsh mask was back on, pounding the poor kid into the dirt again. Kisame hated when he did that, be sweet one moment and then harsh the next. It was so hypocritical. Though, one thing the shark-like man was grateful to Fuguki for was that the man never coddled him or treated him any different than a student. Fuguki truly was a strange man. He smiled.

Naruto would have liked him.

* * *

 

"Hey. Naruto, get up." Kisame said, jostling the slumbering kid awake. He grumbled something incoherently that made the older man laugh. He pointed out into the distance, "We're here."

Naruto's eyes get really wide, practically vibrating on Kisame's shoulders, "Really?!"

"Really," Kisame smirked, grinning. He hasn't seen this place in years, of course, he's ecstatic.

"Put me down!" Naruto laughed, ready to run all around the island and discover things foreign to him.

He laughed at his  _great-grandson_ , deciding to tease him, "I don't know, maybe you should stay up there."

" _Jiji_!" The eight-year-old boy whined, "Please!"

Kisame chuckles, setting the kid down on the sand, "Don't wander too far, okay? I want you in my line of sight at all times."

"Okay!" He cheered, running around while checking things out. There was a huge smile on his lips

 _I'm glad to see him smiling after all that shit."_ Kisame thought, unconsciously smiling himself at the sight,  _"I'll let him have his fun for right now, but in about an hour, we need to start heading towards the house."_

"Jiji! Look, a sea turtle!" Naruto shouted, pointed at said turtle who was sliding back into the water.

"Don't touch it!" Kisame shouted back, knowing that the gaki was probably going to pick it up.

"Fine!"

 _"Everything is peaceful here."_ Kisame thought, rushing in to stop the gaki from riding on that poor sea turtle.

**That Night...**

_Naruto felt cold, every fiber of his body covered in some liquid which allowed him to float on the surface of it all. He finds himself trying to open his eyes to find out where he ended up this time, except that he couldn't. His eyeballs are stinging behind his closed eyelids, the aloofness becoming more prominent as he floated. His chest aches due to an unknown cause. Naruto was starting to freak out, body twitching in the water, sending waves in its wake. He couldn't move, couldn't muster any amount of strength whatsoever in this plane of existence. Why? Naruto realizes that he is about to start panicking so he takes deep breaths to slow his quickening heart rate. After a while, he succeeds and starts to calm down. He needs a plan if he wants to get out of... wherever he is._

_Step one: see._

_He inhaled deeply. His body felt weak and weightless on top of the water. He only needs enough strength to open up his eyes. Naruto exhaled slowly, his eyes only fluttering slightly before shutting again. His chest hurt again. He really wanted to use those bad words that his family used often to describe the emotions they were feeling in a situation. The only reason he didn't was because he dad told him that it was only for grownups. Naruto chastised himself. His family is probably worried about him. He's in a place where he can't move nor see. He needs to get back to them. With a determined feeling in his gut, Naruto tried time and time again to get his eyes to open up. After a while, his blue orbs are finally able to be seen by the world._

_Step two: move._

_Naruto tries to sit up but can't muster up the strength to do so. Well, this is just perfect. He lays there, contemplating on what to do. The water around him is dark in color and smelled like something familiar, moving circles around him while keeping him afloat. He'd never seen something like it before. The water in the Mist village is warm and smells like salt. He sighed inaudibly. All of the sudden, his body began to heavier. His eyes widened, moving around in a panic while he began to sink into the cool depths of liquid. His arms and legs disappeared into the dark waters, his chest and head not far away. Naruto began to really fear for what awaited him under the surface. Was he was going to die? Is this his grave? Many thoughts ran rapidly through his head, head finally submerging. Naruto felt his lungs collapsing underneath the pressure. He needs to move. He needs to swim to get out of the liquid tendrils pulling farther and farther into the darkness. He needs to get above the water. He needs to breathe. Why isn't anything working? Why can't he move anything? Help. He needs help. Where is his dad? His mom? His Jiji? Chōjūrō? Anyone?_

_Step three: speak._

_Naruto opened his mouth to scream, black water rushing in to fill the open space. He gagged, not helping the situation he was in now. He_ tried _, though. He mouthed out slow words, lungs filling with water. It hurt. Everything hurt. Why is it hurting? Why can't he do anything right? "Dad." He mouthed, eyes flaring widely. Where did he go? "Mom." Water drained into his lungs in quick succession. What happened to her? "Jiji." He can't breathe. Why isn't he here? "Chōjūrō." He screamed, the actual word not being audible, only the vibrations that cut through the water. When did he leave? It hurt to breathe, hurt to move. Is he going to die? No, no, someone is going to come for him... right? He isn't alone. People are waiting for him, looking for him. This isn't his grave. This is not his grave. Not his grave. Grave..._

_Step four: live._

_Naruto blinked, realizing that he wasn't drowning. He furrowed his brows in curiosity. He'd already been under the water for about five or six minutes; as bad as it sounds, he should have been dead by now. Why wasn't he dead? He tried to move again, seeing that his limbs responded this time. Maybe he turned into a fish person... like Jiji. Naruto looked down at his hands, seeing that he wasn't discolored like his tall great-grandfather. He felt the side of his neck, not feeling gills. Strange. He looked to his hands again, hoping to see some_ gills _that had become familiar on his Jiji only to find nothing. Double strange. Moving his eyes around, he found that a light was starting to shine around him like a sun blanketing over an area. He blinked in awe and curiosity. What a wonderful sight to see._

_Step five: relive._

_Naruto was suddenly knocked out of his gawking at the sound of a battle. He whipped his head to one side seeing something he'd rather forget altogether. A lump filled his throat as he watched, stuck in his spot under the surface._

_Real life hell broke loose in a bubble of a battlefield in front of Naruto. He swam quickly, hoping to stop what was to come. He knew of the deaths that were about to take place, of what Tortuga and Manny caused. He wasn't quick enough to stop the brothers as they hopped_ backward _, his Jiji following them. Naruto tried pulling back the older man, only to find that his hand went right through. His eyes widened. There was nothing he could do... absolutely nothing. He truly was useless and weak. His Jiji was stopped by four men who were with Tortuga and Manny, but his cool great-grandfather used a huge wave of water to wash them away, taking about a dozen other men with them. Naruto – who was floated above the three in waters – and his Jiji followed after Tortuga and Manny to try and take back whatever they had stolen. The only reason Naruto stopped was because he saw his dad use some of the water from around him to create a thick blanket of mist – which Naruto thought was amazing – which made those around him blind. The eight-year-old boy watched in awe as his dad and uncle hopped into the battle, however, he looked away when his family started to sever and smash the enemies' heads in their wake. Vertigo was in his stomach as he turned back to see his best friend rush into battle. Chōjūrō's blades_ were _so cool – well, in Naruto's opinion, that is – because it gathered a whole lot of chakra which allowed it to grow and grow. Naruto floated away, trying not to be swiped with Chōjūrō's sword before the sword cut down three men in one swipe. The young boy gulped. He's glad that he's on the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Mist's good side. Naruto suddenly grew worried as he realized the number count._

_Four swordsmen versus at least two hundred men._

_Naruto takes a deep breath of concern as he looks at the battlefield high off of the ground. He searches for everyone and their well-being. His dad was doing just fine even after separating with_ Jinin _. No one could touch him, no one._ Jinin _had gone over to the south side of the large clearing, cutting down the ranks with ease. Kisame was still chasing Tortuga and Manny, slicing anyone that followed him or was around in general. Chōjūrō kept spinning and cutting those around him like it was nothing. It was awe inspiring to the eight-year-old boy who was still getting the hang of becoming a ninja. However, as his eyes scanned over the broken battlefield, he caught something in his line of sight._

_Himself._

_This Naruto from the past **(We'll call him Past!Naruto so you readers don't get confused)**  couldn't move. He was frozen to the spot beneath his feet. Naruto gulped remembering this all the more. "Move Naruto... You've got to move. You've got to get away from here." He whispered, the words unheard to the memory. His past _self didn't _know_ _what was about to come, the heartache and pain he'll sustain. Past!Naruto stared nervously at the blood that circled around his feet, eyes wide with fright. Naruto could see his past self's hands were unsteady, the stench of the awful crimson liquid flowing through his nose. His own heart pounded harshly in his chest for what was about to come straight for his former self. "C'mon!" The water swirled within his mouth, words still not getting to where he wanted them, "You've got to get out of there!" The two Naruto's felt that they couldn't breathe properly in these conditions; one out of fear, the other being of worry for the other. Naruto clenched his teeth, having forgotten about the amount of killing intent that had flooded the battlefield; it was truly overwhelming._

 _Despite being underwater, Naruto felt tears in his eyes as he stared at his uncle over on the south side of the battlefield. He shook his head frantically as his uncle started to look around._ The shock _was present in his eyes as he saw Past!Naruto_ froze _to the ground. There was a_ cackle _of something menacing, only amplified this time so it rang ominously in Naruto's ears. The man who killed his uncle smirked evilly, staring at Past!Naruto with an intent to kill. "Get out of there!" Naruto shouted, over and over... again and again, "Get out!" A sickening grin came across the murderer's face, the man forming a_ jutsu _in his palms. His uncle seemed to have noticed the man's sickening grin and that_ jutsu _because his eyes became wide with shock. He glanced quickly between Past!Naruto and the murderer. "No!" Naruto's voice wasn't much louder than it was before. He knew his voice wasn't going to carry to the fighters' ears. He was mute here. The swordsman narrowed his eyes, legs loosening up. "NO!" His breath caught in his throat as his uncle got ready to sprint, "STOP IT!" The man took off as a single tear left Naruto's eye. His uncle's mind was made up and there was nothing he could do to make him stop._

_Step six: die._

_The world seemed to slow down as his uncle sprinted towards Past!Naruto. Naruto sobbed into his hands, his chest hurting horribly. Why does he have to be so useless? The_ jutsu _was released and Naruto felt fear course through his body. Past!Naruto's eyes widened yet, he still couldn't move. The red, blue, and white spirals are spinning towards the child of the past. It hurriedly comes closer and closer, but Past!Naruto still can't move. "PLEASE!" Naruto screamed, wailing loudly, "GET OUT! MOVE!" There was an echo of a whisper that ran through the dark waters that surrounded Naruto._

_"You were right, Dad, I'm not strong enough..."_

_"NO!" Naruto shouted as loud as possible, the liquid around him swirling violently. Waves crashed above him, the water turning red as if soaked with blood. His uncle appeared in front of Past!Naruto, effectively startling the boy. The swordsman had face the past version of himself. Naruto grabbed his hair, not wanting to remember this. Why can't it just go away? Why can't it just end? His uncle took the_ jutsu _for himself. The brunt of the spiraled_ jutsu _forced all of the oxygen out of his uncle's mouth. Both past and present Naruto's simultaneously cried out for the man. Naruto wanted to swim over to his uncle, but he too found himself stuck in the blood-like waters. They tangled themselves into his clothes and hair, tugging and pulling him away from the scene. Naruto scratched at the tendrils, desperate to try and save his uncle's life who had fallen forward. His uncle's murderer gave a sickening grin, wanting to finish off Past!Naruto. Said boy started sobbing into his uncle's bloody clothes. Naruto was being tugged, this time effectively getting him away from the scene. Wishes flooded his ears from the red darkness. He_ thrust _forward, frantic because he could no longer see the bubbled battlefield, but that did not stop the words from echoing into the waters._

 _"N-Naruto..." His uncle's voice was weak and haunting to hear, "Look_ a-at _me..."_

 _Naruto said the words with his past self, wanting to be there... again, "U-Uncle_ Jinin _, you can't d-die..."_

_Naruto remembered that the man was giving a small smile while holding his past self's hand, "Are... A-Are you... okay?"_

_"I..." Naruto bit his lip, letting himself continue to cry as he spoke the same words as his past self who could only choke on his tears, "I'm f-fine, but-"_

_"I'm not g-going to... make it, N-Naruto..." Even though he couldn't see it, the sound of a sickly cough of blood startled him as he cried more._

_"Don't say that!" The two Naruto's sobbed together at the thought of losing their uncle._

_"I-It's... okay, Naruto. I-If I..._ die _right n-now, then I-I know that... I've died a-an... honorable... death..." Naruto remembered as clear as day the face his uncle wore before his death. He knew that the man's eyes were trying to close under the pressure. He knew that this was the end of his uncle, "I-I... love you... Naruto..."_

 _"Uncle_ Jinin _..." Past!Naruto's voice was quiet. Naruto clenched his teeth together, jaw locking together as he gripped his hair tightly. The water became darker, the stench of blood sending vertigo in its wake. The whispering was becoming more prominent, pounding on the edges of his skull like some deranged animal wanting to get out of a cage. "No! Don't go... please? Uncle_ Jinin _? Please? Come back!" Naruto, along with his past self, screamed out in anguish. The sobbing came after the screaming and Naruto couldn't hold it all back._

Naruto shot up in his bed, quivering and sobbing out loud while someone held him. "It's just a nightmare, okay?" Kisame said from beside him. He barely registered that the swordsman was hugging him rather tightly. He can't move, can't breathe. There are so many thoughts running rampant in his little head. His heart and chest hurt, the tears continuing to figuratively drown him. Naruto turned to the shark-like man, turning into the hug and just letting it all out.

After a while, Kisame looks down at the gaki in his arms, "If you want, you can come sleep in my bed with me."

"R-Really?" His voice was soft, still shaken up by his nightmare.

Kisame smiled sadly, "Yeah." He gets up, the boy still clutching on to his chest like he was his lifeline. They get to the swordsman's room and lay down on the bed, ready to fall back asleep. However...

Naruto does not sleep that night.

* * *

 

_Hey Zabuza,_

_How're you faring, buddy? I hope you aren't too mopey without the gaki hooked up to your pant leg because that would suck ass. Okay, so I'll admit something. This training trip isn't going like how I thought it was going to be. We are having humongous problems over here. Well, not big enough for you to rush over and take the gaki from me. It's just that a lot of pressure is being thrown on to me by your kid. Everything was great and dandy when we got here but it just went downhill from then on. On the first night, he had this crazy ass nightmare that really worried me. He just kept crying and do you know how bad that made me feel? I let him sleep in my bed that night. The next morning, I couldn't find him for an hour. He was up in a tree, a fucking tree! He was just sitting there and staring. I doubt he slept at all. I thought about starting his training that morning, but he looked extremely pitiful. I've decided that I'm going to start it the following week after we get this nightmare stuff under control. For the first three days, we are here, the gaki has nightmares, each one being worse than the previous one. He doesn't sleep anymore... well, until this afternoon. He crashed about three hours ago and he's still snoring._

_Zabuza, he has also become clingy. He gets scared if he's by himself. I didn't hear about what his nightmares were about until yesterday evening. It just spilled out and, man, he looked so miserable. I'm worried about his mental and emotional health. Most of his nightmares were about Kushimaru and Jinin's death or everyone leaving him with a swipe of the Kyuubi's paw. The gaki is terrified of the Kyuubi and apparently, that damn fox is there in every nightmare. I'm not sure what to do now except allow him to sleep in my bed with me because he refuses to be alone. If this continues, I don't know if we'll ever be able to get through a day of training. So, I really need another opinion on what to do here. What do I do?_

_From a fish,_

_Kisame_

* * *

 

_Kisame,_

_When I read your update, I nearly came there myself. Look, Naruto has had a few nightmares as a kid but from the ones you were describing to me, I'm guessing he's traumatized. You are doing okay by letting him be around you, but you desperately need him to do this independently. He'll never learn if you keep babying him. What am I talking about? I baby him also. That's not that point, though._

_Try this. The next time he has a nightmare, tell him to fight the next one that pops up. There was this one time when he was about four when he had a nightmare about losing us to some 'meanies'. I told him to fight those 'meanies' the next time they appear. The next time he had that nightmare, he came running to my room and told me that he beat up the 'meanies'. Naruto kept saying that he saved us and what not. He needs to fight his own battles. I don't think we can help with his trauma but we can surely ease it._

_One more thing. Coax him to start his training. I know he really wants to throw some punches at the people who hurt us so he is probably in a desperate need to start the training. You're the only way he's going to be able to do that. I'm going to allow you to decide when he starts his training based on how he's healed from his trauma. He is going to be under your wing for the next nine months. Or should I say fin because you're basically a shark. Well, I think that's the only advice I can give you for now._

_From an executioner,_

_Zabuza_

_P.S – If you let anything happen to my son, you will die by my hands. I expect to see him in one piece when you return him._

* * *

 

Kisame looked worriedly down at Naruto. His eyes kept shutting slightly while his body blew lazily in the wind. He looked like he was about to topple over. Kisame knew that, as of right now, he was the only one who could help the gaki through this and he was starting to become nervous. He hoped he wasn't making worse or else he'd feel really bad and Zabuza would come for his head. He involuntarily shivered, Naruto not noticing. His eyes were too busy blurring in and out, locking onto nothing in particular. His breaths were ragged and lazy, hands barely able to move. He was just so tired but Naruto was afraid to go to sleep. There were so many shadows in his nightmares, demons, and relatives – dead or alive - awaited to destroy him for crimes he'd committed. Naruto's jack locked up at the thought. Kisame noticed, "Naruto?"

The gaki blinked slowly, shaking his head lightly before staring up at his  _great-grandfather_ with blurry vision. "Y-Yeah?" Naruto didn't even realize how his voice sounded. To Kisame, it was frail and too quiet to be spoken by someone like his gaki. He was used to screaming and shouting, not whispers and silence.

He took a deep breath, pushing Naruto's condition and how pitiful he looked away. Kisame needed to calm down and get his drill-sergeant face on or else this training would be practically pointless. It's time that they stopped coddling Naruto and he would be the stepping stone for that. The gaki would get stronger, that's for damn sure. So, it's about time he takes this serious. Kisame's eyes narrowed, black darkness surrounding a white iris leveling off into a stare that slightly terrified Naruto. The older man's body becoming stiff with a gleam of authority, his back straightening. No longer slouching, Kisame now stands at his full height. A 6'3 beast of a man was replaced with the funny and cool man Naruto knew. "Naruto." His voice was menacing, something that meant 'don't mess with me or else', "It's time to start your training."

This is the Kisame his enemies know all too well.

"Uh... yeah. Training." Naruto reminded himself.

Kisame looked down, appearing darkly. "While training under me, you will hate me for how I train you and you will want to call your dad to come get you because this is an extremely advanced level of training. You will fight like you are on the battlefield every time you engage in some form of fighting. You will grow stronger every day, not just in body but in mind. I don't expect success the first time you throw a punch at me, however, I  _do_ expect dedication to my training. I will say this only once; this training will be your only bread and butter for the next nine months. Believe me when I say that these next few months are going to be the hardest in your life." He stared the boy down, "Naruto, there are no such things as breaks in my training. You will be up at seven every morning and go to bed at nine every night. You will eat a small breakfast and do warm-ups every morning. You will only get one hour to do this, so use it wisely. I will meet you out in the training fields at 8:30 in the morning sharp. If you aren't there by the time I am, you will run a mile on the track. The time before lunchtime will be dedicated to your kenjutsu training and hand-to-hand combat. At noon, we will break for lunch and I'll teach you meditation. We will do this for three hours. The rest of the time before dinner at six will be dedicated to me training you with chakra. Then, you will be in bed by nine. That is how your days are going to go until I felt that you've mastered what I've taught you so far. This schedule may change later on but you have to make that happen. If we have to spend nine months on you learning a jutsu then we will. So, Naruto, are you ready to begin your training."

Naruto took a deep breath in, soaking in all of the information, "I am,  _Jiji_."

He smirked, "One more thing. While I am training you, you may only refer to me as Sensei or Kisame-sensei. This will benefit you."

"Oh, alright... Kisame-sensei." Naruto stated, playing the word on his tongue.

"Alright then, let's begin." Kisame chuckled, making the gaki nervous.


	16. Chapter 16: Part 1

Naruto turned around for the fifth time since the announcement of their departure. He heard his sensei – should he refer to Kisame as Jiji again since the training sessions had ended or should he still be discussed as Naruto's teacher? – chuckle from the side. The nine-and-a-half-year-old boy ignored it. There was just something about leaving this place that made his heart thump nervously. All the memories from nine months ago lingered in his mind and he couldn't help but revisit them all.

**Month: One**

_Naruto was tired. Scratch that; he was utterly exhausted. He felt his eyes shutting, his body swaying without much effort. He could feel his Jiji looking at him but, at the moment anyway, Naruto couldn't find the will to care. He just wanted a night without a nightmare. It had been awful the past week. He found himself having irrational or memorable nightmares and some worrying thoughts about his health. In all honesty, it scared him. Naruto really wanted to spill the beans to his Jiji but every time his courage would build up, one bad thought and everything just came crashing down. It hurt his head... and his heart. He knew he was weak. He'll always be weaker than everyone. Weaker than his granny, his grandpa, his uncle, his mom, his Jiji, and he'll always be weaker than his dad. Nothing he ever does will make him stronger than he actually is, which isn't much. Why did he even go on this trip if he knows this? Naruto won't get stronger. He'll just turn to dust and float away with the wind. Why does everyone believe in him? He doesn't deserve it. He never has. Everything in Naruto's life was blurring in and out of focus, having nothing to look forward to in the future. It was becoming harder to breathe, every breath becoming ragged and lazy. Nothing moved, not even his hands. Naruto was just so tired, but the thought of sleep hurt him more than his exhaustion. He could survive a few days – month even – without sleep, right? He doesn't have to deal with the shadows hidden in his nightmares, the demons lost in his head, and the relatives – dead or alive – that came to haunt him for the crimes he'd committed._

" _Naruto?"_

_Whatever daydream he'd been in for the past few minutes dissipated at the sound of his name. Naruto blinked slowly, shaking his head slightly. It took a hot minute until everything came back into focus enough for him to stare into his Jiji's eyes. He licked his lips to get rid of the chapped feeling before uttering a word, "Y-Yeah?" He didn't even realize how his voice sounded. It was quiet, harsh, begging to be shut off. When was the last time he said a word that wasn't a scream of terror from nightmares? A few days at best._

_Weak._

_Always too weak. Too weak to do anything. Even speak._

_Naruto internally flinched as he watched the Jiji he knew transform before his very eyes. Whilst staring into his eyes, he saw them narrow before everything started to get scarier... as if something from his nightmares. The normal blackness that had always surrounded the white iris' of his eyes that Naruto had always thought had a warmth to them, suddenly terrified him. His large stature became stiff with a sheen of authority. His Jiji's back straightened, his slouching and cool attitude gone. The older man now stood at his full height of 6'3. He was a beast now, one that destroyed the funny and chill man Naruto once knew. "Naruto." His Jiji's voice was harsh and menacing to his ears. Naruto internally shivered, eyes wide. This was probably something his enemies knew well, whoever those people are. Something about his Jiji shouted out a warning of 'don't mess with me or else'. Naruto couldn't deal with a living night terror. Not now, not ever. His Jiji flared his nostrils a little bit, reminding Naruto of the angry bulls he saw in a children's book that his dad would read to him, "It's time to start your training."_

_He shook his head, the thought of a real life nightmare fading away. His Jiji was here to help him, not to kill him. Right? "Uh... yeah. Training." He had reminded himself._

_The older man looked down at Naruto. He tried not to flinch, the man's gaze only appearing to darken._

Naruto could still remember the tone of voice Kisame-sensei used to 'fire him up', as he had later explained.

" _While training under me, you will hate me for how I train you and you will want to call your dad to come get you because this is an extremely advanced level of training..."_

That was the understatement of the year.

"... _You will fight like you are on the battlefield every time you engage in some form of fighting. You will grow stronger every day, not just in body but in mind also..."_

He is the reason that Naruto becomes who he is at this moment.

"... _I don't expect success the first time you throw a punch at me, however, I do expect dedication to my training. I will say this only once; this training will be your only bread and butter for the next nine months. Believe me when I say that these next few months are going to be the hardest in your life." He stared Naruto down, "Naruto, there are no such things as breaks in my training..."_

He was right. Naruto had never had a hardship like this in his entire life. Kisame-sensei showed him how to be strong, how to live to the fullest, and how to take care of himself. How does a person even thank someone who showed you all that in life?

"... _You will be up at seven every morning and go to bed at nine every night. You will eat a small breakfast and do warmups every morning. You will only get one hour to do this, so use it wisely. I will meet you out in the training fields at 8:30 in the morning sharp. If you aren't there by the time I am, you will run a mile on the track. The time before lunchtime will be dedicated to your kenjutsu training and hand-to-hand combat. At noon, we will break for lunch and I'll teach you meditation. We will do this for three hours. The rest of the time before dinner at six will be dedicated to me training you with chakra. Then, you will be in bed by nine. That is how your days are going to go until I felt that you've mastered what I've taught you so far. This schedule may change later on but you have to make that happen. If we have to spend nine months on you learning a jutsu then we will..."_

This was the greatest and worse schedule Naruto ever experienced in his entire life.

"... _So, Naruto, are you ready to begin your training?"_

That one question. Naruto could have turned it down and run back home, back into the worrying arms of his father. However, this could also be a chance for him. So...

_Naruto took a deep breath in, "I am, Jiji."_

_The older man gave a smirk, "One more thing. While I am training you, you may only refer to me as Sensei or Kisame-sensei. This will benefit you."_

_"Oh, alright... Kisame-sensei."_

_"Alright then, let's begin."_

_That same night, Naruto had a nightmare. It wasn't about anything that had already occurred in his dreams. It was about his Jiji – correction, Kisame-sensei. The look on his face and his stance. Everything about it just reminded him of the man who killed Uncle Jinin; vicious and pure evil. He wondered in his mindscape about whether everyone in his family had a face like than, one made from demons. However, when he woke up, Naruto was reminded of the living nightmare that was waiting for him. One that had been waiting for him for over hour._

He's never remembered getting out of bed that quickly.

_Kisame-sensei was right when he said that Naruto was going to hate him for what he was going to put him through. The one, single mile around the track had practically killed him. He was utterly exhausted and, once he'd finished his run, he was ready to pass out. He even forgot to eat this morning so he was practically starving too. Even though Kisame-sensei saw this, he still put Naruto to work. Seeing Samehada at least three feet from his face was nerve racking, especially when Naruto's teacher ordered him to bring out the Nuibari for some kenjutsu training._

He remembered almost having the Nuibari break in half under the pressure of the Samehada. That's how he found out that his sword wasn't too offensive. It was mostly used in the shadows and as traps. Fun times.

_Two hours later, Kisame-sensei was teaching him different taijutsu moves. Naruto had tried to use to taijutsu style his dad had taught him many years ago, but his new teacher told him to forget his father's style. The taijutsu style Naruto needed had to be on the offensive and Kisame-sensei had just the right one. So, instead of actually getting into a friendly spar like his teacher had hoped for earlier that day, they spent the time before lunch helping Naruto relearn another taijutsu style. Much to Kisame-sensei's surprise, Naruto took quite a liking to the style and had it down to forty minutes._

_At noon, Kisame-sensei had decided to teach Naruto some basic survival necessities such as finding your own food and starting a fire. Building a shelter would come later in the day, his teacher had explained. Kisame-sensei gave a small lesson about non-lethal things that his student could consume and others that could kill him. Within twenty-five minutes, the two both had their lunch in hand. For the next fifteen minutes, the older man taught Naruto how to successfully light a fire and keep it going. Lunch was over ten minutes later._

Naruto smiled to himself at this thought. That lunch really was nice. He learned so much in such little time. How impressive.

_Apparently, the survival lesson cut into their meditation session so Kisame-sensei decided to only teach him the stance in which you meditate in. He said he'd leave the mindscape traveling sessions for another day of the week when Naruto had finally been able to successfully hunt, kill, and cook in the wilderness._

In all honesty, Naruto was disappointed. He really thought that this meditation thing was going to solve all of this nightmare problems.

_The training that came next was chakra. Much like the meditation session, Kisame-sensei decided not to pursue teaching Naruto a jutsu first. He instead gave a history and explanation of what chakra was and how to activate it. The time before dinner was spent being educated the different types of chakra in the ninjutsu section. Naruto learned that there were different chakra types called release. There are five in total: fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. However, many of these chakra releases can be combined to create different types of releases. To give a few examples, there is a clan in the Hidden Mist Village that can use the ice release: the combination of the water and wind release. The First Hokage of Konohagakure could use the wood release: the combination of the water and earth release. One example Naruto adored when Kisame-sensei had explained was a Jinchuriki whose name was Roshi. He had a lava release: the combination of the fire and earth release. Hearing about another Jinchuriki like him having a chakra group that was so amazing sparked something inside of Naruto. There were also two releases that was a rarity but was found in almost every Jinchuriki._

_The Yin-Yang release._

_Kisame-sensei didn't know much about it but it was supposedly a very pure form of chakra._

Naruto clearly remembers being disappointed in this too. He had really wanted to learn more about this Yin-Yang release. To this day, he still doesn't know much about it. However, when he gets the chance, he's decided to practice it.

_After the explanation of chakra, Kisame-sensei announced that it was finally time to show Naruto how to find his own chakra. "Naruto, think of your chakra like a well with a different tunnel leading away from it. This is your chakra system. The well of your chakra resides around your heart. Put your hand on it."_

He did as he was asked to. He'd never go against his teacher.

_Kisame-sensei grinned, "Do you feel that? The warmth? That is your heart and chakra system flexing with each other, moving in sync. That is the well. Close your eyes."_

He remembered breathing deep before shutting his eyes. He remembered the distinct feel and sound of his heart thumping calmingly in his ribcage. Above that was a swirling vortex of beauty, pulsing rhythmically.

" _Good. Imagine that your chakra system follows your veins and arteries throughout your body. They're stretching outwards like a tree begging for sunlight. It's everywhere. Can you feel it?" Kisame-sensei questioned._

" _Yeah."_

He could definitely feel it. The chakra system is everywhere. It's wondrous and complex.

" _What do I do now?" Naruto had asked._

" _Now, slowly, remove your hand from your heart," Kisame-sensei stated._

" _Now what?" He asked._

" _This is an important step. Now, you are going to slow down your breathing." He said, "Don't speak. I'll know when you're ready to continue." Naruto nodded. He took deep breaths. In and out. Eventually, it evened out, pulsing and circulating with both his heart and chakra system. Everything seemed to slow down around him. Even his teacher's voice that came after this appeared slow and lax. Kisame-sensei's voice was light and seemingly free, "Good, good. Now, cup your hands in front of you."_

Naruto really wanted to go against this. It seemed so... stupid? However, he did as he was told.

" _I know I'm making you imagine a bunch, but just hear me out." His teacher chuckled, "You are going to imagine that there is water in your hands. You don't want it to slip through your fingers and fall to the ground. You want to keep it. Imagine that you're going to keep it. Try to keep it from falling."_

At the time, he really wanted to just walk away. In his head, this was dumb and a complete waste of time. He wasn't going to get stronger but that was the past. He's so much stronger than he was before. So, he did it.

_Naruto held his breath, hand twitching slightly. Even though he knew that there wasn't any water in his palms, he still felt a disturbance in his hands. It was weird. He needed it to not slip away._

At that moment, all Naruto was thinking was,  _"Please don't fall. Please don't fall. Please. Please! PLEASE DON'T FALL!"_

And it didn't.

_Kisame-sensei started to laugh. Naruto, shocked by the disturbance in sound waves, opened his eyes hastily to see his hands glowing blue. His teacher gave him a toothy grin, "To be honest, I didn't think that you were actually going to get that in one day, gaki! Great job, kid!"_

Naruto had never felt more proud in his entire life until that point. Well, there were more prideful days coming after the first day of training. However, this was the point that Past!Naruto felt like he'd finally accomplished worth praising over. He was happy.

_After the lesson, Kisame-sensei pulled out a slip of paper._

Naruto had to bite his tongue from laughing. His teacher had looked utterly ridiculous with this small sheet of paper in his large hand.

" _What is that?" He had asked his teacher._

" _This," He held it out in front of him, "is a chakra indicator."_

" _Chakra indicator?"_

" _Yep!" Kisame-sensei grinned, "It'll tell you what type of chakra release you have!"_

" _Really?!"_

" _Sure thing!"_

_Naruto cocked his head to the side, "But how does it work? Can you show me?"_

" _Okay, so basically, you move your chakra towards this piece of paper. The paper will suck it up and, depending on your chakra affinity, will do something cool!" Kisame-sensei said, the paper in his hand starting to become soggy._

" _WOAH!" Naruto shouted._

" _Yeah, my main affinity is water-"_

" _Main?!"_

_Kisame-sensei sighed, not liking to be interrupted, "Yes. Remember what I said about combining the releases to create a new one. Well, there are also people in the world who have multiple releases that they can use without having them conjoined together. My main affinity is water and my secondary affinity is earth. I can't use these two together to create, let's see, a wood release. Do you get what I'm saying?"_

" _Yeah!" Naruto grinned brightly, visibly excited, "Do you think I have two?!"_

_The older man suddenly looked lost in thought, "Actually, you may have a few primaries. I knew a kid many years ago who picked up one of these affinity papers and it showed that he had an affinity not only for fire, but for lighting and earth also. He was just as shocked as his parents were. Well, that's enough history. Why don't we check out what your affinity is?" He took the soggy piece of affinity paper and flicked it around in his hand for emphasis._

" _Yes, please!" The nine-year-old balanced on his tip-toes, highly ecstatic._

" _Dammit, I forgot to explain another thing." Kisame-sensei sighed, but nonetheless shrugged it off, "Before we do that, let me explain one more thing to you about this piece of paper. If you have a water affinity, like me, the paper will become soggy. If you have a fire affinity, your paper will ignite and turn to ash. If you have a wind affinity, your paper will split in two. If you have a lightning affinity, your paper will wrinkle. If you have an earth affinity, your paper will turn to dirt and crumble away."_

_Naruto nodded, "So, when do I get to see what I have?"_

" _Right now!" Kisame-sensei grinned, pulling out a new affinity paper and handing it to his student, "Now, all you have to do is push your chakra into this slip of paper."_

" _Okay."_

Chakra is such a strange and ponderous thing.

_The figurative liquid flowed from the well deep within his chakra coils, drifting quickly towards the palm of his hands. To his fingers, the chakra escaped into the paper. Almost instantaneously, the paper split in half before becoming wet. Naruto looked up with surprise and utter joy. "I-I have a wind and water affinity?!" He started to laugh heartedly, "Jiji! Look! Look! I have two of them!" The inner child in Naruto came out, forgetting to call his teacher by sensei. He danced around a little bit, a bright smile on his lips, "That means that water and wind are both my primaries, right?!"_

" _Yep!" Kisame-sensei grinned, ruffling the boy's hair, "That's great, gaki!"_

Naruto hadn't felt that happy since before his first mission.

_Later that night, Kisame made an elaborate dinner for himself and Naruto. "This isn't going to happen a lot, you know. Just wanted you to have a good dinner before hell begins." His teacher had chuckled._

His teacher really  _was_ too kind to him.

_By nine, he was already tucked up underneath the covers. He didn't have a nightmare or anything of the sorts. It was just blissful and utterly beautiful sleep._

**Month: Two**

_"This month is all about muscle, gaki," Kisame said, loud and proud._

_"Huh?"_

_"Muscle mass, Naruto, we are going to be building it up!" He said excitedly._

_"You mean building up_ more  _muscle mass? I already have a lot from when I was training with Dad, you know, for almost a year. I'm still wearing my training weights from that time." He stated._

_Kisame huffed, "Don't sass me, gaki!"_

_"Okay, okay. So, what do you have in mind?" Naruto asked._

_"You are going to be doing rigorous and utterly ridiculous training habits. You are probably going to feel like you're going to die half the time but you're going to have to get over it because you'll be doing this for a month." Kisame laughed seeing his student's worried face, "Every day at four in the morning, you'll get up and run fifty kilometers. We'll increase your training weights by ten pounds every day. Whatever time you have left in the day will go towards close-combat training."_

_"That's my training regime?" Naruto asked._

_"You have to understand that this will make those muscles of yours better. Plus, if you think about it, we have thirty days in this month. Multiply that by ten, you get three hundred. That's three hundred pounds you will be carrying while running." He explained._

_"You're going to make me_ run _like that?!"_

He had been beyond shocked when his teacher said that.

_"Yes, my teacher did the same to me." Kisame chuckled, "Well, let's get to it."_

_"Oh, Kami, please have mercy on me..." Naruto mumbled as his teacher increased the weights by ten pounds and off he went running._

By the end of his run, he had felt like he was dying. He wanted to collapse and never get up. Naruto used to think that his dad was hard on him. He was wrong. Kisame is so much worse. This is torture, not training. On that first day of month two, there was no more time for taijutsu training. He went straight to bed.

Four o'clock in the morning rolls around the next morning and Naruto struggled to get out of bed. He managed to, but he felt so weak like he couldn't move a muscle. Naruto got out on to the training grounds where Kisame waited for him, increased his weights by ten pounds, and sent him on his way. The same results appeared for the rest of that week.

On the second week, Naruto was finally able to get up and walk around without being sore. They were also able to get some taijutsu training at the end of every day since Naruto's speed was slowly increasing.

The last two weeks of the second month were by far the greatest. Naruto was running the fifty kilometers in under five hours which is a vast improvement. They had time to have great spars that lasted about two hours. Kisame started to increase his weights by twenty and make him run eighty kilometers. Naruto didn't mind because he liked the wind in his hair. There was just something about being fast that made Naruto excited.

And Kisame helped him get this feeling through torture!

**Month: Three**

_"I think we need to start getting you back into swordsmanship!" Kisame smirked._

Kisame wanted to continue to further Naruto's knowledge on the ninja arts Kushimaru was common for and work on the ninja art that Naruto had created a while ago.

The first ninja art Naruto ever learned for the Nuibari was 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider.' The wire trap that, when tripped, would spring up on the enemy and potentially cut off their ankles.

_"Ankle bitters."_

The two of them worked on this ninja art to further its effectiveness. While Kushimaru could use it to its full potential, Naruto is still in training with the Nuibari and since there is no living person who had control over the Nuibari at one point, everything is being second-hand taught.

They reviewed Naruto's own ninja art creation: 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Static'. He remembered many times that he made Kisame fall flat on his butt when he would do that stitching maneuver. It is always funny watch Kisame fall once Naruto stitched together his wrists and ankles before sewing them to his back. It'll never get old.

Kisame told Naruto that his dad didn't want him to learn on of the ninja arts for the Nuibari that Kushimaru made because it was dubbed inhumane by Zabuza. However, since Kisame is Naruto's teacher now, he's decided to teach Naruto it. This  _inhumane_ ninja art that Kushimaru made is basically used for a group of enemies but it is equally effective on a single opponent. You string people in a way that leaves their bodies looking as though they were crucified, dead or alive. It's called 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Crucifixion'.

However, Kisame considers Naruto's newest ninja art creation the most inhumane one of them all. The kid didn't even mean it. He had a nightmare and it just came out. He nearly killed an animal they were testing it out on. This attack is called 'Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Suspension'. Everything has to be down quickly and swiftly because it's an instant death sentence. Basically, you shoot a wire through the jugular of a person before suspending them in the air. The wire cuts a vertical slit on the throat as they start to become suspended where they bleed out and die. Kisame made Naruto promise not to show his father  _that_ one.

Don't worry, he won't.

**Month: Four**

_"Okay, gaki, we're going to begin your jutsu training. This jutsu probably won't take you that long to learn. I bet you can do it." Kisame gave his student a grin, "I believe you can do it!"_

The first thing Kisame had decided to teach him was the 'Water Clone technique', where you create clones made of water. That was exceptionally easy for him and he could create almost one hundred of these clones without even breaking a sweat. They spent three hours learning and perfecting this technique. Naruto can summon one hundred of these water clones with one hand.

The second jutsu his teacher taught him was one that his dad used frequently: The 'Water Prison technique'. You create a bubble of water that holds someone prisoner until they are either released or drown. It was perfect for stealth missions and Naruto got the hang of it in an hour. The hand symbols were fairly easy and controlling the water was no big deal.

The third jutsu he learned on the first day of the fourth month was a move that all of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist know but his dad used frequently. It's called 'Hiding in the Mist technique'. You either make mist come forth by lifting water up from a pre-existing source of water or you expel mist from your mouth with chakra. Another jutsu goes with this type of technique. The fourth jutsu, 'Silent Killing', is a very quiet way to kill someone without being detected. You use the mist to hide yourself. This one took five hours to learn, work on it, and perfect it.

The next three days after that was completely dedicated to the fifth jutsu he would learn from his teacher. This one is one of Kisame's own jutsu called 'Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave'. The person using this jutsu spits out a great volume of water from their mouth. It's a giant, advancing, and dangerous surge of water that just comes at your enemies. It swallows them up and, on most occasions, crushes them under the force and pressure of the water.

The sixth jutsu he learned took four days to learn and another day to perfect. Again, it's one Kisame had made a while ago. It's called 'Water Release: Great Shark Bullet technique'. Naruto thought the name was pretty cool! The way it works is that the user has to shape the water into the form of any sized shark – Kisame preferred large and scary sharks – before thrusting your hand forward. This movement sends the water shark hurtling towards the opponent at extremely fast speeds. This results in a powerful impact of pressure with chances of drowning the opponent.

The seventh jutsu was another one of his dad's called 'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet technique'. This one took seven days to master. This jutsu calls for the user to use a large amount of water to shape it into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing a lot of physical damage.

The eighth jutsu was one that he had accidently created. He had made it in two days. Basically what happened is that Naruto was messing around with some of his wind chakra when he created a swirling force of winds that shot out tiny needle-like objects at the ground where it formed over. He later named this 'Wind Release: Cyclone of a Thousand Needles'.

The ninth and last jutsu that he got to learn about was one he read about. It was in a fiction novel but it got Naruto thinking. The character in the novel – Trixie – was able to use the wind around her to float in the air. Naruto sat and thought on this. He wanted to create a wind release that allowed the user to either fly or float. He talked with Kisame on this and the two created something sibilance of that. He's now able to float in the air for seven minutes and move at a snails' pace. The two of them are still working out the kinks, but it was a good idea. Naruto later named this jutsu as 'Wind Release: Ascending Air'

**Month: Five**

" _Today, we will be doing something different." Kisame's voice was completely different now. It was hardened and serious with a hint of worry. His eyes were narrowed._

" _What is it?" Naruto asked._

" _It has come to my attention that you should really try to have some control over... the Kyuubi's chakra influence on you." He stated._

" _What?"_

_He sighed, "For this month's training, we will be trying to use the Kyuubi's chakra."_

" _I think that the Kyuubi would have to be okay with that." Naruto said, innocence in his eyes, "I'd have to ask."_

" _Naruto-"_

" _Do you know how I'd be able to go back into my mindscape? I was only able to get there when I was unconscious." He asked._

_Kisame rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Naruto, in a life or death situation, are you really just going to stand there and mentally ask to use the Kyuubi's chakra?"_

" _Well, this isn't a life or death situation. I really see no problem in just asking. Maybe the Kyuubi likes to keep his chakra to himself. Maybe he wouldn't want me using it." Naruto looked curious, "He didn't seem to like me when I was in my mindscape before so I'm sure he'd be mad if I just forcefully used his chakra without permission..."_

" _You really are a strange one, gaki." Kisame grumbled, "Fine, I'll give you three days to ask and get permission to use the Kyuubi's chakra. If you don't get permission, we go by my rules and just use it."_

" _That's kind of mean." He admitted, "It's not_ my  _chakra, it's the Kyuubi's. I have my own chakra to use."_

_The shark-like man internally groaned, "Whatever, gaki."_

" _So, how do I go into my mindscape?" Naruto asked._

" _You meditate while thinking of the place that describes where you met the Kyuubi beforehand. I've never been to my own mindscape but I've seen people do it. You need to concentrate and believe that you can. That's all the advice that I can give you." He sighed, "Be careful when asking, okay?"_

" _Alright." Naruto smiled as Kisame walked away. He sat on the ground, crossing his legs over each other. He shut his eyes while meditating, letting a warm feeling come over him. He remembered this warmth from before in the sewer of chakra. He needed to go back there. He wants to go to his mindscape. Sewer. The sewer mindscape. The Kyuubi's there._

" _ **What do you want,**_ **brat** _ **?"**_ _A deep, vile voice called out to him._

_A chill ran up his spine as Naruto reopened his eyes, "Um... I have a question."_

_**"Wouldn't be the first time my jailer's said that..."** _ _The fox growled in irritation._

_"Can I please borrow a little bit of your chakra while doing my training? Kisame-sensei is wanting me to train while using your chakra." He bowed in respect._

_The Kyuubi gave deep chuckle, one that felt sarcastic in a way,_ _**"Oh really now, my jailer asking** _ **me** _**for permission to use** _ **my** _**chakra!"** _ _His voice boomed across the walls of the sewer. Naruto kept silent, knowing that there was more to come._ _**"WHY IN HELL WOULD I WILLING GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY CHAKRA?!"** _ _The Kyuubi shouted._

_"There really isn't any reason why you should let me use your chakra, though, that's why I was asking. It's your chakra, not mine. I have no authority over it so I can't just simply use it when I please." Naruto bowed again, "I'm sorry if what I'm asking is too much. I know you hate me. Probably for being sealed in a place like this... in a person like me. You don't have to give me permission. I was just asking."_

_The Kyuubi was silent for a full minute while Naruto straightened up from his bow._ _**"You are the first jailer that has ever asked for my permission."** _ _There was nothing in his voice to tell his emotions. Naruto didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing._ _**"Why do you want my chakra again?"** _ _The Kyuubi asked._

_"Kisame-sensei wanted to train me in your chakra," Naruto answered quickly._

_**"Do you know the reason why?"**_ _The creature's – correction,_ beast's –  _eyes narrowed behind the jail bars._

_"No, sir." Naruto felt that he should be kind and formal when addressing the Kyuubi._

_**"I know why."** _ _He stated._

_"You do?" A sudden curiosity filled the boy._

_**"I know the signs. Your teacher said that something had just come to his attention. Your** _ **father** _**made your teacher promise to write letters between each other on your progression. Am I correct so far?"** _ _The Kyuubi already knew the answer but Naruto nodded nonetheless,_ _**"Well, Kisame and Zabuza are probably both worried that I'm going to feed you my chakra, corrupt you, and send you back into bat shit crazy mod. They want you to control me."** _

_"But controlling people isn't right!" Naruto argued._

_**"Glad we can agree on one thing."** _ _The Kyuubi rolled his eyes,_ _**"The only way I would ever allow you to use my chakra of your own free will is if we cut a deal."** _

_Naruto nodded slowly in understanding, "Alright, what's the deal?"_

_**"I let you use a limited amount of my chakra without permission for as long as you need it. If you decide that you need more chakra, more than the limit I set, then you must ask for permission. I get weak without my chakra present at all times. I** _ **hate** _**weakness."** _ _He shuddered,_ _**"In return, change the setting in your mindscape. Some place with a large sky, some grass, a lake maybe, just make a nice warm place with lots of space. You are also not allowed to control me under any circumstances. I will not be subjected to such things."** _

_"I agree to these terms." Naruto smiled, "Thank you for this."_

_**"Whatever, brat."** _ _The Kyuubi sighed._

_"How do I change the mindscape?" He asked, looking around the sad sewer._

_The fox turned to face him fully,_ _**"You're already going to try and change it. I would of thought that you'd need a year to change it."** _

_The boy blinked, "I have to go through with my part of the deal immediately. So?"_

_The beast rolled his eyes,_ _**"You're the creator here. Anything here, you can change... well, besides this seal."** _

_"Oh." Naruto thought for a second looking around the room. He closed his eyes, imagining the walls breaking down and disappearing into the wind. The wind carried the dust into a sky of blue before falling towards the green grass underneath his feet. The sewer water cleared and filled up holes around the area with fresh water. The golden jail bars surrounding the Kyuubi morphed together before falling forward, creating a stone patio that led to a plain of grass on top of a hill. The seal disappeared and reappeared in the shape of a spiked collar around the Kyuubi's neck. Naruto reopened his eyes, "I hope that's good enough."_

_The Kyuubi turned around without having to shift his bones. He jumped slightly, sighing in relief._ _**"You know, you're not that bad. Though, I'm still not so thrilled about being stuck with you."** _ _He admitted._

_Naruto chuckled, "That's fine. I... guess I'll be heading out now. You don't mind if I come back every now and then, right?"_

_**"As long as you don't bug me enough to want to kill you, you should be fine."** _ _The Kyuubi grumbled._

_"Alright, then. Later." He waved before opening his eyes and seeing Kisame._

_"Well?" His teacher asked impatiently._

_"He said I could use his chakra," Naruto stated._

_"Oh thank Kami."_

Since that day, Kisame trained Naruto harshly while using the Kyuubi's chakra as a defense and for extra chakra for the rest of that month. Each time Kisame wanted to push further and further, Naruto would have to constantly ask the Kyuubi if he can use more and more chakra. He had honestly felt so bad but the Kyuubi had a very...  _understanding_ tone when allowing Naruto to use his chakra.

He hated using it for the only reason of it didn't belong to him.

Though, Kisame kept making him use more and more.

By the end of that month, Naruto was able to use two tails without losing control of himself. He hit three one time during the month and left a nasty scar on Kisame's back. Since then, both of them have been extra cautious.

Naruto still doesn't like asking to use the Kyuubi's chakra.

And the Kyuubi doesn't mind that he doesn't like asking to use his chakra.

**Month: Six**

Jutsu training.

**Month: Seven**

" _Dammit, Naruto!" Kisame shouted out in frustration, tapping his foot furiously against the ground._

_Said boy looked down at the ground with shame in his eyes, "I-I'm really sorry, Kisame-sensei, I-"_

_"I don't want another_ fucking  _excuse!" His teacher looked beyond angry._

_"I didn't mean to, it just-" Naruto was cut off by a heated glare sent directly to him._

_Kisame snarled, "What did I just say?"_

_"No more excuses."_

_"Correct." He dragged a blue hand down his face, "You know what? The rest of the week is yours. Do what you want. I'm done. I'll be back next week."_

_Naruto looked up in shock, "W-Where are you going?"_

_"TO COOL OFF, DAMMIT!" Kisame barked out, turning his back to his student before inhaling deeply, "I just need time to think. I'll be back, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you."_

_"Okay..." He watched his teacher shunshin away from the training grounds._

Naruto knew at the time that Kisame would come back. This had already happened a few times in the last six months. His teacher wasn't all that great at dealing with frustration. Usually, when he got like this, Kisame would leave for a few days to a week depending on how frustrated he became. Though, all this anger and frustration was really caused by him.

_Naruto stared at the spot Kisame had just been at, an empty feeling in his heart. It wasn't out of sadness or fear; it was out of disappointment. More specifically, disappointment for himself. He felt great shame. They had spent nearly the entire month trying to better his chakra control. This was because Kisame thought that he was lacking the right chakra control to use some of the jutsu properly._

_The first few days of the month were the easiest; learning tree and water walking. He had gotten those two down quite quickly. The rest of the days for the first week were used to practice tree and water walking while also engaging in combat. It's harder than it looks but Naruto got it down after a few hours of learning through experience._

_The following week, they moved towards more advanced training methods and battlefield practice. He was to use chakra to balance himself atop of a tree while also meditating. Kisame didn't want him to try both the tree and water exercises at the same time because he knew it would be tough on his student. This exercise was to help Naruto control his chakra almost unconsciously. It was extremely hard, especially for Naruto whose chakra control wasn't that good. He had done perfectly in the earlier week but adding meditation on top of that made it all the harder. He struggled to stay on top of the tree without moving or falling off. He couldn't find the right state of mind to concentrate, he was always stuck in the middle. Two days short of the end of the week, Naruto finally was able to hold that meditation form for the entire day. He had never felt so proud of himself. He forged eating and sleeping in his bed just so that he could have this little victory._

_With only one day of break and one day left of the second week, Naruto was put to work with meditating on top of water. Kisame had to watch him most of the time that his student attempted to do this. This was because Naruto would get so wrapped up in his own state of mind while meditating that he'd forget about the world around him. Naruto didn't even know that he was drowning until Kisame was pulling him out of the water where he then started sputtering and spitting out water. It was quite embarrassing. So, the last day of the second week and the third week were all dedicated towards this meditation exercise. Naruto couldn't deny, at this point, that he really hated Kisame's teaching methods. Though, his inner monologue always pushed for a positive outlook in this situation. It was all to help better himself and make him stronger. Naruto kept at it and eventually, by the third day of working on this exercise, didn't need Kisame to watch him as he meditated. It was feat all on its own. For another day and a half, he spent countless hours sitting on top of the water with his eyes closed and body barely making any movement. He worked on it so long that he felt like a floating statue. For a final test, Naruto spent a single day sitting on top of the water, just like the tree meditation exercise. It worked!_

_However, now that the third week was ending and the fourth week was beginning, he was being put to the test yet again. Kisame was giving him the ultimate test, one that he had made up._

Probably on the spot.

_Kisame wanted to test Naruto. It would be a two-part test. The first was to cut a waterfall in half using only his chakra control. It seemed easy enough._

Wrong.

_If Naruto completes that test, the final part was to level an area of trees with one move. This move has to be created by Naruto; so, like his own jutsu. His teacher said that he could use anything that he's been taught so far into their training. Wind jutsu, water jutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, etc. It was really up to Naruto to decide what to use in his test._

Initially, Naruto had asked his teacher if that was a good idea, to get rid of a massive forest, which it apparently was. Kisame was going to get rid of those trees to have more building area. Apparently, he had a project in mind for that spot for another day.

_The problem now is that Naruto did, eventually, complete the first test. He managed to cut the waterfall in half using chakra control and a little bit of wind jutsu. Kisame didn't seemed to notice._

Naruto felt bad for cheating slightly.

_Though, when the second part of the test came around, Kisame seemed to lose it. He taught Naruto about the fundamentals of making your own jutsu. Naruto spent almost four days just sitting there, throwing ideas together with nothing to show for it. Naruto was honestly upset and frustrated that he couldn't think of something to make a jutsu out of._

He knew he shouldn't have, but he did.

He whined to Kisame.

That's when Kisame blew a fuse and left.

Naruto had three days left of the week before Kisame came back. His past self was so determined to make things right that he didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't think about anything besides getting a new jutsu to level out an area.

And he did manage it.

**Month: Eight**

" _New game!" Kisame stated with excitement._

Any kind of conversation that starts out like that should be deemed untrustworthy or insane.

_Naruto gave him a cautious eye, "Game?"_

" _Yep!" He clapped his hands together, "It's one that my teacher taught me before my training exam. I'm sure you'll love it... or at least_ like  _it."_

" _Okay..." He unconsciously took a step back from his teacher, "What do you_ do  _in this game?"_

" _Oh, it's really simple! Do you remember that game that you and Chōjūrō would play many years ago... Hide and Seek?" Kisame asked._

" _Yeah...?"_

_His teacher gave him a feral grin, "Well, my teacher came up with a variant of that game."_

" _Oh dear..."_

" _It's called Hide and Die."_

This is why Kisame does not need to be a teacher of any sort.

" _Hide and... Die...?"_

_Kisame laughed, "You don't actually die."_

" _Then how do you..._ play _?" Naruto was starting to get very worried._

" _Basically, I give you a five-minute head start to do whatever preparations that you'd need to survive. Afterwards, I give chase. I only have three hours to knock you out or else you win." Kisame explained, "You can use any method of fighting that you've learned so far to try and stale or maim me."_

" _So... anything goes in this_ game _?"_

I really did not want to play this  _game._

" _Yep! But no killing. I'd get in trouble if I killed you and you would feel bad if you killed me. Got it?" He reassured._

" _Got it!"_

" _Now, to begin the game, we shake hands. Once we release from each other, your five minutes begin. Ready?" Kisame held out his large, blue hand._

_Naruto looked at for a second, getting a basic plan plotted out before reaching out his own hand. They locked together in a hand shake, staring at each other in the eye for a few seconds. Naruto smirked, "Ready!"_

_They let go._

_And Naruto was off._

" _FIVE MINUTES!" Kisame shouted after him as his student disappeared off into the mist._

_Naruto fled to the tree tops as he suppressed his chakra while wire flew out behind him once he was ready to start his plan. Mentally, he started to go through his arsenal of attacks and what he should look out for._

_1\. Naruto can stand up against his teacher in taijutsu for about ten minutes straight. However, after that time frame, he starts to drastically lose his strength. That takes close-combat out of the situation. He'll need to keep his distance when he comes in contact with Kisame._

_2\. Naruto knows how to set up four different types of traps. He'll need to set these around the perimeter immediately. One thing that he knows for sure is that Kisame can break three out of four of these traps, though, it'll take about a good minute. These three are the only ones that Kisame knows that he can make. He's luck that it only takes a few seconds to set another trap._

_3\. Naruto knows seven water jutsu and two wind jutsu that he can use. Four of the water jutsu and one of the wind jutsu can be used more than once. This is because they don't take up that much chakra to use and he's so used to calling these jutsu forth that it only takes a second to make the signs. The last three water jutsu and the last wind jutsu are costly jutsu. He won't be able to use them more than once while fighting against Kisame. They take too much time to form and burn through a lot of chakra in one go. When he decides to use these jutsu, he'll need to choose the right moment to unleash it because he'll only get one chance._

_5\. Naruto will always have the Nuibari by his side. It takes a millisecond to summon the Nuibari out of the tattoo seal on his left shoulder. Along with the infinite amount of wire that he has stocked on him, he'll be able to use this without worry of what will happen. This will help him with traps and stopping Kisame from getting close._

_6\. Naruto doesn't think that he'll need to use this, but he's accessing the entirety of his arsenal so this is an option. The Kyuubi's chakra. Kisame told him that he could use anything that would kill each other. The nine tailed fox's chakra is corrosive and a great defensive should anything spring up on him. It could also help him if he runs out of chakra. It's a risk, but he's starting to get used to these risks._

_Now that he's accessed his abilities, strengths, weaknesses, and what he should and should not do on the battlefield, he's ready to begin with his plans._

_Step one: traps._

_Naruto realized at this point that he only had about four and a half minutes to makes as many traps in the area. He can put together traps within a time frame of three to five seconds. This means that he has two hundred seventy seconds until the game official begins with the chase. Suppose it takes five seconds to set up every trap he goes to. He estimates that he can make at least fifty-four traps before Kisame comes after him. It's a good start._

_Off to work he goes._

_Step two: hide._

_Working with limited time on his hands can make anyone jittery. Naruto knew that he should have used the full four and a half minutes to set up traps, but he was starting to get worried. Though, he did manage to excel his expectations of how many traps he could set even though he only used four of the minutes of preparation times. There are, in total, eight-nine traps within a five-hundred-meter radius of his exact location. He is going to use the last thirty seconds to find a hiding spot before creating a post-preparation plan._

_Clearing his mind and stepping into his meditation zone, Naruto let his eyes drift to different areas around him. He allowed his ears to pick up on everything as time seemed to slow down. His breaths slowed as he tried to find the perfect hiding spot. Hiding in the tree tops would leave him exposed but things can hide in plain sight and never be found. There is a rocky cliff side two hundred meters to the left with a cave opening but there is only one entrance and one exit. Naruto's eyes flew open as he raced towards the lake forty meters in front of him. There was a waterfall that he had only been to a few times whilst on the island. There was a chance that Kisame knew of this spot. However, this area blocked out his chakra due to its nature and hide any scent of a person who entered it. It blocked out the sound of a person breathing which could compromise a mission._

_Step three: wait._

Naruto had remembered the pounding in his chest of his heart pumping. He had been so scared and excited that day that he was just shaking in anxiousness. It took Kisame forty minutes to figure out where he'd been hiding, the first time anyway. They did not engage in hand-to-hand combat but instead with a jutsu battle. The only reason Naruto didn't outright get knocked out by Kisame, which is what he'd thought was going to happen, his teacher slipped up and got caught in a wire-trap. Naruto had been able to make his escape so that he could hide again.

This time, he did head towards the trees, staying in the middle of a cluster of them, slightly off of the ground. He sat there for twenty minutes before he could literally hear his teacher mumbling about how he had this game. Thirty minutes passed and Naruto counted nine traps being able to trap Kisame long enough to stale him. His teacher was growing irritated by the numerous amount of traps in the area and was already starting to curse his name.

Naruto thought it was hilarious at the time.

Ten more minutes went after that when he had accidently let his chakra flare in agitation. Kisame and Naruto got into a fight. At the time, he thought that using one of his costly jutsu would help him but it only made things worse. The jutsu was completely harmless to someone like Kisame, it only distracted him for a second. They were already heading towards the two-hour mark in their little  _game_. Naruto really had no idea what he was doing and freaked out when he saw that his jutsu had no effect. He managed to maintain his calmness but that jutsu had drained him.

Kisame managed to get one fiery punch in.

Lights out.

Game over.

**Month: Nine**

The two really didn't do much in the final month, just refining Naruto's skills and helping to balance him out. Kisame had already dubbed him excellent during the seventh month they were there. They could have been doing this the previous month but Naruto insisted that they do more.

Together, they went over everything they learned in the first two weeks of month nine. They worked out any kinks in fighting style or jutsu that needed to be fixed. They had pleasant conversations and talked in formal tones. The two went over how Naruto had progressed during his time of training.

The third week was dedicated solely on creating some more muscle mass as they had done back in the second month. They balanced speed and strength during this week. Kisame felt that it was necessary to keep Naruto's speed and strength up so that he'll be able to use the Nuibari more efficiently which would make it easier to use.

The final week brought back meditation habits. They sat on the tops of trees five days straight, not moving a muscle or coming down to do anything. They relied solely on their mind and how it worked. On the sixth day of the final week, they came down and relaxed for the rest of that day. On the last day that they would be staying there on that island, the two packed up everything they had used in the entirety of their training trip.

They slept peaceful that night.

**Present Time**

And up they were the next morning with bags on their backs as they walked down a trail that had become familiar during their time here. It led towards a boat dock that was inhabited, perfect for the travel back. It was early morning and everything was just fantastic. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun was growing over the horizon, ready to cloak the surface of the earth with light so bright and warm. Naruto appreciated this time of day.

Kisame did not.

"Ugh!" He groaned for the sixteenth time in the last hour, covering his eyes again, "I hate this time of day."

"And you call  _me_ whiny." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Oh shut up, gaki! When you get older, you'll understand how much of a nuisance sunlight is!" He growled out.

"Whatever you say... uh..." His mind went blank as he looked up at the large man, "What do I call you now?"

"Huh?"

"I've always called you Jiji. Then, on the training trip, I called you Kisame-sensei." He explained, "I'm just wondering, do I continue to call you Kisame-sensei or go back to using Jiji?"

Kisame sighed, closing his eyes in thought, "Well, just use whatever comes fluently to you. I don't care what you call me, you'll always be my gaki."

Naruto thought for a second, "Well, I think saying Jiji is playful and makes me sound like I'm five or something. However, Kisame-sensei makes me sound older and formal."

"So...?"

"I think I'll stick with Kisame-sensei. I think that I'm more mature than I was a few months ago. Plus, I like the sound of it." He grinned.

"Mature my ass!" Kisame laughed heartedly.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled, walking ahead of his teacher.

"Ah, c'mon Naruto, I was just messing around!" He tried to sustain his giggles, but it was getting harder, "Naruto!"

"I'm not listening!" He shouted back, heading towards the boat.

"Naruto!"

* * *

 

**Chapter 16: Part 1, completed.**


	17. Chapter 16: Part 2

Zabuza followed Kisame and Naruto out of the house. He couldn't tell whether to smile or frown because while his son was going to get training, Naruto would also be gone for almost an entire year. His son smiled and waved at him as they descended into the mist, "I love you!" The father wanted to say something in return, but he felt their chakra leave the area in a shunshin. He sighed. He wouldn't be hearing from his son for nine months, only in weekly reports from Kisame.

Maybe this was a bad idea. What if something happened to Naruto? What if the Mist Village found out about him and was waiting for him to leave the property before launching an attack? What he goes back into a trauma-induced coma? What if Kisame corrupts him? What if Naruto comes back different? What then? What if he  _dies_?

Zabuza took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself. It was only day one of his son's departure. He can get through this. Luckily, he has a mission next week to distract himself with.

But what if, when he goes on this mission, he misses one of the reports from Kisame and something bad happened?

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked himself, sighing loudly.

"You okay?" Chōjūrō asked, coming up behind him.

"Huh?" Zabuza whirled around, before sighing again, "Yeah."

The light blue haired nineteen-year-old chuckled quietly, leaning his forearms against the front porch, "That sounded sarcastic."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"You know," Chōjūrō started, "you can talk to me about... whatever is bothering you."

Zabuza heaved a sigh, "You don't think that Naruto is going to change, do you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking." He admitted.

"Naruto is an energetic kid. He smiles and laughs all the time. He's a ball of sunshine. I'm just worried that, when he comes back, that he'll be a changed kid." He voiced.

Chōjūrō laughed heartedly, "You're just worried because you don't Naruto to turn out like Kisame."

"Yeah..." He groaned, covering his face, "It is just so hard to trust another man to take care of my kid."

"It's okay. I trust that Naruto would want to keep his personality. If anything, he'll be a little more mature than when he left." He shrugged.

Zabuza smirked slightly, "Yeah."

"Can... Can I ask you something?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Go ahead." He said.

Chōjūrō looked into the mist in front of them, "What's going to happen between you and... Ameyuri?"

The air suddenly became colder.

The teenager shivered, "It's just... I don't think this tension and stress is good for the household."

"No."

"W-What?" Chōjūrō blinked in surprise at the harsh statement.

"I'm not going to talk to her." Zabuza snarled out.

Chōjūrō looked at him, "It would help if-"

"No, dammit! I won't do it!" He was near shouting, out-right fury in his eyes.

"What about Naruto?!" He fought back.

"Don't you dare bring my son into this!" Zabuza felt like punching the teenager in front of him, his fist already balling up.

Chōjūrō growled, not afraid to go against Zabuza, well, not anymore that is, "Look, what happens when he comes back and you two still haven't made up or come to an agreement?! He's going to get upset and it'll be both of  _your_ faults!"

Zabuza had to stop, "...what?"

"He cares about you and Ameyuri! He wouldn't want you two to fight, alright?! He'd want you two to make things up!" He stated harshly, "What you are doing, ignoring the problem at hand and letting this tension continue on, it's stupid."

"But... I can't... I can't forgive her!" Zabuza had very conflicting emotions swirling around him, "What she said means that she doesn't care about  _my_ son! Naruto calls her his momma and she had the  _audacity_ to just...  _throw that away_! How do you expect me to forgive her for  _that_?!"

"With a conversation," Chōjūrō stated quietly.

"Not going to happen." He said, crossing his arms.

"You can't resolve an issue without doing anything." He argued.

"I'm doing something." Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"And that would be...?" Chōjūrō furthered.

"Ignoring her." He stated.

"ZABUZA!" Chōjūrō was growing furious, his face turning red in anger, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST  _TRY_ TO FIX THINGS?!"

"BECAUSE  _I_ WASN'T IN THE WRONG.  _I_ SHOULDN'T HAVE TO TRY AND FIX THINGS! AMEYURI SHOULD!" He growled out.

Chōjūrō gave an exasperated groan, "Well, she's so scared and upset to come talk to you that this conversation won't ever  _fucking_ happen."

"Look, I don't need this right now." He snarled, turning away from the teenager, "If she wants to fix things, she'll have to do a hell of a lot to make it up because I'm not fucking starting that conversation." Zabuza walked away, leaving Chōjūrō standing on the porch by himself.

He sighed heavily, "I guess it's time to talk to Ameyuri about this." However, even after saying this, he still didn't move from his spot on the porch. His black eyes piercing the mist. Chōjūrō didn't know what to do about this whole situation. He had originally thought that if he just asked the two – nicely, mind you – to talk to each other that they would. He should have known better; those two are too stubborn for their own good.

Chōjūrō scratched his head, sighing deeply,  _"What do I even say to them?"_  His eyes narrowed as the mist cleared up slightly, revealing a forested area in front of him. His ears picked up on the small sounds of rushing water from the river ahead of the house.  _"They aren't ever going to get better if they don't talk it out."_ Well, that's what  _he_ thought, anyway. Chōjūrō gave a saddened laugh,  _"I'm such a pacifist. How can a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist be a fucking pacifist? Our group is one of the only in the whole Hidden Mist Village is given exceptionally dangerous missions and I feel the need to not lay a hand on people."_ The blue haired teenager let out a growl. He covered his eyes, elbows propped up on the porch.  _"I shouldn't be thinking about myself right now."_ He reminded himself,  _"I need to help Zabuza and Ameyuri make amends or at least come to an agreement. For Naruto's sake."_

With that, Chōjūrō left the porch and entered the house.

The audible click of the door closing behind him echoed around the house. One thing about this house that the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist knew all too well was that it was  _never_ quiet. Only until recently did it start to become silent.

It was eerie as hell, in Chōjūrō's opinion.

He peeked around the corner, seeing Zabuza in the den. With further inspection, he could see that the man was packing a bag with a sneer on his face.  _"Better not mess with him right now."_ He told himself, walking away from the den and towards the back room. There were four bedrooms back there. Two of them belonged to Naruto and Zabuza. The last two were guest bedrooms for where the other swordsmen decided to spend the night... which happened a  _lot_ more often when Naruto came into their life. Chōjūrō smiled at a memory, back with Naruto was about three or four.

Naruto wanted his family to spend the night, practically begging his dad because he 'doesn't get to see them much', which was a lie. Since he showed up on that beach, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were practically glued to him. There was always one member around Naruto, always; for protection and caring purposes. Zabuza had allowed his teammates to spend the night but then realized that he didn't have  _enough_  room. However, they managed.

Kushimaru and Jinpachi shared one of the guest rooms. Those idiots didn't go to bed until like four in the morning. They were up just talking up a storm and laughing like the idiots they are.

Kisame and Jinin shared the last of the guest rooms. They stole a few too many bottles of sake that Zabuza had bought last weekend. The two got drunk off their asses and had the worse hangover the next morning. Lucky for them, Ameyuri had given Naruto candy – again – and made their headaches worse.

Speaking of Ameyuri, she slept in Zabuza's bedroom. Chōjūrō should've known that they were dating at the point, but it didn't click. Probably because he had just turned into a teenager and wasn't  _that_ observant. He could only  _imagine_ what they were doing at two in the morning.

As for himself, he slept in Naruto's 'crate-room'. The two played board games, card games, questioning/answering games, and everything in between. They talked about family and friends – or the lack of. They didn't have any family or friends outside of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Naruto wasn't allowed to leave the house because Zabuza was scared for him. Chōjūrō had lost his other friends back in the academy when he had to slaughter them to graduate. It was a dark time for him, especially when his family – who were civilians – disowned him for such a crime. Neither his father nor his mother knew of the academy graduation test, therefore, they felt great anger toward their son. Chōjūrō didn't tell Naruto this, but something along the lines of his family and friends leaving them for 'a better place'.

Naruto said that he had fun.

Though, since that sleepover, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist had practically moved into Zabuza house. They wanted – including himself – to be closer to Naruto because he was a new addition to the family. Zabuza didn't seem to mind and looked happy at the company which was a feat in and of itself.

Chōjūrō headed towards the guest bedroom Jinpachi and Kushimaru had stayed in frequently. He knocked four times before it clicked open, revealing a very disheveled Ameyuri. Her dull brown eyes bored into him, a cracked and small smile on her face. "...hey." Her voice sounded so unused, so hoarse. He had a sudden feeling of pity for her.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She nodded, opening the guest bedroom door open a little wider and stepping to the side to allow him to come in, "Yeah... sure, come on in."

It shouldn't have ended up like this.

Chōjūrō walked over and leaned up against the wall opposite of the bed. The red-haired woman headed straight for the bed, flopping down on her face. He refrained from laughing at the sight before him. Instead, he tried to start up a conversation, "How are you holding up?"

"Not good..." Came the muffled response.

He took a deep breath, "Do you... I mean, you don't  _have_  to, but... ah... want to talk about it?"

Ameyuri lifted her head up from the pillows, her eyes already filling up with tears. She sniffled before nodding slowly, "I r-really would l-like to..." He nodded, heading towards the bed. He sat down near the foot of the bed as Ameyuri sat up, crossing her legs and staring at him. Chōjūrō gave her a small smile. She took a deep breath in before sighing out, trying to control her emotions that have been out of whack for a while. "I-I didn't mean to say that." Ameyuri finally managed to whisper out, "I was angry... angry at the situation with Jinin... angry that Z-Zabuza was blaming himself... angry that Naruto was hurt... angry at myself for not doing more the help."

"I was angry too, so you have no shame in that department." He said quickly, hoping that it was the right thing to say.

"But, I shouldn't have t-thrown that anger onto Z-Zabuza! It wasn't right! A-And now... I've d-destroyed our relationship..." A tear left her eye, "W-Why did I say that? About Z-Zabuza wanting Naruto to  _die_?! What's wrong with me?!"

He shook his head, "Nothing is  _wrong_ with you. You were just mad and you said something that you don't mean. Both of us know that you care a lot about Naruto."

"But I still shouldn't have said that!" She proclaimed, shoving her face into her hands, tears sliding out of her eyes in quick succession.

"You were just angry and said something that you don't mean." Chōjūrō stated, looking away from her, "Maybe... if you talk to Zabuza and-"

"No. No, I can't do that! He'll yell at me and tell me how much he hates me. I'll get mad and say something else that I don't mean!" Ameyuri sobbed out, her hands balling into fists.

"But... I think the two of you would benefit from a heart-to-heart conversation." Chōjūrō said, hands motioning towards the door.

"I  _can't_!" Her face was starting to get red, "He'll just leave the room or yell at me!"

The nineteen-year-old sighed, "But you're not even trying to fix things."

"I have  _tried_!" She yelled at him, "I've tried all I can. The one who you should be telling that is  _him_! He hasn't done shit to fix this!"

"Ameyuri, listen. In the beginning,  _you_ were in the wrong for what you said. You wanted to apologize to him the second he left Naruto's room or when you got a chance to be alone. However, once the opportunity came up, you froze and went stiff. You became so cowardly against Zabuza anytime you two locked eyes. You are so fearful of him saying something you don't like that you can't say shit!" He ranted, hands animated whilst speaking, "Right now, the both of you are in the wrong and neither of you want to fix this. You're both so content in staying in this loop of love and hate. You say you've tried all you can, that Zabuza should be trying to as well.  _You_ hurt him where it hurts worse, saying that about  _Naruto_. Of all people you could have said that about, you said it about his one and only  _son_. Of course, he hasn't tried anything, he doesn't think it's his fault. He has all rights to be mad at you and to yell at you for what you did. However, you're not trying to fix that. You just sit here and cry about it without any backbone to do anything."

Tears were streaming down her face, "T-T-That's not true, I-"

He held up a hand, effectively stopping her words. "I'm tired of this, Ameyuri. I'm tired of sitting here every day just wallowing in Zabuza's killing intent and your depression. It affects me how much you guys  _hate_ each other right now. Kisame is so sick of what' happened. I hate to say this, but I'm so jealous that he's out of the house where he doesn't have to deal with this shit." His eyes locked with her water ones, " _Naruto_ has even noticed that something bad has gone on with you and his dad. He asked me before he left and... I didn't have the heart to tell him that you and his dad were fighting."

"I j-just-"

"I'm not done speaking." His eyes seemed so dangerous now, "Did you know that Kisame told me something the other day. He said that the killing intent of both you and Zabuza combined would potentially hurt or even  _kill_ Naruto if he had stayed in this house for about three weeks straight because that killing intent would have become so  _potent_. Hopefully, you guys won't kill him when he comes back... you know, if this problem is still going on. That's all I really have to say. I'm so done with this shit..."

"C-Chōjūrō..." Ameyuri wiped her face. He shook his head, leaving her room. She stared at her door, tears clouding her vision. "What have I done..." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 

There was a knock on the office door. Minato looked up from a report from one of the Jonnin teacher's reports from a mission earlier that day. He rubbed his eyes, before setting aside the report, "Come in!"

Kushina walked in, Aleck in the crook of her left elbow and a bag of some sort on the other arm. She gave him a warm smile, "Good evening."

He chuckled, standing up. He walked up to her, giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. Minato leaned down and kissed the top of Aleck's head. "So, what brings you here, Kushina?" He asked, sitting on the couch that was in the office.

She shrugged her shoulders, handing the baby to Minato, "Thought you might want some lunch."

"You made lunch?" He blinked before grinning, cradling his son in his arms.

"Yep!" She gave him a grin and thumbs up, showing the contents of the bag.

He gave her a dopey smile, "I love you so much!"

Kushina laughed, "You just love my cooking."

"That's a close second." Minato chuckled as his wife sat down beside him as she started to pull out different types of food. Aleck's chubby hands reached out, grabbing at the air. He stared expectantly at his mother, making a soft mewl noise. The Fourth Hokage looked down at his son, a proud smile on his face. The red-haired child looked up at him, blinking his wide navy blue eyes. Minato made a funny face down at his son, getting a squeal of laughter out from him. The blond-haired man laughed too looking at Kushina. She had a soft smile on her face and kind eyes, having stopped pulling the food. Minato's face started to turn red, slightly embarrassed from his wife catching him. "Well-" He started to say, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She said abruptly.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You're too cute for your own good." She chuckled, handing him a container and chopsticks. Kushina moved some of the paperwork on the ground before sitting on his desk. Once situated, she took Aleck back, holding him close to her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked his wife.

"Aleck and I already ate before coming here. I just knew that you don't like to go out and eat lunch, so I brought you something to eat." She shrugged.

"Thank you!" He grinned, continuing to eat his food.

There came a knock on the window. Minato sighed, waving in whoever was outside. Kushina blinked in surprise, seriousness filling the office, "Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

"I have some new information on Naruto." The older man's words nearly made Minato choke on his food.

"Y-You do?" He asked, still coughing.

"Yes, apparently, Kisame Hoshigaki – another member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist – has gotten permission from Zabuza Momochi to train Naruto in an apparent secret location for nine months. All of my spies have lost visual on Naruto." Jiraiya informed, "I'm not sure what's going to happen to him during this time."

"Are you sure that it's Kisame Hoshigaki?" Minato asked, knowing how dangerous that man is.

"One hundred percent positive." He stated.

"So, we no longer have any visuals on him?" Kushina asked, "No one pair of eyes on him?"

"None of my agents have found his location." He admitted.

"Jiraiya." Minato took another bite of his lunch, "Check all islands that are around the coast of the Land of Mist and get a read on Kisame's chakra signature. If you can find Kisame, you can find Naruto. I want eyes on him as soon as possible, do you understand?"

The old sage blinked, nodding his head slowly, "I'll see what I can do." With that, he left.

Aleck pouted about not getting any attention while the whole ordeal with his godfather went on. He tugged at his mother's dress, making up noises in his throat to catch her attention. It worked. Kushina looked down at her son and gave him a soft, warm smile before kissing the boy's cheek.

* * *

 

 _"You can do this..."_ She mentally told herself, hands shaking furiously. Ameyuri stared at the guest bedroom door, her resolve trying to make her stay in bed and never walk out of the room again. For a few minutes, she considered doing that. However, the conversation that she had with Chōjūrō kept bugging her, hurting her. An hour after they had had that talk, she walked out of the room, wanting to apologize for how she was acting. The only thing she found was a note on the kitchen table:

_I'm leaving the house for a few days. I'm not sure when I'll return. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I mean it, you two!_

_Chōjūrō out._

It's been a week already without him in the house. Ameyuri had worried for a few hours. She had wondered where he went off to. Maybe to his previous home in town that he lived in by himself before everyone – all the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist – had decided to stay at Zabuza's home so that they could be closer to Naruto. This was probably where he was staying at. It could also be that maybe Chōjūrō had to go on a solo mission directed by the Mizukage. Ameyuri knew that it could be that it was either both of those options or neither of those things. Whichever one it is, she knew that all Chōjūrō probably wanted right now was to just get out of this hellhole. He was probably sighing in relief to get out of the house, get out of this tense situation that she had caused. The anxiety of not knowing where her friend had gone quickly dissipated after these thoughts.

She sighed and thought back on the conversation they had before he left the house a few days ago. Everything that Chōjūrō had been saying – more like yelling – to her was true, all of it, and she hated it. Ameyuri hated that he was right. She hated that she made herself wallow in self-pity. She hated that she was cooping herself in this guest room. She hated that she felt so utterly weak. She hated that she kept crying about the situation at hand. She hated the she was fighting with Zabuza. She hated that he was mad at her. She hated it with a passion.

The red-haired woman stood on wobbly knees, her mind calling her back to bed. She shook her head, "We need to do this...  _I_ need to do this." She took a shaky breath before walking out of the room. It was like a ton of weights had suddenly appeared to hitch a ride on her shoulders. They slumped down. Ameyuri could already feel her boyfriend's killer intent from where she was standing in the hallway. He was somewhere outside the house, maybe on the back porch? He was most likely there, having been outside most days. Ameyuri went over to the screen door where the back porch was at and, sure enough, Zabuza was there. His back was to her as he leaned against the rail of the porch while staring into the trees. The way his body tensed told her that he knew she was there.  _"You can do this..."_ She mentally whispered to herself before walking outside, the screen door creaking.

Zabuza's aggravated sigh filled her ears as she walked up beside him, "What do you  _want_?"

"I..." Her resolve to do something like this was burning up quickly. She felt so weak against his words. Tears were already starting to prick her eyes. "I wanted to... talk?" It sounded so much more like a question.

"Did Chōjūrō put you up to this?" His voice was stoic.

"N-No... I just, I want to a-apologize for... what I said about N-Naruto." She felt a weight starting to lift off her chest as she spoke those words.

"I will never forgive you," Zabuza said monotone voice and all.

Her heart seemed to crack under the pressure, "What? Z-Z-Zabuza, I-"

He turned around, staring directly into her eyes. She could see the storm of hatred dancing in his dark eyes as his words came out like venom, "You don't get to say something about  _my son_ and expect to get away with a sorry excuse for an  _APOLOGY_!"

"T-Then what  _do_ you want me to do?!" Ameyuri begged, taking a step towards him. He took a few backward, walking off the porch to glare at her from below.

"Don't you see?! There is nothing you  _can_  do!" He shouted at her. He turned towards the woods and started walking away. Her heart told her that she shouldn't say anything, to just let him go, but desperation was taking hold of her mind.

"Zabuza!  _PLEASE!_ JUST TALK TO ME!" She screamed out, a tear running down her cheek.

"Why?! So you can tell me how much "I-don't-care-about-my-son" or how about how much "I-wish-my-son-would-die"?! Yeah,  _sure_ , I'd  _love_ to stay and talk about it!" Zabuza growled out, using air quotes and a mocking voice, all with an evil sneer.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE, OKAY?!" She cried out, walking down the steps to get closer to him, "I'M SORRY!"

Fire seemed to burn in his eyes at her words, "What mistake? You admitting that you don't care about my son or that you hate me? Which one is it, Ameyuri?! WHICH ONE IS IT?!"

"NEITHER!" Ameyuri was sobbing now, fists balled tightly. Her face was red due to her shouts of desperation. Even though the tears came rushing down like a waterfall, anger started to boil in the pit of her stomach, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT!"

"Like  _hell,_ I'd believe that. You can't fool me." His angry stare was boring a hole through her heart.

" _Please_ , you have to believe me! I swear to Kami that I didn't mean it!" She was trying to fight her anger that had been triggered by the conversation. She didn't want to say anything bad.

"Naruto calls you his 'Momma'! Do you know what that means? That means that you have an obligation to him just much as I do. That means that you are supposed to  _love_ him unconditionally. What you  _said_ about how you bet that I wished he'd die just shows how much you supposedly  _love_ him." Zabuza sneered, his killing intent growing, "THAT IS MY  _SON_ , AMEYURI! THAT IS MY PRIDE AND JOY, MY FUCKING SUNSHINE! As his 'Momma', I expected so much for you. Apparently, I CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT! You disappoint me, Ameyuri. You want to know something... YOU DON'T DERSEVE TO BE HIS MOTHER!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER!" Her mind was screaming at her, telling her to quit but she had never been good at managing her temper, "YOU JUST GOT LUCKY THAT NIGHT YOU FOUND NARUTO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A FATHER AT ALL! EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE HAS ALWAYS BEEN IN VAIN! YOU BLAME EVERYONE FOR  _YOUR MISTAKES_! YOU'RE SELFISH AND NEVER THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!"

"THINK ABOUT  _MYSELF_?! HOW  _DARE_ YOU!" Their argument was becoming louder and louder as the minutes went on, "ALL I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT FOR THE PAST NINE YEARS OF MY LIFE IS NARUTO. HOW  _NARUTO_ IS DOING _,_ DOES  _NARUTO_  NEED ANYTHING, IS  _NARUTO_  OKAY?!  _OH_ , BUT YOU JUST CAN'T WRAP THAT AROUND YOUR FINGER SO YOU THROW THIS ON ME! GET OVER YOURSELF, AMEYRUI! YOU JUST CAN'T ADMIT THAT YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PARENT!"

" _TERRIBLE PARENT_?! ARE YOU  _FUCKING_ KIDDING?!" Ameyuri shouted out, hand reaching towards her twin Kiba blades, "THE ONLY TERRIBLE PARENT HERE IS  _YOU_!  _YOU_ SENT YOUR SON TO A BATTLE  _YOU KNEW_ THAT HE WASN'T READY FOR!  _YOU_ LET YOUR SON BLIND YOU INTO BELIEVING THAT HE IS STRONG!  _YOU_ LET HIM ONTO THE BATTLEFIELD AND GOT JININ  _KILLED_! YEAH, SOME GREAT PARENT  _YOU ARE_!"

Zabuza pulled out his executioner's blade, holding it out in front of him. "Don't you dare." His voice was low, rumbling in anger. Ameyuri gave her boyfriend – are they even in a relationship anymore? – a sneer, locking her Kiba blades in an X in front of her. The killing intent in the area thickened as the two locked eyes. Fire blazed in their eyes, attacking each other with just a glance.

"I hate you." Ameyuri finally growled out after a few seconds of glaring.

"I hate you more," Zabuza stated.

The two launched themselves at each other.

Chōjūrō walked down the streets of the village. He had just left his previous home a few minutes ago. He was heading back to Zabuza's home – more like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's home – to see if he can't help his two friends out some more. He hoped that Ameyuri was at least trying to make things better after their talk. He hoped that she still wasn't in that guest room balling her eyes out. Chōjūrō honestly hated when his friends were upset at anything and everything. This applied to both Ameyuri  _and_ Zabuza. They were obviously going through a  _really_ bumpy road in their relationship. He wanted them to be happy, not at each other's throat.

Chōjūrō's wonders what would have happened if Naruto was here to witness this side of his parent's relationship.

As he gets closer to the house where all tension lies, he can't help but doubt his decision to go back. He didn't want to find himself so stressed out by the killing intent both Ameyuri and Zabuza have. It wasn't something he liked to put on himself but he was doing this for a good cause. Chōjūrō wanted both of his friends to make peace so that their home wasn't such a war zone. He knew his help in this war would be greatly appreciated in the long run, but right now, things were becoming hectic.

Chōjūrō stopped at the pathway that lead to the house. The killing intent was so strong and had thickened greatly since he left about a week ago. His eyes widened, using a shunshin to arrive at the door. He flung it open, worry filling his mind. He was right to worry, sounds of screaming and metal clanking together could be heard as clear as day. Rushing over to the screen door that lead to the backyard, he could see Ameyuri and Zabuza angrily fighting each other.  _"Dammit! I told them not to do anything stupid while I was gone!"_ He groaned inside his mind, flinging the screen door open. Chōjūrō's eyes widened as his teammates stepped back to power an attack that was emitting from their swords.  _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_ His mind screamed as Zabuza and Ameyuri started to rush each other,  _"THOSE ARE THEIR FUCKING KILLING MOVES! DAMMIT, YOU TWO!"_

His body started to speed ahead, meeting the two in the middle. The world seemed to go along much slower now that his mind was finally catching up to him. Chōjūrō leapt forward, standing in the middle. His left hand moved Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō away from his chest, but not before getting a slash on his side and upper arm. His right hand pushed Ameyuri's Kiba blades away from his side, but got two nasty cuts on his back and hand. Power radiated from the moves as Zabuza and Ameyuri were moved off course. The two tumbled down into the ground, flinging their heads around to see Chōjūrō standing in the center of the backyard.

He took deep breaths, a growl leaving his throat. It was deep but was cut off by a sigh. Chōjūrō could feel the blood start to slowly leave the cuts on his body. It hurt like hell but that didn't mean that his teammates needed to know.

Zabuza blinked quickly, rage leaving him as he sprung up, leaving his sword on the grass, "Chōjūrō! Why the hell did you do that?!"

Ameyuri followed suit, rushing over to the bleeding nineteen-year-old, "You could have gotten killed!"

Chōjūrō scoffed, stopping both in their tracks, "You two haven't been on the same page for about a month. This is a joke." He started to walk towards the porch, holding a hand to his hurt side.

"What are you talking about?!" The Kubikiribōchō user inquired, scowling slightly.

"Do you realize that you two could have killed each other with those two attacks? Do you know what would have happened had you both died because of your selfishness?" The two didn't say anything, allowing Chōjūrō to keep talking, "I would have to bury you. I'd feel guilty. I'd have to leave the house because there would no way in hell I'd stay here should something like that would happen. Naruto would come home to an empty house and learn that his parents were such selfish fools that they killed each other in rage. Then, Kisame would take him in and the two would leave the village together." Chōjūrō's hands were balled into fists. "This damn dispute between you two doesn't only affect your relationship. It affects every single one of us. I'm sick of this and I know that Kisame is sick of this. I bet that if Naruto knew about this,  _he'd_ be sick of this." He sighed, looking between his friends with sad eyes, "This needs to stop. You two need to find some mutual line between respect and acceptance. I'm done trying to fix everything for you."

Zabuza and Ameyuri watched as the smaller ninja left the background. A trail of blood followed Chōjūrō, the carnage of their battle showing. Zabuza rubbed his face with both his hands, dropping to the floor, " _Why_  are we so  _stupid_?!"

Ameyuri flopped down, peaking at the man beside her. She didn't say anything for a while, letting Chōjūrō's words flood her mind. Despite his age being two times less that her own, he'd become the wisest out of the three of them. I guess it's true to say that age isn't everything. She looked at the mist, "D-Do you really... Do you really hate me?"

The black-haired man removed his hands from his face, glancing at her before looking into the sky – or what you could see of it due to the mist – and sighed, "No... I don't. I find myself wanting to, though."

She gulped but felt happy, "Oh."

"Why..." He whispered out, "Why did say those things about my son? You know how much I care about Naruto, so...  _why_?"

"It was an accident... a 'said-in-the-moment' kind of thing. A mistake, you know?" Ameyuri stated.

"That's not true. You would have had to been thinking about it at one point before saying something like that. When you're angry, you only like to say the truth and nothing but the truth." Zabuza inquired, "You had to have doubted my ability to be a father for Naruto... Am I right?"

Tears appeared in her eyes as her hands quivered, "Y-Yeah... okay? You're right. I h-had so many doubts about what happened when you g-guys came back from that mission. I didn't r-really know what had happened a-and I was mostly assuming what you w-were thinking." Ameyuri covered her face with her arm, letting the sobs come back to her. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm so, so,  _so_ sorry, Zabuza! I didn't m-mean to doubt you or you're a-ability to be a father for N-Naruto." She cried out.

"Thank you." He smiled a little.

Her heart skipped a beat as she removed her arm to stare at him, "W-What?"

"I said thank you." Zabuza sat up on the grass, " _That_ was the apology that I wanted. I knew you were lying about it being a spur of the moment thing from the beginning. I don't like liars, especially those that I'm close to... like you.

"...that easy? It was that easy to get you to forgive me..." She whispered to herself.

"Well, not really, but that doesn't mean that I don't accept your apology. It will take me time to trust you and want to be around you like we used to." He admitted, "However, I'm willing to try and fix this relationship. For Naruto?"

"For Naruto." She smiled.

* * *

 

After that conversation, Zabuza and Ameyuri were felt with such an awkwardness that it was weird to be around each other for long periods of time. Chōjūrō, after bandaging himself, was getting annoyed by this passive avoidance. He dragged them by their hair and threw them into a closet until they weren't annoyed with each other anymore.

It just made the couple pissed at Chōjūrō.

However, it worked. They couldn't avoid each other in a closet for long. The close proximity to each other and breathing in each other's air with only silence got to the two of them. They started conversing slightly about the simplest of things like  _'How was your day?'_ or  _'What's your favorite...'_. After a few boring conversation tactics, silence had fell over them again. This time, the tension had started to dissipate. Zabuza and Ameyuri then got into some deep conversation topics. They talked about what had caused this rift between each other. They talked about what they were feeling after the rift had started and how they were feeling about it now. They talked about how much they mean to each other and how they didn't want anything to happen to one another. They talked about Naruto mostly, about how this rift could affect him or how disappointed and sad he would be to know that this rift between his parents had gone on for this long.

This conversing went on for hours and hours. It lasted so long that Zabuza and Ameyuri started to forget that they were even mad at each other. They shared the space in the closet and laughed about funny memories they hadn't thought about in so long. They went on about missions that turned into all-out war on the battlefield. Mentions of the battlefield brought them back to the mission Zabuza, Kisame, Chōjūrō, and Jinin took Naruto on. Ameyuri wanted to know everything about what had happened so that she wouldn't assume anymore. Her boyfriend had looked a little reserved before giving an in-depth description of the events that went down on that mission. She had already started tearing up at the mention of Jinin sacrificing himself for Naruto and started crying for a few minutes when he started to explain that his son went on a rampage. Zabuza didn't join in until telling her how he got Naruto to calm down and how he'd been so worried about his son. After almost a month of no physical contact, it was at that moment that the two hugged it out.

They were both so worried.

It was also at that moment that Chōjūrō decided to fling open the door with a shit-eating grin on his face. Zabuza and Ameyuri had smirked and dragged him into the bone-crushing hug. The three had a good laugh after that.

**Eight months later...**

Ameyuri snickered to herself, watching her boyfriend run around the house with a dumb grin on his face trying to prepare for his son and best friend to return home from their nine-month training trip. Chōjūrō was torn between laughing at Zabuza and joining in his preparation parade. He chose the latter and began rushing around the home, making it look preteen and organized. Ameyuri had seated herself in the kitchen and was making a meal for the family to enjoy once Naruto and Kisame got back. Zabuza couldn't help but trip over his own feet in excitement.

"I think you need to calm down, honey." His girlfriend chuckled, stirring the pot in front of her, eyes still on him.

He twiddled his thumbs, a large smile on his face, "I can't! I'm just too-"

"Excited?" Chōjūrō laughed, placing dishes on the dinner table for later, "Yes, we know. You've said that a few too many times."

"Yeah, whatever." He chuckled, "Ah! I can't wait! I wonder how strong he is?"

"I bet he's almost as strong as Chōjūrō," Ameyuri admitted.

The twenty-year-old man, having just had a birthday, just shook his head, "I don't think so. Naruto's probably stronger than me. Remember, he trained with  _Kisame_. No way in hell is he's  _almost_  as strong as me. He  _is_ stronger than me."

"I guess we won't know until we see how he fights." She shrugged, going back to the food.

There was a heavy knock on the front door.

Zabuza nearly squeaked in surprise. He tripped over his own feet trying to get to the door. He could literally  _feel_ the smirk on Ameyuri's face being directed at him. The smile on his face only got larger as he swung open the door.

"Woah!" The loud, booming laughter coming from Kisame greeted him, "No need to be hasty, man!"

"Dad!" A cheerful voice came from behind Kisame. Blond hair popped out from behind the shark-like man's legs, bounding towards Zabuza. He held out his arms for his son, letting Naruto jump into them. The two shared a laugh in the hallway as Zabuza spun in a circle with Naruto in his arms. After a few seconds of pure joy, he set down the blond-haired boy. He laughed, rushing into the kitchen. "Chōjūrō!" He shouted out, jumping onto the blue-haired man's back.

He laughed, "What's up? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Kisame-sensei taught me so much!" The smile on the boy's face only got bigger.

"Kisame-sensei? That's a first." Ameyuri grinned, turning around from the stove after putting the burner on low.

Naruto gasped, jumping off his friend and rushing into Ameyuri's open arms, "Momma!"

"Hi, baby." She hugged him tightly, laughing when he tried to push away.

"I'm not a baby anymore! I'm grown now!" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Ameyuri set the boy down as Kisame and Zabuza walked in.

Kisame elbowed the black-haired man beside him before whispering with a smirk on his face, "Watch this."

"Uh oh..." He whispered back.

"Hey, gaki." The shark-like man called out.

"What is it, Kisame-sensei?" Naruto stated seriously, blinking owlishly.

"Hide-and-die. Five minutes, go." Kisame said.

The boy was gone in seconds, dashing out of the back door with such agility that his family was luck that they didn't blink or else they would have missed him leave.

"Kisame, what the  _hell_ is hide-and- _die_?!" Zabuza growled out.

He shrugged, "Just a training game we've been playing for like a month and a half. He learns a lot from it."

"Call him back, dinner is ready," Ameyuri said, her and Chōjūrō starting to put platters of food on the table.

"Hell yes!" Kisame grinned, pumping the air with his fist before cupping his hand over his mouth, "HEY, GAKI! I'M CANCELING HIDE-AND-DIE FOR RIGHT NOW!" A minute passed before the  _front_ door was opened, Naruto strolling right in.

"What's for dinner?" He asked, smiling up at his family.

They all chuckled, smiles on their own faces. It was nice to have him back.

* * *

 

Naruto's big blue eyes, like pools of curiosity, stared up at his family as they stood outside. He had only been home for a day and a half before he'd been called outside for some... event of some sorts. No one had explained further. His father was standing in the middle with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. His girlfriend, Ameyuri, was standing to the right of him while grinning proudly down at him. To Zabuza's left was Chōjūrō, sword in hand and a calm expression on his face. His sensei, Kisame, was somewhere off to the side, leaning against the porch with a mocking smirk directed at Zabuza. His father easily caught this, sending back a nasty look of 'don't-mess-with-me-right-now-or-so-help-me'. It was kind of funny to watch. The blond-haired boy snickered to himself, a jovial smile on his face. "So," He started, "Why'd you call me out here, Dad?"

"Well, for the past month, we-" Zabuza gestured to himself and the three other adults standing around the backyard, "-have decided that your abilities need to be tested out with an actual match of some sort."

"So... like...  _not_ a spar?" He questioned slowly.

"Yes."

"Like an  _actual_ fight?!" The adults could see the excitement building up in the boy, hands relaxing and tensing up in quick succession.

"C'mon, gaki, don't act like we didn't have  _actual_ fights while training!" Kisame chuckled, giving his student a look of amusement.

"Uh, Kisame-sensei, I wouldn't have considered  _those_ types of fights as  _actual_ fights." Naruto admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "It was more along the lines of I was a punching bag to you which was, supposedly, teaching me how to become more agile and be able to dodge... which did help. However, they were  _actually_ one-on-one fights."

"Damn, when did you become a smart ass?" Kisame groaned, before thinking to himself,  _"He's right, though."_

The blond-haired boy tapped his chin, "I think it would have to be after we started to play hide-and-die... Yeah, that's when it started."

"Ugh... Do you see what I had to deal with?" The older man complained, pointing at Naruto while staring with a disdained expression at the boy's father.

"Alright, boys, chill out." Ameyuri snickered, hand covering her grinning face, "To answer your question, yes, you will be having an actual fight."

Stars seemed to light in his eyes, "Yes! Ah! I knew it! This is going to be so good! Who am I going against?"

"You will be fighting Chōjūrō for this one." Zabuza said, pointing to said person, "I feel that he would be a better match for you so that we can evaluate your strength with an opponent who is close in combat ability to you so that-"

"No."

"What?" Zabuza looked shocked, looking at his son who had one of the blankest stares ever in the history of his expressions.

"I don't want to fight Chōjūrō." He admitted.

"Why? What's wrong with fighting against me?" Chōjūrō chuckled, faking his hurt but was internally smiling at his long-time friend.

Naruto's face turned pink with embarrassment, "N-No, that's not what I meant, Chōjūrō, I just-"

He waved his friend off, chuckling lowly, "I know what you meant, Naruto. I was just making a joke."

"Oh..."

"Well, Naruto, who  _do_ you want to fight?" Zabuza asked, getting back on task.

"You." Such seriousness flew into the air, the only thing breaking it was the feral grin the blond-haired boy gave them all.

His father blinked slowly, pointing to himself, "Me?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Dad, I grew up training and sparring against Chōjūrō almost every day before  _that_ mission and my training trip. I know how he moves while running, walking, sprinting and anything in between. I know how he crouches low before certain attacks. I know how he holds that handle of his sword before certain attacks. However, even though I have been away for nine months, there is still a chance that I remember everything about our previous spars like how he moves, you know? I think that it would make this fight seem... uncalled for? I'm not sure if that's the proper terminology, though."

"Hey!" Chōjūrō gawked.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. I'm not saying that you're a bad fighter or anything like that. You're honestly someone that I look up to. I just have become very familiar with how you fight." He stated, earning a blush from Chōjūrō, "I've also spared with Mom a few times before I left for my training trip with Kisame-sensei. I know most of her moves and how she likes to maneuver around her opponents to tire them out. That small amount of information could give me the upper hand in a fight. That wouldn't give you a proper fight to analyze."

Zabuza looked to his girlfriend, disheveled slightly. Ameyuri gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "He's right, baby cakes. I could get caught in his traps easily because I'm not familiar with how to search out traps and disarm them once I'm caught. He could easily win the fight by not laying a hand on me. Good job, kiddo."

Naruto smiled. "And, while it does seem pointless to say this out loud, I  _just_  spent nine months with Kisame-sensei training and sparring – although one-sided – with him every day while we were there. It would be quite boring for you all to see me fight him. Plus, all he'd want to do is play one of his stupid hide-and-die games that I  _always_ lose at." Naruto huffed, crossing his arms, "It would fair to you and me."

"Hey, gaki! Have some respect for the game!" Kisame growled out, shaking his fist at the boy.

"However, you are the only one here... besides Jinpachi, Kushimaru, and Jinin... that I've never gotten the chance to fight." Naruto explained, "You want to see how much I've progressed and the only way you would be able to see that is if you fight me one-on-one. To see what I'm capable of, you know?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face, "Oh?"

"Yeah!" His son fist-pumped the air, "This is my chance to fight you!"

"Very well then." His father smirked, "Come, there is a special place that I know of. It was the place where the previous Kubikiribōchō user took me to train."

"Really?" Naruto questioned, eyes curious.

"Yeah, everyone hold on." Zabuza stated as the rest of the people gathered placed a hand on his chest, arms, or wherever they could grasp. In a few hand motions, they were in front of a large gate with forests out of the wazoo.

"This... is theplace?!" Naruto's wide eyes showed shock and excitement in them.

"Yep. I spent five years of my life here... I guess that does give me an advantage here. You sure that you want to fight me?" His father questioned, already knowing the answer.

He vigorously nodded his head, "I won't go back on my word!"

"Fine, I'm giving you five minutes. Don't disappoint me, Naruto. If you do, I'd have to kill Kisame for doing nothing to make you stronger." Zabuza stated as seriously as he could, all emotion void of his face.

The shark-like man started to sweat bullets, "Gaki, you better not fucking disappoint him. I've taught you too much for you to get me killed."

"I won't disappoint you, Dad." He nodded before jumping over the gates and heading for the overbrush of the forest.

Zabuza watched as his son disappeared in the forest before turning to his girlfriend and friends, "Well, there are cameras in a building down that path that will allow you to watch what's going on in there."

"Why are there cameras?" Chōjūrō asked.

"My sensei had them installed so that he could throw me in the forest for a few months by myself. It was a way of watching to make sure I didn't just die since I would be fending for myself." He shrugged, "Now it can be used to let you guys analyze Naruto and see how he's done. See you guys in a little bit." He waved them off, rushing into the forests.

* * *

 

It had only been twelve minutes and Zabuza had already found Naruto. He couldn't see nor hear the boy, but he could slightly feel his son's chakra signature. The blond-haired boy had obviously tried to suppress it.

It didn't work though.

"You know, Naruto." Zabuza gave a creepy chuckle through the mist, his chakra signature bouncing all around the forest, "Kushimaru has never,  _ever_ been able to beat me in a fight. No matter what rules were or disadvantages I had against him, he could never beat me."

The crunching of grass filled the boy's ears as he cautiously hid. He took slow breathes to minimize noise. His father stopped moving. Naruto could feel his heart beating in his ears,  _"How did he find me so quickly? Damn... I need to get out of here and rethink my plans. He didn't even get caught in one of my traps. Maybe I need to make more of them so that the possibility of him getting trapped in one would become greater."_

"You know, there's this myth about swordsmen like you and I; the ones that hold the Nuibari and the Kubikiribōchō." Zabuza stated, his voice sounding extremely close to the boy, "It is said that individuals who hold the Nuibari will always lose to the individuals who hold the Kubikiribōchō. So far... that myth has held up. Even dating back to the first users of these swords. I wonder if it will still hold up in a fight like this."

" _If he turns around, I'll get a three second head start to get the hell out of here!"_ Naruto thought, heart starting to pick up with adrenaline,  _"I'll be able to think clearer once I get away. Yeah... I can do this."_

"I want you to make us proud. I want you to show me what you've got. I want you to show your uncle and granny what you are made of. I want your mother and Chōjūrō to see how much you've grown. I want you to show that you can be independent without Kisame's help in this." His father stopped in the middle of the clearing, reaching back for his executioner's blade, "Don't let us down." In an instant, the tree a few inches from Naruto had the Kubikiribōchō in it.

The blond-haired boy was out of sight but certainly not out of mind within seconds after the attack.

Zabuza chuckle started to slowly turn into a laugh as he walked calmly towards his blade. He pulled it out of the tree, laughing hysterically. "Let the game begin." He whispered to himself.

Kisame crossed his arms, sighing while staring at the screen, "Dammit, is Zabuza just going to toy with the gaki?"

"No, I think that attack was a warning to Naruto." Chōjūrō stated.

"Does that mean that this fight is going to get serious?" Ameyuri questioned, eating out of a bag of popcorn the three had brought with them, "Kisame, what are the chances that Naruto will win?"

"Oh, there is no chance, whatsoever." Chōjūrō and Ameyuri gawked at the answer but the shark-like man just shrugged, "Naruto talked about this on the way home. He didn't know that we were planning to test him through a fight, he was just  _talking_. He was wondering about what chances he had to beating each of us. Naruto knows that he has absolutely no chance against me because of how the days while training. He thinks that he can be Chōjūrō. However, he does believe that he can take down Ameyuri because of your unfamiliarity with traps and his extensive knowledge on that subject. He's fought all three of us, but not Zabuza. He doesn't think he'll win and I'm sure he won't, he just wants to test out his strength on someone he hasn't fought. Naruto wants it to feel like a mission, one where he'll have the power not to freeze up like before."

"Smart kid." Chōjūrō smiled as they continued to watch.

Zabuza growled, "Now I know how the other's feel when getting stuck in these  _fucking_ traps." He carefully pulled away the wires that clung to him. He hasn't seen Naruto in about fifteen minutes which was probably allowing his son to make these traps left and right along with a plan of some sorts. Quite genius, if you ask him... but not smart enough.

The mist that was already in the area started to thicken every other second, filling with the boy's chakra. It messed with Zabuza's senses slightly, making his mind believe that Naruto was everywhere yet nowhere. There was movement in the mist, circling around him. He closed his eyes, concentrating on just the sounds and chakra around him. It didn't take long for something to fly by him. Zabuza's hand shot out, grabbing the Nuibari from the air, eyes flying open. He dodged as a fist came towards him. He internally chuckled at Naruto's attempts to using silent killing against him. In one motion, the black-haired man grabbed the Kubikiribōchō and went for decapitation. For a second, he worried that Naruto wouldn't be able to get away from his sword but that was quickly squashed when his sword went straight through water.

He shook his head, chuckling, "Water clones... Really?"

There was a swishy noise in the mist from all around him. He stood in the middle, sword being placed on his back for the moment. Another Naruto water clone – Zabuza assumed – appeared before him, sword raised in the air. The clone dashed forward, sliding underneath his father with the Nuibari angled in the same way it would be for the boy's attack: Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Static. Zabuza did a cartwheel, flinging his legs in a circle which effectively connected with a different clone's body. Water dripped down his leg, symbolizing that the water clone had dispelled. About thirty clones surrounded him once Zabuza stood on his two feet again. At the same moment, they all launched into action.

"Damn, Naruto sure does like to use clones." Chōjūrō stated, eyes wide as they stared at the screen in front of them. They had made another bag of popcorn because they flew through the first one so quickly once the actual battle had started. More like Ameyuri had flown through the first bag.

The shark-like man beside him just gave a hearty laugh, "That's the gaki for you. I  _hated_ when he used clones to get away from me when we play hide-and-die."

"How many water clones has he already made?" Ameyuri questioned, mouth full of popcorn.

Kisame shrugged, "Probably about fifty of them."

"FIFTY?!" Ameyuri and Chōjūrō shouted at the same time.

"Yeah, he can make a hell of a lot more than that. I know he can." He stated, kind of disappointed by the rather small number, in his eyes anyway.

"I'm afraid to ask what's the biggest number of consecutive water clones he's made." Chōjūrō mumbled.

"About four thousand... give or take a few." Kisame stated, snatching the popcorn bag from Ameyuri, "When I first taught him that, he was only able to make one hundred at one time. He's come so far. That gaki, I swear..."

"Water Prison!" A water clone shouted out, their fight having taken them over a flowing river.

Zabuza shook his head, rather annoyed that he'd been fighting clones for nearly ten minutes. Executing the imposter as quickly as possible, he quickly searched for the original Naruto. He didn't have to look far; his son was approaching him on his own accord. Such a serious expression laid on his face as if he was just getting warmed up, which he probably was. Watching the boy's blue eyes flick around the area, Zabuza could only assume that Naruto had decked out the entire area with traps and what not. The Nuibari was gripped so tightly in the boy's hand as he moved forward. His father smirked, gripping his executioner's blade in his own hands, walking forward.

Naruto jumped up quickly, Nuibari being raised in the air in a swift movement, "Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider!"

"Fuck!" Zabuza hastily yelled out, the wires springing out from the ground, barely catching his toes as he did a backflip to avoid it. Landing on top of the wires, the black-haired man stared ahead. Naruto had disappeared again. He too was standing atop the wires, trying not to grin like a fool. Their eyes lock as they spring into action once more, starting a taijutsu fight.

"Dammit, Ameyuri, stop eating all of the damn popcorn!" The blue-skinned man groaned out, "Go get us another bag." She groaned but nonetheless got up and grabbed another popcorn bag. She popped it into the microwave that was in the building.

"Naruto's got some nice strategies, but it seems that Zabuza is seeing through almost all of them or at least noticing them." Chōjūrō stated, "Were you able to do that too, Kisame?"

"Most of them. There are some strategies that Naruto can pull out of his ass and get me. However, he hasn't done that yet." Kisame stated, a thoughtful look on his face, "Most of this is probably part of the plan he got to achieve after his and Zabuza's first interaction. Naruto got to put all the traps around the area that he wanted. He got to summon clones which will alert him to Zabuza's position. He's thoroughly planned most of what will happen. I bet he's even considered what his dad will do in each part of his plan. From what I'm seeing, most of what his dad is doing is what he's expected of him."

Ameyuri had another handful of popcorn, "How's he doing now?"

"They're engaged in an extreme taijutsu battle. After Naruto's little Nuibari move, they haven't touched their swords and are just fighting." Chōjūrō stated, "However, I think Zabuza's got the upper hand."

The shark-like man laughed, shaking his head, "No he doesn't. Naruto does! Have you noticed that Zabuza keeps having to look down at the ground and quickly calculate where he has to move."

"What?" The red-haired woman blinked owlishly at her teammate, "What are you even talking about? Zabuza isn't doing that."

"Yeah he is!" Kisame chuckled, "It's because of those damn wires everywhere plus, Naruto has also decked out the whole place with traps everywhere and anywhere. Zabuza doesn't want to get stuck in a trap while fighting with taijutsu because then Naruto can get away and plan his next move which will put him at a slight disadvantage. He doesn't want that right now."

"Oh~" Ameyuri and Chōjūrō said, both jamming their hands into the bag of popcorn as they continued to watch.

"So many  _fucking_ clones..." Zabuza mumbled under his breath as Naruto summoned a bunch of clones again, disappearing in the mass of them. There wasn't a single difference between the original and the clones to help Zabuza find the real one. He groaned allowed and began just chopping them down one by one, not noticing one of them flying through one-handed hand signs.

"Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Static." Naruto said, summersaulting over his father's head, eyes locking with the man's eyes. The Nuibari caught Zabuza's hand on its way over. In a second, Zabuza could feel the slight pain of one of his hands being stitched to his upper back. He growled, suddenly realizing Chōjūrō's pain of having to attacked by this move. Luckily, he brought pliers with him.

Zabuza summoned one of his water clones to distract Naruto and his son's own water clones. He pulled out the pliers and quickly clipped away the wires, arm going back to its original state. He was growing pissed as this battle went on.

Chōjūrō was snickering in his seat, "Finally! I have been waiting for the day that Zabuza would be attacked by this move! Now he can't laugh at me anymore for being stitched up like that!"

"It feels good to see Zabuza so handicapped like that... even if it was only for a minute or so." Kisame shrugged.

"You guys are assholes." Ameyuri huffed at the two, defending her boyfriend.

The shark-like man waved her off, "You're just mad that we aren't letting you eat any of this  _delicious_ popcorn, you asshat."

"Damn sushi..." She mumbled to herself.

A fist came in contact with Naruto's jaw, one of his baby teeth coming loose from its socket. He spits out the tooth, blood dribbling down his chin. He's surprised for only a second; he had thought that Kisame had knocked all his baby teeth out long ago, guess not? The blond-haired boy gave his father a grin, sliding underneath him, trying to kick Zabuza out from under his feet. The black-haired man jumped into the air, backflipping to get away. Once both feet were settled on the ground for more than a second, the older man dashed forward, sword raised in the air. Naruto quickly flew through hand signs for another water clone, rolling over to the side. He prepared his next move as he watched his clone get cut away by his father.

"Water Release: Great Shark Bullet!" Naruto shouted out, letting the water create several large, monstrous sharks. They rushed forward like a tsunami towards Zabuza. His father used a kawarimi to get away, the log he used to replace himself with exploding from the pressure.

He jumped out of the forest into the air, going through the needed hand signs for his next move, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!"

Naruto's eyes widened, legs locking up as he copied the moves, internally thanking his sensei for teaching him his father's techniques, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" The two dragons seemed to roar upon contact in between Zabuza and Naruto. The water dragons fought each other as their casters tried their hardest to make their own dragon win this fight. The blond-haired boy's cheeks were turning red from strain at keeping up their stale mate. In a few minutes, if nothing changed, he was going to lose most of his chakra from this one attack. His father seemed to know this and just kept applying chakra and energy to his attack.

"Woah!" Chōjūrō's eyes seemed to be shining like a thousand stars in the night sky, "Look at that!"

The only female swordsman of their group was in a similar state, "Naruto's really holding his own against Zabuza. I... I think he might actually be able to beat Zabuza!"

"He's not going to be able to." Kisame stated, opening another bag of popcorn, "Naruto knows this. I'm not sure if Zabuza does, but Naruto already knows that he can't beat his dad."

"Have some faith in your student!" Ameyuri gawked, slapping the older man's shoulder, "You're supposed to be cheering him on, dammit!" She hit him again.

Kisame faked hurt before snickering, "I am cheering him on. It's just that the two of us know that he isn't going to win. No sense in putting hope in a place that needs none. He'll one day Naruto will take down his dad, I know he will. Maybe not right now, but in due time, Zabuza will be on his knees begging mercy."

"You really are proud of him." Chōjūrō smiled.

"I am." He returned the smile, the three looking back to the screen.

Naruto dodges at the last second, several of his ribs already broken from the pressurized water from their dragons falling. His water dragon failed to beat his father's and, in return, the attack combined before going after him. It was quite scary. His heartbeat started to speed up at the crazy look on his dad's face.

He's getting serious.

"I'm tired of these games, Naruto. Show me. What. You've.  _GOT!_ " Zabuza growled out, launching forward.

Naruto's heartrate speeds up again, fear starting to rattle his bones. "Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider!" He shouted on, backflipping on to the wires. His father took a few more seconds to do the same. In those few seconds Naruto summoned about forty clones to deal with his father while he readied his next attack. He could see the frustration on Zabuza's face as he battled Naruto's water clones. This jutsu would take about a minute – one that he hoped his clones would give him – to create and use. He took his time, going through the large amount of hand signs as quickly as possible. Naruto glanced up every now and then, the amount of water clones dwindling faster and faster as seconds ticked by. Zabuza wasn't holding back his frustrations. There were only about fifteen of Naruto's water clones before the jutsu was ready to be fired off. He took a breath, "WIND RELEASE-"

Zabuza's breath hitched at the mention of a wind release power. He didn't know his son could do that.

"-CYCLONE OF A THOUSAND NEEDLES!" Naruto shouted out, thrusting his hands forward. The wind cyclone followed suit, starting to shoot out nearly invisible needles everywhere and anywhere. The blond-haired boy used one of his water clones to block out the needles from getting him.

"Fuck!" Zabuza shouted out, having gotten attacked by the needles before following his son's idea of using a clone to take the brunt of the attack.

The wind cyclone goes on for about a minute. As it is dissipating, Naruto is already about to finish up the hand signs for the same attack. "Wind Release: Cyclone-" He was cut off since Zabuza's sword was flying towards him at an alarming rate. His left bicep got sliced open, blood oozing down. Naruto stared up at his father.

Zabuza grinned, "Like hell I'm going to let you do that again!"

Naruto sucks in a breath, flying through a shorter amount of hand signs as his dad rushes him. Zabuza used a shunshin to get behind his son, grab his sword, and prepare to swing it at him again. A startled shriek left the boy's mouth as his next jutsu appeared in words, "Wind Release: Ascending Air!" The executioner's blade cut through empty space as Naruto floated towards the trees above him. He latched onto one, canceling the jutsu, and started hopping from tree to tree.

"You're right, Chōjūrō, Naruto  _is_ stronger than you. You would have probably been dead against Zabuza by now." Ameyuri stated, obviously shocked at the turn of events.

"Yeah, yeah." The pale man stated, rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe that he's used most of his arsenal of jutsu and he's still going." The shark-like man laughed, finishing off the last bit of popcorn from the bag.

"What does he have left to use?" Chōjūrō asked.

A snort left Kisame's mouth, "I'm not telling you that. You've just got to watch to find out. I bet he's going to use all of them."

Naruto had hopped away from the tree lines after his father had used another one of those water dragons to clear away the forest. He was starting to pant from all this moving around, but his stamina was still prominent. Zabuza appeared before him, flying through hand signs for water clones. A mass amount of them appeared in front of him before thickening up the mist with his chakra. Afterwards, however, his father disappeared into the foliage and mist. While keeping an eye on his father's chakra, Naruto clutched onto the Nuibari as Zabuza's water clones went after him. He closed his eyes, heartbeat slowing down, "Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Crucifixion." In a single move, all the clones were in the air with several wires in different parts of their body. They quickly dissipated into water, raining down on Naruto from above. After taking a second to breathe, he followed his dad into the forest.

Zabuza watches his son leave after using the same  _inhumane_ jutsu he  _specifically_ told Kisame  _not_ to teach Naruto be used on his clones. He makes a mental note to kill Kisame once this fight between he and his son is over. No way in  _hell_ is Kisame getting away with this without a little maiming.

Popcorn that they'd gotten from a new bag started to fall out of Kisame's mouth, heart racing. His two teammates that were sitting with him gave him a sympathetic look. "You're  _so_ dead." They both whispered out.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught him that..." He mumbled to himself, rubbing a hand over his blue face.

"I promise I'll go to your funeral." Chōjūrō shook his head sadly.

"You will be missed." Ameyuri whispered out, patting the older man on the back.

Naruto spots his father ahead of him, deciding on now or never for this attack. He sucks in a breath, powering chakra into his legs, making him get increasingly faster. He went through the needed hand signs, "Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Suspension." He hopes that his father dodges this. The Nuibari flew straight towards Zabuza's throat from behind, puncturing the spine before stabbing itself into the tree ahead of them. For a second, Naruto felt the panic bubbling up in his chest at seeing his father suspended by his own attack. However, that dissipated into relief when Zabuza turned into water. "A clone..." He sighed, using chakra to search for his father.

Zabuza makes another mental note to inquire Naruto about  _that_ move.

"HE FUCKING  _PROMISED_ ME THAT HE WOULDN'T SHOW ZABUZA  _THAT_ JUTSU!" Kisame shouted out in disdain, "NOW I REALLY  _AM_ GOING TO DIE!"

"You really are in for the kill..." Ameyuri tsked, shaking her head.

"When will you learn..." Chōjūrō joined in, wagging a finger at the older man.

Naruto and Zabuza met back up in another clearing. Zabuza was breathing a little heavier than normal but nothing out of ordinary. Naruto, however, was having slightly a harder time keeping up. He was becoming slower and slower as this fight went on.  _"Go big or go home, right?"_ He thought to himself, going through more seals. "Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" He shouted out. Zabuza took a step back, using a kawarimi to get out of the area as quickly as possible.  _"Dammit... all these big moves... constantly using them... I'm going to run out of energy."_ He sighed tiredly,  _"I'm so going to-"_

" _ **Lose? Of course, you are, you idiot."**_ A voice rumbled in his head. Naruto falters a little bit, getting a rather bad looking cut on his shoulder from his father once he had come back from the attack.

 _"K-Kyuubi?!"_ He regained his footing, fighting Zabuza in a taijutsu battle.

 _ **"Yeah, who else could it be?"**_ The nine-tailed fox groaned,  _ **"Look, I want you to win, okay? It's not that I like you or anything, I just don't like losing and by being inside of you, I'm indirectly losing. You see where I'm coming from?"**_

Naruto shot out a mass of shark bullets before speaking – more like thinking – back to the fox,  _"I guess. What do you want from me?"_

 _ **"I don't want anything beside the win. I'm just here to give you a little bit of my chakra to keep you going."**_ He stated, flicking his tails inside of the mindscape.

 _"...if you're okay with it, then... I will happily borrow it."_ He said proudly.

 _ **"Knock yourself out."**_ The Kyuubi gave a devil-worthy grin, sending out a small wave of heated chakra.

Zabuza took a step back, stopping his advance towards his son, "W-What the hell?! Again?!" He watched his son's eyes start to turn a dark red, iris straightening out to appear more cat-like, "No..."

Naruto could see the fear flooding his father's eyes and gave him a warm smile, halting their fight for a few seconds, "Don't worry, Dad, I'm in control. I promise. The Kyuubi is just letting me borrow some chakra for a little bit."

Zabuza's third mental note comes from wanting to know what the  _fuck_ did Kisame teach him!

But, nonetheless, the fight commences.

"Ameyuri, would you like to help me in digging Kisame's grave?" Chōjūrō inquired, blinking innocently.

"That is probably a good idea." She nodded, the two pretending to get up. Two blue hands shot up, grabbed their arms, and slammed them back down to where they were sitting.

Kisame growled, "Oh shut the fuck up, you cunts."

"Oh~ Name calling, I see." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Why did you even allow Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra?!" Chōjūrō stated after having his fun with sarcasm.

He sighed in defeat, "After the mission, I wanted him to have  _some_ control over the Kyuubi's chakra so that he could better handle a situation that made him take on  _that_ chakra."

Ameyuri looked between the two men in front of her, "I feel like there is a but in this story."

"When I was training the gaki, he felt bad that I was saying for him to just take it. So, my  _dearest_ student decides that it's a  _great idea_ to go to his  _fucking mindscape_ and have a very  _civil_ conversation with the nine-tailed fox. Yeah... They make an agreement that the gaki can use that Kyuubi's chakra without permission for a limited amount of time before having to ask to use more." Kisame stated, realizing that his teammates probably thought that he was stupid, "Now... those two have a... mutual understanding of each other? I'm not even sure."

"Yeah, you're dead." Chōjūrō and Ameyuri stated.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP TELLING ME THAT!"

Naruto breathed heavily, feeling the Kyuubi's power going back to its source. Even with the nine-tailed fox's chakra, he was still getting his ass kicked. His body felt so unbelievably heavy and his attacks weren't getting as far. He was having a hard time staying on his feet and his knees felt week. His eyes kept trying to go limp. Naruto tried to block to fist coming towards him, but he was too slow and took the hit with full force. Blood dripped from his nose, eyes blacking in and out of focus. He took deep breaths, unconsciously hearing the Kyuubi groaning in defeat inside his head.

A dark shadow fell above him. He looked up, seeing his dad in front of him with the hilt of the Kubikiribōchō angled down at him. Zabuza smiled, "You did well, kiddo. Congratulations, you lost." The hilt came down faster than his mind could register. Everything went dark as Naruto fell into unconsciousness. The older man took deep breaths before flopping down on his butt to relax. "I guess that myth that the Nuibari users will never beat the Kubikiribōchō users shall continue." He stated, more to himself than the people watching from behind the camera, "Good luck, Naruto. You're going to go far, son."

* * *

 

**Chapter 16: Part 2, completed.**


	18. Chapter 16: Part 3

Zabuza couldn't decide whether to smile or frown as he carried Naruto in his arms like he used to do when his son was a baby. There was this content look on the blond-haired boy's face as he snoozed. The older man looked down at the unconscious kid, looking at all the cuts and bruises on his body that were already starting to heal.  _"Kyuubi..."_ He unconsciously thought to himself, watching the wounds sizzle into nothingness. It was mesmerizing to watch, but that brought up so many new questions.

The black-haired man looked up to see the others members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist standing there waiting on him. As he walked out of the forest and through the gates, he locked eyes with Kisame. The shark-like swordsman sucked in a breath, sweat rolling down his face. Zabuza gave him a growl, handing Naruto over to Ameyuri. Chōjūrō leaned in close to Kisame and whispered lowly, "Bye-bye Kisame. See you are your funeral."

Zabuza walked up to the taller man who was slightly cowering. Kisame gave the overprotective father a shaky grin, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "H-Hey, Zabuza, how's it g-going?"

The shorter man rubbed his temples, a dark look in his eyes, "You've got some  _serious_ explaining to do, Kisame."

"Y-Yeah, um... about that... I need to go-" He pointing away from the group, catching the smirks on both Chōjūrō's and Ameyuri's face. He started to step sideways. A hand shot out to his neck and slammed him on the ground.

Kisame suddenly knew why Kirigakure called Zabuza 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'.

He grits his teeth in fury, "You are going sit the  _fuck_ down and explain to me what  _exactly_ you taught my son."

"I told you e-everything I did... you know, in the r-reports I sent you." He gave a nervous grin. Kisame could feel himself being pushed down deeper into the ground, the hand tightening around his throat. It was honestly starting to hurt him.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" Zabuza growled out.

The shark-like man gagged slightly, "F-Fine, alright! I didn't tell y-you everything that I t-taught him!"

"Oh shit... it's about to go down." Chōjūrō whispers, pulling out the bag of popcorn that they hadn't finished from earlier. He offered some to Ameyuri who pulled out a handful.

Zabuza leaned in close, danger in his eyes, "You better start  _fucking_ talking then or else I'm going to rip out your trachea." Kisame sighed in relief as the hand was finally released from his throat. He sat up, rubbing his neck. Hearing the snickering from the side, he gave Ameyuri and Chōjūrō an evil glare. They continued laughing at him.

After about a minute, everyone was sitting at the table inside the building that had Kisame, Ameyuri, and Chōjūrō had been watching the fight in. Naruto was resting on the couch in front of the monitors that were used earlier. Kisame was at one end of the table, being glared at from the other end by Zabuza. Ameyuri and Chōjūrō were on either side of the table, sharing some snacks that were placed in the middle of the table.

Kisame gave an awkward cough, "So... what do you want to know?"

"What all did you not tell me about in those weekly reports?" Zabuza inquired, "You better not lie to me or I  _will_ kill you."

"Well, I didn't mention that Naruto was still having nightmares..." He mumbled.

The black-haired man stopped, "Nightmares? Like... the ones you mention the first few weeks you were there? He  _still has them_?!"

Kisame nodded, "I didn't want to freak you out. He's gotten better, though and knows what to do when he has a nightmare. It's not a problem anymore."

Zabuza sighed, "You're right. I would have freaked out if you had told me. Go on..."

"I allowed him to go to his mindscape and ask permission if he could use the Kyuubi's power." The shark-like man stated, trying not to look nervous. He could already see the overprotective dad start to get riled up. He held up his hands, waving them quickly, "B-But hear me out! Naruto has  _great_ control over the chakra and can use  _two_ tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. Plus, they have a mutual friendship... I think?"

He looked like he was about to explode with anger, "Why is he even  _learning_ how to use demon chakra?! Do you know how destructive demon chakra is, how  _dangerous_ it is to use?! This applies mostly to the Kyuubi's chakra! He could be in pain by using  _that_ chakra and we would never know!"

"C-Calm down, Zabuza. I had already thought about that possibility and made sure that it wouldn't hurt him when we were training." He reassured.

"Anything else that you would like to tell me last minute?" The younger man asked, crossing his arms defensively.

"Yes." Kisame nodded, "Naruto learned a  _lot_... of ninja arts..."

"I know. Care to explain?" He questioned, trying not to break his teeth due to gritting them together.

"Not really..." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood; it didn't work. He coughed, continuing, "Well... I may or may not have taught Naruto that one inhumane move you told me  _not_ to teach him."

Zabuza groaned, "I should have expected this from you. Now Naruto is going to grow up to be a mass murderer."

Kisame sighed, "No he won't. Have faith in him."

"I do have faith in him. I just don't have faith in  _you_." He stated.

"Naruto was begging to learn some more moves for the Nuibari before creating that  _other_ one." The shark-like man shivered at the thought of it.

Zabuza blinked slowly, "What  _other_ one?"

"Shit."

"Kisame," Chōjūrō tsked, "You really are trying to die today."

"It's a shame that you're going to die so young." Ameyuri shook her head mockingly.

"Shut up, you dickheads," Kisame growled.

"What  _other_ one?" Zabuza stated anger, hands curling in on themselves.

He sighed and thought about just staying quiet. One look at his friend told him otherwise. He looked away, "Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Crucifixion."

"What the  _hell_ is that?!" He growled out.

"It's basically a killing move that Naruto made that..." He sighed again, "... allows Naruto to throw the Nuibari into a person's throat before suspending them in the air by wire. It's a very,  _very_ dark move."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET NARUTO KEEP LEARNING IT?!" Zabuza screamed out, the table cracking slightly.

"Hey! Don't put this on me! He had created this in private and practiced until it was proficient in battle without my knowledge until we played Hide-and-Die where he used it on a clone of me!" Kisame defended, "I told him not to use it unless it was an emergency."

The overprotective father groaned, "Is that it? Is that the worst of it?"

"Yeah. Good news, though, Naruto has two primary chakra affinities." Kisame smiled at the shocked expression on Zabuza's face.

Proudness for his son started to swell in his chest, "R-Really?!"

"Yeah!"

"What does he have?" Zabuza smiled, his anger slowly dissipating.

Kisame internally cheered for moving his death to another day as he smirked, "Water and wind!"

He had almost forgotten about those two wind moves that Naruto used during their fight. "Wind Release: Cyclone of a Thousand Needles and Wind Release: Ascending Air, right? Those are the wind jutsu that he can use right now?"

The shark-like man nodded, "Yeah. He's come pretty far, hasn't he?"

Zabuza smiled, "Yeah. I'm so proud of him."

"Thanks, Dad!" A cheery voice came from the couch. The adult's heads turned to the side to see Naruto's head poking above the couch, smirking at them. He did a flip over the couch, running up to them.

"That was fast." Ameyuri blinked in surprise, "I thought he'd be unconscious for a little longer."

"Kyuubi helped me out!" Naruto cheered, smiling brightly, "He wanted me to get out of his personal bubble as quickly as possible but at least he was kind about it."

Chōjūrō spits out his drink, "K-Kind?!"

The boy nodded quickly, "He's not all bad." Just as he said those words, his eyes glazed over and he stopped moving.

Zabuza suddenly felt worried, laying a hand on his son's shoulder, "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much during the fight, right?"

Naruto blinked quickly, smiling, "Sorry about that, Kyuubi was yelling at me for saying that he's nice." He walked up to his dad. Zabuza gave him a smile. The two hugged it out as Naruto chuckled, "If you did hurt me, Kyuubi would just heal me and we'd call it a day."

"Well, that's good." The black-haired man stated.

"So, did I do well?!" His son asked excitedly.

Zabuza nodded, "You exceeded my expectations. You are so much stronger now and I'm  _so_ proud of you."

A blush appeared on Naruto's face, "T-Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime... However," Zabuza gave his son a critical look, "I don't want to see you use  _those_ ninja arts unless it's an emergency, okay? If you use it any other time, you'll be in trouble."

"Yes, sir!" He smiled.

"Good."

* * *

 

Naruto giggled, hands outstretched in front of him to make sure that he doesn't run into anything. His father's hands were covering his eyes as the two walked down the hall towards the kitchen from his room. It had been about a month since he and Zabuza fought to get an accurate reading on his abilities. When they had gotten home after the fight, they had a big feast and had a great time just being in each other's company. Naruto had found that he had missed this so much during his nine months away from his family with only Kisame to keep him sane. He felt slightly confident in his abilities to protect his family, but that didn't mean that he  _could_ protect them. As quickly as the thought came up, it drifted away from him almost as fast. Naruto knew that such pessimistic thoughts would only drive him into a hole of depression that he wanted to stay out forever.

It's just that so much had happened in such little time. Although Zabuza told him not to, Chōjūrō went ahead and told Naruto – in privacy, just to make sure he wasn't skinned alive the next morning – what happened while he was away. Naruto had suspected that something was going on between his dad and momma, but he had brushed it off at the time. He did feel slightly guilty for a little bit before realizing that he had nothing to do with that.  _That_ was something that the adults had to go through while he was training his heart away.

Naruto's feet tripped on the carpet a little bit, making Zabuza stumbled behind him as they walked down the hallway. His father chuckled, "You okay there?"

His son placed his hands over the older man's hands, "Yeah, I'm fine." Zabuza had a smile on his face, trying to keep in his happiness that today would mark. Once they took a step on to the tiled floors in the kitchen, he released his hands from Naruto's face.

"SURPRISE!" Ameyuri, Chōjūrō, and Kisame jumped out from different areas inside of the kitchen, grins on their faces, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto beamed in happiness, taking in the decorated 'party' room that was the kitchen. There were golds, reds, and whites coloring most the kitchen. Streamers hung from the ceilings by staples and there was an aroma of goodness floating through the air. There was a small pile of presents in the corner of the room, each a different size and color. On the dining table was a feast and a small cake with the number ten decorated on it. "Woah!" He exclaimed in excitement.

A large hand landed on his shoulder. Naruto looked up to see his teacher smiling, showing his sharp teeth. "I'm glad you like it, gaki because if you didn't then Zabuza might have had to ring my neck," Kisame said smoothly, wary eyes staring into him.

Zabuza shook his head in amusement, "You're such an idiot, Kisame."

"You want to say that again, short stack?!" The shark-like man growled out, eye twitching.

While Zabuza and Kisame were throwing playful banter at each other, Ameyuri took Naruto to the side. She squished his cheeks, getting a blush out of the boy, "Happy birthday, baby. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Momma..." He placed his hands going over hers and grinned.

Chōjūrō came up from behind him and gave him a deadly hug. Naruto could feel his chest starting to constrict and let out the air in his lungs. "Oops." The older man stated, giving a sheepish grin before setting his friend down, "I'm just so excited!"

"Excited for what?" Naruto inquired, turning his body so that he could see both his mother and friend. He caught the look Ameyuri sent Chōjūrō who instantly froze up as if he did something wrong.

He gave a nervous chuckle, "O-Oh, you know, just excited for your big day! You've officially been alive for a decade!"

Naruto snickered, "That just sounds funny."

"Alright, guys." Ameyuri stepped in, "Why don't we get this part on?"

"Yeah!" The blond-haired boy shouted out, gaining the attention of Kisame and Zabuza from across the room. The two older men just smiled, shaking their heads. They never will get Naruto's overabundant excitement.

The party went along as expected. They played a few games that Naruto got to pick out. Of course, he'd pick Twister and beg his dad to let him be the spinner for the rounds. Zabuza, being the father who only wants to make his son happy, obliged and pulled Ameyuri, Chōjūrō, and Kisame down on the mat with him where they all got tangled up repeatedly. He can still see it in his head, Naruto crying with laughter while clutching his stomach because it hurt so much before falling off the chair he was sitting on and continuing to laugh. Afterward, they went and ate some cake before Ameyuri announced that it was time to open the presents up.

They gathered around Naruto who sat on the couch, the small number of presents placed on either side of him. He grinned, cheeks red with utter happiness and glee, "Which should I open up first?"

"You can open up mine." Chōjūrō shrugged, "It's that green one to your right."

Naruto looked to where it was and picked it up. He shook it slightly, getting a laugh out of his family. "Sounds heavy." He stated, tearing off the wrapping and ripping apart the cardboard. His eyes widened, "Woah! Thank you so much, Chōjūrō, I needed some more of these!" Naruto dug out the many packs of kunai, a sword sharpener, extra rolls of bandaging, and some basic ninja necessities. "I didn't realize how low I was on these!" He smiled, putting them to the side, "Which one should I do next?"

"Would you like to open mine?" Ameyuri asked kindly, her son nodding happily, "It's that orange one right there." She pointed at it.

He popped off the top of the box, tilting his head in confusion. He pulled out three colored scrolls, "What are these?"

She chuckled, " _These_  are three jutsu that I created when I was a teenager. Those three scrolls show my process for how I created, the theory behind it, and how to utilize it."

"WHAT?!" Naruto's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, "N-No way! Cool! Can you show me how to do them?!"

"Maybe later, you've still got some presents left." Ameyuri gestured to the last present beside him.

"That's from me, gaki." Kisame chuckled, pointing to himself. Naruto pulled the purple and gold present close to him and pried apart the outfit. His mouth hung open, pulling out the article of clothing. An embarrassed blush appeared on the shark-like man's face, "I know that you really adored Kushimaru when we were training... so I thought, you might want an outfit like his." There were gray arm and leg warmers that Naruto clearly remembers his  _granny_ having before he passed away. The tank top – which was like his granny's – was an off-colored navy that flared out at the bottom. There was a belt that looked like they would hold the wires that he used for the Nuibari. On top of the outfit was the mask that his  _grandpa_ gave to him after his  _granny_ died. "I kind of went looking through your stuff to find the mask and put it in there... kind of like a reminder..." Kisame sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is perfect." Naruto had a genuine smile on his face, voice soft with content, "I love it. Can I put it on later?"

"Sure thing, gaki!" The shark-like man grinned.

"I guess it's time to show you my gift," Zabuza said, throwing his son a small box.

Naruto caught it easily, opening it up to reveal a container of black ink and a paint brush, "What's this for, Dad?"

"About a year ago, I recall you asking me for a tattoo after seeing two of them on Ameyuri's back." He stated slowly, trying not to grin, "Well, I know I told you back then no...  _however_ , I think that a tattoo would be good for you."

"I'm getting a tattoo?!" He shouted in awe.

"Not just  _any_ tattoo. A sealing tattoo." Zabuza took the paint brush and ink from his son's hands, holding them out in front of him, "A sealing tattoo is put on to a person so that they may hold something. Some of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist have one to store their swords, Kushimaru included. With this tattoo, you'll be able to hide the Nuibari in your arm so that no one can steal it from you. The only way to get it out is by swiping  _your_ blood onto the seal."

"WOW!" Naruto's eyes were wide with excitement, "Can I get it now?"

He chuckled, "Naruto, sealing takes hours. I was thinking about doing it tomorrow so that we can enjoy today."

"Okay! This was such a great birthday!" He started bouncing.

"Hold your horses, son, there's still more," Zabuza stated, setting down the paint brush and ink.

"More?!" Naruto felt like he was going to faint with utter happiness.

"Yeah, this next gift is from all of us. Your dad, mom, Chōjūrō, Jinpachi, Kushimaru, Jinin, and I have all wanted to give this to you since you were just a baby." Kisame stated, giving a genuine smile towards his student, "I'm sure you'll love it."

The blond-haired boy was smiling in anticipation, "What is it?"

"Well, I think any user of the Nuibari would want to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist," Chōjūrō stated. Naruto's face went blank. His family tried not to laugh or say anything as the boy proceeded the information.

"I'M GOING TO BECOME A MEMBER OF THE SEVEN NINJA SWORDSMEN OF THE MIST?!" He suddenly shouted out.

"Yes, but must go under the swordsmen oath." Zabuza said, "Do you swear that you will live by the hilt of your blade?"

"I swear to live by the hilt of my blade." He stated seriously.

"Do you swear that you will never trade nor sell your blade to anyone except your successor?" He questioned.

"I swear that I will never trade nor sell my blade to anyone except my successor," Naruto said, looking his father dead in the eye.

"Do you swear that you will live up to your legacy as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" Zabuza inquired.

Naruto smiled, "I swear that I will live up to my legacy as a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist!"

His father chuckled, "Then by my sensei's sensei, I dubbed thee... an official member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist!"

"I DID IT!" His son screamed out, bouncing on the couch in excitement.

Kisame grabbed the boy from midair, "Now hold on a second. If you are going to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, you've got to look the part."

"I'm going to look like you guys now?! I'm going to have sharp teeth?!" He questioned ecstatically.

"Yes,  _and_ you've got to wear bandages around your neck." He informed.

Naruto blinked, pointing at Chōjūrō as his teacher set him down, "That's why he got the extra bandages for me."

The teenager grinned, "You caught me!"

"We will do all of the fun stuff tomorrow. Let us just enjoy today." Zabuza stated, hugging his son, "Congratulations, Naruto. I am so proud of you."

Naruto blushed in happiness, hugging back, "Thanks, dad!"

* * *

 

Naruto took a slow breath in, narrowed eyes glaring at Ameyuri who held a smirk on her face. "You're not going to get me with those traps, kiddo." She spoke almost mockingly.

He rolled his eyes, biting his thumb and running it along the tattoo on his shoulder. Pulling out the Nuibari for their spar, Naruto snorted with laughter, "Don't count yourself too lucky." With that, the two engaged in combat.

"So, how have I done so far as a teacher?" Kisame asked, looking down at his longtime friend.

Zabuza looked up at the taller man, "Eh."

"Oh, come one, Zabuza~" The blue-skinned man groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, "You've got to at  _least_ admit that the gaki's stronger now."

"Chōjūrō," The black-haired man turned to his friend, "I'm not too sure, what's your input?"

The younger male tapped his chin, concentrating on his answer, "From what I've seen, he's stronger than me. Kisame taught him efficiently and it's paid off. I don't think that his...  _training methods_  were orthodox, but that's... okay, I guess..."

"Thank you, Chōjūrō." Kisame pouted, hands on his hips.

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "I was just messing, Kisame. You did a great job, thank you."

He blinked in surprise by the thanks, "Ah... it's fine. Glad I could do that for the gaki."

"Listen..." Zabuza's eyes grew dark with seriousness, the conversation taking a one-eighty, "Should we tell Naruto about the rebellion?"

Kisame snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, "He already knows about it."

The shorter man's eye started to twitch, "Excuse me?"

"I already told him that the adults were about to rebel against the Mizukage's rule over Kirigakure." He shrugged, "The gaki knew that something was going to happen, he just didn't know what it was. One day, he asked me what was going on back in the village and I decided not to lie to my student."

"Is that  _all_ he knows? I've got to ask because you have been known to leave out very,  _very_ important information." Zabuza said, narrowing his eyes.

He nodded, "I didn't tell him anything except that we are rebelling. He doesn't know what all our jobs are, what we will be doing, or that all our lives are going to be in danger when we finally rebel."

The other adult sighed, "We need to tell him. It's no good leaving him out in the dark with no knowledge of what is at stake when it finally happens. Chōjūrō, please go get Ameyuri and Naruto."

"Got it." The light-blue-haired teenager nodded, running off to interrupt their spar.

"Are you sure?" Kisame questioned, placing a worried hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm never sure about anything anymore. I just think that  _this_ is the right thing... at the moment, anyway." Zabuza shrugged, chuckling slightly.

Naruto bounded up the porch that led to the backyard, "Hey Dad, what's up? Chōjūrō said you need to speak to me?" In a second, he'd already resealed the Nuibari back into the tattoo on his arm.

"Yes, I  _do_ need to speak with you. It is rather important." His father stated, leaning against the porch, "It's about the rebellion."

"The thing Kisame-sensei said that I wasn't allowed to be in because it would be too dangerous for me?" The boy questioned.

He nodded, "This was decided over a decade ago. We just needed time and opportunity to attack. That time is in a few weeks from today."

"Really?"

"Yes... It will be difficult for us and we've had to change the plan several times." He stated.

"Why?" Naruto inquired, "What was the plan?"

"The original plan was to have Kisame leave the group first to go to where the Water Daimyo was currently residing in and assassinating him and those involved with him. Once he reached the Water Daimyo's residence, he is going to contact us to proceed with the plan. Jinpachi and Kushimaru were to then head out to the village and draw out the first lines of defense surrounding the Mizukage's office. The plan was to have them lead them far enough for Chōjūrō and Ameyuri to go in behind them and draw away the final lines of defense. The four of them would eventually meet up and take down the defenses together. Jinin and I were to go in once the defense were drawn away and attack the Mizukage. Together, Jinin and I would not be able to stop the Mizukage, however, this is where Kisame comes back into play. Once he is done with his side-job, he is to meet up with Jinin and I so that we can finally take down that  _bastard_. However, the plan has had to change quite a lot." Zabuza sighed gazing into his son's understanding eyes and smiled, "After Kushimaru and Jinin passed away along with Jinpachi leaving the village, that only leave the four of us to finish with the plan. Kisame will still be the first to leave the group. The only thing that's changed is that instead of contacting us when he's arrived at the Water Daimyo's residence, he will contact us after he successfully assassinated the Water Daimyo. Chōjūrō and Ameyuri will have the hardest change. They will send a mass amount of water clones out to replace Jinpachi's and Kushimaru's job before going in themselves afterwards. Me... I'm going to have to face the Mizukage along and  _hope_ that Kisame can get to me fast enough before the Mizukage is bored with playing around with me..."

"You're going in...  _alone_?" Naruto questioned slowly, eyebrows furrowing, "Dad, that's...  _idiotic_... it's almost suicide!"

The black-haired man placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Naruto, do you know  _why_ we are rebelling?"

"No..."

"Many years ago the Mizukage who ruled before Yagura, the Mizukage we currently have right now, passed away. He did not have any successors to take his place and no one wanted to take the position. Because of this, the Water Daimyo took control of the situation. He decided to make Kirigakure's Jinchuriki, Yagura, our new Mizukage because of his strength and intelligence. Yagura, using his new power over the village, passed many laws and traditions onto the village that impacted everyone. One of them was the elimination of those with Kekkei Genkai. I'm sure Kisame has already explained what Kekkei Genkai is so I won't go into details. Yagura didn't want Kekkei Genkai users to rise above him in power so he asked for them all to be killed. Another of them being the horrible graduation exam that every gennin-to-be had to take. You remember Jinin telling you about it, don't you?" He asked. Naruto nodded numbly. Zabuza sighed, hugging his son, "The Water Daimyo has to be eliminated for picking such an  _unworthy_  candidate for the role of Mizukage which lead to the destruction of Kirigakure. Yagura and the Water Daimyo cannot be allowed to continue living on this Earth. We, as the Seven – rather  _four –_ Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, must take them  _down_."

"I understand, Dad." His son nodded, pulling away from the hug, "What do you need me to do?"

"What I need you to do is be safe. We have a safe house ready for you before we start the rebellion. Kisame will take you there and give you instructions should something bad happen." Zabuza informed, "I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you."

Naruto nodded, looking at his family and friend, "Good luck!"

"Thanks, kiddo." Ameyuri smiled.

"Got it, gaki!" Kisame grinned, showing off his pointy teeth.

"We'll do our best, Naruto!" Chōjūrō gave the boy a thumbs-up.

Zabuza gave his son another hug, "Thank you."

**Several weeks later...**

Naruto looked up at his teacher with worry clouding his mind, "Are you sure that I'm not allowed to come with you?"

Kisame looked around the forested area, "Yes, positive. I can handle this; I just need you to promise me something."

"Yeah, what is it?" He questioned, standing in the doorway of the safe house.

"I want you to promise me that you'll stay here unless one of us comes and gets you or someone is coming for your head. If there is an enemy and you are under attack, I want you to promise me that you'll run eastward towards the last several miles from here. On top of the lake is another safe house." He informed.

"I promise, Kisame-sensei... but what happens if the second safe house is compromised?" He asked.

Kisame thought for a second, "Run as fast as you can away from the lake. One of us will eventually find you. In these situations, you need to know when to bail."

"Got it." Naruto nodded.

"One more thing." He sheepishly chuckled, "I want you to promise me that if your location is found out about, that your main goal will to get away. Don't try to fight them. Almost everyone in Kirigakure, besides the citizens, Gennin teams, and lower level Chunnins, is stronger than you. You'd be fighting to your inevitable death. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I promise." Naruto nodded once more, "Promise me that you'll be careful."

Kisame smirked, "I promise, gaki."

He smiled back, "Good luck, Kisame-sensei."

"Stay safe, gaki." The older man waved his student away, running towards where the Water Daimyo's residence lies. A hand flew up to the communication unit in his ear, "Naruto's location has been secured. I am heading to the tower now."

"Got it." Zabuza's voice floated back to him.

Naruto waved his teacher away,  _"I hope he'll be okay."_

 ** _"Stop worrying, you're giving me a headache..."_** The Kyuubi rumbled from inside his mind.

 _"You're more talkative then I remember. Did anything change?"_ Naruto questioned in surprise.

 _ **"Yeah. I'm bored and your mind is the strongest it's been in years; therefore, I am able to communicate with you freely."**_ He stated in a bored tone.

 _"Really? That's kind of cool... sorry you're bored though."_ He sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

The Kyuubi murmured to himself,  _ **"Look, I think you should probably place some traps to alert you if someone would be going after you."**_

Naruto blinked, gazing into the forest,  _"You think someone will really come for me?"_

" _ **Call it animal instinct if you will."**_ He responded.

" _Alright. How many should I make?"_ He questioned, already walking away from the safe house.

" _ **As many as you can make in an hour. I think that's as many as you would need in a situation like this."**_ The nine-tailed fox stated, laying his head down on his giant paws.

" _Thank you_."

* * *

 

Kisame took a slow breath, hiding his chakra just in case someone inside the building could sense enemy chakra. He dashed forward, slashing Samehada into the guards in front. They didn't even know what had hit them, eyes rolling to the back of their heads. It was still silent; his intrusion not being discovered yet. He hoped that it would stay like this for long because it would suck to have the Water Daimyo be transported to a different area. Kisame jumped over the gates and hide in the trees surrounding the pathway that lead to the Water Daimyo's residence. Guards were walking all around the courtyard in front of the residence.

He'd need to make this as quick and quiet as possible.

Well, that's not really Kisame's style.

The shark-like man swiped downward, the bandages flying off Samehada as it grated the guard below him. A gurgle of blood left the guard's mouth before falling limp on the ground. Kisame grinned, adrenaline starting to pulse through his veins as he continued to slash and grate the guards on the first level, his presence still not known. He guessed that he'd have about five minutes to get through the levels of the Water Daimyo's residence before people found the bodies littering the courtyard.

The thought of such little time excited him.

* * *

 

Zabuza looked at the clock in his home. It had only been thirty minutes since Kisame had informed of Naruto's secured location. Since then, the communications between the two were dead. He waited anxiously. The prospects of a rebellion kind of spooked him. He wouldn't be feeling so shaky if it wasn't for the fact that he was worried about Naruto, his teammates, and his own life. Zabuza could very well die while up against Yagura because he isn't strong enough to battle a fully matured Jinchuriki who's trained for years and years.

The thought of losing his life while his son was waiting for his return made his chest ache.

A hand rested on his shoulder, "Calm down, it's going to be fine." He looked up to see his girlfriend smiling lovingly at him.

He sighed, "I know, I know. I just get so worried when it comes to Naruto."

"I don't think that's very good for your heart, Zabuza." Chōjūrō informed, "Worrying all the time."

He chuckled, "It probably isn't."

"Mission completed. The Water Daimyo is no more." Kisame's voice rang out, "I am heading for the village now. Ameyuri, Chōjūrō, it is your turn."

"On our way!" They shouted at the same time, summoning about fifteen water clones each. They saluted and ran towards Kirigakure.

Zabuza raised his hand to the communications unit in his ear, "Clones have been sent out. Once the first lines of defense are distracted, we will send in Ameyuri and Chōjūrō."

"I might make a pit stop at the safe house to make sure that the gaki is fine." Kisame informed, "Will you all be fine by yourself for a while?"

"Yes. I'm sure we will be, just don't take so long. I don't know how long I'd be able to last against Yagura." Zabuza stated, he turned to his girlfriend and friend, "How long will it be for the first lines of defense to start filing out?"

"Not long. With fifteen clones each, we'll be able to separate them easily." Ameyuri stated.

"Then we should probably head out now." He stated.

"Alright!"

* * *

 

Zabuza stepped into the Mizukage's office, the door clicking behind him. There were people running around rampant outside, shouts and screams of bloody murder filling his ears. The office was long but not very wide. Bookshelves that were filled to the brim leaned against the wall. In front of the windows at the far end of the office stood a short figure with wild, pale colored hair. He turned around, an annoyed look on his face. Zabuza could clearly see the scar that ran under his eye. "Yagura." The black-haired man called out, his voice echoing in the dark office.

"I knew this would happen." The shorter man sighed, "People who are given power always go against those of higher value than themselves. That's what this rebellion is all about, right, Zabuza?"

"No." He growled out, pulling the Kubikiribōchō from his back, "This rebellion is because of what you put  _us_ through. We will never forgive you for what you've done to this village."

"I've only done what was the best for this village," Yagura stated, turning to fully look at one of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

"What you  _did_ was ruin the reputation of Kirigakure! How  _dare_ you kill all those innocent people whose only connection to Kirigakure was through their Kekkei Genkai?! How  _dare_ you put all those Gennin candidates through such a  _traumatic_ experience and expect them to come out fine?!" Zabuza shouted out, readying his blade, "For that, your rein over Kirigakure will end here."

Yagura shook his head, sighing in exasperation, "You will never defeat me. I have Kirigakure wrapped around my finger and I will  _never_ let them  _go_."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Zabuza growled, launching forward.

* * *

 

The water clones, Ameyuri, and Chōjūrō finally met up in the middle of the village, bringing the guards straight for them. There were about two hundred in total. They were all spewing something about hatred, questioning why some of the strongest people in the village were rebelling against the Mizukage. They didn't answer the shouts. The red-haired woman looked down at her friend, grinning, "This is going to be fun."

"No kidding. I haven't felt adrenaline like this in a while." Chōjūrō laughed, feeding chakra to his sword, letting it grow and grow.

Ameyuri shared the laughter, reading her Kiba blades, "I hope that Zabuza will be okay."

"If Kisame gets there, I'm sure he'll be okay," Chōjūrō assured.

"Good. Now, let's see who gets the highest body count." She grinned.

"Oh, you're on!" He smirked, the two running towards the enemy ninja.

* * *

 

Zabuza sucked in a breath, holding his executioner's blade out in front of him in a challenging way. His eyes were dark with danger-ridden in them. By now, he is just trying to buy time for Kisame to get here. He knows for a  _fact_ that Yagura's kicking his ass and hasn't even broken a sweat yet.

It was starting to piss him off.

"You know, you and those other swordsmen are such  _idiots_." Yagura gave a vile smirk towards him.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, grip tightening on his sword, "What the hell are you talking about?"

A loud, booming laughter left the smaller man. It shocked the Kubikiribōchō user slightly. Yagura acted like he was wiping a tear off his face from laughing so hard. Zabuza growled, not liking the mocking laughter that came from the corrupt Mizukage. "You honestly think I'm  _that_  stupid not to  _feel_ another demon's chakra in  _my_ village?!" The blond-haired man smirked.

Fear suddenly struck the core of his being, fatherly instincts starting to kick in, "... _what_?!"

Darkness started to cover Yagura's eyes, a scowl on his lips, "You brought a  _Jinchuriki_ into  _my_ village! For that, you will die. You... and  _your son_!"

Zabuza's eyes widened, taking a step backward, "H-How do you know that?"

"I have eyes everywhere, Zabuza." He tsked at the larger man, walking slowly towards, "It's not like I don't know about that  _incident_... the one where Jinin died and traumatized that  _poor_ , demon boy." He chuckled darkly, "I don't appreciate you bringing in another Jinchuriki, Zabuza, especially one that holds the nine-tailed fox. That makes Isobu very,  _very_ angry."

"Don't you  _dare_ lay a hand on  _him_!" Zabuza growled out.

"Oh,  _I_ won't lay a hand on him... but that doesn't mean that someone else won't." Yagura smiled, blinking his eyes innocently, "Tell me, how traumatized do you think he'll be to see someone kill him with his  _uncle's_ sword?"

"Mangetsu Hōzuki..." He whispered out, chest clenching in fear.

The blond-haired man nodded, "Yes. I'm so proud of him, my second in command... my right-hand man. He's far superior than Jinin when using the Kabutowari." Yagura took another step towards Zabuza, a shit-eating grin spreading on his face, "You know, even though Mangetsu is a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he allegiance lies solely with the Mist Village. He will kill Naruto before you even get to him."

"Like hell I'd let him do that!" Zabuza shouted out, creating a clone just in time to have it be sliced in half. He crashed through a window to get out of the Mizukage's office, rolling on the ground, still hearing Yagura's vile laughter ringing in his ears. He starting to sprint out of the village as quickly as he could, chakra flooding his legs to make him go faster. While doing this, a hand flew up to the communication unit in his ear, "All units,  _retreat_! Head to the safe house as quickly as you can!" His heart was racing in his chest.

"Why? What's going on, Zabuza?!" Chōjūrō shouted out, the background noise telling the black-haired man that his friend was in the middle of battle.

"Yagura sent Mangetsu Hōzuki, the new user of the Kabutowari, to the safe house so that he can eliminate Naruto." He quickly killed a ninja with his executioner's blade as he jumped over the village walls, "NARUTO'S IN DANGER!"

"On my way. I'm the one who is closest to his location." Kisame stated, "What about Yagura? What condition is he in?"

"Alive and stable. I couldn't get a proper hit in." Zabuza breathed out quickly, his fatherly instincts and adrenaline leaving his heart going crazy with panic, "He knows everything, Kisame. He knew about Naruto, about him being my son, about how Jinin sacrificed his life to save him, about him being a Jinchuriki, about the rebellion,  _everything_!"

"We'll be on our way soon, babe." Ameyuri shouted out, "We need to finish up these guys before we go or else they'll be on our tail."

He nodded to himself, "Alright, you and Chōjūrō get out as quickly as you can. Kisame, get to the safe house, I will meet up with you soon. I swore that I wouldn't have anyone else die... not on my watch."

* * *

 

Naruto honestly didn't believe that he'd need to head to the second safe house because he thought that no one would send someone after him. Apparently, that didn't include the white-haired maniac who had identified himself to be a man named Mangetsu. He was eternally grateful that he had decided to set up some traps around the first safe house since it had slowed Mangetsu down after making his presence known. That gave Naruto about thirty seconds to get as far away as he possibly could.

"Shit!" Had it been any other situation than being chased, Naruto's hand would have flown over his mouth. His father didn't exactly like to hear him cussing like Kisame. He rolled to the left, one of Mangetsu's attack – that damn water gun technique – flying out towards him. Naruto took a deep breath, picking himself up and running again. He had thought about fighting back but his teacher specifically told him to not worry about fighting back and try to get to the safe house as quick as possible if something were to happen. He groaned aloud this time, dodging again.

Naruto looked around, seeing the undergrowth surrounding him all around. As fast as he could, the blond-haired boy created at least twenty water clones. They all jumped out at the same time, running in different directions. Naruto hoped that this would distract Mangetsu long enough for him to get to the second safe house on the lake.

"Lord Mizukage was right." Naruto froze, eyes wide. The voice seemed to appear out of nowhere, "You and your  _family_ are so stupid." There was a whooshing sound from behind him. He moved to the side just in time to see a blade slashing against his side. The blond-haired boy hissed in pain, doing a cartwheel backward to get away from Mangetsu. He glanced down at the wound on his side, placing a hand over the bleeding area. Naruto took a deep breath before looking up and freezing again.

"W-What are you doing with  _that_?" He asked, anger and dark memories starting to bubble to the surface.

Mangetsu looked down at the axe and hammer in gripped tightly in his hands. "This?" He questioned as if it wasn't obvious. Naruto's lack of words made the older man continue. " _This_ was gifted to me by Lord Mizukage... However, I'm sure you've known it to belong to your dear  _Uncle Jinin_..." Not one single emotion danced on the white-haired man's features which was making Naruto pissed off. Mangetsu blinked slowly, raising the Kabutowari, "I wonder how traumatized you'd feel if I were to kill you with your  _uncle's_ blade and mallet..." He dashed forward with great speeds, mouth moving to form a jutsu.

Naruto couldn't hear it, only the ringing in his ears and the instinct to move running through his veins. He quickly rolled to the left, barely dodging the attack. His eyes were still wide, heart beating as fast as ever. The boy scrambled to get out, wincing in pain. Naruto barely got a breath in before having to dodge once more.  _"I need to get to the safe house!"_ He mentally shouted to himself in worry. He lifted his bloody hand to see the wound still leaking. Putting the pressure back on the wound, Naruto summoned about one hundred clones. He made sure to make them all look  _exactly_ like him, wounds and all. They dashed away, some solo while others stayed in groups.

"Why do you not draw your sword, Naruto Momochi... It is quite disgraceful for two members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to not duel with the swords that were gifted to them." Mangetsu spoke, voice echoing from the trees hidden in the mist.

Naruto was breathing heavily now, blood loss starting to make his head light. He looked down at the wound again, worry in his heart,  _"I'm going to die if I keep bleeding..."_

" _ **Calm down, I'm doing the best I can so chill out."**_ A deep voice growled from somewhere in the mindscape.

" _K-Kyuubi!"_ Naruto felt gratitude in his heart,  _"You're helping me again!"_

" _ **Yeah, because I don't want you to die. If you die, I die."**_ The nine-tailed fox clarified,  _ **"Why is it that you**_ **always** ** _attract trouble?"_**

The blond-haired boy continued to run, shaking his head slightly,  _"I don't know, I just_ do _! It's not_ my  _fault!"_

" _ **I'm sure it's not."**_ The Kyuubi stated sarcastically,  _ **"Take a left. The safe house is close."**_

Naruto did as he was told, barely being able to see the water's edge,  _"H-How'd you know?!"_

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes,  _ **"That's none of your**_ **damn** _ **concerns. However, I think you should jump... like right now!"**_

"Wind Release: Ascending Air!" He shouted out. Within a millisecond, the boy found himself looking down at a wave of water that had appeared underneath him. As he continued to rise higher and higher into the air, Naruto saw the water start to pull itself back together. It took the shape of a man before showing the defining features of Mangetsu. His eyes widened,  _"How is he able to do that?!"_

" _ **He belongs to the Hōzuki clan. People who belong to that clan are able to turn themselves into water at will."**_ The Kyuubi supplied,  _ **"You need to get out of the air in a few seconds, he's about to launch himself at you."**_

" _Got it!"_ Naruto released his jutsu, falling to his knees and rolling to the side just as Mangetsu arrived in the air in another wave of water. The blond-haired boy raced to the water's edge. He could see the faint shadow of a floating building on top of the water; the safe house. His heart pounded with anticipation as he readied the chakra in his feet so that he would be able to walk on water.

That was until a foot connected with his chest, sending him flying away from the water. Blood spewed from his mouth, pain erupted from the wound on his side.  _ **"Fuck, Naruto! Be careful! Your body can only handle so much!"**_ The demon inside of him shouted out.

" _S-Sorry..."_ Naruto thought, standing on shaky feet, hand resting on a tree to help him.

"You are a sorry excuse for a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist." Mangetsu narrowed his eyes as if angry with the mere existence of him, "You would have died in the graduation exam. You and that demon inside you." He took a deep breath. The grip on the Kabutowari – Jinin's sword, Naruto had reminded himself – and let out a feral growl, "I will not let you leave  _alive_!" The boy was about to run away but found that his feet were stuck. He looked down and saw that a trail of water was making his feet stick to the grass. He followed the trail, leading towards Mangetsu. "I told you, I will not let you leave  _ALIVE_!" Mangetsu swung the Kabutowari, the motion simply slowing down time.

Naruto shut his eyes, arms coming up to block his face. He knew this would do no good and that he would be killed. The Kyuubi was screaming in his head, but the words were registering. His heart beat pounded in his ears, making them ring annoyingly. Helpless tears wanted to rise in his eyes but the boy would not let them. After a few seconds, Naruto couldn't feel death clinging onto him like he'd expected. He opened his eyes, seeing a figure in front of him and a dome of ice. "W-What-"

The figure turned around, revealing them to be a boy. He looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. His dark eyes looked worried, "A-Are you alright?! I hope that man didn't hurt you t-too badly!"

"I-"

The teenager turned back around, ice coming out of his hands to reinforce the dome, "It won't hold forever but it can be a distraction, enough to help you get away." The black-haired teenager mumbled something under his breath, looking down at Naruto's feet. He stomped the ground, freezing the water surrounding him. "You should be able to get out of there now." He stated, readjusting the ice dome.

Naruto smashed his fist into the ice surrounding his feet, watching it break under his brute force. He looked at the older boy's back, "T-Thank you... but why did you help me?"

"I'm not sure you remember me, but you saved my life." He turned around and smiled, "My father, after killing my mother for her Kekkei Genkai, was going to kill me next because I possessed the same ability as my mother. I felt completely helpless against my father, but here you come, a little seven-year-old who grabbed my hand and helped me run away."

Naruto's eyes widened, "H-Haku?!"

"The one and only, but come on, no more walks down memory lane." Haku grinned, "I need to repay you for saving my life!" The long-haired teenager raised the dome of ice, turning it into a wall around Mangetsu. It doesn't hold the older man for long and the two watched as the white-haired man breaks through it easily. "We've got to get out of here!" Haku shouted out, grabbing Naruto's hand and racing towards the water's edge.

"We can't just run!" Naruto said to his new friend, "Mangetsu will eventually catch up to us, we need a distraction. A  _big_ one!"

"Well, how about a bunch of clones? I saw you using a few earlier. Would that work?" He asked, looking back to see just how close Mangetsu was.

"Do you think you can distract him for about a minute or two? I've got an idea!" He asked, stopping the two of them from moving forward.

Haku nodded, "I've got you covered." He released the younger boy's hand, stepping forward and casting out ice in front of Mangetsu.

Naruto nodded in thanks, preparing to use one of his stronger jutsu. He shut his eyes in concentration,  _"Kyuubi, do you think I could borrow some chakra? I've been creating clones for about an hour. I don't know if I have enough for this jutsu and still be able to fight Mangetsu should we need to."_

" _ **You don't have to explain yourself to me. I can**_ **clearly** _ **see that you are getting your ass kicked here. I might give you a little extra, though."**_ The Kyuubi stated.

Naruto took a deep breath, letting the demon's chakra flood his system, mixing with his own to help make this jutsu as powerful as it'll ever be. His hands flew through the numerous hand signs, eyes flying open, "Haku! Get out of the way!" Said teenager hopped to stand beside him inside of in front of Mangetsu. "Wind Release: Demon Cyclone of a Thousand Needles!" He shouted out, releasing the demonic induced jutsu towards Mangetsu. The older man's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before turning himself into water and sinking into the ground before the jutsu could get to him. Naruto grabbed Haku's hand, "Come on, this is our chance!" They rushed towards the water.

"W-Wait, I don't know how to walk on water!" Haku shouted out in worry.

"That's fine, I'll carry you on my back!" Naruto grinned, stopping for only a second so that his new friend could climb on his back. He sped up quickly, sending chakra to his feet. The first step on top of the water's surface is always the weirdest, Naruto had reminded himself as he ran on top of it. He looked behind him, seeing Haku eying him. He smiled, "Thank you... for saving my life earlier."

"I just wanted to repay you for saving my life..." He replied smoothly, "You know, I never got to get your name. You ran off after getting me to safety before I could ask."

"The reason I had to leave so fast was that I had actually wandered away from my family and stumbled upon you begging your dad for mercy..." He sighed but smiled again, "It's Naruto. Naruto Momochi."

"Momochi? You mean... as in Zabuza Momochi's son?" Haku blinked in surprise. He'd heard of the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi, and that's why he'd recognized the last name.

He chuckled, feet slapping against the water in quick succession, "The one and only."

"Wow..." The teenager mumbled out, looking behind him. His eyes widened as he frantically tapped the boy's shoulder. "U-Um, Naruto! Mangetsu is following us!"

"What?! Already!?" Naruto shouted out, looking behind him quickly, "I t-thought that my jutsu would slow him down long enough to hide out in the safe house!" He skids against the water, coming to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?!" Haku questioned frantically.

"I can't let Mangetsu know where the safe house is! Kisame-sensei told me to!" Naruto informed, "Look, I can't really use my arms since I'm carrying you. You're going to have to do the fighting while I do the running and dodging. Okay?"

Haku nodded bravely, "That's fine with me, just don't get hurt anymore. If Zabuza is your dad, he'd kill me if something happened to you."

Naruto chuckled, watching as Mangetsu continued to come close to them, "You ready?"

"What if I said no?" He grinned, hands outstretched, ready to use his ice abilities against the white-haired man.

"Then I'd just laugh!" Naruto rushed forward.

* * *

 

Kisame started with wide eyes, looking at the demolished safe house hidden beneath the underbrush and mist. He searched the house just to make sure that he wouldn't find Naruto's body beaten and broken somewhere inside. Worry filled his chest.

Nothing.

He nodded to himself, adrenaline starting to course through his veins. Chakra spread through his body, enhancing his speed so that he can head towards the second safe house as quick as possible.

Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Naruto alone at the safe house. Maybe he should have taken Naruto with him to the Water Daimyo's place where he could have kept an eye on him. Hell, Naruto could have helped with those wimps. It would have been good practice for him, however, Kisame had understood the father's concern for his son and obliged by it.

He just hoped that the gaki was fine... he was, after all, fighting another member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

Thanks to Kisame's use of chakra, he arrived at the lake that had the second safe house inside of it in just minutes. He could clearly hear shouting and other noises that he could distinguish. The shark-like man dashed forward, coming upon a scene he hadn't expected. He blinked in surprise at seeing another boy, a few years younger than Chōjūrō he guessed, who was riding on top of Naruto's back as the two fought together against Mangetsu. Kisame shook away his confusion and curiosity, grabbing his sword out. He dashed forward, swiping away one of Mangetsu's attacks.

"Kisame-sensei!" Naruto's relieved voice filled the older man's ears.

"It's good to see that you...  _and_ your friend is doing fine." He turned to look at the two, "I want you to get out of here as quickly as you possibly can. We'll come find you."

"I won't let you down, Kisame-sensei!" He nodded, running away from the second safe house, his teacher, and Mangetsu.

" _You better not..."_ The shark-like man thought to himself, seriousness and killing intent surrounding him. "Prepare yourself, Mangetsu Hōzuki. I'm not going to let you hurt the gaki anymore..." He growled out.

"You will not stop me from completing my mission, Kisame-san." He stated.

In a second, the two were engaged in battle.

Naruto watched the two fight from a distance, still running on top of the water, "I hope that Kisame-sensei will be okay..."

"From what I've heard, Kisame is one of the strongest people in the village. I think he'll be alright." Haku reassured, "Though, I've got to ask, do you know  _all_ of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?"

He nodded, smiling in memory, "Zabuza is my dad, Ameyuri is my mom, Chōjūrō is my best friend, Jinin is – was – my uncle, Jinpachi was dubbed my  _grandpa_ a long time ago, Kisame was also dubbed my  _great-grandfather_ a long time ago but he's my sensei now, and Kushimaru... he was dubbed my  _granny_."

"Dubbed?"

"Yeah. They're like nicknames. Jinpachi, Jinin, Kisame, and Kushimaru all got one." He stated, seeing the shore approaching on the other side of the lake.

"But Zabuza, Ameyuri, and Chōjūrō didn't get one?" Haku questioned.

"Nope! Well, Ameyuri was like an aunt to me but then I found out that my dad was dating her so I started to call her Momma!" He grinned, "And Chōjūrō and I have been best friends since I was just a baby!"

The black-haired teenager cocked his head to the side, "And your dad is just your dad?"

"Yep! He had me when he was only twenty-five!" Naruto grinned. They finally made it to shore. Naruto set Haku back down on the ground, "Come on, we can't stand here. We need to find somewhere to hide."

"Got it!" Haku nodded, the two of them taking off again. He could feel his chakra slowly being depleted, but he needed to make sure that the two of them were safe. It would be bad to come all this way just to die by the hands – or rather  _paws_ – of the forest animals running around. The teenager was looking everywhere for a spot to hide; maybe a cave or something. His ears perked at the rather heavy breathing from beside him. Haku turned to look at Naruto, "Hey, you okay?" The blond-haired boy turned his head, eyes becoming lidded, blood dripping out of his mouth. Haku's eyes widened, stopping in his tracks, "N-Naruto!" Said boy stopped, knees shaking. Haku looked down to where Naruto's hand was clutching saw that the blood had soaked his shirt.  _"He's bleeding out!"_ He thought, picking up Naruto in his arms. "Why didn't you just say that you were bleeding out?!" He shouted out in worry.

"W-We needed to get to safety... I thought I could get t-that far." Naruto gave his new friend a cheeky smile before coughing out more blood.  _"Kyuubi, what's going on?"_ He thought, trying to stay awake.

" _ **I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL BECAUSE YOUR BODY CAN ONLY HANDLE SO MUCH!"**_ The nine-tailed fox shouted out,  _ **"BUT YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME AND NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOU FUCKING MESS!"**_

"... _sorry..."_

" _ **You better stay awake, asshole, you're going to give that Haku-boy a heart attack if you suddenly pass out."**_ He informed.

Naruto looked up, seeing Haku staring worryingly, "Sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Naruto. We were fighting someone stronger than us and we got hurt, you more than me." He stated, frantically looking around, "Do you see any place where we can hide out?"

" _Kyuubi?"_ Naruto inquired,  _"Sense anything?"_

" _ **Yeah, on the right, there is a system of caves that you can hide out in."**_ He said, annoyed.

The blond-haired boy tugged on Haku's clothing. "What? Do you see anything?" He asked.

Naruto nodded slowly, pointing to the right, "There is a c-cave system there..."

"Good eye!" He grinned, heading right to where Naruto said there was a cave system. Low and behold, he was right. Haku sighed in relief, rushing inside and setting Naruto down on the ground. "I'm going to see what I can do about that wound, okay?" Haku asked. His new friend nodded slowly, taking deep breaths. He blinked in worry, "You're going to be okay, I promise you." Naruto smiled tiredly.

* * *

 

"I can see that you are getting tired, Mangetsu. Why don't you just waddle on home and cry to your  _Lord Mizukage_?" Kisame mocked, not even breaking a sweat yet.

"It may be true that you are stronger than me in power and undoubtedly have a higher chakra level than I, that still will not stop me from completing my mission." Mangetsu hissed, getting back up from the water's surface.

"You won't be able to complete your mission if your head it decapitated." The shark-like man grinned mischievously.

"What-" He was cut off by a swooshing sound, turning around to see the executioner's blade coming for him. Mangetsu quickly allowed his clan's water modification take over, the blade slicing completely through water and coming out the other side. He became solid again, turning to look at Kisame catch the executioner's blade. Mangetsu could hear the tapping against the water from behind him and looked to see Zabuza heading towards him with a dangerous look on his face.

"Kisame." The black-haired man's voice was low, "Where is Naruto?"

"I told him to run and that we would find him later." He informed, chunking back his blade to his longtime friend.

Zabuza caught it easily, running it along the water, "Good, that means that he won't have to watch his dad absolutely  _slaughter_ someone."

Mangetsu took a step back, "It seems that I've become outnumbered. How unpredictable." Zabuza shunshin in front of him, swinging his sword. The white-haired man turned to water, drifting away from the other swordsmen. He appeared little ways away from the two, taking deep breaths. "While I'd love to stay, I think I'd rather be able to complete my mission  _alive_ rather than  _dead_." He waved, using a shunshin to get back to the village.

The rather overprotective father growled lowly, "I'm going to murder him."

Kisame placed a hand on Zabuza's shoulder, "Maybe later, but right now we need to find the gaki. He's sporting some pretty bad wounds... and by the looks of it, you are too. Yagura sure did a number on you."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." He nodded, the two running towards the end of the lake to where Kisame had seen Naruto and that other boy disappear to.

* * *

 

"Naruto." Haku whined, slapping the boy's face with both of his hands, trying to lure him to open his eyes, "Come  _on,_ you've got to wake up!"

He gave a soft groan, "...but,  _Haku_... I'm t-tired."

"You've got to stay awake!" He forced while shaking the boy.

Naruto blinked his eyes open, "... so... tired."

"I know, I know, but you can't sleep." Haku stated.

"He's right, you know." A deep voice came from the entrance of the cave.

Naruto blinked his eyes in surprise, "... K-Kisame... sensei?"

"The one and only!" He replied cheekily, "Who's your friend?"

He pointed to the long-haired boy, "...This is... Haku... I s-saved his life... a  _long_ time... ago..."

"It's true. I have a Kekkei Genkai, just like my mother. My father killed her and was going to do the same to me. Naruto had gotten separated from his family and stumbled upon the scene... I would be dead if he had not helped me back then." Haku stated, "I wanted to repay him in his time of need."

"Thank you for helping my son. I am eternally grateful." Another voice sounded from the entrance of the cave.

Naruto gave a soft smile, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, hand still clutching his wound, "H-Hey... Dad..."

Zabuza walked up to his son, squatting beside Haku, "These are some bad wounds."

"I tried to stop the bleeding." The teenager stated, getting nervous around his friend's father, "I don't think I did it correctly."

"You did fine, Haku. Thank you. I'll be taking over for now." He stated, picking up his son who only let out a soft hiss of pain, "I know it hurts, Naruto, but you've got to be strong, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." He blinked slowly, "Can I... s-sleep now? I'm... tired."

Zabuza smiled, "Yes. I will wake you up later." Naruto nodded numbly, curling in on his father and conking out right then and there.

"Will... will he be alright?" Haku asked, worriedly.

"He will be fine. His wounds are already healing. He just needs to rest for a few hours and he will heal naturally. Naruto will be up before we know it." He informed.

The long-haired boy cocked his head to the side, "Why is that? How is he able to 'heal naturally'?"

"Since you two seem to be good friends from what I've seen, I'll tell you. Should you tell anyone else, I will make your death  _very_ painful. Am I understood?" He stated seriously. Haku nodded quickly. "Good. Naruto is a Jinchuriki, just like Yagura. He houses the nine-tailed fox, the strongest of the tailed beasts." Zabuza said, "One of the Kyuubi's abilities is healing. He can heal Naruto within hours after being injured."

"Wow... that's kind of cool." Haku smiled in awe.

"Glad you think so. If you hadn't, I would have killed you now." He shrugged.

"Way to scare the kid, Zabuza." Kisame chuckled, standing by the entrance to make sure that they weren't followed, "You just met him and you are already making threats.  _Definitely_  an overprotective father."

"Shut your mouth, Kisame, or you'll be next." He threatened.

"Is Kisame already trying to die again?" Chōjūrō's voice flooded the cave.

"This is like the twelfth time!" Ameyuri groaned, walking inside the cave.

Zabuza smiled, "I'm glad to see that you two were okay."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The red-haired woman shouted out, rushing over to where her boyfriend and adopted son was, "WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"

"M-Mangetsu... ma'am..." Haku mumbled out, suddenly feeling shy by the number of people in the room.

Ameyuri narrowed her eyes, "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Haku... ma'am..." He stated, looking down at his bloodied hands.

"Where are your parents?" She questioned.

"Stop badgering the kid, Ameyuri, you're scaring him shitless." Kisame stated, smirking slightly.

"We don't want him crying, now would we?" Chōjūrō chuckled before sliding against the cave walls and sighing in content.

"I'm just curious!" She pouted.

Haku looked at the woman, "My father killed my mother for her Kekkei Genkai that I inherited."

"But why are you  _here_ with  _us_? Did the Mizukage send you?" Her eyes suddenly looked dangerous.

His eyes widened, "W-What?! N-No... I just-"

" _Ameyuri_!" Kisame growled out from the entrance, "Calm  _down_! He is  _not_ the enemy. He saved Naruto's life from certain doom at the hands of Mangetsu Hōzuki."

"Y-You did?" Her eyes widened a degree before she smiled brightly. She reached out and pulled Haku into a hug, "T-Thank you so,  _so_ much! We don't know what we'd do if Naruto died!"

He blushed at the attention, "I-It's fine, I was just repaying him for saving my life. My father was going to give me the same fate that my mother had but Naruto foiled his plans."

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to get out of the country as quick as possible." Zabuza stated, standing up with an unconscious Naruto in his arms, "There is no doubt that Yagura will send people after us." He looked at Haku and smiled. "You are welcomed to come with us. I'm sure Naruto would appreciate another friend and you look like you're in need of company." He stated, "We won't force you to come with us; it's completely your choice."

"Come... with you?" He blinked, before smiling slightly, "R-Really?!"

Kisame chuckled, "Yeah! We could use some more rugrats around here!"

"So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" Zabuza asked, smiling.

Haku nodded quickly, "I want to go with you!"

"Then it's settled." The man grinned, "Welcome to the family, Haku!"

* * *

 

It's been about a couple of weeks since the rebellion occurred. They traveled nearly day and night, taking limited number of breaks to get out of the country as quickly as possible. They eventually found a suitable spot to rest for a few weeks after trying to avoid hunter nins and bounty hunters. It was a large cave system about fifty miles from Kumogakure.

Everyone's wounds had healed nicely from the rebellion. The only one who didn't get a scar out of the entirety of it was Naruto because of the Kyuubi's healing abilities. Haku had thought it to be intriguing and cool at the same time, often asking about the nine-tailed fox whenever Naruto would zone out because he was talking with the Kyuubi. Speaking of Haku, the family had taken a liking to him, Naruto and Chōjūrō especially. They loved watching their new friend created ice from thin air and use it to do his bidding. The family was content.

However, that changes now.

Kisame ran a hand down his face in exasperation. He stared into the cave they were calling home for a few weeks before they were going to up and move away to a different area. Ameyuri was treating Chōjūrō's wounds that he had received from the last bounty hunters that were coming for them. Haku and Naruto were sitting around the fire, listening to one of Zabuza's mighty stories from when he was a kid. Kisame's eyebrows furrowed together as he sighed. Those bounty hunters keep coming to hurt his family and it's all his fault.

He just had to have the highest bounty in their group.

Of course, bounty hunters would want to take him out; he's got a lot of money hanging over his head... which isn't a good thing. This is the fifth time they've been attacked by bounty hunters in the past couple days since the bingo books were updated. Kisame's bounty used to be around a half of a million the last time he checked, now it was more than doubled that amount. He was a risk to his student, his friends... his  _family_. He nodded to himself, making up his mind.

Standing up, he walked over to where the rest of the group was. Ameyuri looked up at him, having finished bandaging up Chōjūrō's wounds, "Hey, Kisame, what's up?"

"I'm leaving." He stated with the utmost seriousness in his voice.

"WHAT?!" Kisame jumped in shock at the yell. It seemed that the rest of the family did too. He had expected for Ameyuri to give him an outburst like that... maybe even Zabuza, but not  _Naruto_. The fury that burned in the boy's eyes was enough to make him consider to take a step back. The boy jumped up from his seat by the fire, Zabuza's eyes trained on Kisame with a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry, gaki, I just-" He tried to speak, but the look on the poor boy's face was enough to make him want death.

"First Granny dies..." Naruto whispered out harshly, those three words crushing heavily on those around, "Grandpa leaves us..." He furrowed his eyebrows in sadness and confusion. "Then Uncle Jinin dies..." His now cold blue eyes pierced the older man's soul, "...now  _you_?" Naruto's hands curled into fists, body shaking in anger. "WHY?!" He suddenly shouted out, "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US?!"

Everyone else was waiting for an answer.

"My bounty is over one million, gaki... the highest it's ever been in my entire time in the bingo book. I've been named an S-ranked criminal..." Kisame stated sadly, "I am an  _extreme_ danger to you all. The reason those bounty hunters keep going after us is because of me... because of  _my_ bounty. Without me here, you will be safer."

"Well..." Naruto stepped away from his teacher, walking away from his towards the exit of the cave, "...then I guess you're a promise-breaker..."

"Naruto-"

"NO!" He screamed out, swinging around to point accusingly at him, "YOU PROMISED  _ME_ THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE UNLESS DEATH TOOK YOU! YOU PROMISED TO BE THERE FOR US! YOU PROMISED TO BE THERE FOR  _ME_!"

"I'm sorry, but I really-"

Naruto held up a hand, blinking away the angry tears in his eyes, "Whatever. Go ahead,  _leave_. Break all the promises you want... see if  _I_ care." He looked to his dad who only nodded. With that, the blond-haired boy – with permission – left the cave quickly so that he could relieve some of his stress. They all watched him leave before turning back to Kisame.

"It's okay." Zabuza suddenly said as his face softened, going to stand beside his friend, "I understand what you're doing."

"I'm not in trouble for almost making the gaki cry?" The shark-like man almost scoffed sadly.

He shook his head, "Naruto is still a kid. He doesn't understand a lot of 'adult-stuff'. He won't be mad at you forever, I promise."

Kisame ran a hand through his hair, "Good, because then I'd  _really_ feel guilty."

"Are you really leaving?" Haku mumbled, curling in on himself.

His eyes become softer, almost apologetical, "Yeah, sorry kiddo. I'll come back eventually once all this bounty hunting craze blows over."

The long-haired boy smiled, "That's good."

Kisame looked at those around, "Well, I guess this is good-bye for a while."

"Be careful out there, Kisame." Chōjūrō grinned, "Don't get your ass kicked too badly."

"You hurt me, Chōjūrō." The shark-like man chuckled mockingly.

"You better come visit us when you get the chance to or you'll regret it!" Ameyuri grinned evilly.

"I'll try." Kisame laughed.

Zabuza playfully punched the taller man's shoulder, "You know how to contact us if you need us."

"Same goes for you." He smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He gave the group a toothy grin. He didn't know what to say. Would good-bye be too much? What about if he said 'later'? No. Neither of those options would do. He simple waved and shunshinned away, trying not to think of the heartache he might get from this.

Naruto sucked in a breath, sitting with his legs hanging over the tree branch. His hands covered his eyes as he allowed himself to cry. It wasn't fair! None of this was! Kisame was supposed to be with them forever and ever until death takes him. That's what he promised him anyway... guess he's a liar too. Naruto choked on one sob. Zabuza said that Jinpachi would come back soon... it's been several years and no Jinpachi. Will the same go for Kisame? He hoped not.

He whipped his tears, "I miss him already."

Haku looked at the cave entrance and sighed, "Naruto's going to be in a terrible mood for a few weeks, isn't he?"

The remaining members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist sighed. "Yes." They said in sync.

* * *

 

Every time his old sensei walked into this office, Minato knew that there was some news about his son. He inhaled quietly, taking in the way Jiraiya held himself and his expression. He had a somber look on his face and eyes that held a new type of seriousness. It was one that Minato had seen before whenever his former teacher would talk about the war he had participated in. It meant that, while there was hope, that was something wrong with the situation that could mean bad news for them.

Jiraiya gave the Fourth Hokage a calculating gaze, "Have you had the chance to look at the bingo book since its last update?"

"No. I've been so busy with Hokage duties." He admitted, "Why?"

"You  _need_ to look at it." The older man threw a dark colored book on his desk, figure tense with... worry? Minato couldn't tell.

The blond-haired man turned the bingo book on its side, seeing several pages being folded over. He glanced up at Jiraiya before opening it up to the first name to appear. Minato sucked in a breath, looking with disbelief in his eyes.

 _**Name:** _ _Chōjūrō_

 _**Known As:** _ _N/A_

 _**Status:** _ _Alive_

 _**Age:** _ _18_

 _**Village of Origin:** _ _Kirigakure_

 _**Occupation:** _ _Missing_

 **_Last Known Location:_ ** _A city near Kumogakure_

 _**Criminal Rank:** _ _B_

 **_Organizations:_ ** _Former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_

 _**Known Allies:** _ _Ameyuri Ringo, Kisame Hoshigaki, Naruto Momochi, and Zabuza Momochi_

 **_Known Elemental Chakra Natures:_ ** _Water_

 _**Notable Tools/Weapons:** _ _Hiramekarei_

 _**Wanted For:** _ _Treason against Kirigakure, involvement in the Great Mist Rebellion, and slaughtering over two hundred ninjas._

 _**Bounty:** _ _460,000_

 **_Notes:_ ** _N/A_

Minato couldn't believe his eyes, "What's been happening the Kiri?"

"The Great Mist Rebellion, that's what's been happening." Jiraiya stated, "Had my spies not been there to document it, we wouldn't have known about it. The Mizukage is keeping it as hidden as he possible can. I think that he doesn't want anyone to know that most of their best ninja have revolted against him and left the village."

"The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist... they orchestrated this?" He questioned, rereading Chōjūrō's bio in the bingo book.

"Yes."

"What about Naruto?" Minato suddenly asked.

Jiraiya nodded towards the book, "Keep reading." Minato sighed, flipping to the next tab that his former teacher had marked for his viewing.

 _**Name:** _ _Ameyuri Ringo_

 **_Known As:_ ** _N/A_

 **_Status:_ ** _Alive_

 **_Age:_ ** _31_

 _**Village of Origin:** _ _Kirigakure_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Missing_

 _**Last Known Location:** _ _A city near Kumogakure_

 **_Criminal Rank:_ ** _B_

 _**Organizations:** _ _Former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_

 **_Allies:_ ** _Chōjūrō, Kisame Hoshigaki, Naruto Momochi, and Zabuza Momochi_

 _**Known Elemental Chakra Natures:** _ _Lightning_

 **_Notable Tools/Weapons:_ ** _Kiba_

 _**Wanted For:** _ _Treason against Kirigakure, involvement in the Great Mist Rebellion, and slaughtering over two hundred ninjas._

 **_Bounty:_ ** _510,000_

 _**Notes:** _ _N/A_

"How long ago was the rebellion?" Minato asked.

"About two weeks ago. My spies had to be careful about leaving Kirigakure because they've enhanced security." The older man confirmed. The Fourth Hokage nodded numbly, continuing to read.

 **_Name:_ ** _Zabuza_

 _**Known As:** _ _Demon of the Hidden Mist, Demon, Fierce God_

 **_Status:_ ** _Alive_

 **_Age:_ ** _35_

 **_Village of Origin:_ ** _Kirigakure_

 _**Occupation:** _ _Missing_

 **_Last Known Location:_ ** _A city near Kumogakure_

 _**Criminal Rank:** _ _A_

 **_Organizations:_ ** _Former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_

 **_Allies:_ ** _Ameyuri Ringo, Chōjūrō, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Naruto Momochi._

**_Known Elemental Chakra Natures:_ **

**_Notable Tools/Weapons:_ ** _Kubikiribōchō_

 _**Wanted For:** _ _Treason against Kirigakure, involvement in the Great Mist Rebellion, and failing to assassin the Mizukage_

 **_Bounty:_ ** _980,000_

 **_Notes:_ ** _Do not prolong a battle with him, father of Naruto Momochi._

"How does the Mizukage know about Naruto? About him being the son the Zabuza?" He asked.

"I'm guessing that the Mizukage has a lot of eyes on the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist so that something like the rebellion wouldn't happen... even though it did." Jiraiya shrugged, "I'm not sure."

" _I hope Naruto's okay..."_ Minato thought to himself, flipping to the next tab.

 _**Name:** _ _Kisame Hoshigaki_

 **_Known As:_ ** _Monster of the Hidden Mist, Tailed Beast without a Tail_

 **_Status:_ ** _Alive_

 **_Age:_ ** _39_

 **_Village of Origin:_ ** _Kirigakure_

 _**Occupation:** _ _Missing_

 _**Last Known Location:** _ _A city near Kumogakure_

 **_Criminal Rank:_ ** _S_

 _**Organizations:** _ _Former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_

 **_Allies:_ ** _Ameyuri Ringo, Chōjūrō, Naruto Momochi, and Zabuza Momochi_

 _**Known Elemental Chakra Natures:** _ _Water and Earth_

 **_Notable Tools/Weapons:_ ** _Samehada_

 _**Wanted For:** _ _Treason against Kirigakure, involvement in the Great Mist Rebellion, murdering the Water Daimyo, murdering all family members of the Water Daimyo, and for murdering those inside the Water Daimyo's tower._

 **_Bounty:_ ** _1,840,000_

 _**Notes:** _ _Flee on sight, do not prolong a battle_

" _He_ was the one who killed the Water Daimyo?!" Minato exclaimed in shock.

"Yes."

"Unbelievable..." He whispered to himself, flipping to the last tab, eyes widening as he read.

 _**Name:** _ _Naruto Momochi_

 **_Known As:_ ** _N/A_

 _**Status:** _ _Alive_

 _**Age:** _ _10_

 _**Village of Origin:** _ _Kirigakure_

 _**Occupation:** _ _Missing_

 **_Last Known Location:_ ** _A city near Kumogakure_

 **_Criminal Rank:_ ** _A_

 _**Organizations:** _ _Unofficial former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, jailer of the nine-tailed fox_

 **_Allies:_ ** _Ameyuri Ringo, Chōjūrō, Kisame Hoshigaki,  and Zabuza Momochi_

 _**Known Elemental Chakra Natures:** _ _Water and Wind_

 **_Notable Tools/Weapons:_ ** _Nuibari_

 _**Wanted For:** _ _Treason against Kirigakure, involvement in the Great Mist Rebellion, and illegally staying in Kirigakure._

 **_Bounty:_ ** _830,000_

 _**Notes:** _ _Son of Zabuza Momochi, Naruto has been given the previous Nuibari user's – Kushimaru Kuriarare – bounty and criminal rank due to certain circumstances on the Mizukage's demand, do not engage while the criminal is in a group_

"HE HAS A PAGE IN THE BINGO BOOK?!" The Fourth Hokage growled out, slamming the book on the table. He shot off his chair and paced in front of the windows. He rubbed his hands down his face, " _And_ he's a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?!"

"He's an  _unofficial_ member, Minato." Jiraiya stated calmly.

"Oh, and that's supposed to make me worry less..." He groaned.

The old man in front of his visibly sighed in aggravation, "I didn't tell you that so you could have a freak-out session."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you even realize what this means?" Jiraiya questioned, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Minato shook his head, "No."

"You can get Naruto back." He smirked.

"W-What did you just say?" Hope started to swell in the man's heart.

"You can get your son back... you can bring him home." Jiraiya said again.

Minato's eyes widened, edges of his mouth twitching upwards, "H-How?!"

"The only reason we couldn't go get Naruto when we found out that he was still alive was that we'd have to fight the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. If we even  _touched_ one of Kirigakure  _precious_ swordsmen, we would be initiating war between Konoha and Kiri." Jiriaya's smirk widened, "However, now that the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist rebelled from Kirigakure and landed themselves in the bingo book, they are free to maim or kill... whichever one comes first. You are free to get Naruto back without any issues surrounding a potential war."

"Jiraiya you are a genius." Minato beamed, utter happiness in his words.

"I know." He stated.

"I'll need to organize two teams of the best to go get Naruto back. They must be capable enough to go against the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and have the time and energy to bring Naruto back." He said, flipping through folders to try and find names while thinking of team strategies.

Jiraiya nodded, "Well, I'll let you get to that." With that, the older man left the Hokage's office.

* * *

 

**Chapter 16: Part 3, completed.**


	19. Chapter 17

Minato was trying not to smile, to keep a straight face when giving out the mission orders. He was succeeding for the most part, mostly because the thought of the mission being a failure shocked him raw. His blue eyes looked at the eight ninjas standing in front of him with curiosity in their eyes. Minato stood up from his desk, picking up the bingo book and flipping to his son's page. "Ten years ago, our village was attacked the same night my wife gave birth to our first son, Naruto. He was sent out to sea as protection from the man who orchestrated the assault. However, we have never could find him... until now. I have been informed of the whereabouts of my son by my former sensei, Jiraiya." He explained seriously.

Said man stepped forward from the windows to stand beside his student, "This is correct. Through my extensive spy network, I found some rather...  _interesting_ details that could be detrimental towards your mission."

"What details, Lord Jiraiya?" A muscular woman with short, brown hair questioned from the back of the group.

"As you all know, Kushina Uzumaki has always been the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. However, it seems that times have changed. For some reason, Naruto is the new jailer. We have not found out a definitive reason as to why, but we are doing everything we can to figure out  _why_ this has happened for the Kyuubi no Kitsune was never sealed into Naruto." Jiraiya stated, shoulders stiffening, "This makes Naruto a priority. It is the law for each representative Jinchuriki to be in their own respectful village. The Kyuubi no Kitsune belongs in Konohagakure. By law, Naruto belongs in Konohagakure. This mission  _must_ be completed successfully because Naruto's name is now in the bingo book for his involvement in the Great Mist Rebellion that happened in Kirigakure several weeks ago. In the bingo book, it reveals his title as Jinchuriki. The world will know about it and if we don't get Naruto in these village walls, we could very much go to war."

"The mission you eight are going on  _must_ be completed. There cannot be failure on this mission. This isn't only a mission to retrieve my lost son but Konohagakure's Jinchuriki." Minato stated.

"Lord Fourth, if I may?" A black-haired man raised his hands, fixing the goggles on his head, getting a nod to proceed, "If this is a simple search and retrieve mission, why is there so many of us?"

"Naruto is involved with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist... or what's left of them. The only one he isn't in allegiance with is Mangetsu Hōzuki, the newest user of the Kabutowari after Jinin Akebino passed away. They are pretty much a family at this point and if they are as close as Jiraiya has told me, the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist won't go down without a fight." He said, closing his eyes, "Your only goal is to get Naruto and bring him back to Konohagakure. It doesn't matter what happens to the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The Jinchuriki... my  _son_ , needs to come back to the village in which he was born in."

"Yes, sir!" The eight ninjas saluted.

"Dismissed." On his command, they disappeared. Minato looked at Jiraiya with worried eyes, "Are you positive on his location?"

Jiraiya nodded, a small smile on his lips, "Positive. I have a spy following their trail and sending direct messages every time it looks like they are on the move."

He nodded back, looking out the window at the rising sun, "Good luck..."

* * *

 

"Dad?" Naruto whispered.

"We need to move." His father whispered back with such seriousness in his eyes.

Ameyuri stood, pulling Haku up with her, "Where to?"

"Ameyuri-chan, what's going on?" Haku mumbled out.

Chōjūrō stood up after her, motioning for the blond-haired boy to get up, "I'm guessing anywhere but here?"

"You got it." Zabuza nodded, the group starting to leave the cave and head for the next town over.

"Dad... what's happening?" Naruto asked, eyes wide with worry. His family was acting strangely. He looked over to Haku who was just as worried as he was.

"Shit..." His father mumbled out, their group stopping suddenly.

Naruto looked down the path with curious eyes, hands twitching with anticipation. Two teams of four stood in front of them, blocking their way towards a town they were apparently heading towards. His eyes flicked to their headbands, seeing the intricate design carved into it. Naruto gave thanks to Kisame for teaching and drawing out the symbols for different ninja villages when they were training; these were Konohagakure ninjas.

"They found us already?" Chōjūrō had whispered out.

Naruto turned to look up at his father's stern hand. He watched as Zabuza reached behind him, grasping the handle of his executioner's blade with two fingers held in front of his face. The black-haired man was waiting to call forth the mist that would be used to obstruct the enemies' vision. Naruto then looked behind him to see him mother had already grabbed her twin Kiba blades, hunched down with them in an X-shape like a crazed animal. He flipped his head around, glaring at the enemy once more before looking over at Chōjūrō. He was in one of the starting positions to call forth one of the many water jutsu he knew. Feeling something cold, Naruto turned to look beside him to see that Haku was already starting to freeze the ground below his feet.

Naruto could feel the danger billowing from the Konohagakure ninjas in front of them. They were obviously the enemy based on the killing intent his family held around themselves. He twisted his hands into the starting signs for what appeared like the 'Hiding in the Mist' technique like his father. Although similar, the jutsu he was going to use was a combination of the 'Hiding in the Mist' technique and one of Ameyuri's creations that she had gifted to him on his birthday. He was going to try it out on these enemies to see if he'd gotten the hang of it. Ameyuri's jutsu would create false chakra signatures of his allies in the mist so that it would confuse the enemy into attacking a random spot blindly. From the training spars that he used this jutsu in, it seemed to work.

The blond-haired boy looked back over towards the ninja. There were eight of them in total, probably ranging from Chunnin to Jonnin level. Their Konohagakure headbands gleamed in the light of day. They kept staring at him which was starting to become creep as time went on. His father pushed him and Haku towards Ameyuri who stood protectively in front of the two. Chōjūrō stepped up beside the red-haired woman, another barrier between them and the enemy. Naruto and Haku gave each other a worried look.

"What do you want, Konoha vermin?" Zabuza's voice was much darker and menacing than the one that Naruto was used to. It startled him slightly at how much his father's personality could change depending on who he was around.

"We don't want trouble..." One brave Konohagakure ninja stated, stepping forward a few steps ahead of his group. The blond-haired boy believed that this man was the mission leader. The Konoha man gave Naruto's family a look before settling on the boy himself, "We have been ordered by the Fourth Hokage to take  _him_ back to Konohagakure."

A dark look fell over his father's face, killing intent spreading across the area in quick succession, "Over my dead body." He was practically snarling by now. Ameyuri and Chōjūrō were in a similar state. Haku was starting to create an ice barrier between the Konoha ninja and Naruto.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." An enemy ninja groaned.

That was all Zabuza needed to hear, releasing the 'Hiding in the Mist' technique that he's perfected over years of experience. Naruto crouched down to the ground, flying through hand signs before slamming one of his hands on the ground while the other hand flew through some more signs. "Hiding in the Mist: Chakra Clone." He whispered to himself, creating at least a dozen false chakra signatures of his family and friends in the mist. Jumping up from the ground, Naruto could sense that Zabuza was somewhere ahead of the group, engaging two of the other swordsmen of the Konohagakure group of ninja that he'd seen from earlier. Ameyuri and Chōjūrō teamed up to go against about four other Konoha ninjas somewhere to the left. The blond-haired boy's ears started to twitch at the sound of something approaching him and Haku. Using one hand, he grabbed Haku and did one-hand signs, "Wind Release: Ascending Air!" Quickly, the two boys managed to get away from an approaching fireball, watching from above as it scorched the area underneath them.

While in the air, Haku turned to him, "Did they specify if they need to bring you back alive because if not, then we are in  _serious_ trouble?!" The long-haired boy summoned an ice column for the two to land on after about a minute of being in the air.

Naruto could see movement in the mist and stared into the eyes of his friend, "That's a little troubling."

"Ah... sorry, didn't mean to worry you. I'm just a little nervous." Haku murmured, "But, why would the Fourth Hokage want you?"

"We've never crossed paths with Konoha ninjas before so I don't know why the Hokage would want me." The blond-haired boy stated, looking back down into the mist.

"Fire Release: Love Blaze!" A woman's voice cuts in from below the ice column. In an instant, the ice started to melt, taking Naruto and Haku with it. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"Watch out!" The long-haired teenager shouted out, clutching Naruto close to him before summoning an ice dome around them. They watched through the slightly thin ice as lighting swiveled towards them in quick succession. The two younger boys stared with wide eyes as the lightning started to crack the ice in several places, making it evaporate. Naruto grabbed Haku's hand, slinging the two of them to the side as another wave of lightning came towards them.

In front of them stood two figures. One was a woman with short, brown hair that was held in a spiky ponytail, her fists incased with fire. Beside her was a slightly shorter man with blond hair that had been buzzed on the side, gray eyes piercing the children's souls.

Haku leaned to whisper in the younger boy's ear, "Naruto,  _none_ of my attacks are going to work on them. Ice is completely defenseless against fire and lightning. Fire melts ice and lightning evaporates it. The only way to take them down is to use water against the fire chick and wind against the lightning dude."

"Then I guess I'll have to do a lot of attacking and you'll back me up with some ice?" He questioned sheepishly, not very good at coming up with strategies.

"Sounds fine to me, but we need to work quickly. They look really antsy." He stated

Naruto nodded, biting his thumb, tasting the metallic flavor on his lips before running it along the tattoo his father did on his shoulder. He pulled out the Nuibari, leveling it out in front of him. He glanced to the side, "Haku."

"On it." The teenager nodded, rushing forward, trailing ice spikes behind him as he ran around the enemies. After seeing a few seconds of distraction on the Konoha ninjas part, Naruto used a shunshin to hide in the trees.

He looked down to where Haku was fighting and nodded,  _"Thanks. I'll use this time to prepare and set up my traps."_

Haku tried desperately not to glance to where Naruto was at in fear of giving his location away to the enemy. Sweat started to cling to his neck, using his ice release to get as far away from the Konohagakure ninja. He was only using this as a distraction, however, he couldn't help but worry about the situation. Haku was basically a sitting duck against these two ninjas. Ice does not go well with fire nor lightning. He's useless against these two. Maybe he can trade out with Chōjūrō so that Naruto will have more protection. Although he and Naruto worked extremely well together even though they haven't known each other for long, he's probably the worse person to protect him.

"You can't run forever,  _boy_." The woman cooed from behind him, pursing her lips in a smirk. Her arms  _and_ legs were on fire by not, smashing her fists and kicking the ice around like it was nothing... which it probably was to her.

Haku turned to where he could slightly see Chōjūrō and Ameyuri fighting in the mist against four other Konohagakure ninjas. They were in intense taijutsu battle, sometimes throwing a jutsu in for good measures. He couldn't exactly see when a break would happen in their fight, which meant bad news for him. Haku hissed in pain, hand flying to his chest as he tumbled off his ice. The long-haired boy tumbled to the side, looking down to see burnt flesh. The smell was enough to make him feel nauseated. He stood up, watching as the man and woman evaporated and melted his ice respectfully. Water pooled around their fighting area. His eyes widened as he watched the man smirk.

The Konohagakure man touched the water underneath him, staring into Haku's frozen eyes, "Lightning Release: Shock Wave." Lightning struck out after the teenager as he scrambled to get away.

"Need a lift?" Naruto cheekily responds from beside him. Haku nodded, clinging to the younger boy. "Wind Release: Ascending Air!" He called out, the two of them shooting into the air with ease before the lightning could touch them.

Haku sighed in relief, "You're getting better at that jutsu. It's almost becoming second nature for you."

"Dad's been helping me with it." He said, landed on top of a tree, "Though, I don't think we can talk too much about it. Maybe later I'll show you how to do it?"

He smiled, "I'd like that."

"FUCK!" The fire release woman shouted out suddenly, into her leg being torn up from the ground after she had stepped on one of Naruto's traps, "Katsuki! Get your ass over here and help me down!"

"Should we stay up here for a little while longer? They might eventually die in the process of getting stuck in your traps?" Haku questioned quietly.

Naruto shook his head, "They'll eventually get it that I've set up traps in most of the areas around here and know to be cautious."

"Shauna-chan, you need to be more careful with a Nuibari user." They heard Katsuki say, the sounds of slicing piercing the mist. The woman must have finally got out of that trap. Naruto motioned with his head that they should go, getting a nod from his companion.

"Katsuki, I'm  _this_ close to going all out on these two..." The brunette grumbled to herself.

The two younger boys could feel their eyes widening.  _"She wasn't going all out earlier?!"_ They thought nearly at the same time. Naruto and Haku gave each other a nervous glance before turning back to the battle at hand.

The blond-haired man nodded sadly, "I know what you mean, but we have to make sure that we bring him back alive."

Naruto gulped, trying to desperately shake away the fear coursing through his body. "Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider!" He shouted out, hopping on the wires with Haku following suit behind him.

"What the fuck is this?!" Shauna growled out, trying to blast away the wires with one of her fire fists.

"Calm down, Shauna-chan. They're wires and won't be beaten down by the elements." The shorter man stated from behind her, wires starting to cut in his legs. He hissed slightly, grabbing a kunai to desperately push away the wires. His blue eyes locked with Haku's watching as he was forming something with ice. "No way in hell am I letting you hurt, Shauna-chan!" Katsuki shouted out, "Lightning Release: Finger Bullet!" A consecutive number of lightning rods shot out of his finger guns, heading straight for Haku.

"Wind Release: Gale Tempest!" Naruto screamed back, unleashing hell on the area. A large rush of pressurized wind as taller as the trees around rushed towards the Konohagakure ninjas. As it pushed forward, the gale winds canceled out the lightning attack that Katsuki sent out earlier; lightning being weaker than wind, it was to be expected. "Come one!" He called out, motioning Haku to follow him, "We need to get out of here before they get out. Maybe regroup or something."

"Y-Yeah!" Haku's heart was still racing from adrenaline, "But, where did you learn that move?"

As they ran, Naruto desperately tried to look for one of his other family members, "I've been trying to learn it in secrecy, but it's a complete fail."

"Fail? That jutsu looked pretty dangerous to me." He stated with an exasperated smile.

"Wind Release: Gale Tempest is supposed to be a large swipe of pressurized wind that can through flesh with ease. However, I used too much chakra and it turned into a wave of pressurized wind instead. I thought it was going to do more damage that I had originally planned, but it didn't even do an  _ounce_  damage against those two. It basically served only for another distraction." He sighed, turning to look at Haku, "It's a fail."

"And where do you two think you're going?" A deep chuckle appeared from in front of them. The two stopped their movement, looking up at the large man with two swords in his hand. He towered above them like a mountain over a valley.

"Ritsu, thank Kami you stopped them. That little asshole  _loves_ to making so many  _fucking_ traps." Shauna's voice flooded in from behind.

"They got out..." Naruto whispered to his friend, fear running through his mind as he tried to think of a way to get away.

"We would have failed our mission had the boy run away." Ritsu's deep voice called out, taking a step towards the younger boys. He started to raise his swords in a V-shape, "Ninja Art Earth Release: Booming Quake!" He jumped forward, doing a front flip. His swords cut into the ground, inducing an earthquake in the surrounding area.

"Naruto!" Haku shouted out, the vibrations making him falling to his knees.

"Got it!" He shouted back, flying to the signs as his friend clutched his chest, "Wind Release: Ascending Air!" They shot into the sky, away from the rumbling and vibrations underneath them. Naruto took deep breaths, "You okay?"

"I... I think. You?" Haku questioned back, hand raised in case he needed to fire something ice related at the enemies.

He gave a shaky chuckle, "I'm coming close to being low on chakra. All these big moves that I've had to do are taking a toll on me."

"I apologize that I'm not more useful to you." The long-haired boy apologized.

"Haku, it's fine. We just drew the short straw in this situation." He grinned, cuts and bruises in his face, "Hey, now that the Earth dude is here, you can do some maximum damage against him. Plus, he and that fire dude can't combine any of their attacks because Earth is weak against lighting so they'll be staying out of each other's way."

He nodded understandingly, "But Naruto, water is weak against earth so we'll have some disadvantage against him."

"So be it. We've just got to last long enough for someone to come help us out." He smiled, sharp teeth showing. Haku nodded, summoning an ice slide for them to appear back on the ground. They hopped on to it, sliding down in quick succession, the wind brushing against their face. As they slid down, Naruto flew through the hands signs that would take a good minute to prepare. It seemed that luck was on their side. He looked to see the enemy ninjas rushing towards them from behind. Naruto grinned, "Wind Release: Cyclone of a Thousand Needles!" The cyclone sped towards the three people behind them, wreaking havoc on the area while Naruto and Haku slid away on ice.

"Fire Release: Lovely Flare!" They heard Shauna shout. They turned to look, only seeing a cyclone on fire, becoming larger and larger as time continued. It looked to have changed directions.

Naruto flew through hand signs again, "Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" A giant wave of pressurized water flooded the area, taking out the fire cyclone that Shauna had turned against them. They continued to slid.

They're previous luck didn't last.

Lightning plunged through the slide in front of them, Katsuki standing dangerously on the other side. Haku made the two of them roll off the slid, landing in a crouched position on the ground. The two quickly jumped to the opposite sides of where they were standing, Ritsu rising from the dirt underneath them. The younger boys ran back over to each other, better fighting in numbers than going solo. Ritsu climbed out of the ground, running a hand through his black hair, "We will complete our mission."

"Like hell you will!" An angry, deep voice shouted from above the group.

Naruto's eyes widened, utter relief flooding his mind, "D-Dad!"

Zabuza landed on the ground, executioner's blade gripped tightly in his hands. He turned to looked at his son, before going back to blocking a swipe of Ritsu's sword, "Naruto, Haku! You need to head towards Ameyuri and Chōjūrō. They're west of this location. Regroup with them and try to get the  _hell_ out of here!"

"Dad, you can't be serious?!" His son shouted back, using several water shark bullets against Shauna and Katsuki, Haku freezing some of them to create some blunt attack damage, "You're coming with us, right?!"

The older man stared into Haku's wide eyes, before going back to fighting the three in front of him who dared to get close to the younger boys, "Keep him protected. I will meet up with you later. I want you to make sure that these Konoha  _vermin_ don't get a hold of Naruto, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I won't let you down." Haku stated with the utmost seriousness, linking arms with Naruto, ice column raising underneath their feet.

"Stop, Haku!" The blond-haired boy shouted out as Haku pulled him forward so that they could hop on top of an ice column that appeared every few feet in front of him, "DAD! Stop it, Haku! We've got to help him!"

His arm tightened as Naruto tried to pry himself away, "Naruto, stop. Zabuza is not sacrificing himself, he's giving us time to get away. He won't die, I promise you that."

"Dad..." His blue eyes seemed so  _hurt_ and  _broken_  at seeing his father send them away, feet slipping slightly due to the ice underneath him.

"It will be okay, Naruto." Haku smiled and hugged his friend, also making sure that he didn't slip off the ice.

Katsuki landed on the ice column in front of them, lightning being charged in his legs. Naruto's eyes widened, throwing the Nuibari at the man, "Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Suspension!" The Nuibari sliced cleanly through the man's neck before digging itself in the ice column from behind Katsuki. The man started to dissolve into lightning; a lightning clone. Naruto pulled back to the Nuibari, sealing it into his arm so that he wouldn't end up dropping it while in the air like this. They continued their trek through the air towards Ameyuri and Chōjūrō.

While they hopped from ice column to the next, Haku turned towards his friend, noticing how rugged he looked, "You don't have much chakra, do you?"

"Yeah... I'm running low." He stated quietly, "I'll only be able to do three more big jutsu before nearing empty."

"Damn..." Haku sighed, "Even more reason to get to Ameyuri-chan and Chōjūrō-kun."

"I don't think you'll get that far." A petite man sated two ice columns in front of them. He had a flaming sword that made the ice underneath it starts to melt slowly. The sword appeared to be longer than the Nuibari. He voice was soft and very polite, something the seemed so uncanny in their situation. "We will not allow you to run away. Our mission shall be completed to perfection." The brown-haired man bowed like a proper swordsman who was preparing a duel, "My sword shall bring you to your knees where we will drag you all the way back to Konohagakure and Lord Fourth."

Haku stepped forward protectively, hand outstretched in front of Naruto, "I will not allow you to take him."

"That will not stop me,  _boy_." The gentle-swordsman stated, using a flash-step to destroy the ice columns around with his sword that was encased with fire. Haku and Naruto could feel their bodies starting to fall, but it didn't last long. The long-haired boy had already created another ice platform for the two to land on. The youngest of the two nodded at the other. The brunette stepped onto the platform.

" _Kyuubi, may I please request some chakra?"_ Naruto asked,  _"I'm not going to be able to get through this fight without passing out first."_

" _ **Why are you always so formal when asking for chakra from me?"**_ The nine-tailed fox grumbled,  _ **"Yeah, go ahead. Knock yourself out."**_

"N-Naruto, you're eyes..." Haku mumbled out in shock. It seemed that their enemy had stiffened up as well.

Naruto punched his open palm and growled, "Haku, I would have passed out while fighting this guy if I didn't use the Kyuubi's chakra."

"So they weren't lying, huh?" The taller man in front of them mumbled to themselves, readying for a fight.

"Haku, take us down. Your ice is mostly useless against the Kyuubi's chakra. I'd only melt it if we were up here." The blond-haired boy stated. The other nodded, lowering the ice platform until it had completely dissolved into the ground. Naruto hissed slightly as the demon chakra started to take form around his body, one bubbling tail appearing from behind him. The three whisker marks on his face started to darker, canines becoming even longer. His blond hair seemed to be spiker, body hunching down low to the ground.  **"Let's go,** _ **asshole**_ **!"** Naruto's voice was now deeper, more demonic than it had been before. He launched forward, slashing the air in front of him.

Zabuza grabbed his scorched side, blooding spilling from his mouth. His head felt dizzy, that lightning asshole had shocked him more than a few times earlier. Not to mention the several wounds all over his body from that swordsman asshat. He had used up too much chakra in his previous fight against those two other swordsmen before sending Naruto and Haku away and now he was paying the price. He spat out the blood in his mouth, standing back on shaky knees.

"Zabuza Momochi, you fought bravely, but this is where your life ends." The blond-haired man in front of him stated.

"STOP!" The fear-induced scream pierced the misted clearing, stopping all movements.

"H-Haku!" Zabuza's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

"LET HIM GO!" Another voice screamed out.

"Naruto!" His heart pounded in his chest.

"NO! STOP IT!" Naruto's voice shouted out from the mist, " _HAKU_!"

A pain-filled shriek rang in Zabuza's ears. His eyes were wide with terror as he listened intently on the screams he was hearing. "You see what happens when you get in the way of our mission." The woman's voice stated with an annoyed tone of voice.

"How dare you-" Lightning coursed through his body, sending Zabuza groveling to his knees, more blood draining out of him. His eyes crossed slightly, the world spinning around him.

"LET ME GO!" A pained voice shouted out from the edge of the woods.

"Caros, good job." That earth release man said with a slight grin on his face.

"DAD!" Zabuza's eyes widened, turning slowly to look behind him. Tears were falling from his son's eyes, blood running down his head, covering the left side of his face. His hands were tied painfully behind him, many cuts and bruises littering his body.

"N-Naruto!" The black-haired man stuttered out, desperately trying to get up from the ground.

"Hold him up. We'll knock him out quickly so that we can get back to Konohagakure as quickly as possible." One of them said. That Caros guy nodded in response, holding Naruto in the air by his hair. He hissed in pain, trying to blink away the tears. In one swift movement, Ritsu slammed a large fist into Naruto's abdomen. All the oxygen seemed to have left his lungs, eyes shutting close and body becoming limp.

"S-Stop... let him go..." Zabuza was starting to notice how much pain he was in now that his adrenaline was starting to leave him. He could clearly feel the burning and prickling sensation running all over his body from that damn fire woman and lightning man he'd been fighting earlier. However,  _that_ pain didn't even compare to the pain he was experiencing as he watched with lidded eyes as Naruto's limp body was then slung over one of those Konoha ninja's shoulders. He seemed so lifeless. The four Konohagakure ninja were starting to run away, his son being taken with them. "S... Stop... it..." Angry tears filled his eyes, burning his cheeks as the dripped off his face. Darkness was starting to swarm teasingly in his peripheral vision. His throat clenched on itself as he tried to push himself up. Everything felt so dizzy, the world turning upside down underneath him. A voice was shouting at him but he couldn't hear it. He could only hear the ringing in his ears and the voice in his head that continued to scream at him to something. His eyes were still trained on the Konohagakure ninja who were taking his son away from him. His hands touched a pool of warm liquid as he tried lifting himself off the ground; he guessed it was his own blood.

It didn't matter.

Zabuza finally stood on his two feet, wobbling to the left and right. The tears were still streaming down his face as he took a few steps forward. A cough bubbled out of him, red liquid spilling from his mouth. "No..." He whispered, taking another step. Darkness had overtaken one of his eyes, chest clenching painfully.

"M-My son..." Zabuza's words were broken and distorted as more blood dripped from his mouth. Memories flooded his mind as he watched Naruto be taken away. From the first time Zabuza held the starving boy when he appeared on the shoreline one fateful night. To using a henge to appear like a woman whose sister had a baby and kept having to buy all this stupid baby stuff. To letting the other Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist meet the boy he called his son, nicknames setting their family in stone.

The tears dripped down, mixing with the crimson liquid spilling from his body, "T-That's... my... s-son..." There were more shouts from around him. He kept pushing forward, walking at a snail's pace. More memories flooded his mind. Naruto walking for the first time by himself. Naruto sobbing his eyes out when Kushimaru died and was sad for months on end. To when Jinpachi left, giving Naruto his  _granny's_ sword. Watching Naruto grow and grow into a capable swordsman and ninja. Naruto watching as Jinin was murdered in front of him. To learning where his son was from and what demon he held inside of him. To all the heartache and heartbreak the family had to endure while Naruto was in a coma. Naruto leaving for nine months on a training trip while he wallowed in sadness.

He needed to get closer, closer to his son. "He's... m-my...  _son_!" This can't be happening. They can't take Naruto away from him. He's got to do something. It didn't matter anymore that he felt like his soul would leave his body at any moment. It didn't matter that his bones were beaten and broken. It didn't matter that he was lightheaded from blood loss. The only thing that mattered was  _Naruto._

Blood shot out of his mouth in a fit of coughs, falling to his knees. Zabuza could feel the oxygen leaving his lungs faster than he could take in. The tears – of pain and heartache – kept streaming down his cheeks. Even as the world vanished around him, his body finally giving out underneath him in a pool of crimson liquid, he kept staring at the disappearing horizon. His son was no longer there, the evening sun shining in his eyes. "N... N-Naruto..." He called out, eyes closing as he fell unconscious, muted screams surrounding him.

His son was gone.


	20. Chapter 18

Naruto felt like his whole body was heavy, the world turning underneath him as he laid in what felt like a futon. He tried blink awake but quickly shut his eyes, hissing quietly. He tried to turn over, finding that his whole body felt so  _stiff._ The light inside the room he was currently in hurt his head and made it pound painfully. A shaky hand gripped his sweaty forehead to – hopefully – make the headache go away. Naruto groaned quietly, itching to grab the blankets that were at his ankles. Maybe it would be better for him to lay here, get his bearings a little bit before he decided to move again.

" _ **Get your ass up, brat."**_ The Kyuubi told him from inside the mindscape his head. There was clear annoyance in his voice that was mostly directed at the boy himself.

" _I don't know if I can..."_ He grumbled back.

The nine-tailed fox let out a low growl,  _ **"Oh, so now you're acting like a pansy. Get up. I've already healed all your wounds."**_

Naruto sighed, slowly sitting up. The uncomfortable popping his back made wasn't a pleasant sound to hear when you wake up. He shielded his eyes as he tried to open them again, blinking quickly to adjust to the lighted room.  _"Kyuubi... where am I?"_ Naruto questioned, gulping in worry when his question was only met with mocking laughter of the fox instead.

" _ **Kami, why'd I have to get stuck with the stupid one?"**_ He laughed to himself, tapping a clawed paw on the ground inside the mindscape.

" _Where am I?"_ The ten-year-old boy asked again with a little more force.

" _ **Welcome to Konohagakure, idiot. You were kidnapped."**_ The fox growled out bluntly.

Naruto's throat clenched around itself, eyes frantically taking in the prison-looking walls and finding that there wasn't a window in sight to figure out if it was day or night.  _"Oh..."_ He suddenly felt so  _lost_. He took a deep breath in, shaky hands clawing into his knees in worry.  _"Kyuu?"_ His voice was so unbelievably quiet.

" _ **What did I tell you about using that name, you son of a-"**_

" _C-Can I_ please  _go to the m-mindscape?"_ The Kyuubi could hear the fear and fragileness of his voice in his thoughts.

" _ **Whatever, brat."**_ The fox stated, internally rolling his eyes,  _ **"See you in a few."**_

The blond-haired boy gave a sigh of relief, crossing his legs and placing his palms in his lap in anxiousness. He closed his eyes before meditating. It took about two minutes to calm his frightened heart and get his breathing under control but he managed to do it. When he reopened his eyes, Naruto could see the mindscape that he had transformed almost a year ago. To the left of his position, he could see the Kyuubi laying on his belly, paws crossed underneath his mighty head. The fox's red eyes narrowed at his appearance, looking bored while doing so. Naruto gave him a shaky smile, bowing slightly, "Thanks..."

The Kyuubi sighed, rolling his eyes again,  **"You're in new territory. I would assume that you'd be terrified."**

"Y-Yeah..."

" **Come here."**  He commanded.

Naruto's eyes stayed on the floor as he walked over to the free-roaming fox inside his mindscape, "I'm s-scared."

He gave a deep chuckle, **"I can tell."**

The ten-year-old boy stood at the paws of the Kyuubi, quivering more than he would have liked. All the while, the fox just stared down at him. Naruto quickly glanced up, "I t-thought... I thought that I was strong enough to handle myself, you know? After all my  _training_  with Kisame-sensei and Dad, I felt like I could handle most ninjas. I was so s-stupid to believe that."

" **You're damn right. That was completely absurd and you** _ **should**_ **have been more careful."** The demon stated,  **"However, you fought extremely hard for a kid your age. It's what I'd expect from** _ **my**_ **jailer."** He gave the boy a mighty grin.

Naruto gave a sad laugh, hugging himself, "Y-Yeah? I can't believe that I thought we were going to get away... but I guess I didn't sense that there was one following us." Tears started to form in his eyes as he crouched down, hands gripping his head. "A-And now... I'm in K-Konoha... and I d-don't even know if Haku, Ameyuri, Chōjūrō, and... and D-Dad are okay..." He cried as his heart clenched around itself.

The Kyuubi internally groaned,  **"Stop that, don't you dare be a depressed crybaby while we're in the same room. Go do that on your own time, brat."**

"I... I'm sorry... I just-"

" **Stop crying before speaking to me... it's really gross."** The demon snarled out.

Naruto nodded, going to sit on his butt while he whipped away the waterworks. It took a few seconds to really stop crying, to which the Kyuubi was grateful. Wrapping his arms around his knees, the boy snorted, giggling quietly, "You're really mean, you know that, right?"

" **What else do you expect me to be?"** He barred his teeth, playing along with the playfulness that the conversation had apparently established.

"I don't know, but I'm glad that you're not an asshole." Naruto chuckled slightly.

The Kyuubi gasped, sarcasm flowing through his words,  **"Wow, how** _ **kind**_ **of you, my jailer, to think so highly of me! I think I might faint!"**

The boy started to laugh more now, feeling free around the demon, "You are oh so welcome, great and mightiest of beasts."

Snorting with laughter, the nine-tailed fox stood sat up and smirked,  **"Glad to see that you're not being so...** _ **depressing**_ **when describing your failure."**

"Wow, way to punch me in the gut." Naruto rolled his eyes.

 **"I'm trying to help you, brat."** He stretched, walking over towards the bridge in the mindscape that his jailer had created. Naruto followed, walking over the bridge to stare at his demon.  **"You can get stronger from this."** He stated,  **"You need to advance to beat Konoha-ninja-ass. That run-in with those ninjas gave you an excellent challenge of what to expect from the best here. From that battle, you now know your strengths and weaknesses, even with or without the Nuibari."**

"I guess you're right but, how am I going to train if I'm being held in a place like a prisoner?" Naruto exclaimed.

 **"The mindscape can change by your will. You can turn it into whatever you like."** The fox stated.

The blond-haired boy blinked curiously, "A-Are you saying-"

 **"Yes, you idiot, you can come to the mindscape anytime to train. You can develop ideas for jutsu or theories when it comes to the Nuibari You could put things to the test. You can talk a problem out with me... I guess. The only thing you can train here is your mind and soul. The only thing you can't do is build muscle mass or anything the will advance your physical body. You'd need to be in the real world to do that."** The Kyuubi explained, tails whipping behind him,  **"Though, I doubt anyone would stop you from doing that."**

Naruto grinned, "Thank you so much, Kyuu!"

The Kyuubi groaned,  **"Stop using that damn nickname already! It's not even my real name!"**

"Real name?"

**"Well shit."**

"What's your  _real_  name?" Naruto asked, suddenly curious.

**"Not telling."**

"Why not?" He questioned, pressing the conversation forward.

**"Because."**

"That's not an answer."

**"It's my answer."**

_"Kyuu~ What's your real name?"_

**"No."**

"Please?"

**"Act your age, brat."**

"Not until you tell me."

**"I'm not telling you."**

" _Please_?"

**"Stop whining, you little piece of shit."**

"I'll stop whining if you tell me."

**"I'm not fucking telling you."**

"Please?"

**"No."**

"Pretty please?"

**"I said** _**no** _ **."**

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

**"I hate cherries."**

" _Please~_ Kyuu!"

**"Fuck you, brat."**

"I promise that I won't tell anyone."

**"Yeah right."**

"Kyuu!"

**"I fucking said no!"**

"Kyuu, please!"

**"No!**

" _Kyuu_!"

 **"DAMMIT, IT'S FUCKING KURAMA!"** The fox demon looked breathless, anger and annoyance burning in his eyes.

"What?" Naruto blinked owlish.

 **"Kurama. It's my name."** The nine-tailed fox sighed, looking defeated,  **"Happy?"**

The ten-year-old's eyes suddenly starting shining, "Wow~ That's such a cool name!"

**"Whatever."**

"Please don't be mad at me." The blond-haired boy suddenly looked guilty.

Kurama sighed, looking away,  **"I'm not** _ **mad**_ **per say... just frustrated and annoyed."**

"Really?"

**"Yes."**

Naruto tried to peer into the demon's eyes, "Are you  _sure_  that you're not mad at me?" He had to make sure.

 **"Yes, now shut up."** Kurama exclaimed.

A few seconds passed. "You can yell at me if you want to." He suggested.

 **"Naruto, I'm about to kick you out of this place if you don't fucking shut up** _ **right now**_ **about it** _ **.**_ **"** He growled out.

"Oh." Naruto looked away, "Sorry."

 **"It's fine."** Kurama rolled his eyes and laid down again,  **"Though, you've seriously got to leave this place soon."**

Naruto looked startled, fear suddenly entering his body, "What,  _why_?!"

 **"Calm down, you idiot."** Kurama looked at him with sharp, red eyes,  **"They are going to be coming to your...** _ **room**_ **soon. Probably to interrogate you or something of the sorts."** The Momochi boy suddenly felt the urge to panic.  **"Dammit, stop** _ **doing**_ **that. Don't go freaking out on me. Creeps me out, brat. Listen, I'll coach you through it. Unless I tell you to say something, I suggest you keep your** _ **damn**_ **mouth shut. They can get anything out of you if you don't speak, got it?"** He questioned, getting a slow nod from the boy,  **"Don't let them get to you. They are probably just there to scare you. You are in enemy territory and you don't know** _ **who**_ **will be walking through that door."**

"Okay..." He took a deep breath in, "I can do this..."

Kurama rolled his eyes, laying his head back on his paws,  **"Whatever you say, brat."**

"You are making this really hard on me," Naruto admitted, shaking again.

 **"I'm a demon, that's one of my jobs."** Kurama chuckled.

He nodded slightly, before sighing, "Do you think I should go now?"

**"Probably."**

"That's not a good answer." He stated.

**"Whatever."**

"Stop saying that!" Naruto growled out, "It makes me uncomfortable."

**"Whatever."**

"Kurama!" Naruto whined.

The fox gave a mischievous grin,  **"What... ever!"**

"Ugh!" The Momochi boy looked away, crossing his arms, "You're so  _mean_!"

 **"Alright, alright. No more joking around."** Kurama rolled his eyes,  **"You should get going."**

Naruto's face fell, "I don't exactly  _want_  to."

 **"I know you can protect yourself should those Konoha scum do anything. If all else fails, you can use my chakra if you need it."** He stated.

"You're giving me permission to use your chakra if I  _really_ need it?" The boy stood there in awe, "Really?"

 **"Yes, I trust you... enough, anyway."** Kurama grinned,  **"Now, get going."**

"You promise that you'll help me?" He asked.

He shook his head,  **"I don't make promises, brat. Just take my word for it, okay?"**

"Alright, alright... I'm going." Naruto closed his eyes, hands trembling. His heart pounded in his ears. When he reopened his eyes, he saw the same room he woke up in a while ago. He sighed, feeling defeated.

 _ **"You'll be fine, brat. Chill out."**_ Kurama voiced inside of his head.

 _"Thank you."_ The door opened, revealing a man with scars all over his face. Naruto gave thanks to his former teacher for teaching him about some of the most feared ninjas in each other villages, the two ANBU members who stood behind the scarier man being examples of who to look out for in Konoha. They grabbed him from the room, putting cuffs on his wrists.  _"I guess I really_ am  _a prisoner."_ Naruto thought to himself.

" _ **What, and you didn't think you were a prisoner to being with?"**_ The fox inside his mindscape rolled his eyes for what felt like the tenth time that day.

" _Sorry."_

Kurama whined in exasperation,  _ **"Stop**_ **fucking** _ **apologizing! Gets on my nerves, brat."**_

"Move." The scarred man said gruffly, starting to push the boy down the hallways.

 _"Do you think that I can make a run for it?"_ He looked down at his cuffed hands.

 _ **"They'll find you if you escape, idiot. They have eyes everywhere. I can sense them all around us."**_ Kurama said,  _ **"You'll need to find a better opportunity to escape instead of busting up some faces and hoping that you'll be able to see the light of day. It was a good thought, though."**_

 _"Well, that doesn't help me at all."_ Naruto internally sighed as they walked down several winding halls. Screaming could be heard everywhere along with angry yelling. He passed dozens of doors that appeared on each side of the hallway. Pounding came from the doors, more shouting, and the occasional face peeking through the small see-through hole on some of the doors. It was very eerie.  _"I don't like this place."_ He admitted.

 _ **"Which one: Konohagakure or this prison thing?"**_ Kurama snickered.

 _"Stop, I'm trying to be serious."_ Naruto was quiet for some time before answering again,  _"...but, if I were to answer, I'd probably say both..."_

 _ **"Same."**_ Kurama agreed.

A hand plopped on to his shoulder, making the ten-year-old boy tense up. He turned his head and shot the scarred man a dangerous look. Instead, the man just smirked, "What, is something  _scaring_ you?"

 _ **"Don't answer and just look away."**_ The Kyuubi informed. Naruto did as he was told.

"Oh, so not the talker, eh?" He heard the man snort, trying to contain his chuckle, "I thought you might want to know what became of those other swordsmen."

The blond-haired kid controlled his breathing.  _ **"Good, good. Keep it up. Don't let him get to you."**_ Kurama stated, worrying for his jailer slightly,  _ **"Just stay quiet and if you need to speak, talk to me. They can't hear us."**_

Naruto looked down at his hand cuffs, eyes narrowing dangerously,  _"They are going to regret doing this to me."_

 _ **"Calm down, brat. They are watching you to see how their words affect you. They are going to use that information to try and**_ **get** _ **to you."**_ He said, tails whipping around quickly behind him in anxiousness.

He took a deep breath in, releasing it out quietly,  _"Thanks, Kurama."_

"Hey, keep moving." There was a shove on his back, pushing him forward a few feet. Naruto almost fell to his knees, but quickly caught him enough not to do so.

 _"I really want to punch that asshole."_ He admitted to the fox.

 _ **"Believe me when I say that I do too,"**_ Kurama growled out, red eyes watching the events play out.

They walked silently through the rather loud hallways. Naruto could see several ninjas that he'd never seen before standing at the end of the hallway, making a path on either side of the door. He looked down at the floor,  _"Interrogation, right?"_

The nine-tailed fox nodded, mostly to himself,  _ **"Yeah. Remember, I'll tell you what to say or when to be quiet. Listen to me and you'll be fine."**_

" _Thanks."_ Naruto tried not to smile,  _"You're the only one I can trust now."_

" _ **How kind of you,"**_ Kurama smirked.

" _I'm trying to be serious."_ He stated.

" _ **I know."**_

The door opened in front of him, the scarred man behind him pushing him inside. The two ANBU members followed Naruto in, walking him towards the table. The took the handcuffs off his wrists before locking them into the table. The blond-haired boy let out an annoyed growl once the ANBU left,  _"I hate them so much."_

" _ **Welcome to the party."**_ Kurama chuckled,  _ **"I'm pretty sure your folks hate them more speaking on what's happened so far."**_

Naruto's eyes looked around as his heart fell,  _"D-Do... Do you think they're okay?"_

The Kyuubi shrugged,  _ **"I don't know. Zabuza seemed to be in bad shape... so did that Haku-boy. I don't know about Ameyuri and Chōjūrō."**_

" _That doesn't make me feel better... but thanks, anyway."_ He sighed internally, desperately trying to keep his composure while in this room.

" _ **Whatever."**_

The door opened then, a different man stepping in. Naruto was kind of surprised at how kind this man's features were. He had soft, blue-green eyes that looked almost harmless. The older man had spiky blond hair with a long ponytail in the back with chin-length bangs on either side of his head. However, one look at the headband made Naruto understand not to trust this man. "Hello, my name in Inoichi Yamanaka." He stated, taking a seat in front of Naruto.

" _ **FUCK!"**_

" _What is it, Kurama? Is something wrong?!"_ Naruto frantically asked, keeping a calm demeanor on the outside.

" _ **A FUCKING YAMANAKA!"**_ Kurama growled out in frustration,  _ **"Those bastards are excellent with getting in your head."**_

" _Getting in my head?"_ He questioned, eyeing the blond-haired man.

He sighed, a claw tapping feverishly against the ground of the mindscape,  _ **"Yeah, like mind control and hypnosis or some shit like that. I've never actually met one like this before, but I've heard stories."**_

"I'm sorry if those ninjas from earlier gave you a fright. It just can't be helped." Inoichi said, kindness in his voice.

" _ **Just shake your head no. Don't say anything."**_ Kurama stated. Naruto shook his head no, staring into the man's eyes.

"Ibiki said that you weren't a talker." The man shrugged before seriousness captured his face, "Or is it that the demon is informing you of what to do?"

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?" Naruto questioned out, getting a rather annoyed hiss from Kurama.

Inoichi just smiled, "No, but as the nine-tailed Jinchuriki, I'm sure that you've had  _some_ conversation with the demon inside of you since you've been here."

"So?"

"A defensive one, I see." The blond-haired man shook his head almost mockingly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed a degree, anger starting to rise in his chest,  _"What do I say?"_

" _ **I don't know. I'm pretty sure this Inoichi-asshole is playing mind games with you right now."**_ Kurama said.

"You're talking with it now, aren't you?" Inoichi suddenly said.

"He's not an  _it_ ," Naruto growled out suddenly before chastising himself for saying anything.

The man looked curiously at him, "So, you  _were_ talking to...  _him_?"

" _I'm sorry, Kurama. This is really hard for me to do."_ He stared into the eyes of the Yamanaka man,  _"I have no idea what to say and I'm just getting mad."_

" _ **I have an idea."**_ The fox asked.

Naruto blinked slowly, looking bored in Inoichi's eyes,  _"What is it?"_

" _ **Do you remember back when you were with that fishy dude... um... Kisame, yeah, that guy and you were training with my chakra?"**_ He questioned.

" _Well, duh."_

Kurama rolled his eyes at the clear disrespect,  _ **"Well, remember that time when you were playing that stupid training game... um, hide-and-die and I took over your body for a little while to try and take down Kisame?"**_

" _Yeah, which would have worked had you not gotten so worked up."_ Naruto stated kind of annoyed.

" _ **Whatever, brat. Just wondering if I can have permission to take over your body for like ten minutes?"**_ Kurama asked.

" _Yeah, go ahead. I trust you enough not to do anything stupid... plus, they'll end up getting to me if you don't take over."_ He said, kind of sadly.

Inoichi watched as Naruto shut his eyes for a good minute, watching with narrowed as the boy's appearance changed dramatically. The whisker marks on his face darkened, sharp canines starting to poke out from underneath his top lip. He opened his eyes up again, showing red cat-like eyes staring at him with a bored expression on his face. "Kyuubi." Inoichi's voice became serious.

The possessed boy grinned menacingly as he ripped his hands off from the table, destroying the cuffs that locked his hands to the table. He sighed, rubbing his wrist with one hand,  **"It feels good to have** _ **some**_ **sort of freedom around here, am I right?"**

Inoichi tensed up at the demonic voice, "Please bring Naruto back, the interrogation is not done yet."

" **Oh, but that is where you are** _ **wrong**_ **. He doesn't want to talk to you. Not now, not** _ **ever**_ **."** Hearing such dark words coming from Naruto was startling to the Yamanaka man.

"Fine. Kyuubi, mind answering a few questions for me since you seem to be more talkative?" He questioned.

He rolled his shoulder, clawed hands behind his head as he leaned back,  **"Yeah, whatever. Knock yourself out."**

"Do you and Naruto know that you are currently in Konohagakure?" He asked.

" **I would hope so since you fucking** _ **kidnapped**_ **him."** The fox growled out through Naruto's mouth.

"What is the relationship between Naruto and the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" Inoichi questioned.

He narrowed his eyes and snarled dangerously,  **"** _ **Family**_ **."**

Inoichi nodded, "Kyuubi, I think now would be a good time to switch back with Naruto."

" **Like hell I'm doing that."** The Kyuubified-Naruto grounded out, standing up from his seat, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward,  **"What you've** _ **done**_ **to the brat will stay in his mind** _ **forever**_ **. Nothing you Yamanaka** _ **assholes**_ **can do will make him forget this hatred inside of him. It will fester and grow until the brat decides to raise hell here. He might even let me out to** _ **play**_ **."**

"Kyuubi, I demand that you switch back." He stated, crossing his arms.

" **I don't play by Konoha's rules."** He growled out,  **"You've just brought someone very dangerous into your village. He might not look strong now, but he's got a family waiting to raise hell somewhere out there.** _ **They**_ **should be the ones you should be worrying about."**

" _K-Kurama... you're being stupid."_ The soft voice inside his head stopped his movements.

Kyuubified-Naruto sighed in exasperation,  **"Whatever. What do you need to tell him?"**

"I think he needs to be in control if I am to tell him this." Inoichi stated.

" **Yeah, not happening. The brat would probably do something stupid if you told him face-to-face."** He shrugged,  **"He's listening though."**

The Yamanaka man looked to the mirror behind him. Kurama could see slight movements behind it, snorting slightly. Inoichi nodded, turning back, "Zabuza Momochi isn't your father."

" _He's lying..."_

"The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist aren't your family." He continued.

" _They're my family. He's lying."_

"You weren't born in Kirigakure." Inoichi stated with the utmost seriousness.

" _Kurama, make him stop! He's lying!"_

"You were born in Konohagakure." He said, staring into the red, cat-like eyes in front of him.

" _NO, I WASN'T! KURAMA, MAKE HIM STOP!"_

"You have a family waiting for you here," Inoichi stated, heart racing.

" _NO I DON'T! LIAR! HE'S A LIAR! KURAMA, PLEASE!"_

"Your real father is Minato Namikaze... the Fourth Hokage." Killing intent flooded the room, making Inoichi tense up.

" **Oh, sorry. Did that** _ **scare**_ **you?"** Kurama's mocking voice filled the room, getting a glare from the blond-haired man,  **"Don't look at me with that glare. I'm not the one making the killing intent. My guess is that it's the brat having a mental freak out."** He stopped for a second, closing his eyes.  **"Yeah, it's him. Shit man... he's really tearing up the mindscape."** The Kyuubified-Naruto gave a whistle, opening his eyes,  **"Had I not been in control, I think that idiot would have attacked you and then you would have had a** _ **real**_ **problem on your hands. I mean, I also want to tear out your insides, but the brat more so than me."** He laughed, whipping a fake tear from his eyes,  **"Shit, I've never heard him cuss like this before. Zabuza would be mad to hear his** _ **son**_ **using this kind of language."**

"It's the truth. Naruto Momochi is not your real name. Your real name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, first born son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Inoichi stated, finally getting his bearings on the killing intent.

" **Oh, he really wants to be back in control so – these are his own words, by the way – that he can 'rip off that dirty liars mouth so that he can't tell me any more lies'. I think you might need to take him back to his cell before he** _ **really**_ **hurts someone."** The Kyuubified-Naruto chuckled,  **"I don't know how long he's going to let me be in control."**

The Yamanaka man nodded slowly, several ANBU members walking in with cuffs. "This interrogation is over for now, but we  _will_ call him back for more questions." He stated.

He shook his head,  **"Yeah, you Konoha ninjas are all so stupid. Calling for** _ **another**_ **interrogation would be suicide, but whatever. It's your funeral if you call him back so soon."** The possessed boy allowed the ANBU to put cuffs on him and bring him back to his cell, killing intent still clawing off him in waves. In a few minutes, he was lounging on the futon in his cell. Kyuubified-Naruto closed his eyes, heading back to the mindscape.

The sound of painful sobbing clawed the fox's ears as he entered the mindscape. "I-IT'S NOT  _TRUE_!" He shouted out, curled in on himself as he sobbed.

Kurama groaned, wrapping a tail around the kid and bringing him closer,  **"Idiot."**

Naruto punched the tail that held him close as he continued to cry, "KURAMA! IT'S NOT TRUE, RIGHT?!"

" **Stop yelling and we'll talk."** He stated, making the boy keep eye contact with him.

Waterworks streamed down his face, "K-K-Kurama... it's... it's not true... r-right?"

" **To tell you bluntly, it's true. I was there when you were born, brat, I knew** _ **exactly**_ **who your parents were."** He shrugged.

"W-What..." Naruto gripped his hair tightly and sobbed, "Y-You  _knew_... and you d-didn't  _TELL_ ME!

Kurama rolled his red eyes,  **"Yeah, but I wasn't about to tell you."**

"WHY?!"

" **What did I just say about yelling?"** He sighed,  **"Yeah, I knew, okay. I've hated Konoha for as long as I can remember. Being inside of you allowed me to get away from Konoha and away from the** _ **Hokage**_ **... he pisses me off... so does his wife."** Kurama used another tail to swipe away Naruto's hands from his head, fearing that the boy was going to claw his brains out.  **"I didn't tell you to begin with because of my own selfish reasons. However, I continued to not tell you anything because I actually quite like your family."** Kurama admitted,  **"Zabuza has done a nice job at raising his son. Ameyuri is a great role model for you. Chōjūrō has always stood by your side and continues to be a great friend for you. Kisame was a great teacher to you. That Haku-boy has shown that he will be an excellent friend for you. Jinin sacrificed his life for you. Kushimaru believed in you so much that he gave you his swords, which is practically a sacred act of kindness from one swordsman to another. Jinpachi is cool and knew that you were going to do great things."**

"Y-You mean that?" Naruto sniffed.

" **Yes, you idiot. Family has nothing to do with blood. It's who you care about that becomes your family."** He stated, setting the boy down on the ground of the mindscape. The boy walked forward, tears still in his eyes as he hugged the fox's neck. He stiffened for a second before letting out a sigh, allowing Naruto to hug him.  **"By the way, brat, you need to learn to control your anger. If you had been in control of your body instead of me and attacked that Yamanaka guy, you would have been** _ **seriously**_ **injured because they would have had to subdue you."** Kurama stated,  **"That wouldn't have been pretty to watch."**

"Sorry, I just... you'd be angry too if y-you were kidnapped from everything you've ever known... only to be t-thrown into a place that you didn't w-want to be in" Naruto whispered out.

Kurama looked down at the boy who was still attached to his neck,  **"I know exactly how you feel."**

"W-What?" The blond-haired boy looked up with curious eyes.

" **You heard me correctly. I know how you feel."** He said seriously,  **"I'm one of the nine tailed beasts on this world and we find ourselves being taken from what we've known to be life as it is and thrown into a person we don't know at all."**

"T-That's not... It's not the same." He argued.

" **You better believe that it's the same. Before you were my jailer, I was always mad and full of undeniable hatred for humanity."** He growled out,  **"I still hate humans with a passion."**

"Oh..."

" **For generations and generations, I've been sealed into humans against mine and their own will."** Kurama explained,  **"So yeah, it's like being kidnapped from what you've know before being thrown into a place that I didn't want to be in; just like in your situation."**

"I'm sorry that someone sealed you inside of me." Naruto suddenly felt extremely guilty, burying his head in the fox's neck.

Kurama laughed,  **"No one sealed me inside of you."**

"B-But... Dad and Kisame-sensei said that tailed beasts are sealed inside of people." He explained, voice muffled by the fox's fur.

The nine-tailed fox rolled his eyes, amused,  **"You do know that there is another way, right?"**

"What? There is?"

" **Well, it's not really known amongst humans but tailed beasts have evolved to adapt this way of getting into another jailer."** There was a glint in the demon's eyes.

Naruto looked up, "Really?"

" **Yeah, this is something most females who hold a tailed beast fear. It doesn't happen often, and I'm pretty sure that I'm the first of the tailed beast to get into another person through this way."** Kurama shrugged.

"What is it?"

" **Almost everyone in all the major countries know that any woman – one who holds a tailed beast, of course – that becomes pregnant, the seal that hold back their tailed beast will start to become significantly weaker. This also makes the connection between the mother and her child weaker in return, unlike other mothers – who don't hold a demon – who will have a stronger bond between them and their kid."** He smirked,  **"This is exactly how a tailed beast can** _ **access it**_ **in their evolved state**."

"Access it?"

Kurama chuckled to himself,  **"Meaning that any tailed beast could choose their next jailer if sealed in a woman that is pregnant once the seal is weak enough."**

"...You... chose to... to be sealed..." Naruto looked up at the demon, tears gone, "...in me?" Kurama nodded. A distraught look crossed the Jinchuriki's face, "Why?!"

" **Calm down, brat."** Kurama said,  **"It wasn't because I thought you were going to be big one day or that I wanted to have a stronger host. It was more of a survival technique."**

"Survival technique?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "That doesn't make sense at all."

" **It will when I start to explain it."** He stated,  **"To make sure that a tailed beast inside isn't released from the seal that had been placed on a woman during childbirth, many precautions are taken to ensure that the expecting mother and the seal are not messed with during labor."**

"Okay?"

" **There was a rather evil man outside of the place where Kushina Uzumaki – the woman who is your mother and the previous jailer of me – was giving birth to you. That man was obviously there to take me from her; probably to take my awesome powers. Luckily, you were still attached to the umbilical cord that connects you to Kushina as a baby** _ **and**_ **the seal was at its weakest."** Kurama had a grossed-out face on,  **"Yeah, I transferred my chakra, soul, and body into you. However, I never,** _ **ever**_ **want to relive** _ **that**_ **again. It was** _ **absolutely**_ **and** _ **completely**_ **disgusting. I felt so gross afterwards. Never going to do** _ **that**_ **again."**

Naruto blinked, "So, you've been with me my entire life?"

" **Well, duh. Since before birth."** He stated.

The boy gave a soft smile, "That... actually makes me really happy for some...  _odd_ reason."

" **Whatever it is, keep it away from me."** Kurama made a gesture for Naruto to go away.

He rolled his eyes, "So... if that happened... how did I, you know, end up with Dad?"

A sad look crossed over Kurama's face,  **"While I absolutely hate Kushina and completely loathe Minato, I cannot fault them for what happened that night."**

Naruto looked confused, "What night? What happened?"

" **October tenth, the day you were born."** He mumbled out.

"What happened?" A worried look crossed his face.

" **The man I mentioned before was angry that his plans to steal the Kyuubi had failed since Minato had gotten both you and Kushina to a sad excuse for safety. The man found them and took you hostage. Minato managed to get you back and gave you to Kushina. He told her to go to the pier where a boat was waiting."** At this point, Kurama had to sigh and look away,  **"She laid you inside and wrote a note before pushing you away from the pier. She and Minato did this to protect you from that man, to make sure that you were safe. I believed that they spent a month... maybe even more trying to find you, but they never did. Not until this point."**

"Pushed me out to sea? Kurama, that's completely stupid! Why did she push me away? She could have just left me there and it would have been easier to find me. Even if they wanted to find me again, why didn't she just put her name at the bottom of the note so that Dad would have known that I was her son?" He argued, "You better not be making this up, Kurama, I mean it. Dad and Kisame-sensei have both taught me common sense and common sense says that a baby cannot survive on the ocean by himself with neither food nor water. Plus, if Konohagakure is my birth place and Dad found me in Kirigakure, that'd mean that I spent five days in a boat by myself."

" **I'm not lying, you idiot. I was** _ **there**_ **every step of the way. I know** _ **exactly**_ **what happened and you do not. So, shut up and let me continue. Stop being such a brat."** He growled out, silencing Naruto,  **"The only reason that you survived for as long as you did was all because of** _ **me**_ **. Had I not transferred myself over to you through that umbilical cord hours before the boat incident, you would have died the second day on that boat. Be grateful that I saved your life."**

Naruto had to stop, tears forming in his eyes, "You... saved my life? But you hated humans?"

" **Listen, if you die, I die. I had just gotten a new jailer and finally got away from Konoha, I wasn't about to let my new jailer die. So, I made sure that you wouldn't die."** Kurama stated,  **"Don't think that me saving your life then was out of the kindness of my heart. I only** _ **just**_ **started to like you."**

"Oh."

Kurama groaned,  **"Don't do that!"**

"Do what?"

" **That little depression** _ **thing**_ **!"** He exclaimed,  **"Don't do that around me, freaks me out!"**

Naruto laughed, wiping away the tears pooling in his eyes, "Don't be stupid, Kurama."

" **I'll try not to but you really push my buttons."** He growled out.

He sighed and hugged Kurama's neck again, "So... they weren't lying, were they?"

" **I think we've already established that they weren't lying, idiot."** Kurama shut his eyes.

"I still hate them." Naruto admitted.

" **That's fine. I do too."** He smirked.

The blond-haired boy fingered the fur and stared with lidded eyes, "Will you help me get out of Konoha?"

The nine-tailed fox nodded,  **"Always."**

"Thanks." Naruto smiled.

" **Whatever, brat. Anything to get out of this hell hole."** Kurama chuckled darkly.


	21. Chapter 19

Naruto blinked open his eyes, groaning quietly. Everything felt stiff and numb. He heard shouting as he sat up in what felt like a makeshift bed. His heart rate started to pick up as he stared into wide, hopeful black eyes, "...D-Dad?"

The bandaged man smiled, pulling his son into a hug, "You're okay... r-right?"

"I..." His blue eyes frantically looked around, seeing the rest of his family and friends standing behind his father. They too were bandaged up and bruised looking. Chōjūrō, although missing one of his arms, smiled brightly at the wakening boy as if nothing had changed. Naruto's eyes trailed to look at his mother, seeing one of Ameyuri's eyes bandaged up heavily but that didn't stop the tears from forming and sliding down her cheeks in pure happiness. Haku was sitting propped up against a tree, both legs either broken or severely damaged. Tears started to well up in the boy's eyes, "W-What... D-Dad... Haku... I don't u-understand... Chōjūrō... A-Ameyuri... I... Konoha t-took me... T-They had me... I w-was gone... and t-they... they-"

"Naruto." Zabuza stopped the boy's worried words with a soft, sad smile, "They did. They took you away from us, however, when Ameyuri and Chōjūrō heard Haku and you screaming, they came as backup. Together, they took down those Konoha ninjas and brought you back. We were all so worried. I thought you would be in another coma... I thought... I wasn't sure if we were g-going to get you back." Tears trailed down the man's face, Naruto's eyes widening at the sight.

"I'm still... h-here?" His heart pounded violently in his chest, gripping his father as if the man were his life source.

"It's okay." His father's voice was soothing to his ears.

Gripping his waist tightly, Naruto let out all the pent-up fear and sadness, sobbing loudly, "I... I w-was so scared a-and I thought... I t-thought I lost y-you... and t-that they took me a-away... and-"

The black-haired man smiled, humming lowly, "It's okay, Naruto. You're fine... we're fine."

He hiccupped, "So... it was all a d-dream?"

 **"No."** The monotone voice called out to him from the distance.

"W-What?" The boy froze, eyes widening, "N-No... it can't.... no, no, no..." Naruto let go of his father quickly, turning his head to stare into deep red eyes. His bottom lip quivered, the tears still leaving his eyes, "K-Kurama?"

 **"You need to wake up."** Naruto twisted his head up to fully stare up at him. Not a single display of emotion played in the demon's eyes like it had done many times before. Kurama let out a deep sigh,  **"This a dream, kid. Nothing more, nothing less."**

Suddenly, the air felt so uncomfortably cold. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest. His hands shook beside him as he slowly turned his head back to look at his family; he could see them slowly disappearing. Haku was the first to leave, eyes flickering shut before falling on his side. He convulsed violently, looking pained. A gagged sob left the boy's mouth, his body starting to vanish.

"R-Remember... me." The long-haired boy uttered as he completely vanished from the plains of existence.

Naruto continued to stare with wide eyes, absolutely frozen, "H-Haku!" There was a gargling noise as Ameyuri fell to her knees, holding her neck painfully as blood spilled out of her mouth. He watched as a line of red started to appear on the skin under her chin. Tears ran down from her only good eye, blood starting to pool around her knees.

She reached out for him weakly, voice coming to her in pained breaths for oxygen that she could not grasp. "It's... o-okay."

"M-Momma!" He cried out, watching her curl up and disappear into nothingness.

"I-It's okay, Naruto..." He heard Chōjūrō's whisper, head turning to watch his best friend falling backwards. The world seemed to slow as he watched emotions flash on the older male's face. The bandages surrounding his wound seemed to undo themselves, blood draining from it. A single tear left Chōjūrō's eyes as he gave his best friend one last smile. His body dissipated before even touching the ground.

"Chōjūrō, no!" The ten-year-old called out, sobbing uncontrollably. A firm hand on his shoulders startled him, making the boy turn around swiftly with shaky hands. With expectant, wide eyes, Naruto gazed worriedly into Zabuza's eyes. "D-Dad..." He whispered out, "No, no,  _no_! Not you t-too!"

"I... I love you... N-Naruto... Never..." The black-haired man took a shaky breath in, exhaling out blood. Tears filled his father's eyes, the color of blackness becoming a dull gray. "N-Never forget... it..." Zabuza fell forward into Naruto's open and frozen arms. "Never... f-forget... me..." With those shaky words, the swordsman disappeared.

Naruto quivered, hot tears streaming quietly down his face. Kurama watched with narrowed eyes,  **"You're dreaming, kid."**

He couldn't hear the demon, the pounding of his heart echoing in his ears, "T-They're... gone..." A sob escaped his mouth, holding himself tightly. " _No_... N-No... no, no,  _no_!" Naruto whispered out harshly, curling in on himself, "It... It c-can't be... K-Kurama... I..."

" **You don't know that they're gone. They could very well be alive, kid."** The demon rolled his eyes,  **"Stop dreaming already and you won't have to feel like this."**

"I'm s-still in Konoha... I c-can't... NO!" He suddenly screamed out, clawing at his head, "I CAN'T!"

Kurama let out an uncontrollable groan,  **"Yes you can. We're going to get out of here and you can see your family again."**

Naruto let out another sob, "I'm n-never going to see them again!"

" **Oh Kami, give me the strength to handle this bullshit."** He whispered out before sighing loudly,  **"Naruto, stop fucking crying this instant or I'm seriously going to hurt you!"**

He froze, hearing the demon's demand over his own hot tears and pounding heart. He sniffled, pulling himself out of his hold, "I... I wanna g-go home..."

Kurama rolled his eyes,  **"Yeah, yeah, I know, okay? You've told me about a hundred times already."**

"...sorry." Naruto wiped away his tears and looked down at his shaking palms.

" **Stop that!"** The demon groaned,  **"How many times do I have to tell you that?"**

The blond-haired boy looked away, "I know... I just c-can't help it sometimes."

Kurama sighed, flicking his tails,  **"Yeah, whatever."**

"Thanks for... um... stopping that dream." He looked into the demon's eyes, "It would have given me f-false hope... and I don't really need that here..."

" **Well, your dream was making me depressed."** He rolled his eyes again.

"Didn't mean to." He mumbled.

Kurama sighed,  **"I know."**

"Should I wake up now?" Naruto asked.

He shook his large head,  **"I don't sense anyone in the vicinity right now so you can probably get another hour or two of sleep."**

He nodded slowly, wringing his hands together, "C-Can... Can I sleep b-beside you?"

The nine-tailed fox stilled for a second before sighing,  **"Yeah, sure, whatever. Come here."**

Naruto crossed the distance between him and the demon, eyes staying on the concrete in the dream world/mindscape. The ten-year-old boy sat in between the Kyuubi no Kitsune's two large paws, sighing heavily. He slowly turned, curling up against the demon's chest. Pulling some of Kurama's red fur into his hands, he squeezed his eyes shut, "Sorry if I'm a handful."

" **Handful doesn't even** _ **compare**_ **to what you are,"** Kurama mumbled, laying his head down on top of his paws. Naruto smiled slightly, letting sleep consume him.

Even if he was curled up against the most powerful, strongest, and by far a terrifying demon in general, Naruto still felt empty... alone.

* * *

 

"Um... Minato?" Kushina's voice was a hopeful whisper.

He turned around, cutting Ibiki off from whatever he was going to say. Cocking his head to the side, Minato smiled, "What is it?"

Titling her head down, the redhead stared at the ground, "Is there any chance that I can speak with Naruto?"

The Hokage and his lead interrogator froze, eyeing each other. Ibiki coughed into his hand, "While I can see why you would like to speak with him – he is your long-lost son after all – however, Naruto has proven himself to be dangerous.

Kushina's back straightened, eyes narrowing, "Are you implying that I can't take care of myself?"

"Honey, you know that's not what he meant." Minato defended.

"That's my  _son_ in there, Minato!" Her voice rose an octave, "That's my baby that I haven't seen in  _ten_ years!"

The blond-haired man sighed, closing his eyes, "I know, babe, I know. He's just very...  _unstable_."

"And who's fault do you think that is?" She whispered underneath her breath.

Ibiki's eyes widened in surprise, glancing between the two. He coughed once more, "I've got to go ask Inoichi about... um, prisoner #3056, yeah... I'll catch up with you later about Naruto, Hokage-sama." With that, the taller man left the room, leaving husband and wife inside.

"You think it's  _my_ fault that he's like that?" Minato couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Look, Jiraiya hadn't ever reported to us about whether or not Naruto grew up to be unstable due to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. For all we know, he could have been the happiest kid in the world... with his family." Tears filled her eyes, "Minato, he's  _ten-years-old_ ; does that not mean anything to you? While reports from the squads you sent out to get him suggest that he is very capable in battle, that doesn't mean that Naruto doesn't get scared. He's still a child. Hell, I'm guessing that he's never been so far away from at least one of his adoptive family members once in his life."

"Kushina-"

She held up her hands, "Naruto is still a child. He doesn't deserve to be treated like an adult who is being charged with mass murder. Let me talk to him. I think he'll be more comfortable in my presence than in yours."

Minato nodded numbly, heart aching terribly at her all-too-true words, "Fine, you can take a crack at him tomorrow. Maybe you can get something more personal out of him."

Kushina sighed, preparing to walk out the door. She stopped halfway, turning around to stare into those deep blue eyes, "If you ever try to do that shit – to interrogate my son without my knowledge – again, we are going to have some  _serious_ problems."

He gulped in fear, nodding once more,  _"This is all my fault."_

* * *

 

Naruto was wide awake when there was pounding on his cell door. It was the Yamanaka man from the last time they called him out. He stood up, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. Inoichi opened the door, slapping some cuffs on the boy's wrists. The blond-haired swordsman stared at the handcuffs with sharp eyes, glaring holes into them, as if  _that_ would do anything. The interrogator nudged him to start walking. Naruto internally sighed,  _"Kurama, I want to go home."_

" _ **I know, you already told me that."**_ The fox honestly wanted to roll his eyes but had stopped from doing so since he could only guess what the kid was going through; it wasn't very hard to guess when you were stuck somewhere whilst listening to every thought he conjured.

"Now, Naruto," Inoichi started, standing close behind the boy, "I know you and Kurama swapped places last time we saw each other. I regret to inform you that you won't be able to use any chakra – especially from the Kyuubi no Kitsune – whilst in this interrogation room."

Naruto glared at the gray stone below his feet, teeth starting to grit,  _"I hate this."_

" _ **As do I."**_ Kurama stated, slightly aggravated,  _ **"You just need to calm down, alright. We'll get out of this eventually."**_

" _I hope so."_ He externally sighed, catching the Yamanaka's attention. Upon reaching the door to the interrogation room, several ANBU were standing outside the door. Naruto stared into the holes of the animal masks, hardened eyes making them freeze for a split second as the boy was escorted into the room. Stepping inside, he could feel the difference from the first interrogation room and this one. Inoichi was right, he wouldn't be able to use neither his chakra nor Kurama's.

" _ **I really want to maul these Konoha scum,"**_ Kurama growled from the mindscape. Naruto smiled at the thought of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune tearing about Konohagakure from the inside out. The fox laughed at the boy's thought,  _ **"That's exactly what will happen!"**_

" _I'm already so tired of this place. How long do you think we've been here?"_ The blond-haired boy questioned, looking around the empty room.

The nine-tailed fox hummed in thought,  _ **"About a week already. The last interrogation was five or six days ago. I'm surprised that they left you to your devices for that long."**_

Naruto huffed before his eyes ended up landing on the handcuffs,  _"How long do you think they are going to keep me here? I want to go back home, with dad, mom, Chōjūrō, Haku... all of them."_

Kurama was silent for a few seconds before a long, drawn-out sigh left the olden fox,  _ **"Never."**_

" _But isn't it illegal to kidnap someone? Shouldn't that count?"_ He frantically asked.

" _ **It is except for the fact that you were born in Konohagakure, therefore, making you a citizen of the village. You are also the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox so, by law, you are bound to this village."**_ He informed.

Naruto blinked, eyes moving from side to side, as if in thought,  _"What if you weren't in me? Like, if I just let you get out or... something like that."_

" _ **Naruto, you would die if I was pulled from you or if your released me. Your body wouldn't be able to handle the stress of such a massive body of chakra – like me – leaving your system."**_ The Kyuubi no Kitsune explained.

" _Oh."_ The door clicked open. Already inside was a different kind of person. Instead of the male interrogators, he's seen during his week's stay in Konohagakure, there was a woman who didn't look particularly like anything.

Naruto did not know what to make of this woman who had taken a seat in front of the chair Inoichi pushed him toward. As he sat down, he noticed that she did not look like anyone important like the interrogators that'd talked to him before. She had an aura of warmth surrounding her that made the room just a little brighter. It alleviated some of the heartaches he felt. However, he could still sense the outer lining of danger around her that made Naruto quite frightened. Maybe she was a ninja who always had her guard up.

Try as he might, Naruto found that he could not hold eye contact with her for long, those violet eyes piercing his soul in a way that startled him. Hell, he couldn't even  _look_ at her because she reminded him so much of Ameyuri – it was probably due to the hair color, even though Ameyuri's was a much darker shade – and that just hurt his heart. Naruto tried desperately to look like he wasn't uncomfortable by her presence, afraid that she might do something to him.

He was failing miserably.

" _ **Naruto,"**_ Kurama spoke with a low, cold tone inside his mindscape.

" _What's up?"_ He wanted to sigh in relief to have some distraction from the woman in front of him.

The fox let out a growl,  _ **"That is Kushina Uzumaki, you dimwit."**_

Naruto felt his eyebrows twitch, knowing that it had gotten the woman's attention slightly,  _"You mean..."_

" _ **Yes, the woman in front of you is your mother."**_ Kurama gave a sigh of frustration as he sensed his jailer's heart rate start to increase,  _ **"Calm down. The only reason you should be worrying about is her temper. Don't say anything stupid and you won't anger her. Other than that, you should be fine. I don't think you'll need my assistance in this."**_

" _I... I d-don't know if I can... she..."_ He couldn't even finish the thought.

Kurama sat up in the mindscape,  _ **"Calm**_ **down** _ **."**_

Naruto mentally nodded to him,  _"I'm trying, I r-really am."_

The woman – his  _mother_ – cleared her throat, "Um... it's good to see you face to face... again." There was a hitch in her voice, words seemingly forced. His eyes flicked up to look at her, seeing tears in her relieved eyes.

Looking away quickly, he leaned back in his chair,  _"Why is she crying?"_

 _ **"Well, you are her long-lost son. She only got to hold you like once before you went away."**_ Kurama huffed from inside his mindscape,  _ **"I feel like this is going to get super emotional. Good luck with that because I fucking hate emotional shit."**_

 _"Right, I get it. Should I say something?"_ He questioned while Kushina was wiping away the tears in her eyes.

The fox groaned,  _ **"I don't know, brat, just... do whatever feels right? I literally just said I hate emotional shit which also translates to 'I have no idea what to do with emotional shit'."**_

 _"Right."_ Naruto internally hummed,  _"You should probably stop cussing; Dad would get mad if he knew you-"_

" _ **Don't tell me what to do, brat!"**_ Kurama growled out,  _ **"And I'm not scared of your dad!"**_

He scoffed internally,  _"Yeah right, everyone is afraid of my dad, he's-"_

"I apologize for that." Kushina mumbled out after finally collecting herself and completely tearing Naruto from his thoughts, "This is honestly a dream come true."

Naruto looked up, raising an eyebrow, "Hm?"

She smiled sadly, "I had started to lose hope after several years after your disappearance, fear clouding most of my judgment. I didn't know what had become of you. I didn't know whether you had died in that boat or found a family somewhere."

He lowered his head, his dad coming to mind, "Well... I did find a family, a  _really_  good one too."

"Really?" Kushina leaned forward slightly, smile seemingly warming the room, "Do you want to talk about them? I really would like to know how well they treated my son."

Naruto blinked in surprise, head rising to meet her gaze, "Y-You want to know... a-about  _them_?"

She grinned, giving the younger boy a small eye-smile, "Of course! I'm your mother. I think I have the right to know how his adopted family treated you."

The blond-haired boy could feel his bottom lip quivering, "Are you sure... those other, um... Konoha nins didn't seem to want to know about my dad and the others. They just wanted to talk about the Kyuubi no Kitsune and-"

"Naruto. It's okay. I'm listening." Kushina smiled.

"Well, as my Uncle Jinin used to say, our family is just made up of a bunch of misfits. From my knowledge, none of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist members are related to one another and only thought of each other as associates or... coworkers? I'm not sure. However, I  _do_ know that Dad says that once I came into their lives, everyone came together as a big family." He smiled, hands slowly entangling themselves in each other. Naruto licked his chapped lips, feeling the tears starting to well up in his eyes, "We were always so h-happy."

"That sounds wonderful." The older woman was having a hard time holding her emotions at bay, her own waterworks being held back by pure willpower.

"My d-dad – Zabuza Momochi – is a great father. He's kind and compassionate. He loves me very much... and he would never want anything b-bad to happen to me." The tears were starting to get to him. Naruto whipped his eyes, trying to make them go away, "He's done so much f-for me and has loved me u-unconditionally. He was there for me when Granny and Uncle Jinin died."

Kushina tilted her head, "Who are those two, your granny and your uncle?"

Naruto sniffled, "Well, since none of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were related, Dad kind of gave them family roles or nicknames to be in my life... or something like that. Um..." He took a minute to take a deep breath in before continuing. "Jinpachi was the grandpa of the group. Mean and gruff and old. Kushimaru – even if he is a male – Dad still named him as 'Granny' because... well, I'm not really sure why. I never got the chance to ask..."

The room grew quiet. Kushina could see the hurt and pain in her son's eyes, heart strings thumping wildly. "What about the other members? Did they have roles?" She questioned.

"Dad ended up dating Ameyuri... so I call her Momma." He smiled sadly, not noticing the warmth and hurt on his real mother's face, "She cried the first time I called her that. She was just so happy... so was Dad." Naruto rubbed his eyes once more, hoping not to cry in front of these Konoha ninjas. "Chōjūrō didn't really get a role... maybe a role model or a brother, something like that. He's my best friend and I look up to him so much." The ten-year-old shrugged, "Jinin is the cool uncle of our group. He used to let me get away with so many things when I was younger and wasn't in training."

"And the last one?"

Naruto smiled slightly, showing off his pointed teeth, "That's Kisame-sensei! He originally was dubbed the great-grandfather of the group because he's much older than the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and is a clown. He taught me a lot and I respect him a lot... I haven't seen him since the rebellion."

"You mean the Great Mist Rebellion that happens in the Hidden Mist? The one that was orchestrated by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" She raised an eyebrow.

The blond-haired swordsman nodded, "Is that what they're calling it now that it's in the bingo book?"

"Yes, unfortunately. News of the rebellion has spread through leaks." The older woman informed, "May I ask you something?"

He raised an eyebrow before turning to look away, "I guess. I'm not really going anywhere."

Kushina sighed internally, "Were you involved in the rebellion at all?"

"Not directly." He stated, getting a nod from his birth mother to continue, "Dad, Kisame, Momma, and Chōjūrō decided that I wouldn't stand a chance against the other members in their village so I hid out in a safe house near the border of the Hidden Mist. It was to keep me safe but apparently, I wasn't alone."

She cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean you weren't alone?"

"Mangetsu Hōzuki is... or was – I don't know if Yagura is still in charge – the Mizukage's second in command. Yagura sent him after me since Dad 'brought in another Jinchuriki into  _his_ village'." Naruto did a few air quotes to get the point across, not noticing Kushina tensing up for a few seconds in front of him, "So, that was really the only reason why, under my name in the bingo book, it says something like helping in the rebellion against the Mist."

"Speaking of the bingo book, you are the new user of the Nuibari?" Kushina asked, "Is that because Kushimaru died?"

The swordsman flinched, looking away with sad eyes, "My granny asked my grandpa as he was dying if he would give the Nuibari to me. He wanted me to become his successor... so, yeah, I am the new user of the Nuibari. I don't know how that information got into the bingo book though."

"I see..." The redhead nodded, "Naruto, there is something more...  _urgent_  that I must ask you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate it here?" Kushina whispered out.

The world – both inside the interrogation room and out – stopped, frozen to the chilling words that left the woman's mouth. Naruto's eyes had widened only the slightest, before instantly narrowing. He turned his head, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath. When the blond-haired boy opened his eyes again, he could see the look of worry on his birth mother's face. Naruto's bottom lip quaked slightly, "Y-Yes. I wanna go h-home."

He sounded awfully like a small child who'd lost their parents in the crowd. It tore Kushina's heart strings apart. All she wanted to do now was hug the ten-year-old and say that everything was going to be okay which it most certainly wasn't if these interrogations kept happening. After a few seconds of silence, Naruto saw the woman nodding slightly, quickly blinking away her tears, "I figured as much. You wish to go back to Zabuza? And Ameyuri? You adopted father and mother? Your best friend? Sensei too?"

"Y-Yeah..." Voice cracking, Naruto could feel his eyes starting fill with tears, "Yeah, I j-just wanna go h-home." A few stray tears left his eyes, running down his face in slow motion. "I don't e-even know if they're a-alive..." He admitted, the waterworks starting to spill over, "They n-never even h-had a chance. I n-never even got to s-say good-bye..."

Kushina couldn't hold back her own tears, hurt because her first born was in so much pain and it was all caused by her village. She let out of choked sob, hand covering her hand to minimalize the noise.  _"My son... how could they do this to you? W-Why do this and never console me about this?"_ The redhead thought to herself,  _"Minato, we are supposed to be a team... especially about Naruto. We were supposed to make the decisions together. You weren't supposed to just send squads off to hunt N-Naruto down."_

"I just wanna go home..." He whispered out harshly.


	22. Chapter 20

Kurama would never,  _ever_  admit it, but he was starting to get the churning sensation in his stomach that  _ached_  and  _pained_  him in the slightest. A few weeks ago, he would have just brushed it off as something completely stupid and would have went about trying to get a rouse out of his jailer. As he and his container stayed in Konohagakure, the fox started to notice that the feeling inside him – the one that made his heart speed up and pound in his chest – was worry.

Worry for  _Naruto_.

The kid wasn't holding up as much as he thought he would have. The nine-tailed beast had hoped for Naruto to be better. However, Kurama chastised his mindset at the mere thought, having to keep reminding himself that he was no longer trapped inside that Uzumaki woman who is an adult and could handle herself in most traumatic experiences. Naruto is a child, a kid that had gone through so much, too much for a person's growing mind to comprehend or ever completely understand. Having lost people in his life since he was only five years old; things like that don't pass the mind without leaving some type of mental scar somewhere.

Kushimaru's death had hurt Naruto more than his family – both inside Konohagakure's wall and those outside – could ever realize. When the older man would babysit the child, they would spend so much time together. Their bond was stronger than the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist could ever know. The friendship the two built once Naruto could form coherent memories of his childhood – when he was about four-years-old – and it was all ripped away with one single phrase from Jinpachi:

" _Your granny is never coming home."_

Only a month later was Jinpachi telling the young child that he was leaving the village. The swordsman had wanted Naruto to continue his deceased lover's legacy, use the Nuibari and be who Kushimaru could have never become. Smile when you want to cry. Laugh when you want to die. His jailer had cried long into the night after the man left, still not being fine the next morning. Naruto could always feel the guilt clawing at his mind, consciously and subconsciously. It was always there, waiting until he was at his lowest.

His lowest, then, being when Jinin lost his life.

At the time of the events, Kurama couldn't help but feel smug and – to be blunt – an asshole. He'd felt like his jailer was stupid, who's mind could easily be corrupted for his gain. The demon fox didn't see a child, a potential friend, a trustworthy person; all he saw was the container that held him there. When Kushimaru had burst in and  _valiantly_  saved Naruto from selling his soul to the nine-tailed fox, Kurama had been royally  _pissed_. All he wanted was out, all he did was think of  _himself_. He didn't think of the kid – who was probably only eight or nine – nor his trauma. He didn't think of the impact such events would do to his mental state.

Oh and, of course, Kushimaru and Jinin just  _had_  to appear out of nowhere.

Kurama can appreciate the effort the two deceased swordsmen put into trying to waking Naruto up – which ended up working – but did they  _both_ have to be there? The kid was only five when Kushimaru died and had already started to lose memories of the man as he grew older. In a few years – if the experience of seeing two spirits in his mindscape hadn't happened – Naruto would have forgotten most of the friendly memories the two had shared and Kushimaru's physical appearance. Talking about the man would have been much easier since he was so young when he passed away. However, after the first time seeing Kushimaru after so long, Naruto's mind cracked slightly. The scars on his mind reopened, paining him. And Jinin? Naruto had  _just_ saw the swordsman be  _murdered_... in front of him! The kid didn't deserve to see Jinin's spirit after that, riding on guilt of being the one at fault for his  _uncle_ dying. He was nine! Didn't that mean anything to anyone?!

Apparently not because bad events after bad experiences seem to happen all throughout Naruto's childhood.

The training trip with Kisame had helped Naruto to ease the guilt and forget about his trauma for a while due to constantly being busy every day but that didn't help him sleep as well at night. Despite having told his dad that he didn't blame himself anymore, he kept having recurring nightmares about the day his  _uncle_ died and some about Kushimaru, Jinpachi, or Kurama loosely appearing in the dreams. They happened several times a week, making him sweat and cry silent tears. The nightmares would get to Naruto, making him doubt thing that Kurama really wished he hadn't. It had gotten to the point that he had started to blame himself again for Jinin's death and, at the point, the demon fox wanted to speak to the kid about trauma. He still hated humans at that point so he didn't, he  _couldn't_.

Kurama couldn't deny that he hated the rebellion because then he'd be lying his ass off.

The whole thing was  _bullshit_ , to himat least. Zabuza's plan was butchered; with more people, it would have worked but people left, people died. He should have just canceled the whole thing, left the village, and waited for the right moment to strike. Hell, the man could have potentially used Naruto to aid in the rebellion instead of sending him to a safe house; he would have been an excellent shock to Kirigakure since they'd never seen his abilities in action before. The kid could have been useful but Kurama will never doubt how overprotective Zabuza could be in any type of situation. Then, that little fucktard Mangetsu – or whatever the hell his name is, insignificant  _brat_  – comes in and fucks shit up for Naruto. Kurama was glad that he had suggested the traps so that his jailer could have gotten a head start... until his inevitable doom, making him freeze in action. Luckily, Haku-boy comes and helps his container out. The trauma from being attacked, fearing for your life, and feeling so pained didn't ease Naruto's already battered mind. Kurama felt bad for the kid.

One day, Kurama will slit Minato's throat for the unrelenting  _pain_ he's put Naruto through.

The whole kidnapping thing was completely unorthodox and horrible. The way they chased him, called for him under orders of their Hokage to come back to his  _home_. Not only that, but everyone had tried to sacrifice themselves to keep him away from the Konohagakure ninjas and safe. All that runs through Naruto's mind is the mental images of losing Jinin because he had lost his life saving the boy from the unavoidable attack that had ended his  _uncle's_ life. Haku and Zabuza had tried their hardest to keep them away, away from  _Naruto_. Their attempts were in vain as Naruto was taken away from the only family he's ever known. The pain, anxiety, and unadulterated  _fear_ that ran through the child's mind hurt at Kurama's invisible heart strings. The nine-tailed beast hopes to whatever god is out there that Naruto gets back to his family, his  _real_ family. He's so miserable in Konohagakure and he can't think straight.

However, it all comes back to present day.

Naruto is sitting alone – save for the fox inside his mindscape – in the cell he's come to know for the past few weeks. Kurama was listening in on the boy's heartbreaking thoughts from the boy's mind.  _"I hate it here."_ Every lingering hour that passes in the quiet cell, the boy tries to hold his cries back.  _"I wanna go home."_ Things will never be the same, the demon had realized.  _"I want my dad."_ So many factors of fear and anxiety coming from all angles, Kurama is surprised the kid hasn't gone insane yet.  _"...what if he isn't alive?"_ Thoughts like that are almost always present in Naruto's mind.  _"What if I have to stay here for the rest of my life?"_ The nine-tailed fox had almost blurted something out but kept the thought to himself, continuing to listen to the broken child's mental words.  _"I wanna go home."_

Kurama hated listening to the boy's thoughts on days like these where all he thinks about it his depression, the potential loss of his entire family – save for Jinpachi and Kisame – and his hatred for Konohagakure for doing this to him. However, that didn't stop his worry for the boy. The mental scars that have built up over time are reopening, wounds once forgotten coming back to hurt him again. The kidnapped, the interrogations, and the anxiousness of being inside Konohagakure's walls were continuously building up before ultimately fracturing his mental state; Kurama wasn't sure if it would ever heal.

All in all, Kurama had found that the trauma had made Naruto want to...  _die_.

The only reason he hadn't given the Kyuubi no Kitsune his soul yet, the grave awaiting him if that happened, was because he  _had_ to know what became of his family after he was taken away. If they were dead, then Kurama is going to be one happy demon fox, free of being stuck inside a  _filthy_  human. If they were alive, Naruto would stop at nothing to get back to them. If he never found out? Well, Kurama didn't like to think about that... about what Naruto could become if that happened.

And he's only ten-years-old.

He's a child.

A broken child whose heart is made of glass who's only barrier of protection was Kurama who kept Naruto grounded,  _always_.

* * *

 

There was silence in the chilly air, a drip somewhere off in the distance in some unknown location far from peeping eyes. A giant statue stood still inside the damp room. The statue's long appendages held its arms up, palms open and pointed towards the dark ceiling. On the statue's fingers stood nine figures, all wearing similar cloaked outfits.

On the right thumb was the founder, purple-ringed eyes staring blankly at the other members. His adjacent finger held a single, purplish-gray ring with the kanjis for 'zero' written in black ink on it. The aura that surrounded him meant sure death to those that lashed out at him.

With a white colored ring stood the only woman in the organization. Standing with her back straight on the right middle finger of the large statue, she stared with mistaken boredom. She looked nonthreatening, but her kill streak said otherwise.

On the pinky of the statue was a rather unusual man, if he dares be called that. His upper body looked to be a Venus flytrap, his body trapped vertically between two colors: black and white. His black and red cloak covered most his body, barely being able to see his green colored ring whose kanjis meant 'sign of the boar'.

A hunched figure on the statue's left thumb was another uncommon man. Horrors were spoken about this man, hushed whispers about the crimes he'd committed before having supposedly vanished from the world only to show up in a place like this. His purple ring could not be seen by the naked eye, hidden under layers. The kanjis meant something like 'jewel' or 'ball', also being the black king in the popular strategy game, shogi.

His partner on standing with a confident pose on the right index finger had a teal colored ring. He did his crimes with confidence and a flare of artist creativity, all with a laugh or smile to strike fear into his opponents or sheer annoyance. No one talked about the mouths that littered the man's body.

An empty spot was untouched on the statues left pinky. A frightening man used to stand there with his tongue out, smooth voice talking about terrible crimes he'd committed. If he were standing here today, you would have seen the stale blue ring on his adjacent finger meaning something like 'sky' or 'void'.

Another frightening man stood on the great, giant statue's left middle finger. The kanjis on the man's dark green ring meant 'north' or the likes of. There was an air of mysteriousness filtering around the man, warning people to be cautious when speaking to him for he could smite you dead in a heartbeat.

The tall man's partner dressed unusually, open cloak exposing his abs. The man was standing with a bored pose on the statue's left index finger. There was an aura of insanity to his unorthodox methods, his sacrifices, and anything relating to his religious behaviors. His orange ring read 'three', something that the religious man had rolled his eyes to.

A rather quiet and mysterious man on the right ring finger was standing with a physic of cool and collected. This man seemed to have never done something wrong, his aura of calmness being soothing to anyone. The mysteries collected in the man could be answered by the red ringer worn on the adjacent finger, making others believe that a rain of blood had come from this man.

The last one, standing with a strong and tall posture on the left ring finger was the newest member of the organization. Like some of the other members, he was something uncommon to the world. Resembling a shark by bystanders' thoughts, he was something to be feared. Sharp teeth, gills on his neck, blue skin, and a large sword on his back. The yellow ring on his finger glimmered slightly.

"Today is the day we officially start our path to peace on earth." The leader's booming voice filled the quiet cave. Heads turned to look at him with mild interest and excitement. "We have long waited for the perfect time to strike." Ringed-purple eyes bored into the members' souls as he continued speaking, "The nine Jinchuriki on this earth shall become ours so that peace may finally take over."

The only female in the organization blinked, "Leader-sama, what do you wish for us to do?"

"As of now, it would be in our best interest to go after Jinchuriki that are not in a village as of right now. These will be easier to get to since there will be no one to back them up and ruin our plans. Plus, when the main villages housing Jinchuriki finally find out our intentions – because our movements will not go without being noticed – they will put extra protection on their Jinchuriki." The leader glared into each of his members' eyes, "We keep this quiet until missing-nin Jinchuriki are captured. Until then, no big moves that would get villages to intentionally come after us."

"If that's so, which Jinchuriki do not belong to a village?" The hunched figure questioned, voice deep and low.

The orange-haired man turned to him, "Three of the nine Jinchuriki are confirmed missing-nins. The four-tailed beast, housed by a man by the name of Rōshi has been reported in Fire country a few weeks ago, a traveling man. Another man – Han, who holds the five-tailed beast – has been seen in a town not far from Water country. The six-tailed beast – sealed in a man named Utakata – is in Rice country and has been for the last few months. These three will be on our radars at all times."

A chuckling voice made heads turn towards the multi-mouthed man, "So, that leaves six other Jinchuriki in villages, eh?"

"You're incorrect."

"Hmm?" The blond-haired man raised an eyebrow, flickering his long hair out of his face, "What do you mean? There are only six left that you didn't mention. They have to be in a village  _somewhere_."

The religious man scoffed at the statement, "I don't usually agree with the twat but he's got a point. The one-tailed, two-tailed, three-tailed, seven-tailed, eight-tailed, and nine-tailed Jinchuriki are all in one of the villages."

"Both of you are wrong." The leader stated, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "There is  _one_ Jinchuriki that we cannot find."

"Which one is that, Leader-sama?" The man with the red ring asked politely.

"The nine-tailed Jinchuriki." Silence fell over the area as the leader continued, "Itachi has already informed me that the nine-tailed Jinchuriki is no longer in the woman we thought had the Kyuubi. The nine-tailed beast disappeared mysteriously the night of its jailer's birth. The bingo book, however, reveals the nine-tailed Jinchuriki's involvement in the Great Mist Rebellion several months ago. He, along with the other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, fled Kirigakure. This is where all whereabouts of the nine-tailed Jinchuriki stop."

"So, one of them is lost?" The Jashinist scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Plus, why is the nine-tailed Jinchuriki – someone that's  _supposed_ to be running with Konoha – be all the way out in Water country and hanging out with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" His pinkish-red eyes peered accusingly at the blue-skinned man. Other eyes followed the religious man's line of vision.

"Kisame, what do you know about the nine-tailed Jinchuriki? You were a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist?" The only woman asked quietly.

Kisame thought for a second before shrugging, "I don't know much. Zabuza raised the kid since he was a baby. I didn't have a lot of interactions with him. I'm kind of shocked that he's the nine-tailed Jinchuriki. Didn't even realize it." He gave a chuckle, hoping they'd buy the lie. Inside, he was dying, fearing for his student's life. When he joined Akatsuki, he didn't realize that the main objective of the group was to steal all the Jinchuriki in the world and use their power to 'bring peace'.

They seemed to accept the lie.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we will eventually get the nine Jinchuriki." The leader stated, attention being drawn back to him, "We will focus our abilities trying to get the four-tailed, five-tailed, and six-tailed Jinchuriki for the time being. Once these three have been captured, we will head for Sunagakure to achieve the one-tailed beast. Do not hold back when the time comes to go after Jinchuriki inside of a village. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." The members inside the room said.

"Kakuzu, Hidan. I want you two to focus your energy on getting Rōshi. Konan, you take Zetsu and attempt to get Han. Kisame, Itachi. I want you two to go after Utakata." The leader stated, "I hope to see these Jinchuriki in captivity in the next few months. Do not fail me. Dismissed."

In a quick motion, the nine figures left the room, the cave empty and cold. However, one teacher's mind wandered as he and his partner went to take care of the six-tailed Jinchuriki:

" _Please be okay, Naruto. Don't you die on me."_


	23. Chapter 21

The silence was deafening, blanketing the area for a mile or so. The birds hid in their nests, shaking and quivering at the dense aura around them. It suffocated the forest animals living there, dark eyes staring into the only clearing for a hundred miles with a curiosity like they wanted to know who was causing such disruption in the area. The cause for such a terrible atmosphere were two men.

They stood before each other, having not been there a second earlier, only just appeared at the call. Hidden away in the shadows was a rather short and scruffy-looking man, the times have not been good to him. Despite only being thirty-eight years old, gray hairs poked out of his brown, unkempt and long hair, probably due to the stress and heartbreak of losing the one person closest to him. With dark, depressing eyes, the shorter man stared up at his long-time friend who looked like he'd gone through hell and back. There was something – possible a painstaking memory clouding his mind and heart – that troubled the other man. It had been years since the two had heard from each other, let alone be in each other's presence; they had been on opposite sides of the world when the taller one cried out for help.

The brunette crossed his arms over his narrow chest, "You wouldn't have gotten a hold of me unless something had happened."

There was silence for several seconds as if collecting his thoughts, "You need to come back."

He looked indifferent, a contemplated look in his eyes, a narrowed frown on his face, "Why should I?"

"There's... It's bad,  _really_ bad. I don't know w-what to do anymore but... they're counting on me...  _he's_ counting on me." The words were a whisper in the silent forest, piercing the other man's ears.

The shorter man blinked once, arms falling to his sides, "What's going on?"

"We need your help..." The oldest of the two heaved a sigh, looking utterly defeated, " _I_ need your help."

"You need to tell me what happened, man." He sounded exasperated.

The other shut his eyes, "We're out of money, out of supplies. We are all still recovering from a recent battle that nearly killed us all. We can't get any jobs as of lately and we can't move far without getting attacked. Things are  _bad_..."

The brunette froze, staring wide eye at the man, almost as if suddenly realizing something, "Wait, where's Naruto?"

"Jinpachi... he's..." The tallest one couldn't bear it, turning to look away, "He's been taken... by Konoha ninjas."

"Dammit..." He grits his teeth, hands balling into tight fists by his side, posture straightening up almost instantly, "Don't you worry, we'll get him back. We won't quit until he's home."

"We'll have to catch you up to speed as to what's happened as of lately." The other whispered, already turning his back to walk away, "Thank you for this."

"I told you, if you needed me, you know how to find me." He allowed a small smile to appear on his face before following the other man out of the vast forests. The dark aura lifted significantly, the forest animals stepping out to resume what they'd been doing before. It was almost as if the two men weren't there to begin with.

* * *

 

Naruto did not know what to think, the words foreign to his ears. His eyes were glazed over with misunderstanding, mistrust. Sweaty palms clenched and unclenched in slow succession. His heart beat erratically as the boy turned to stare up at the Yamanaka. "C-Can you repeat that?" Naruto whispered out, throat tightening. He twisted uncomfortably in the interrogation room, feeling hot as if all eyes were on him.

 _ **"You're so dumb."**_ Kurama groaned from inside the mindscape.

Inoichi gave the ten-year-old a forced smile, "You're free to go."

He still didn't understand. That phrase could mean several different things, only  _one_ of them giving him potential hope. The blond-haired boy looked away, trying not to let his anticipation get the best of him, "What do you m-mean?"

 _ **"Stop stuttering like a babbling buffoon."**_ The demon fox huffed irritably,  _ **"Is that how you are going to present yourself in front of your enemies?"**_

_"No... I just-"_

_**"Calm down, you idiot."**_ The nine-tailed fox burst out laughing, cutting him off,  _ **"I was just messing with you, you're fine."**_

_"Oh."_

"You're free to leave this cell. You won't be able to go far though. You'll be granted minimal access to the parts of the village and will be under constant watch." The older man furrowed his eyebrows and gave the boy a concerned smile, "But, the good thing is that you won't have to stay down here anymore, right?"

"I wanna go home..." He whispered out harshly, eyes darkening to a degree of pure hatred, "I don't want to stay in Konoha anymore."

Inoichi, having been used to this from many other prisoners, thought for a second as to what words he should use from such an angry and broken child, "Ah, um, sorry... kid, that's just the Hokage's orders."

Naruto didn't say anything for a few seconds, ANBU members walking in and undoing his cuffs that locked him to the table for 'safety reasons'. An incident last week comes to mind when he nearly attacked an ANBU for coming near him. He rubbed his wrists self-consciously, peering up at the people in the room with narrowed eyes, "When can I speak to the Hokage?" Silence engulfed the room, no one daring to speak. This caught Naruto's attention quickly, tilting his head up to look into Inoichi's eyes. Said man equally held the stare, a flicker of an emotion in his eyes that the boy did not understand. The ten-year-old looked down at his freed wrists once more.  _"Even though the cuffs are gone, I'm still chained, aren't I?"_ He questioned sadly.

Kurama huffed,  _ **"I know what you mean, kid."**_

"Come on, Naruto, one of these guys are going to show you to your new residence," Inoichi stated, heading for the doors, practically ignoring what the blond-haired boy had said earlier.

An ANBU member ushered the boy towards the steel door. Naruto stared at them with a sad gleam in his eyes, something that took the masked ANBU off-guard for a split second before they regained their stern appearance. "Do not falter now." The lanky person whispered to him.

The boy looked down at the dirtied ground, nodding his head slightly, "Whatever."

 _ **"Oh great, I rubbed off on you in an annoying way."**_ The demon fox groaned inside the mindscape,  _ **"Don't start doing the 'whatever' thing now, brat."**_

Naruto was tempted to say 'whatever' once more but held his mental tongue, continuing to follow Inoichi and the ANBU member out of the underground building. He stared at the Yamanaka's back. "When can I speak with the Hokage?" He asked once more.

"You cannot see Lord Fourth." The masked ANBU agent responded quickly, voice hushed and secretive.

"Why not?" Naruto questioned, getting an annoyed groan from Kurama.

 _ **"Can't you just shut up? Look, we are about to be outside. You'll have a better chance of escaping out there than in here."**_ The demon informed him.

He thought for a second on it,  _"I suppose you're right, but they're provoking me!"_

Kurama huffed,  _ **"They are not."**_

Naruto would have spoken to the demon once more but the ANBU agent pulled him from his thoughts. They weren't deterred by the question that Inoichi was too reserved to respond to and continued to walk forward, "Someone of your status could not possibly speak to Lord Fourth without permission."

The blond-haired swordsman halted slightly, an angered twitch in his eyebrow being the only physical response, "What's  _that_ supposed to mean?"

 _ **"You idiot, keep your fucking mouth shut. Kami, we're almost out of here and you're trying to pick a fight now?!"**_ Kurama could feel his non-existent blood pressure starting to rise from his stupid jailer.

The ANBU member kept quiet, mulling over their words carefully. Inoichi glanced back at the two, nearing towards the exit. He coughed, getting their attention, "Naruto, they're right, you wouldn't be able to talk to him without his permission."

"And why not?" Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously, blood starting to boil, "Is it because I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune? If I'm not mistaken, Kushina – who is  _married_  to the  _Hokage_  – was once a Jinchuriki, right? Is it because my dad is Zabuza Momochi? Or are you scared that I'll  _attack_  the Hokage? Or is it-"

"That's  _enough_." Inoichi's deep, ominous voice came from down the hall.

"Whatever." The boy snarled at them, looking back at the ground.

" _ **I'm going to kill you,"**_ Kurama growled out.

" _Can't, you'd end up killing yourself if you killed me."_ Naruto stated back instantly,  _"I die, you die. Remember?"_

He groaned at the snarky response,  _ **"We are literally so close to the fucking exit and you just have to anger the only people who are giving us this chance to escape."**_

He was silent for a few seconds,  _"Sorry."_

" _ **You better fucking be."**_

" _You really shouldn't cuss; my dad would be angry,"_ Naruto said after a while.

Kurama scoffed at the thought,  _ **"You stop cussing in the mindscape and I'll**_ **consider** _ **it."**_

" _Deal."_

"Now, Naruto, don't misbehave or you'll end up here again." Inoichi informed with a stern expression, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He didn't say anything, listening in on something Kurama was telling him. It was something about his time when he was stuck inside Kushina or even that other woman – Mito maybe – and how Konoha was different since the last time the demon saw it all those years ago. "Are you even listening?" The Yamanaka questioned with an exasperated look on his face.

"Nope."

"I'm only going to say this once more." He groaned out, "You're going to keep your thoughts to yourself and the demon. You are not going to touch  _anyone_ in the streets. You are not going to speak to them or attract any attention to yourself. You're going to keep quiet and stay low. If you don't follow my instructions, we will be forced to bring you back here."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You afraid I'm going to do something?"

" _Yes._ " Inoichi growled out, blue eyes piercing his soul before swiftly turning towards the door, "ANBU agents will be waiting to collect you outside and bring you to your new... home. Try escaping and you will be detained."

He didn't say anything, crossing his now-freed-arms, looking down at the ground. A wave of hatred and darkness covered his soul as he contemplated what to do once he leaves this place. Should he just follow them or should he try to escape? How far could he get if he used his water clones? Would they be able to tell the difference between him and his clones? Could he even be able to take a step away from the ANBU agents? They're pretty sneaky and are probably extremely efficient in hiding their chakra so detecting them would be near impossible. Maybe if he created a distraction he could get away easily. Would they even fall for that?

" _ **Don't even think about it,"**_ Kurama growled from inside the mindscape.

" _I never said I was going to do it!"_ He fought back.

" _ **That's not the point; you're thinking about escaping when you haven't even accessed what's out there."**_ The demon informed,  _ **"There are nearly two dozen of ANBU agents hiding outside there. While there are only about three standing outside the door along with the one beside you, there are a ton in the shadows. There is no way you can escape even if you use all those clones or even my chakra to get you away. You'll need a better plan than that, you idiot."**_

Naruto heaved a sigh, the two adults giving him a look before the door opened,  _"Sorry, Kurama, I wasn't thinking straight."_

" _ **Look, in enemy territory, you need to be careful and plan anything."**_ He stated.

The three took a step outside, light shining in their eyes. Naruto shut them quickly, having not been used to the sunlight. Realization flooded him; when was the last time he was outside where he could feel the sun and be in the light? He nearly smiled at the thought of being  _one_ step closer to leaving this place. The sun was high in the sky which means that it was around noon. As he took in more of Konohagakure, Naruto noticed that Kurama was right, ANBU agents were hidden everywhere and anywhere. His mood soured instantly, shoulders drooping and a frown replacing the twitching line on his face.  _"We're getting out of here..."_ The ten-year-old thought more to himself than the demon inside of his mindscape.

" _ **Not today, I hope."**_ Kurama joked, rolling his eyes.

" _Yeah..."_

"I hope this is the last time I'll see you Naruto, at least in a place like this. Don't do anything stupid that could get you killed. I'm sure that, one day at least, you'll get to speak with Lord Fourth. Until then, stay out of trouble." Inoichi whispered out, locking eyes with the young boy before entering back into the building.

"Whatever..." He mumbled to himself, an ANBU pushing his back towards wherever they were taking him. Naruto looked at the bright blue sky where the yellow sun shone brightly. He shielded his eyes but continued to stare as the ANBU agents pulled and pushed him different directions. He didn't take his eyes off the sky, watching as a bird flew. Naruto's sight followed the animal through the sky, staring with wide eyes as the bird flew over the village walls. He let a small smile appear on his face.  _"Soon."_


	24. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Hello everyone, and happy New Years! I am back, finally, after so long. This chapter is actually a little over 4,000 words. That's a change from the previous 3,000-word chapters so I'm a little happy with how this turned out. I am healed from my kidney infection and I am no longer dying or in a writer's block. I was actually very inspired by music as of lately which really helped me write. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm trying to get this new plot I have up and running. Tell me what you think and comment if you have a question. As usual, until next time!

Kushina leaned into her son's touch, Aleck making noises and grumbling to her. He was upset about having to be put down for a nap but didn't put up much of a fight. The older woman kissed the top of her son's head, staring into his dark eyes. The baby's blue ocean's deeps gazed dreamily into her soul, a dash of childish wonder somewhere in there. Aleck looked so much like her but was just so different; he just wasn't like  _Naruto_.

She kept the thought to herself, watching the boy stick his thumb in his mouth, showing complete submission to his nap. Kushina watched him for a second or two, just gazing, before walking out the room to piddle somewhere else. The older woman headed for the living room, picking up toys and other things that belonged to Aleck's rowdy acts of attention. While doing so, her mind continued to drift back to her sons and the life they've lived so far.

Aleck, her pale, beautiful redheaded son with the deepest colored eyes and the purest soul in the world, was nearly three years old and had the entire world waiting for him. He's going to accomplish remarkable things and be an amazing man in the future. The ninja foundation lays before him in the hands of the Fourth Hokage himself and the village of Konohagakure. He has so much to offer, to take, to give, to love, to  _be_.

And Naruto?

Naruto, the Fourth Hokage's lookalike with fair skin and wise, old eyes. A boy who'd seen too much in his life with the heart of a warrior and a brave soul. A broken child whose personality that's so uncanny to others just brightens up the room. Her baby has gone through so much in his life but he was never alone throughout the troubles in his life. Naruto has – had – a family that he's come to familiar himself with who he'd do anything for and loves unconditionally. And now? Now, Naruto is alone in Konohagakure. He's hurt and scared with no idea as to what he should do in the situation. Kushina's not entirely sure what's happened to him in his life, but she just  _knows_  that it wasn't a simple walk in the park. While her son might have chosen the ninja road at a young age when his adopted parents introduced it to him, he certainly didn't choose the path that life took him down. The  _painful_ and  _frightful_  life that he's thrown into.

Naruto didn't  _deserve_ it.

He didn't deserve to have his life be sought after at birth. He didn't deserve to have the Kyuubi no Kitsune trapped inside him for some reason unknown to Kushina. Her son didn't deserve to have his birth parents leave him to sea in false hope of keeping him safe. Naruto didn't deserve the heartache of losing two people – one by death and the other by self-exile – who were extremely close to him at such an early age. He didn't deserve to be introduced to the ninja life so early in his life with no hesitation. Her boy didn't deserve having to be trained day in and day out to be ready for anything that comes his way. He didn't deserve the life of a criminal, name and his deeds printed in the bingo book forever. The  _fright_ , the  _pain_ , the  _darkness_ , Naruto didn't deserve  _any_  of it.

And he certainly didn't deserve getting kidnapped by his birth father's team all those months ago.

It pains Kushina so much to know that her husband would do something like that to one of their sons. It was selfish for Minato to do that, to only want Naruto home without his adopted family coming as well. He didn't think of the consequences of taking in a practical stranger who had been raised in a stranger's home for most his life. Of course, Naruto's was going to lash out and be bitter towards his birth father and Konohagakure as a whole, that's what scared children do all the time.

And plus, Naruto was told that his entire heritage was a lie.

Kushina sighed quietly to herself, eyes flickering towards the kitchen. They stayed there for a second just gazing at the spotless room with nothing for her to do there. She stood in the middle of the living room, not really knowing what to do now that there wasn't to preoccupy her body as she thought. The older woman looked around the room once more, spotting a book she'd probably read a thousand times but never ceased to bother her. Kushina reached for it, pulling it close to her before careful sitting down on the couch. The redhead mindlessly flipped to a random page and just fixed her eyes on it. She stared at the page, none of the words jutting out to her like they'd usually do.

Her mind was at a loss as to what to do and how to react. She wanted to cry for hours for all the pain that Naruto has had to go through in his lifetime. She wanted to smile for days because her son was back. She wanted to scream until her voice was raw for what Minato had done to her boy. She wanted to punch something until her knuckles bled because there was no way to let any of these emotions go free. Kushina was tore, so tore and heartbroken.

"Kushina?" There was a voice behind her, a soft and worried voice but not unfamiliar.

The redhead froze, a sudden anger rising in her chest as she closed the book. It made a smacking sound in the quiet air as she set it down. The older woman stood up slowly before turning around to look at her husband, "What do you want?" The statement sounded harsher out loud than while she was thinking it.

"We need to have a talk," Minato said, walking around the couch to stand in front of her, piercing eyes glaring at him the entire way.

She crossed her arms, taking a deep breath, "About Naruto?"

"Yeah." The blond-haired man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kushina waved her hand in the air for emphasis, " _Well_?"

Minato stared at the floor, looking like a kicked puppy, "I know you're mad about what the team did-"

"What  _you_ did." The redhead corrected a small sneer on her face.

"Yeah… what  _I_ did." He whispered the words to himself, honestly looking like he was struggling. It almost made his wife feel guilty for how she was acting,  _almost_. His bright blue eyes looked in her own, "I know you're mad about what I did to Naruto but there really wasn't any other way."

Kushina could feel her hands start to ball into fists, "Wasn't any other way?  _Bullshit_!"

"There really wasn't." Minato frantically stated, trying to gain ground in the conversation, "At least, not to my knowledge."

"Then you are an idiot who costed our son's happiness!" She cried out, pointing an accusing finger at him, "The only other way would have been to request an exchange. Did you not even  _see_ the bingo book and what the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were running away from?" Her husband stared back down at the ground. It just made her anger grow, hair lifting slightly. "We could have exchanged something. If Naruto came back to Konohagakure with his  _family_ , we could have provided them with protection and citizenship so that they wouldn't have to stay out there where every day they fight for their  _lives_!" Kushina pointed someone for emphasis, "But, of course, you didn't  _think_ of that!"

"Kushina, I didn't know." He whispered in a pained voice.

"Had you  _told_ me about Naruto and his whereabouts back then, I could have helped you. However, like always, you make decisions without me. We are a team and one does not make a decision about one of our kids without the other's knowledge." There were tears searing her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall, not now, "You are a selfish man, Minato. How  _dare_ you do that to our  _son_ and his  _family_?! You had no right!"

He nodded slowly, eyes meeting her own for a second or two, "I know…"

Kushina grit her teeth, "He deserves an apology…"

"He'd never accept an apology from me." He admitted.

"Well, at least Naruto would know that you were trying to be forgiven for your actions instead of being a coward and hiding behind your mistake." The older woman sneered, "He also deserves a right to leave this place."

Minato's eyes widened, "Kushina you know I can't do that!"

She slammed her hand against the wall, creating an effective dent while also startling her husband, "HE IS YOUR  _FUCKING_ SON!"

"…I can't do it." He whispered out harshly.

Tears pooled in her eyes, hot and angry tears that burned her heart, "He is not the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He is a child, a scared child who feels so alone right now and you don't even see any of it. He wants to go home, back to his  _real_ family."

" _We_ are his family. You, Aleck, and I… we are Naruto's family." Minato stated.

"Then you are a fool," Kushina whispered out harshly, walking around him and heading towards the door.

The blond-haired man turned towards her, "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone." She growled out, opening the door and slamming it behind her.

There were no footsteps that followed behind her.

And Kushina liked it that way.

She walked, knowingly feeling the presence of the ANBU behind her. They were like bugs in the dark, you know where they are but you can't see them. Kushina knew that she'd have to shake them if she wanted to get where she wanted. It would be easy to do, a simple shunshin but not here, not while she's walking alone. Her eyes peeked to a bathhouse, seeing several kunoichis she'd seen before on the streets of Konohagakure waltzing into it. Kushina smirked slightly, heading for the bathhouse.

The perfect escape from peeping eyes.

She slightly concealed her chakra upon entering, the kuoichis' many chakra signatures floating and covering hers. From there, Kushina gave the signs for a shunshin, effortlessly being transported to a secure location in one of the mass forests in the area. The redhead stopped for a second or two, feeling for anyone that could have followed her here. After nearly a minute, she smiled; there was no one. The woman turned to a familiar direction and started trekking the rest of the way to her desired location.

After several minutes, she could see the old stone walls covering one of the most treacherous forests inside of Konohagakure; the Forest of Death. Kushina stared at the tall walls and arched entryways, memories from her rebellious age when she was young. Every day after school let out, she'd run to the Forest of Death to beat her frustrations into the unsuspecting fauna inside. Though, upon meeting Minato and getting to know him, getting to fall in love, she had abruptly stopped visiting the Forest of Death for obvious reasons.

But that's changed.

Kushina wasn't here to punch things up or to wreck things, she was here to see someone. The redhead waltzed into the dark forest, unfazed by its creepiness or by the scary noises coming from it. This was a walk in the park, nothing to someone like her. There was no specific meeting place, only just the location provided by her. The two would just stumble upon each other when the time comes, she mused.

Kushina studied the familiar areas, noticing the overgrowth of vegetations on the ground floors. She'd probably have to head for the trees soon since there was something either toxic or carnivorous down here. She let the thought accumulate in her mind for a second or two before pouring chakra into her legs and springing off the forest floor, grabbing for a tree branch before standing on it. From up here, you could only see green and brown of the forest; unsuspecting.

Something silver whizzed by her face, lodging itself in the tree trunk behind her. Kushina turned to stare at it before turning back to the forest, only to see her  _guest_  in front of her. She gave the smaller boy a smile, "Good evening, Naruto. It's good to see you under…  _better_ circumstances."

The blond-haired boy rolled his eyes, sitting down on the tree branch after retrieving his kunai from the trunk. "Yeah,  _better_  circumstances." He repeated in a slight whisper.

Kushina, following suit, stared at him with curiosity in her eyes, "How are you today?"

"Tired," Naruto admitted.

"Why is that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He was quiet for a few seconds as if wondering if he should answer at all. The ten-year-old turned his head to look at her for a few seconds before looking back to where he was scrapping the tree of its bark, "The Kyuubi said I could train in the mindscape."

"That's… interesting." The older woman blinked at the thought of such a dangerous demon helping a child, "What type of training were you doing?"

"Mental." He waved his hand dismissively, "Like meditation and stuff."

Kushina chuckled quietly, "I wish I could meditate. I'm really bad at staying still for such a long time."

Naruto allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "I used to be like that but I outgrew it fairly quickly."

There was a comfortable silence that overtook them. The scrapping of bark and the call between animals breathed life into the Forest of Death. Mother and son sat quietly beside each other, just enjoying each other's presence.

"So, how is the new place?" Kushina started, trying to find something for them to converse about.

Naruto stared at his kunai as he carved something into the wood, "It's  _boring_. There are only the essentials inside the house and ANBU surrounds the entire place all the time. I can only take five steps outside, any more and I get pushed back inside."

She glanced at him, eyebrows furrowing together. There were sorrow and darkness in her eyes, mind running wild at his words,  _"I'm sorry that this is happening to it. I wish I could do more."_

"Something happened before you got here, didn't it?" Naruto whispered out slightly, stopping his scrapping movements for a few seconds, "With the Hokage, right?"

The older woman sighed, "Yeah, I guess you could say so."

"It was about me, wasn't it?" The boy quirked an eyebrow knowingly.

"Yeah, it was." Kushina pinched the bridge of her nose, "Minato just doesn't understand how much his actions hurt you… and your family." Naruto brightened up at the mention of his family, eyes full of life that his birth mother hadn't noticed was lacking beforehand. She turned to him, "I want to make this right… this hatred and sorrow and pain."

"I know." The ten-year-old swallowed, turning away from her, as if reliving something so painful, "I just want to go home."

"I really wish that there was more that I could do for you." The words, although spoken, were more for her than her son; he heard her nonetheless.

Naruto turned to her, eyes wide and full of hope, "Is there any way that you could get me out of here?"

She looked up, noticing that the sky was darkening; people would be searching for Naruto soon, she could feel it, "I… I'm not sure. They've got your scent now and could trace you anywhere you go. Or they could use chakra sensing specialists to search out the Kyuubi chakra inside of you if you left. It would be very hard for you to go anywhere…" Kushina looked down at him, noticing him deflated, the atmosphere darkening significantly.

"Damn…" He whispered.

"I'm sure your father would like that; a ten-year-old shouldn't be cussing at that age." She chastised slightly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Minato isn't my father."

She chuckled, "I wasn't talking about Minato."

The boy froze for a second before whipping his head towards the redhead, "Y-You… that…"

"I want to get you back home, back to your family. I'm sure that they are  _very_ worried about you." Kushina smiled lovingly.

Tears rose in Naruto's eyes, "Thank you… Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." The older woman nodded slowly, trying to keep her own tears at bay,  _"I'm going to get you home, Naruto, I promise."_

* * *

There was something about it, about being around ruthless criminals who had killed before that made Kisame uncomfortable. Despite being an S-ranked criminal now after his terroristic acts against Kirigakure, the shark-like man wasn't used to this new life of his. By leaving his friends –  _family_ , his mind corrected him – several months ago, Kisame found that he's never felt more alone in his life.

He missed Ameyuri's constant taunting, teasing him relentlessly. He missed how Chōjūrō looked up to him and saw him as a rival and friend. He missed Zabuza's constant bickering about this and that, saying that he'll kill Kisame if he did anything remotely bad. He missed those three, having spent nearly two decades of his life with them. Though, the one he misses – and regrets leaving – the most is Naruto.

Kisame knew he'd feel the guilt about leaving Naruto like that at some point, he just didn't think it would be this soon. He misses the gaki so much, his student, his grandson. He misses his smile that brightens up the room in one flash. He misses his sky-blue eyes that capture you in a single glance. He misses his yellow-blond hair that shines ever too bright. He misses Naruto so much.

" _First Granny dies…"_

" _Grandpa leaves us…"_

" _Then Uncle Jinin dies…"_

"… _now you?"_

Kisame stared at the stone wall, Naruto sorrowful voice feeling his head. There were nights where he could forget about how much he hurt his friends –  _family_ , they are your family, his mind reminded him once more – and how worried he is for them. Other nights, they are all he thinks about, not this dark cave that hides some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. He wonders what it would have been like had he just stayed. What had happened to them once they left? Hopefully nothing bad.

" _WHY?! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US?!"_

Naruto is screaming in his head again, reminding him that he is a guilty man and that any mental and emotional pain he brought to this grandson/student was all his fault. Maybe he shouldn't have left? Maybe he should have stayed? But what if that decision ended up killing Chōjūrō or Ameyuri or Zabuza… Naruto? He would never be able to forgive himself if that had happened.

Kisame made the right decision to leave.

" _Well…then I guess you're a promise-breaker…"_

Or maybe he didn't.

Kisame sighed and left his room, heading for the living room, if it could even be called that. It was basically stone walls and floors with a table and a couch here and there. There was nothing in this room that could hold any sort of entertainment. He found that no one was inside the room before finding a seat that didn't look that uncomfortable and sitting down, mind mulling over the could-have-beens and what-ifs. The blue-skinned man pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out slowly.

" _NO! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE UNLESS DEATH TOOK YOU! YOU PROMISED TO BE THERE FOR US! YOU PROMISED TO BE THERE FOR ME!"_

He grits his teeth at the words, remembering Naruto's like it were yesterday. If it were yesterday, Kisame probably would have gone back and apologized a million times over. What he would do to see them all again. It's so lonesome here in this base without a single smile or wave or gleam of happiness. If Naruto were here right now, he'd make this cave seem like a palace because he just had this gift of being the light at the end of the tunnel. Kisame misses him so much.

If only he hadn't been so stupid to leave so soon.

" _Whatever. Go ahead, leave. Break all the promises you want… see if I care."_

"I'm sorry, gaki…" Kisame whispers aloud, standing up and exiting the room, disappearing into the night. Not without a pair of red eyes following him out.

 


	25. Chapter 23

Every day was the same for him, every single  _fucking_ day.

Naruto would sit up in his bed, more exhausted than when he had laid down the night before. Immediately, the ten-year-old boy would be bombarded with the sense of paranoia, remembering all those eyes following his every move. They peeped from the tree line and in the leaves above his small temporary home or standing outside of his door. It's only been about a month and a half since this house – isn't it just another holding cell, his mind out this – had been provided for him and he's hated it ever since.

The blond-haired swordsman would slide out of bed to start his day by the bathroom. In the bathroom of white tiles and without a window, Naruto could feel somewhat at peace for this is the one place the eyes outside couldn't physically see him. He's sure they could sense his chakra every step of the way but being seen in any light can create a certain sort of distrust, especially for him. The Momochi boy would hop in the shower, sometimes talking with Kurama or simply reliving what's happened in the past before stuffing it back down memory lane. On days like that, he'd hurriedly thinking of something else like what training he might do later, if any at all.

Naruto could work on some muscle training, doing pushups or sit-ups on the floor. The eyes outside were considerate enough to allow him that, staying just beyond the windows and doors. Muscle training seemed pretty good since he didn't have that luxury while in that underground dungeon. The blond-haired boy might even set up that homemade punching bag he made the other day by using all the rice in the kitchen closet and fill up one of his pillow cases with it. He could create a clone and spar a little bit but that might cause suspicion since chakra could lead to the ANBU walking in and taking him back to that interrogation room he'd been in several months ago.

Naruto  _refused_  to go back there.

He could head back to the mindscape and communicate with Kurama, trying to find any way to get them out of Konohagakure. However, that usually ended up with arguments and frustration. He was never sure whether he wanted to put himself through that mental strain. While it could be beneficial to him, there were days when he simply had no mental energy to do so.

So far in this hideaway, he'd found that the only thing he felt like he could do for hours to simply pass the time was meditating. It honestly helped with his instability both mentally and emotionally. It helped Naruto calm down if he ever woke up from a nightmare or simply felt too upset throughout the day. It helped him after an argument with Kurama or simply being too caught up with his thoughts, mind spiraling out-of-control. It allowed the Momochi boy to relax, to think without any mental barriers…

To let him  _breathe._

There were weeks where Naruto would just sit there for days just meditating, body not registering the hunger and thirst he needed to survive. He'd sit and simply breathe in-and-out, brainwaves being a simple line of contentment because, for Naruto, this was his life now. He had no other aspirations besides getting back to his family, something that could be helped and thought about now but the future decided whether he'd achieve his goal or not. The boy could continue his swordsmanship but the silent fear that the eyes outside would take the Nuibari from him stopped him from training outside of his mindscape. He could try to escape but being thrown back into the dungeon was yet another quaking thought.

But here, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and loosened fists on his knees… here he could  _breathe_. He could take it all in and simply just remember without all the hurt. He could look back into the past without the pain and guilt tearing at his heart. Naruto could forget about his hardships and simply remember a time where everything was fine. A time where loved ones didn't die and others didn't leave him to the cruel world, one where he wasn't taken from a family that could very well have died that day. The blond-haired child could hear the laughter and think back to the smiles that would brighten his day, pushing him to get back out into the world and stop hiding behind these walls keeping him in Konohagakure.

However, all great things must come to an end.

Naruto knew that he could never stay meditating forever, in a world he'd conjure up to put his heart and mind at peace to the crippling world around him. If he stayed like that for too long – days, days that went by so fast that the boy wished for more time to just lounge there forever – the eyes outside knocked down his doors, threatening him to quit that or he'd have handcuffs on his wrists once more. It was either the watchers beyond the tree lines or it was Kurama's booming voice, calling him to eat something so that he wouldn't perish right then and there. Both were options that startled Naruto, broke his concentration and pulled him back to the cruel world that had taken his life and destroyed it.

He couldn't stay there, never.

Instead, the Momochi boy would get up and find something else to do, anything to pass the time. He needed to get back into building some more muscle mass if he was going to escape here. Naruto also needed to build his stamina and dexterity back up if he had to run for days. There was also the problem of saving up the food in this poor hovel for the long journey back to his family. He had stop laying down with his thoughts and get back up, ready to take the world on. He should stop meditating, even if it had brought him a little bit of inner peace. If Naruto doesn't stop now, he won't ever be able to leave Konohagakure and find his family… if they are even alive.

His day ends with troubled thoughts, furrowed eyebrows, and a deep frown. Eyes gleaming with a maturity far too old for his age, one that should be on an older man not a ten-year-old child. The Momochi boy would lay down with twisting thoughts and an irregular heartbeat. He'd be very aware of the stares on the back on his neck, window just above his bed. The wind would pick up the sounds of soles touching the grass outside of his temporary home. The fear that they would take him away was very much there, hidden behind hopeful thoughts that Naruto would be back with his family in no time.

However, hope fades fast as you get older and reality sinks in much quicker than one would like to admit.

* * *

Kushina was there once again, body hidden by the overgrowth and any noise made drowned out by howling animals crawling amongst the forest floors. They had a specific tree to meet up at, the tallest and thickest branch the two could find on it. She was heading there now, a basket in hand. Glowing eyes pierced the Forest of Death, snarling and growling coming from overgrowth around her. The mother of two didn't mind or care since she knew she could handle herself should anything happen, if any at all.

Kushina smiled to herself, approaching the tree. She could see a little dash of color in the thicket of leaves above her, Naruto somewhere up there on the branch awaiting her presence. The redhead did not stand and stare, simply placing her foot on the trunk of the tree. By using chakra to keep her ground, Kushina walked up at a steady pace to see her son.

He was staring down at her and, once she was up high enough, he called to her, "Huh, you actually came."

She chuckled to herself, cupping her hand to her mouth, hoping the half-circle allowed her to be louder, "Of course, I did." Kushina walked the rest of the way, seating herself in front of the blond-haired child. She placed the basket in between the two, getting a strange look from the other. "Thought you might want something different from beansprouts and rice noodles." The older woman supplied.

"You remembered?" Naruto blinked, peeping into the basket to see what she'd brought.

"Well, yeah. You complained most of the time the last time I saw you about how you've only been able to eat beansprouts and rice noodles for the last month." Kushina pulled out two bowls from the basket, handing the kid in front of her one, "Thought you might want something different for a change."

Naruto held the covered bowl in his hands, a more prominent smile on his face. He took the cover off and, in a soft and content whisper, he looked at her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled back at him, handing him chopsticks, "I also made extra for you to take back with you."

He pulled the wooden chopsticks apart and took a small bite, letting the flavor settle on his tongue. The Momochi boy hummed, drinking some of the broth as well. Kushina watched for a second or two to see his reaction. Pulling the bowl from his lips, Naruto flashed his sharpened teeth, grinning up at her, "This is really good! What is it?!"

Kushina laughed aloud at his reaction, "It's called ramen. It's my favorite food, thought you might want to try it."

"It's so different from the food in Kiri and when we were on the road." He admitted, stuffing some noodles in his mouth.

"Really?" She titled her head, starting to eat from her own bowl, "What kinds of food did you usually eat?"

"Well, there wasn't a lot of trade with Rice country when I lived in Kiri, so we usually only ate noodles. There weren't a lot of colorful vegetables since the soil in Kiri was always too moist and rainy for any plants to get any sun. My uncle taught me that!" He spoke quickly, waving around a chopstick every now and then, "Most of our diet consisted of fish and chicken since there was an abundance of ocean to fish at and chickens were low maintenance."

Kushina nodded her heads, nearly half-way done with her ramen, "What'd you eat while on the road?"

"Anything we could find, really." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "We usually had soups or stews. Most of them had mushrooms that we'd find on the way from one place to another. The only meat I can really remember eating was squirrel and wild boar, maybe a bird or two."

"Any good?" She questioned, slurping up the broth at the bottom of the bowl, finished with her serving.

"Some birds just taste like chicken and squirrel is a little tough but I think Kisame-sensei just cooked it too long. Wild boar is a weird tasting but not bad… none of it really was." The ten-year-old shrugged, finishing his ramen as well, "It kept us fed so there really wasn't too much of an issue with it."

"Ah, I see." She mumbled, placing her bowl back in the basket, leaning back. It grew silent between the two, a lingering awkwardness falling over them after their conversation ended slightly. It wasn't a terrible thing, per say, just a little different. Kushina wasn't sure what to talk about, having usually been the one to start conversations in her friend group and then drone on forever after she got started. However, with Naruto – her child that she'd only just met several months ago after ten years apart – she wasn't exactly sure what she should say.

"You look conflicted." Naruto pointed out, cupping his face with his hands that balanced on his crossed legs.

Kushina chuckled, shaking her head slightly, "Man, you catch  _everything_ , don't you?"

"I guess so." He allowed a smile to grace his features, staring into her dark colored eyes, "So? What's up with you?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure what to talk about." She admitted.

Naruto bobbed his head, "Well, do you just want to… I don't know, ask each other things?"

"Are you okay with that?" The older woman questioned, raising an eyebrow, surprised by the suggestion.

"I mean… I don't want to leave yet so, anything is good at this point." He shrugged, sinking into his hands, glancing at her, "Favorite color?"

"Red. What about you?" Kushina answered quickly, pointing the question back at him.

Naruto looked up as if in thought, "Not sure, haven't thought about it much. Green or… is burnt orange a color?"

She laughed at the odd color, "I'm pretty sure it is."

"Well, then I guess it'll have to be that one." He shrugged, "Hm… you said ramen is your favorite food, right?"

"Yep!" She grinned, "What about you?"

"Probably fruits or pasta. I ate that a lot when I was younger." Naruto stated, glancing at his hands, "…do you have a favorite season?"

"Not really, summer is pretty cool but it's kind of boring in Konoha," Kushina said.

"I like winter; the snow in Kiri is awesome." He smiled, remembering many winters ago when he was smaller, younger and people were still around.

"Konoha hasn't had a winter in about four years." She supplied, tapping her chin, "Well, I really like dogs, what about you? Got a favorite animal?"

"Ah, I'm not sure… maybe foxes?" He shrugged.

" _ **That better be your favorite animal."**_ A slurred voice called from the mindscape.

" _K-Kurama!"_ Naruto mentally squeaked,  _"I thought you were sleeping?"_

He could feel the demon fox rolling his eyes,  _ **"I was, just happened to hear you two blabbering off."**_

" _Sorry."_

" _ **Stop apologizing, brat… just keep it down, alright?"**_ Kurama grumbled, voice quieting down.

" _Alright."_ He thought back, looking to Kushina, "Favorite flower?"

"Definitely sunflowers! They're so bright and colorful!" She chirped up, smiling brightly, "We get them a lot during the summertime."

"I'd have to say morning glories, the blues ones with the black markings on them," Naruto stated, waving a hand around.

Kushina tilted her head, red locks flowing over her shoulder, "Why's that?"

"Well, we saw them a lot after we left Kiri. At night, they'd be closed but in the morning, they'd be covered in dew and smell nice." His mind drifted to when Ameyuri explained how these flowers worked the first time he saw them with his own eyes.

"That's so cool." The redhead mumbled to herself, thinking about a question to ask him, "How about this? Weather."

"Huh?"

"Like what weather do you enjoy the most?" She further explained.

"I… hm…" He thought about it for a second, "It rained a lot in Kiri when I used to live there but it was kind of annoying and Chōjūrō used to get sick a lot. But… maybe a drizzle? It always sounded nice on the roof. What about you?"

"I like when it's storming with lightning and thunder!" She flashed her hands around and imitated the  _boom_ of thunder. The older woman tapped her chin once more, a comfortable silence hovering over them as they both thought of something to ask the other. "Do you happen to have a favorite drink? I like raspberry lemonade from this BBQ restaurant I went to once." Kushina questioned, not sure about the question.

"I don't think this counts as a favorite but I prefer water with a little bit of lime." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, "This might sound weird, but ah… got a favorite time of day? Mine's dawn."

"What a coincidence, mine is dusk." She chuckled at this, getting a smile out of her son.

"How old are you?" He raised an eyebrow, the question having suddenly popped into his head.

"You don't just ask a woman's age out of nowhere, you might make them self-conscious." The redhead shook her head, wagging a finger in his direction.

Naruto gave an  _'are-you-kidding-me'_ look, crossing his arms, "Why's that?"

"Because it's rude." Kushina rolled her eyes, " _But_ … I am turning 34 soon."

"When's your birthday?" The Momochi boy questioned.

"July 10th." She responded smoothly.

He bobbed his head, "Mine is October 16th."

Kushina froze and stared at her boy. She stopped herself from correcting his birthday, remembering that Zabuza had no idea of the day he was born upon coming across Naruto as a baby. It was only natural for the day of him finding her son to be the day Zabuza celebrated his birthday. She spoke after a few seconds, "You're going to be… how old?"

"Eleven," Naruto stated, eyes darkening abruptly.

The mother of two noticed immediately, "Hey, you alright?"

"…how long have I… been  _here_?" He didn't look at her.

Kushina sighed, glancing down at her clasped hands, "Almost four months…"

"Sorry." Naruto suddenly whispered, looking up, sadden eyes meeting her own, "I was just remembering something and I just… I  _had_ to ask. It feels like I've been here forever."

"It's okay, Naruto. You don't have to apologize." She took a deep breath, "What happened to you… what my husband  _did_ to you was horrible and completely uncalled for. You deserve to be happy… even if that's not with us."

"And you're  _sure_ that there's nothing you can't do to g-get me out?" His eyes were wide and pleading.

The older woman gave him a grim look, "If I knew how to get you far away from this place, I would tell you in a heartbeat but… I'm not sure what I could do."

Naruto nodded his head dejectedly, "It's okay… I'll get out of here one day."

"I know you will." Her son stared into her eyes with an understanding and hope, "Plus, you've got to tell your dad that he raised a fine young man for me when you find him again."

The Momochi boy chuckled, rubbing his cheek reassuringly, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because, whether you see me like one or not, I'm your mother and you deserve all the happiness in the world even if it's just a simple hangout session in the woods." Kushina smiled, "I want to get to know you and maybe, one day… maybe one day we'll be friends."

He nodded slowly, looking up at the leaves above their heads, "Your turn."

She was quiet for a while, mulling over what she could ask him. The older woman could simply ask him more about his favorites or his hobbies but the conversation had taken a very serious tone and she didn't think they'd have a conversation like this again. "Well, why do you tolerate me? You obviously hate my husband who is your birth father but… you seem to not share the same hate for me." Kushina asked in a soft voice.

"You weren't the one to order ninja to attack my family and kidnap me. You weren't the one to send me to a dungeon for who-knows-how-long. Plus, when we first met, you didn't try to… to pressure me into being your son." His bottom lip quivered, "You were understanding of my situation a-and you wanted to know… about  _them_ , about my family… the family that raised me and loved me." He glanced away, "Kushina, I… don't see you as my m-mother…"

Her heart thumped to a stop for a split-second, breaking at his words.

"However, you wanted to get to know me as – well, you kind of said this earlier – but as a friend… and I really appreciated that." Naruto raised his head and smiled brightly.

" _There's still hope for everything."_ She thought to herself, a small smile of her own spreading across her face, the two staring into each other's eyes. She wasn't quite sure what to say in response to that, "You're turn."

"Do you have any other family here?" The blond-haired child questioned.

"Sadly, other than my husband, my second son, and your godparents… there's no one." She admitted.

"I…" The swordsman froze, eyes widened, "I… have a b-brother?"

Kushina nodded her head, "Yeah, his name is Aleck, he's turning three soon." Wheels were starting to turn in her son's head, bad thoughts and a troubling mindset. "Hey." She called out, "Listen… I'm not entirely sure what you're thinking right now, but… Aleck was a surprise. We didn't want to have any more kids until we found you… d-dead or alive." Naruto looked at her with sad and confused eyes. "He didn't replace you. We looked everywhere for you, keeping track of anything and everything because we  _love_ you – we love both you and your brother – and we just wanted you to come back to us so we'd be a whole family… but…" Kushina took a deep breath, "Not like this. Not with you stuck here. Not with you away from Zabuza and everyone else. Not like  _this_."

"I'm not even sure why I care so much." Naruto whispered out harshly, "I've only known you for a few months… but hearing about a kid that's my b-brother, I just… you don't think d-dad would replace me with some other kid, r-right?"

So that's what that look was about. Kushina shook her head immediately, "Of course not, Naruto. Just like how Minato and I tried our best to find you, Zabuza and your family are doing their hardest to get you back. I wouldn't be surprised if they marched into Konoha and started wreaking havoc, just to get you back."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." She smiled, giving him a sympathetic look, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his head on top of them, "What happened to your parents? Don't you have any?"

Kushina sighed, "I used to but that was a long time ago."

"What happened?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do you know of Uzushiogakure?" She asked him, getting a shake of his head, "Well, that's probably because it has been erased."

"Erased?"

"Yep. Uzu is the only village to have ever been eradicated in the entirety of ninja history. This is because people feared the Uzumaki clan – my clan, my family – that lived in Uzushiogakure." Kushina stared up, imagining a vast sky of a thousand stars lighting up above them, "In the end, my village was destroyed and I was taken to Konoha to take upon the burden of holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto froze and looked at her with wide eyes, "Y-You… you were kidnapped, too?"

"Sort of." She stated, glancing at him before shutting her eyes, "I was young and I had no one left to go to. My Uzumaki brothers and sisters scattered the earth and no one wanted to take up a kid. Konoha would have given me a home, a place to belong… but it was all for their benefit." There was a dark look in her eyes once she opened them but disappeared quickly upon glancing at her son. "Mito Uzumaki – the previous holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and wife to the first Hokage – was dying. If she died, the demon would be released or would die with her, only to return later in time. Konoha couldn't have that and needed another Uzumaki to bear the burden." Kushina placed a hand on her chest, "I felt obligated to take on this burden since Konoha was going to take up a burden like me… It was painful and people were not nice but I rose above them and became someone great. I wasn't just a Jinchuriki, I became Kushina Uzumaki, a badass kunoichi." She rubbed the back of her neck, pink rising in her cheeks, "Ah, sorry about the life story."

"You're… you're the same as me." Naruto whispered out.

"Well, I guess in some respects… yeah, we're pretty similar." Kushina smiled, but faltered slightly, "That doesn't bother you… right?"

He shook his head, "Not at all…" There was the barest smile on his face.

A warmth spread in her chest, "I'm glad."

Somewhere else in the world, conflict is arising and the tension thickens.


	26. Chapter 24

He was running, running for his life. Something in the distance growled menacingly at him, its deep voice thundering in his head and reverberating in the boy's chest. The blond gasped for breath, tears pricking his eyes as he dashed around in this dark abyss. His legs felt like they were going to simultaneously fall off any minute now but he didn't dare slow down; it would get him if he falters now.

_"Naruto…"_

A voice was whispering to him, sounding so close to his ears that it made him jump slightly. He shook with fear and desperately tried to get away. He could feel this  _thing_ lingering behind him, just out of his peripheral vision. Somewhere in his blind spot, it chuckled menacingly at him. The ten-year-old could feel it's cold breath against his neck, the ghost of thin, bony fingers trailing around to his throat. It tightened ever so slightly, a warning squeeze.

_"Naruto."_

The boy tripped on his own feet, black velvet liquid trying to drag him beneath the surface of the gray zone. He yelped, hands clawing at his throat as he tried to pick up his pace again. The creature in the darkness behind him howled lowly, large limbs slamming against the ground as it chased after him. That  _thing_ was still clutching around his throat. It hummed something, the sound rumbling in his eardrums.

_"Do it."_

Naruto could feel himself no longer being in motion, the molten being underneath his feet having finally caught up to him. It bubbled in excitement as it rose in heat. Sweat was already starting to appear on his forehead and down his back, heart pumping faster than what could be considered healthy. He can't breathe, can't move.

_"It'd be easy."_

The  _thing_ clutched its scrawny hands around the blonde's neck,  _tighter_ and  _tighter_ , effectively cutting off his oxygen supply. Long, serrated nails sliced at the tissue, clawing in slow, precise movements as blood rose to the surface. It was soothing in a demented and torturous way, lulling him into a false sense of hope and meaning. Tears trailed down the boy's face as the bubbling, black mess started to crawl its way up his body. It lapped at his clothes excitedly, consuming his person entirely.

_"Who would miss you?"_

Naruto shook uncontrollably, thrashing around violently. There was that breath against his neck again, sending shivers down his back and fear straight to his heart. He cried quietly, eyes wide with disbelief and horror. This would be where he dies, in the fingers of a stranger and to the mysterious melted darkness surrounding him. The boy's lungs started to deflate without the intake of oxygen, blue starting to creep into his cheeks.

_"Come on…"_

His eyes started to roll to the back of his head. The bubbled goo hugged his torso, meeting up with the  _thing's_ long appendages. The two greeted each other with the same vigor as they'd started, strangling Naruto effectively. He can't do this anymore, he can't win. This is a losing battle, why should he fight it? What's the point? He can't… He can't  _breathe_ , can't  _move_ , can't  _see_ , can't…  _do_   _this_  anymore.

_"Kill yourself."_

**"NARUTO!"**

The ten-year-old boy shot up in bed, sucking in a breath of stifling air. The room was spinning, tilted  _around_  and  _around_ , twisting inside his brain. Everything's happening too fast; it's too much. The blonde could feel his stomach churning, throat clenched too tightly. Too much, too much, too  _much_. He swung the soaked blankets and dashed for the bathroom, subconsciously hearing the door slamming behind him.

Had he done that?

No time to think, the world was tilting again, sending him to his knees. He can't breathe, can't  _breathe_ , oh Kami, it's  _too_  much, can't do it, too much, Kami,  _please_ , too  _much_. Hands tugged at his damp hair, a voice calling to him but he doesn't hear it,  _can't_  hear it. He drowns in the liquid salt trailing down his face in quick succession and his stomach churns once more, rolling in pity. Naruto sobs out but he just can't get enough oxygen. He cries out as if in pain and just sits there, curled up on the tiles, hurting.

He can taste the metallic tang of blood on his lips. It touches his tongue and glides down his throat as the boy tries to gulp in any breath he can. There's blood on his mouth, blood  _in_  his mouth, too much, reminds him of  _too_ much, blood, mouth, in  _his mouth_ , so much blood, oh Kami,  _blood_ , can't breathe, too much blood, so much, can't do it, too much,  _can't, can't, can't_ -

_**"NARUTO!"** _

Naruto's stomach lurches, sending whatever contents had been in his stomach down the toilet. He vomits repeatedly, one hand clenched around his chest, the other clutched around the toilet seat. His knuckles are white with tension and he's looking a little pale in the face, tears still draining out his eyes. The bile trailing down his chin and dripping into the discolored toilet water continue as the boy dry heaves for the next hour, trying to collect his thoughts, to gain his bearings.

"I'm going to die…" He suddenly whispers out into the air, words choked and broken, "I'm going to  _die_." Flashes of the past fill his mind, lungs clenching around themselves.

_The battlefield is in his sight, just nine-years-old. He can see his uncle gasping for breath in front of his eyes, that hit he took for his nephew doing far too much damage. There's blood draining down the older man's chin, dripping onto Naruto's face who laid in shock on the crimson grass. It curls and twists slowly, menacingly. It's sticking to his face, drying and leaving behind the sickening reminder that Jinin died for him, died because Naruto wasn't fast enough; he wasn't strong enough._

His stomach roils at the memory, a groan of pure agony leaving the boy's lips. There is a voice calling to him but he is too far gone to even think clearly. A tear drains out of his eye, lunging for the toilet seat as another wave of nausea hit him.  _There's bloodlust filling his body, his uncle's blood soaking his fingertips and dividing his mind. Naruto was so angry, so completely useless to the odds of the battlefield. The blond-haired boy screamed out as if in pain and just let the demon's chakra consume him._ Naruto gagged, lips slick with bile and spit as he sat helplessly on the tiled floor. He dry-heaved for another few minutes, simply trying to catch his breath.  _The bodies littered the battlegrounds, the crimson liquid soaking into everything. A slaughter had occurred taking lives and, most importantly, Naruto's innocence to the world beyond his family._

" **Naruto!"**

He moans, pained by his hurting stomach and broken mind.  _There are black eyes staring at him, wide with terror and concern. He can't recognize them, the demon's influence taking over his body and mind. Naruto can feel the energy, the bloodlust, the need to kill anything in his path. He wants to attack this man before him. The man is speaking to him in a familiar tone, reminding him of something that seemed so far away._ Naruto sobbed into his hand, throat tightening once more. It hurts.

" _Naruto, I need you to calm down."_ How can he calm down when everything had been taken from him?

" _You need to stop this, please."_ How can he stop?

"…  _you're our family. Do you understand that?"_ The blond-haired boy felt his heartache, chest tightening as a hand flew back to his stomach.

" _Kisame is your Jiji. Ameyuri is your mom. Do you remember them?"_ They're gone. They're gone. They're  _gone_. Watery blue eyes squeezed shut.

" _Do you remember me?"_ No, no, no, no, no, no, no! He can't, he can't do this. Too much!

 _He wanted to hurt this man, to see his blood pool around his toes. He had run towards this unfamiliar-yet-familiar man and just wanted to hear him scream for mercy. The man did not move._ Stop it, please.

 _He just… couldn't. A tear slid down the older man's face._ Naruto could feel his stomach churn, gurgling in protest.

 _The blond-haired boy had finally reached him, a clawed arm raised high in the air._ Please.

 _The older male has simply held his arms out, smiling brightly, "I'm your dad."_ Naruto couldn't contain his nausea anymore and heaved again, throat burning and jaw shaking.

" **Naruto?"**

 _His dad was standing in front of him again, a stern and serious look glazed over his eyes. He had turned towards Haku, "Keep him protected. I will meet up with you later. I want you to make sure that these Konoha vermin don't get a hold of Naruto, do you understand?"_ How could he have known that this could possibly be the last time he saw his dad, dead or alive. Naruto cried silently, head lolling to the side; he felt drained.

" _He won't die, I promise you that."_ Haku had told him that, but how could he be so sure? The blond-haired boy whipped his chin with the back of his hand, eyes sliding shut. He tried to block out the painful moments in history just to give himself some breathing room but it kept coming to him.

 _There were flames surrounding, taller and ferocious. The two boys had their backs touching, their enemy just outside of the circle of fire. Oxygen levels were getting to be low and they were exhausted. The Kyuubi's chakra had since left Naruto's body and he was simply running on adrenaline. There was a swipe at the flames, the glint of a sword just barely visible as the flames rose higher and higher. Haku looked at him then, blood escaping his mouth, a blackened eye shut. "I'm sorry," He had mouthed out._ Why'd you have to be so stupid? The boy sniffled, eyes peeking open, the world turning once more. He swallowed the bile back and just didn't have to energy to cry.

 _A burst of cool ice spiked out from all directions, the temperature falling fast. It exterminated the flames for just a second or two, enough time for Haku to push the blond-haired boy out of the burning circle of death. Despair and shock slipped onto Naruto's features. "Get out of here." The whispered words had not escaped his ears as the swordsman fled the scenes, tears in his eyes._ He couldn't be dead, that man couldn't have killed him. There was no way, Haku was stronger than that.

 _The agonized scream filled his ears, a choked sob and then nothing. Naruto didn't know what to think and simply froze up, both turning to see the flames touching the sky, turning blue with heat. He clapped a hand over his mouth and cried out, "NO! STOP IT!"_ He couldn't bear to lose another one.  _"HAKU!"_

" _DAD!"_ He'd been so weak then, so emotionally and physically broken.  _Naruto saw the look in his father's eyes as he was carried back to those Konohagakure members. There were panic and fear in them, tears crawling their way into his eyes. That man was broken. He thrashed around in the man's hold, trying to get back to his father but he was simply knocked out._

_And when he awoke, he was miles and miles away from home._

Naruto sniffled, curling up against the wall and just cries to himself. It hurts to breathe, hurts to move, hurts to just simply be alive anymore. His hope for anything is slipping away, nothing to tether him here anymore.  _"Your granny is never coming home."_ He's lost so many.

_**"Hey?"** _

There is no answer.  _"I'm really sorry, kid, but I can't stay… Everything in this village reminds me of him…"_ People always leave him.

_**"You alright?"** _

He shuffles slightly but doesn't say anything.  _"I-It's… okay, Naruto. I-If I… die right n-now, then I-I know that… I've died a-an… honorable… death… I-I… love you… Naruto…"_ People died for him, left him to his guilt.

_**"Kid?"** _

The boy squeezes his eyes shut, hands covering his ears.  _"I'm leaving… I'm sorry, gaki, I just… I am an extreme danger to you all…_ _Without me here, you will be safer."_ He should have stayed; Naruto wouldn't be in the place had he not left.

" _ **I need you to answer me."**_

" _I'm sorry… Get out of here."_ Why didn't you just escape too?

" _ **Please, kid…"**_

" _S-Stop… let him go… S… Stop… it… No… M-My son… T-That's… my… s-son… He's… m-my… son! N… N-Naruto…"_

" _ **Naruto?"**_

"Huh?" The words slip out of his mouth in his confused daze, not bothering to use the mental messaging.

 _ **"Naruto."**_ The voice was firmer, strengthened by the boy's response.

Recognition filled his mind as blue eyes opened slightly, head tucking into his knees,  _"Kurama…?"_

 _ **"Hey… I know you're not feeling well right now, but I think that it'd be good to talk about it."**_ The Kyuubi no Kitsune's words were soft and without any edge to it. They were kind and caring, something totally different from the sarcastic and annoying demon before.  _ **"You're going to make yourself sick by all this thinking."**_ He stated.

Naruto's mouth felt dry at the thought and weakly shook his head,  _"Doesn't matter…"_

 _ **"That's not true."**_ Kurama internally sighed,  _ **"It matters to me."**_

A wave of warmth spread over the boy's body, shocking him,  _"W-What was that?"_

 _ **"It's a demon's hug."**_ The fox let out a strangled chuckle but the nice intention still laid over Naruto's smothered heart,  _ **"I thought you might need one after… all that."**_

The ten-year-old boy sniffled, lifting his head up to stare at nothing in particular,  _"Kurama…?"_

_**"Yeah?"** _

_"I'm sorry you got stuck with me."_ The words were quiet, even for a fox with extraordinary hearing.

Kurama shook his head, smiling to himself,  _ **"Don't apologize."**_

Naruto grimaced,  _"And why not? You would've been better off with someone else… maybe I should have just given you my soul so that you wouldn't have to-"_

_**"Naruto!"** _

The boy shut up by the sudden loudness, jaw tensing ever so slightly,  _"I'm sorry."_

" _ **Stop apologizing."**_ The nine-tailed-fox whispered soothingly, another pulse of heat radiating in his body,  _ **"I'm glad that I got stuck with you – as you so kindly put it."**_

" _W-What?"_

" _ **You may not have realized it but you are possibly the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."**_ Kurama laughed quietly.

He glared at the tiled floors, hot tears burning his eyelids,  _"You're just saying that."_

The demon sighed,  _ **"You don't have to believe me now but I meant every word I said. I'm going to be right here with you. I'm not going to leave you alone, ever."**_

" _I…"_

" _ **Naruto, you're my best friend, I'd do**_ **anything** _ **for you."**_

The boy choked on his words, swallowed his tears and stayed in that bathroom all night long just sobbing till he was dehydrated, Kurama staying with him the entire time.

* * *

It was early morning when Kushina found herself in a stuffy room filled with conversing old people and clan leaders. She leaned against the wall, glaring at them behind leveled eyelids with her arms crossed tightly underneath her breasts. Her aura screamed terror and fury, hair tickling the air as it rose somewhat. The others in the room regarded her with worried glances and hushed whispers.

It was then that Minato and his former teacher, Jiraiya, walked in with those old hags that the redhead woman despised. Both husband and wife locked eyes for a few seconds before the former hurriedly glanced away; they hadn't spoken in a few days. Those in the room silenced themselves the minute the Fourth Hokage stepped up to the table, face sunken but eyes full of power and responsibility. "Good morning, everyone." Minato said, voice level and calm. The council nodded to him, some whispering out good morning to him. The blond-haired man sat down, hands clasping together in his lap, "This meeting has been called to address the issue surrounding my son."

Kushina barked out a sarcastic laugh, attention being drawn to her immediately, "Really?"

"Kushina, if you don't have anything good to contribute to this meeting, you might as well leave." Jiraiya voiced from beside his former student.

"Now you listen here, you pervy son of a  _bitch_!" Her eyes held danger in them, backing off the wall and pointing an accusing finger at the two, "It has been six  _fucking_ months since Naruto's capture and you're only  _now_ talking about it like some civilized delinquents!"

"Kushina, I think that's enough." One of the elderly hags responded eyes narrowed at the angered woman.

"You don't have the right to talk about the  _'issue surrounding my son'_ ," She used air quotes to emphasise her point, eyes scanning the room, "unless Naruto's here to defend himself and since he is not, that right falls to me."

The other elder sighed, "You know we can't have the boy here, he is too unstable."

"And whose fault do you think that is?!" Kushina shouted at them, face turning red from rage.

No one said a word.

She balled her fists, "He was beaten into unconsciousness by our shinobi and was  _kidnapped_! Does that not mean  _anything_ to you? He's only a child, a small and frightened child who has  _no one_ here."

Minato stared at his hands, couldn't even build up the courage to look at his wife, "While it was under extreme circumstances-"

" _Extreme circumstances?!_  Are you  _fucking_ kidding me?  _You_ sent ninja to  _kidnap_ him from the only family he's ever come to know." The older woman slammed her hand on the table, a crack or two splintering off it, "You treat him like an animal… locking him up in a dungeon for three months, sending him to the middle of fucking nowhere, and just leaving him alone… disgusting, all of you! You're driving him insane."

"There was no other way," Jiraiya mumbled out.

She growled lowly, "You could have offered them protection in Konoha from bandits, bounty hunters, and Kiri. You could have asked for Naruto and his family to join our ranks, make Konoha stronger with such experienced ninja. This could have been prevented had you just thought it out instead of jumping to the first idea that could get him back."

The council fell silent once more, mulling over her words carefully.

"You know, it might not be too late. We could find his family and try to bring them to the village." Kushina whispers out, "Naruto could be happy again and might even trust Konoha… maybe even see it as a village worth fighting for."

"We can't do that." Someone said but the mother of two wasn't even looking at them anymore to figure out who spoke, too wrapped up in her own thoughts of guilt and darkness to care, tears pricking her eyes.

"And why not?"

No one seemed to have an answer.

* * *

It had been several days since the meeting and nearly two weeks since the last time Kushina had seen her son. She was restless and on edge since the assembly, things starting to spiral out of control. From what she'd heard from one of the passing ANBU's who was just in hearing range, the number of personnel surrounding Naruto's small home had started to dwindle, the Hokage calling back the constant watch of so many agents. Now it seemed to only be about four ANBU members watching the boy at a time. Kushina knew that with a limited amount of staff watching Naruto, there was a good chance of escape.

How, though, is the question; how was Naruto going to get out of Konoha.

And as she sat beside the quiet boy, Kushina couldn't help but let her mind wander. It's been half a year since Naruto's kidnapping and there hasn't been any word from the former members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She was starting to lose hope of her son's family coming for him. Maybe they were still recovering from the attack six months ago? Or were they preoccupied with something? Did they need money? Supplies? Were they starving out there in the open? Were they grieving? Are they even alive?

She couldn't tell, couldn't know for sure as to what was really occurring. There were so many unanswered questions roaming her mind. Why hadn't the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist – or those that remained – tried something yet? Why hadn't they tried to come for Naruto? Were they afraid? Kushina was doubtful of this; they'd do anything to get Naruto back, right? Maybe they were being held back by something… or someone? It could be possible that Konohagakure's defenses are too much of her son's family? They could have tried something to get Naruto back, the news not having reached Kushina. This seemed like a more plausible answer.

She smiled to herself; they were most likely just lying and waiting for the perfect moment to attack, to get their boy back.

Kushina turned towards the ten-year-old, about to say something about the warm weather and nice day but stopped herself. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought; she may not have noticed it earlier but she could definitely see it now. The way the corners of Naruto's mouth were dipped in a deep frown, chin quivering ever so slightly. His hollowed cheeks, skin pale and sickly-looking. There were dark, almost black bags under his grey-looking eyes, a storm brewing in them. The redhead searched his face, worry in her heart.

There was something wrong.

The mother of two felt herself wanting to reach out to him, to do  _anything_  to make him feel better or, at least, let him talk about his problems with her. She could hear the wordless sigh leave Naruto's mouth, fingers picking at his pant leg. Kushina feared that he was growing anxious with her staring and quickly looked away. The two sat quietly, the older woman beside him still eyeing the gloomy boy. She knows something is wrong but the red-haired woman didn't want to push her boundaries; the two had only just started to get close despite having been visiting each other in the Forest of Death for nearly two months. If Kushina pries too much, her son could shut her down and their friendship might end. However, if she doesn't do anything to help him through whatever he may be dealing with now, Naruto could fall into a hole that he can't get out of.

She takes a slow breath before beginning in a soft voice, "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You don't seem to be doing very well, is there anything wrong?" Her words were slow and precise, trying to convey her concern. The boy doesn't speak for a while, head dipped down, eyes shaded from view. Kushina doesn't say anything, thinking that her son was merely mulling over his thoughts on what to say.

She'd give him as much time as he needed.

"I've been having some, um… n-nightmares." He was quiet, but Kushina could hear him clearly since she was sitting so close.

"It's okay." She nods in understanding, "Everyone gets nightmares, Naruto. Do you want to talk about your's?"

"No." He rubs his eyes slowly, "Not really."

"Are you sure?" Kushina warns herself that she might be pushing the limits to their friendship but she just couldn't help it, "You seem pretty shaken up." The blond-haired kid doesn't say anything, messing with his pant leg once more, eyes sliding shut. They stay quiet for another several minutes, neither saying anything nor knowing what to talk about. The older woman chastises herself,  _"Dammit. I screwed up. I shouldn't have pushed him this far. He's obviously not okay and I just had to go and make it worse."_ Helping someone through rough times wasn't something Kushina was accustomed to; it was usually the other way around, someone helping  _her_ through her problems. She's not even sure if she could ever help Naruto get over whatever this may be.

"Do you… Have you ever been so down that you… you um…" Naruto shuts eyes, body curling up, his head resting on his knees; he looked so small, "That you contemplate whether you… if you deserve to l-live… if you should e-even be  _alive_?"

Her heart stops for just a second before she finally understands what this is all about. "I have." The words leave her mouth even before she fully realizes that she even spoke, words soft and heavy with meaning, "More than a few times."

"What is it?" He looks at his open palm, fingers shaking ever so slightly, "What is this  _pain_?"

"It's a very strong force of sadness." Kushina tells him, "…depression, that's what it's called."

Naruto's eyes darken, shoulders trembling, "W-Where does it come from?"

"Anything really." She states, mind rushing a mile a minute, "Heartbreak, trauma, guilt, anxiety, loneliness." Kushina bites her lip and looks over at her son. His greyed eyes are glossy, full of unshed tears, a heartbreaking sight to behold. Her heart aches at the thought of this ray of sunshine being so  _broken._ "Naruto." She starts, "Have you… Have you been having thoughts of k-killing your lately?"

He doesn't say anything for a while before just nodding, tearing pooling on his eyelids. "K-Kushina, I… I'm losing h-hope of ever leaving K-Konoha or seeing my f-f-family again." The blond-haired child sucks in a shaky breath, choking on his words, "I-I'm afraid o-o-of losing e-everyone that I c-care about."

" _Oh, Kami…"_ Kushina sits frozen from his words, not knowing what to do, what to  _say_.

"I'm a b-burden on e-everyone." Naruto whips at his face, but the glassy look in his eyes remains untouched, "My f-family are probably all d-d-dead a-and I never even g-got to say  _g-g-goodbye_."

"They could still be alive." She found herself whispering out.

He shook his head violently, "If they a-are they've p-probably already r-replaced me… D-D-Dad and Momma might e-even have a k-kid."

"Naruto…" The redhead started but the words simply died down in her throat.

"T-They're not l-l-looking for m-me… They're  _gone_." He shakes uncontrollably, mouth creased into a firm line, eyebrows furrowed together, "They don't l-love me…"

A tear slips down Naruto's face.

Kushina stares at him with wide, heartbroken eyes. There's only one thing she knows how to do but she's not sure if he'll even let her do it. Only one way to find out. The older woman slowly pulls the blond-haired boy into a side hug. She swallows her uneasiness by this action, rubbing her hand slowly against his tan arm. The redhead thinks that he is simply going to push her away and just leave back to his temporary home.

Naruto, however, just starts crying. It's loud and choked, tearing at his mother's heartstrings. He leans completely into her, turning the side-hug into a real one. He buried his tear-streaked face into the crook of her neck, arms slung around Kushina's shoulders as he just sobs his eyes out. "I'm  _sorry_ …" He whispers in her ear, choking on his words, drowning in the liquid salt, "I'm sorry... I'm so s-sorry!"

She pets his hair lovingly, whispering soothing words that seemed to go on deaf ears. Kushina allowed him to cry, to hear his apologies, of his worries and broken heart. She tears up as well, thinking back to how all of this could have been avoided. Something needs to be done, something to change Naruto's future and set him back on the path to find his family. This boy needs his family more than anything now.

But how?

Kushina had an idea but there was no way it could work. Well, maybe not now; there is a chance in the near future that she can finally get her son out of Konoha. All she needed now was for Minato to get his shit straight, apologize to his son, and give him some more leeway. Without that, Naruto would be captured again and be put back into solitary confinement with the Torture and Investigation units. They'd never let him go if that happened.

"I'm s-sorry," Naruto whispered out, voice raw but his sobs finally dying down.

"It's alright." Kushina hushed, petting his hair reassuringly, "It's okay, you don't have to apologize."

A few yards away, an older man sighed depressingly. He gives the pair a sad look, having unintentionally listened in on their conversation. What Minato did to his son did no justice to that poor boy's mind. He furrowed his eyebrows, wrinkles creasing as he turned to leave the Forest of Death. He shuts his eyes, fanning away the ANBU agents who'd been watching from a distance.

This was a private moment between mother and son, there would be another time for confrontation.

 


	27. Revision

**Hey everyone. Well, I finally decided to do it, I'm revising** **_He's My Son_ ** **in a new book. I'm sorry that I wasn't happy with how things were running with the original but there is a lot that needs to be fixed. I apologize for making you all wait on a chapter that never came but... I'll get there eventually. You can still comment questions and things like that but on the new book, please.**

**Thank you for joining me on the journey so far.**

 

 

**NOT DISCONTINUED; IN REVISION!**


End file.
